


From the beginning

by KTM250



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Language, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 135,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTM250/pseuds/KTM250
Summary: Arrowverse. Mostly A/U following Sara and Nyssa as the central characters starting from Sara's rescue from Lian Yu through the five years she was with the league and her return to Star City and adventures with Team Arrow. Nyssa/Sara pairing.





	1. Chapter 1 Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Binged watched Arrow from season 1 last week and felt inspired to write a story.

Sara knew she had to have been hallucinating. She was injured, shaking due to loss of blood, and sweating from the pain that racked her body. It could not be possible that there was a woman standing in front of her, compound bow raised with a black arrow and red fletching nocked at the ready, waiting to release the bowstring to end her life. 

It didn’t matter. She could still raise her gun and fire at this odd figment of her imagination. If her mind was going to deceive her into death, she was not going to go without a fight. She held her gun with steadfast precision and kept her eyes sharp before she spoke, “If you’re going to kill me, just know that I won’t go without getting at least one shot off first.”

The woman’s eyes were the only part of her face that wasn’t covered, and Sara could have sworn she saw amusement in her eyes before the mysterious stranger lowered her bow and removed the tension on the bowstring. 

Sara sighed in relief as she too dropped her weapon as her vision began to blur and the world faded to black.

Nyssa watched as the woman lowered her weapon before her eyes fell closed and she was lost to the unconscious world. Nyssa had no intention of harming this person as it was obvious to her that she posed no real threat. She found the woman’s statement humorous but admirable. Nyssa detested firearms and knew she could have neutralized the danger with an arrow before the woman finished pulling the trigger. 

Still, there was something about this woman that resonated with Nyssa. Despite the fact that the woman was injured and bleeding, there was something in her eyes that spoke to her. They were focused, unwavering and full of determination; belying the fact that she was in a perilous state. Her aim was steady and true, which could not have been an easy feat as her injuries took a toll on her body.

Nyssa and several select members of the league were on their way back to Hong Kong from an assignment in the Philippines when she received a message from her father via encrypted satellite phone. He wanted them to investigate rumors about a doctor on board a freighter called the Amazo searching for Mirakuru amongst a group of islands in the South China Sea. Nyssa diverted the league’s yacht from its original course to search through the cluster of small islands. She had only ever heard the tales about Mirakuru, and how it was a serum created by the Japanese during World War II to enhance strength. If her father was sending them to intercept this drug, she knew the existence of Mirakuru was more than just a myth.  
Their search came up empty until they saw an explosion within an alcove of one of the islands. By the time they made it to the source, the Amazo was almost completely submerged; the water littered with bodies and debris. Nyssa had decided it would be prudent to take the two smaller motor boats docked on the yacht to shore and investigate further.

When they first reached land, they found a handful of survivors from the Amazo wreckage scattered across the beach. She left a few men behind to gather any relevant intelligence they could while she took a group deeper into the wooded terrain.  
As they traversed further inland, they split off to cover more ground. Nyssa came upon the shell of an airplane that had damage indicating it was most likely shot down and crashed. This was where she found the blond haired blue eyed woman waiting to die.  
She placed the arrow back in the quiver and slung the bow over her shoulder before carefully approaching the woman. As Nyssa bent down, she placed two fingers on the stranger’s neck and found a weak pulse almost immediately. Nyssa felt an immense amount of relief at this fact but the reason behind such a visceral reaction was beyond her understanding.

Without a second thought, she relieved the woman of her weapons before lifting her up in her arms. Logic built from a lifetime of training told her to leave the girl and move on but she found she was not able. Instead of analyzing her actions further, Nyssa took quick but careful steps back to their landing at the beach. 

When she arrived, she called out to Al-Owal in Arabic, “Get us back to the yacht.”

Al-Owal nodded as he assisted Nyssa with the unknown woman before pushing off into the water.

As Al-Owal sped them closer to their vessel, Nyssa removed her shemagh and hood before giving further instructions, “You will help me get her situated in my quarters and then return to the beach for the others. Bring back any survivors that have intimate knowledge of the Mirakuru and leave the rest.”

Al-Owal said nothing but nodded his understanding as they pulled up alongside the boat. The league thrived on keeping a low profile but they still had several yachts, cars, and private jets at their disposal in case common commercial travel was not available or not possible due to the nature of the job Ra’s al Ghul assigned them. The mission in the Philippines required a team of ten. They were to execute the leadership of a drug trafficking ring that was trying to push into Taiwanese territory using brutal tactics that were putting innocent civilians at risk. The job relied on a stealth approach, so each league member flew to Hong Kong using several different commercial airlines before boarding the yacht that was in the shipyard at the main port. They sailed across the South China Sea before anchoring their vessel offshore in the Lingayen Gulf, north of Dagupan. Once they were at anchorage, the group used the cover of night to drop into the motor boats docked to the yacht and head to shore. They completed their task with swift and deadly force before they fell back to the ship just before the light of dawn. The assignment had taken weeks of preparation and travel but only hours to execute successfully.

Al-Owal stepped out of the motor boat and boarded the yacht first before he easily lifted the unconscious woman into his arms as Nyssa followed closely behind after tying off their transportation. When they reached her quarters, Al-Owal waited just inside the entrance for Nyssa to issue her next set of orders.

Nyssa urgently barked out commands in Arabic as she moved passed him, grabbing a few blankets, and laying them on the bed, “Place her here, then go get the healing herbs and brew a pot of tea. I need to stave off any infection and try to dull the pain.”  
Al-Owal quickly laid the injured woman down on the blankets before leaving the quarters to begin fixing the tea Nyssa had requested. 

Nyssa pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed before retrieving an extensive first aid kit from the closet that housed the things she packed for this trip.

She sat down and hurriedly unzipped the bag, pulling out gauze, tape, needle, and thread. She placed the items on the table by the bed before she slowly began to remove the woman’s dirty, ripped, bloody t-shirt.

Once this was done, Nyssa got up and filled a basin with warm water from the bathroom, returning to her previous spot by the bed when she was done. She took a clean cloth and dipped it into the water before she began to clean the dried blood and dirt gently and meticulously from the woman’s pale skin.

Finally, Nyssa cleaned the deep gash in her side and the gunshot wound through her shoulder before stitching them closed and covering them with clean bandages. 

Al-Owal returned moments later and placed the tea kettle on the table by the bed before handing Nyssa a cup full of the foul-smelling beverage. 

Nyssa accepted the offering before stating, “Head back to the beach and help Shabh, Taghyir, Alnnihaya and Ghyr Maeruf. If there are any survivors that deem helpful in what we need, lock them in the empty crew quarters down below deck.”  
Al-Owal hesitated causing Nyssa to turn and glare at him in warning. He visibly took a step back before asking, “What about this woman? Who is she that she is not among the rest?”

Nyssa clenched her jaw before she took a deep breath to push down her irritation and answered with an even level tone, “That is none of your concern. Go. Now. Report back once all are onboard.”

Al-Owal bowed his head and left, closing the door behind him, knowing better than to question her further.

Nyssa was well aware that her actions seemed out of place to the other league members. To have Al-Owal so opening question her decisions was disturbing, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it at the moment. She would most certainly address his insubordination later when time permitted. She was the heir to the Demon and such questions had no place here, no matter how her decisions appeared to the other members. Her father was the only one she had to answer to and her intuition spoke volumes about this woman. Her father would see value here, of this she had very little doubt.

Nyssa sighed and closed her eyes a moment before returning to the task at hand. She gently shook the woman until she was able to rouse her from sleep. Once the girl started to open her eyes, Nyssa tried to help her sit up enough so she could drink the tea without choking. When the blonde finally focused on Nyssa, she smiled before stating, “You’re real.”

Nyssa nodded as she brought the cup of tea to her lips and urged her to drink, “I am.”

The woman took two large swallows of the potent liquid before her face twisted in disgust as she mumbled, “What the hell is that?”

Nyssa held back a smile as she answered, “Tea. It contains herbs that will help you heal faster and prevent infection. It should also help with your pain.”

The woman nodded before she looked Nyssa in the eye and responded, “I could’ve shot you.”

Unable to hold back her smirk, Nyssa shot back, “You could have tried. What is your name?”

The woman took another sip before she answered, “Sara.”

“My name is Nyssa.” She replied to the unspoken question as she continued to help Sara sip the tea.

“Nyssa. That’s different. I like it.” Sara said as she grimaced when she moved too quickly.

Nyssa placed her free hand on her shoulder to halt her movements, “I cleaned, stitched and bandaged your wounds. I found you sitting on the ground inside the wreckage of a plane, bleeding and semi-conscious. You need rest. Do you think you can finish this tea while I find you a clean shirt to put on?”

Sara nodded and smirked as she took the cup from Nyssa, “So that’s why you have me half naked in your bed. I was wondering.”

Nyssa cleared her throat and quickly stood up to hide the blush that Sara managed to pull from her. She grabbed the basin that was now filled with blood tinged water and dumped it out in the bathroom sink before she returned to pack the supplies she used back into the medical kit. She took it over to the closet and stowed it on the floor before she found a black tank top and brought it back to the bed. Nyssa took the now empty cup of tea from Sara and placed it on the table by the kettle before she handed her the shirt. She helped Sara carefully pull the tank top on before she collapsed back on the bed from exhaustion. 

“You need to rest.” Nyssa urged as she again sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Sara shook her head warily, “Where am I?”

“We are on my yacht. You really need your rest Sara.” Nyssa almost pleaded as she saw Sara trying to breathe through the pain from her injuries.

Sara’s mouth dropped open as she looked around the room, “This is yours?”

Nyssa shook her head as she sighed and supplied an evasive answer, “It belongs to the organization I work for. Now please get some rest. Your body is tired. I will answer your questions later after you have slept. I will bring you some food to help get your strength up. I can see you have not eaten properly in quite some time.”

Sara didn’t want to sleep even though her body screamed for it. Despite what appeared to be good intentions, Sara didn’t know this woman and she long learned that trust was not something she could afford to give so easily. Fyers, Slade and Ivo were just a few reasons why she no longer blindly handed her trust to a complete stranger. 

She fought to keep her eyes open as she tried to get a read on Nyssa but it was a futile endeavor. Sara’s supposed savior held nothing but a tightly guarded neutral expression. The only thing Sara thought she saw before sleep finally won her over was concern. It seemed to shine from Nyssa’s eyes before her own closed against her will.

Nyssa watched as Sara fought against the inevitable. She could understand the reluctance to succumb to sleep when found in a strange place with strange people. Nyssa removed Sara’s boots and placed them at the foot of the bed before she pulled the sheets down. She carefully lifted Sara’s legs so she could bring the covers up to keep her from getting chilled. As she did so, Nyssa watched as a small leather bound book fell from one of the pockets of Sara’s cargo pants and hit the floor with a quiet thud. Once she was sure Sara was comfortable, she leaned down and picked up the item that now lay at her feet. 

Nyssa quietly walked out of the bedroom and took a seat at a small table that sat against the port side of the ship. The book had seen better days. The leather was scratched, dirty and stained with blood and water marks. There was a strap attached to the back cover that fit over the front to hold the pages closed.

Nyssa slid the band off and flipped through the book. The paper was smudged with dirt and wrinkled from exposure to water. It appeared to be a journal of some kind.

She glanced back at Sara and found her to be sleeping soundly before bringing her attention back to the item in hand. Upon further inspection, it was apparent that these pages were filled with Sara’s writing. Her name, Sara Lance, was written on the inside of the front cover. Nyssa felt a slight twinge of guilt looking into something that was supposed to be private, but she had an overwhelming need to know more about the beautiful stranger.

Nyssa turned to a random page and began reading:

Sleep was impossible last night, not that I’ve gotten any real sleep since washing up on this stupid island. I’m always hungry and I worry constantly about the mercenaries coming after us. They were able to recapture Yao Fei so what chance do me and Ollie have. I’m worried about Slade and Shado. They haven’t come back from checking out the mercenary camp where Yao Fei is being held. They’re working on some plan to get him out of that hellhole. They want me and Ollie to help but I don’t know what they expect us to do. It’s not like me and Ollie are trained for that kind of thing. Shado has been teaching me and Ollie how to use a bow and hunt for game on the island. Ollie is much better at it than I am. Slade has been showing me how to fight with his swords which helps pass the time. He’s also showed me and Ollie how to fight without any kind of weapon. Slade always kicks our ass but I guess learning this stuff could be helpful. I can’t imagine what me and Ollie would have done without them. They’ve helped us survive on this God forsaken island and we both owe them our lives. As much as I try not to, I can’t help but think back to who I was before we were shipwrecked here. I was so wild and free with no care in the world. My biggest worry was where to score the booze and drugs for the weekend party and how my parents would react when they found out I dropped out of college. I try to tell myself it doesn’t matter now because that reality is gone and there is no use thinking about it now. I’m sure my family thinks I’m dead. My mom knew that I snuck away with Ollie on the Queens Gambit. She was the one that convinced me to follow my heart despite what it would do to Laurel. If I’d just known that what I felt for Ollie wasn’t the real thing, I could’ve saved a lot people a lot of heartache. To make things worse, the last memory my sister will have of me is me betraying her trust.

Nyssa flipped to another page further in the journal:

Mirakuru is everything Shado said it would be. It fixed the injuries that Slade got from Ivo sending mortar fire to the island. He seems almost invincible but Slade is a different person now. He’s violent, hostile, and angry and his thoughts are twisted. I can see how much it hurts Shado to watch him change into this different person. He’s convinced that Ollie and Shado are fucking behind his back. They aren’t, but Slade won’t listen to any of us. Ollie is still too caught up with Laurel to have any interest in Shado. I watch him sit by the fire every night and stare at the same picture of Laurel when he thinks no one is looking. If only we knew then what we know now. I would’ve never let myself believe my crush on Ollie was more than what it was. I thought we had some grand love that was written in the stars. I was so stupid….so naïve and love-struck. I’d give almost anything to go back in time and change it. I’m surrounded by people I care about but I’ve never felt so alone. I guess that’s my punishment for being so selfish and self-centered. Maybe this is what I deserve.

Nyssa again moved to another random passage:

I’m sitting in a cell on some freighter called the Amazo and I can’t help but wonder who will kill me first. Slade or Ivo. This shithole is where Ivo has been working to duplicate the Mirakuru serum. I try to block out the screams of the prisoners Ivo is experimenting on but I can’t get them out of my head. I’m not alone though which helps some. I’ve been talking to a guy named Thomas. He told me that he was a missionary before he was tricked into boarding the Amazo and became another one of Ivo’s prisoners. I’ve also gotten to know this crazy fucking Russian Anatoly Knyazev. He tells me stories about his days in the KGB and life in the Bratva. I think he’s trying to help me keep my hopes up. I can always hear Thomas whisper words of hope to anyone who will listen and Anatoly does his best to make me laugh. I can’t help but think of everything that’s happened since me and Ollie washed up onshore. Shado’s dead. Slade killed her. He was ranting on and on about how she belonged to him and Ollie could never have her. Slade slit her throat and left her to bleed out and die on the ground alone. It made me think about the lives I took while trying to stop Fyers from shooting a plane out of the sky when we were rescuing Yao Fei. I think about the people I killed while we tried to evade Ivo’s men as they chased us all over the island. I never understood what people meant when they said that taking a life changes you. I understand it now. I have blood on my hands that’ll never come off. I’ve changed into someone I don’t even recognize anymore. I try not to think about it. Sometimes I wish more than anything that we never found the Mirakuru on that sub. Without it, Slade would’ve died but I think that would’ve been better than what he’s turned into. I guess it doesn’t really matter. It’s not like we can go back and change it. Even though I regret how much I must’ve hurt Laurel, it still didn’t stop me from sleeping with Ollie a few days ago to try and feel human again or even feel anything at all. I think it was our way of coping with everything that’s happened in the last year we’ve been here. I’m angry that I was stupid enough to let Ivo’s men catch me and toss me into this cell even though a small part of me feels like I deserve it. I can’t help but wonder if Ollie is still alive or if Slade has killed him. My thoughts keep going around and around. I still think about how happy I was on the Gambit just before the storm wrecked everything and how scared I was when we were swept out to sea when the boat sank. I think I’ll always be scared of storms now. I used to love them. My thoughts are so random right now. I remember my sister’s face every time she talked about Oliver and how she must have felt when she found out I went behind her back to be with him. I wish I could just see my family one more time and tell them everything I never did when I still had the chance to.

Nyssa closed the journal when she heard a light knock on the door. She knew it had to be Al-Owal reporting back any significant findings from the Amazo survivors. Her father was adamant that they acquire the serum and bring it back to Nanda Parbat. He did not give his reasons and Nyssa was one to never assume or question her father’s wishes. After reading a few entries in Sara’s journal, she could not help but think that this drug would be dangerous if it made it into the wrong hands.  
She stepped outside her of quarters as to not disturb her guest and motioned for Al-Owal to follow her down the corridor to the large kitchen. She wanted to put together a tray of food for herself and Sara. It was obvious Sara had been without a proper meal for quite some time and Nyssa wanted to get her healthy again.

Once they were in kitchen she asked, “What information did you bring back?”

Al-Owal clasped his hands behind his back as he replied, “None of the survivors knew anything of import about the Mirakuru. We have left them all on shore. The rest of us have returned to the ship. Shabh reported seeing a man in a green hood west of where you found the woman. Shabh gave chase but was unable to capture. He stated the man was extremely familiar with the terrain.”

Nyssa leaned back against the counter, folding her arms across her chest, “Tell me about the survivors.”

Al-Owal nodded, “A few of the men stated they were prisoners aboard the freighter and a man named Ivo kept them locked in cells if he was not performing experiments on them. It seems this Ivo was trying to synthesize the Mirakuru serum. One of the men was a mechanic, brought on to maintain the engines but he claims he did not know what was occurring onboard the ship. Another man stated he was a hired gun but as with the mechanic, he was not privy to the doctor’s plans. What shall we do about the man that successfully eluded Shabh?”

“Nothing for the time being. I need to ask my guest a few questions before I decide on the next course of action.” Nyssa replied as she moved to start gathering various items to make an early dinner.

Nyssa had not dismissed Al-Owal and she could feel his eyes following her the entire time she was preparing the food. 

Once she was finished, she left the tray where it was and turned once again to face her second in command. She took a few steps towards him and spoke with lethal intent, “Al-Owal, I want to make one thing clear in case you have forgotten. If you ever again question my decisions in public or private, I will ensure you never again draw breath from this world. Now go. I have things to attend to in private.”

Al-Owal bowed his head before turning and leaving the kitchen. He made no effort to defend is earlier actions as he knew the heir to the Demon would not hesitate to take his life if he stepped out of line. 

Satisfied that her one and only warning was taken seriously, she grabbed the tray from the counter and made her way back to her room. She walked silently to where Sara was starting to sleep fitfully and set the tray on the table before sitting in the chair she had placed next to the bed earlier that day.

Nyssa gently placed her hand on Sara’s arm as she called her name softly in an attempt wake the woman without startling her. She had to call her name two more times before Sara’s eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up in bed. Nyssa used the hand she had on her arm to restrain her movements and Sara relaxed once her gaze settled on Nyssa. 

Nyssa helped Sara so she could lean her back against the headboard before she grabbed the tray and laid it across Sara’s lap. As she moved to get into a more comfortable position, Nyssa poured more tea as well and handed it over to her guest.  
Nyssa pointed at the cup, “Drink that while you eat.”

Sara nodded as she took as sip, “It’s cold.”

Nyssa forced back a smile, “It can be consumed hot or cold. Which do you prefer? I can heat it up if you wish.”

Sara shook her head as she set the tea aside, “No no. It’s fine. Just surprised me. It tastes just as bad cold as it did hot. So what is this? It looks great and I’m starving.” 

Nyssa allowed a small smile as she answered, “Kabsa. It is made with rice and chicken and is augmented with almonds and pine nuts.”

“Do you mind if I eat while we talk?” Sara asked as she picked up the provided utensils and waited for a reply.

“Of course, I know you have questions and I will try to answer them as best I can. I too have some questions for you.” Nyssa replied as she grabbed her plate from the tray.

Sara took a bite and closed her eyes as she hummed in appreciation. She glanced at Nyssa and gave her a small nod to let her know she was ready for whatever Nyssa wanted to say.

Nyssa schooled her features as she set her plate aside, “What were you doing on the island?”

Sara sighed and shook her head as she replied, “Shipwrecked. I was on a yacht with my friend Ollie and his father when a freak storm hit and took down the boat. Me, Ollie and his dad made it to a life raft and we floated aimlessly for days. When Mr. Queen, Ollie’s father, noticed that supplies were running low, he pulled out a gun and shot himself in the head before we could stop him. I’ve got no idea where or why he had a gun but we made it to shore not too long after that. The first thing we did was bury Ollie’s dad up on one of the cliffs.”

Nyssa said nothing as she continued to eat. She waited and was not surprised when Sara finally spoke, “Not that I’m not grateful but what are you doing here exactly?”

Nyssa studied Sara a moment before she decided the most direct answer would be best, “I was sent here with a small team of people to search for something called Mirakuru. Have you ever heard of it?”

Nyssa was curious as to what Sara’s response would be. She was well aware of the answer from what she read in the journal, but she had a desire to see how Sara handled the question. Nyssa saw the fear in Sara’s eyes as her body filled with tension and she bit her lower lip, “No. I haven’t heard of anything like that.”

Nyssa gave her a pointed look, “Do not lie to me Sara. It is not becoming of you.”

Sara scowled as she scoffed, “What makes you think I’m lying to you?”

Nyssa stood up and left the room to walk over to the table where she left Sara’s journal. She picked it up and brought it back before tossing it on the bed.

Sara stared at it for a moment before she looked back at Nyssa, shock and anger in her voice as she yelled, “You read my journal? What the fuck?”

Nyssa felt that same twinge of guilt but pushed it away in an effort to maintain her composure. She kept any emotion out of her voice as she answered, “Not all of it. You should not write things down that you do not wish others to learn Sara.”  
Sara scoffed again, glaring as she responded, “Seriously? Fine. Yes. I know about Mirakuru.”

Nyssa nodded as she moved back to her seat and sat down again. She waited for Sara to look at her before she asked, “Tell me what happened to you on that island.”  
It was a statement not a question and they both knew it. Sara finished the last of her dinner and tea before she set the empty items on the tray and handed it back to Nyssa. Nyssa placed her dishes with Sara’s before moving the tray out of the way, waiting for Sara to collect her thoughts.

“I already told you I was shipwrecked on that fucking island with my friend Oliver. For a day and a half, we wandered around the island until we came across three other people who were stranded like we were. Slade was Australian ASIS. He and his partner were flying over the island when the mercenary group led by Edward Fyers shot them down. Slade’s partner died in the crash and we used their plane as a sort of base camp. That was where you found me. There was a woman named Shado and she came to the island to find her father Yao Fei. Her boat was sunk by Fyers’ men the day after she arrived, leaving her stranded. She teamed up with Slade and got his help in saving her father. He was kidnapped and dragged to the island by Fyers.”

Sara paused and motioned to the tea kettle, waiting for Nyssa to fill her glass before she continued, “Fyers was planning to blow up a commercial plane that was destined for China in an effort to cause some sort of international incident and damage the Chinese economy. He was going to use Yao Fei as a scapegoat because he was some well-known retired general in the Chinese military. Anyway, Slade and Shado were able to free Yao Fei from Fyers but that only caused more problems. It wasn’t long after that when me and Ollie met them while we were lost in the woods. They fed us, gave us water and a place to sleep. It didn’t take long for Fyers to send men to try find and bring back Yao Fei. That was when he told us about Fyers plans. Nobody said anything but we all knew that we needed to stop that shit from happening.”

Sara finished her tea and set the cup on the table beside the bed, “This tea is nasty but the pain in my side and shoulder doesn’t hurt as much as it did before.”

Nyssa nodded and gave a small smile, “Indeed it does not have the best flavor though I am glad you are feeling better. You need to drink as much of it as you can. You will be amazed at how quickly you will heal.”

Sara chuckled before stopping abruptly. She could not remember the last time she laughed but it felt good to do so. It made her feel lighter somehow. She shook out her thoughts and said, “Well then fill me up if you don’t mind. I’d do it myself but I still can’t move very much.”

Nyssa poured yet another cup of tea, happy that Sara was willing to drink it despite the awful taste. When she heard Sara laugh, even though she had stopped herself, Nyssa couldn’t help but think that it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. The thought took her by surprise and she tried to push it from her mind. 

Nyssa needed a distraction and pushed Sara to continue her story, “You said this Fyers sent men out to search for your friend Yao Fei. What happened?”

Sara settled against her pillows, taking the now full tea cup from Nyssa as she answered, “Fyers men were searching all over the island for Yao Fei. Me and Ollie followed the others while Slade, Shado and her father moved us from place to place trying to avoid getting caught. We just tried to stay out of their way. I mean me and Ollie had no way to fight these men that were chasing us. Back in Starling City my dad is a police detective with SCPD. He made me and my sister Laurel take self-defense classes and taught us how to shoot but it wasn’t enough to be any kind of match against these guys.”

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow as she asked, “But you did take on these mercenaries?”

Sara rolled her eyes in amusement, “Eventually. For about two weeks we had all managed to stay ahead of Fyers. One day, Yao Fei took me and Ollie out to hunt when we came across a patrol. There was too many of them and the very little skill that me and Ollie had learned so far wasn’t enough. Yao Fei practically pushed us to run the opposite direction but then he ended up getting captured again. Me and Ollie made it back to camp and broke the news to Slade and Shado. I was afraid they’d be angry but Shado wasn’t. She told us that her father was a protector, and she wouldn’t have expected anything less from him. I still felt guilty so I decided to ask Slade and Shado to teach me what they could as fast as possible while we came up with another plan to get her father back.”

Nyssa nodded and stood, “It is time to change your bandages.”

As Nyssa walked over to the closet to retrieve the medical kit, Sara ran her hands through her hair and down her face before saying, “Can’t I take a shower? I would give anything to wash my hair, brush my teeth and spend twenty minutes with a razor.”  
Nyssa smiled as she unpacked what she needed, “I can get you what you need to brush your teeth but I do not want your stitches to get wet for the next forty-eight hours. The shower will have to wait.”

Nyssa couldn’t hold back a small laugh as Sara tried not to pout. As Nyssa began removing the old bandages, Sara continued, “Fine. I’ll wait if I have to. So anyway, it took a month for Shado and Slade to come up with a plan for the four of us to hit Fyers camp. Me and Ollie learned a lot during that time. We became decent shots with a bow and Ollie really was a natural. Slade had me fighting with batons and his swords, he was showing me how to fight in close quarters without a weapon, we learned how to hunt, prepare food and cover our tracks. Once we saw that Fyers had what he needed to fire a missile at a plane, we knew we couldn’t wait any longer. We came at them from four sides. This was the first time I had taken a life. I was defending myself and we were trying to release Yao Fei while stopping something bad from happening but it still tore me up inside. I don’t know any other way to put it. I can’t really find the words. Anyway, we managed to find Yao Fei and get him free but before we could do anything about the missile launcher, Fyers fired one at a nearby commercial jet.” 

Nyssa finished applying fresh bandages and packed everything back into the kit before setting it aside to use later. 

Sara gently touched her side before pulling the tank top back down to look at Nyssa with wonder in her eyes, “Thanks for taking care of me. I don’t know what I did to deserve your kindness.”

Nyssa rested back in the chair, smiling softly at Sara, “You are welcome.”

Sara stared at her for a few moments, taking in the beauty of the woman that saved her life. From the little interaction that Sara has had with Nyssa, she determined that Nyssa is well spoken, well-educated and reserved. She was anxious to learn more about Nyssa but pushed it off to finish her story, “We knew we only had minutes at best to stop the missile from hitting the plane. Yao Fei didn’t even hesitate as he fought his way to the missile launcher and somehow programmed it to redirect the missile back down on the camp. It hit the launcher, blowing it up and killing Yao Fei and the rest of Fyers men. Shado was devastated and distracted and this allowed Fyers to grab her by surprise and hold a gun to her head. He was trying to negotiate his safety but Oliver killed him with an arrow through the throat.”

Nyssa placed a hand on Sara’s knee to stop her from continuing, “Are you tired? Do you want to stop for now?”

Sara smiled at her concern but waved her off, “I’m fine. Ollie and I spent the rest of that day savaging the camp for guns, ammo, food, and supplies while Slade and Shado buried Yao Fai next to Oliver’s father. We spent the next eight or nine months building up our camp out of the wreckage of Slade’s plane. Me and Ollie continued to work on getting better at anything and everything Slade and Shado could teach us. We scouted all over the island and it was during this time that Shado came across a very well hidden cave. She found the bones of Japanese soldiers from World War II inside the cave. The bones were deformed and Shado told us about the Mirakuru myth. She said that whoever was injected with it would gain enhanced abilities like super strength and cell regeneration. She found a Hozen that had geo coordinates etched in the stone and we followed it to an area of the island that we hadn’t explored yet. That was where we found a freaking Japanese sub stuck in the water.”

Sara paused and Nyssa took the opportunity to ask, “Are you still hungry? Is there anything I can get for you?”

Sara sighed contentedly. She was enjoying the way this woman, this stranger was so eager to take care of her. She shook her head, “No. I’m good really. I’ll tell you if I need anything.”

Nyssa grabbed the tray that had their empty plates and stood up, “I am going to get this out of the way. I will be back.”

Sara watched her go and couldn’t help but notice how her steps were silent on the wood floor of the cabin. Her moves were graceful and deliberate making Sara blush as an odd desire momentarily rushed through her.

It wasn’t long before Nyssa was back at her side, giving Sara her full attention, “The four of us swam out to the sub and Slade was able to get the hatch open. We all went inside and started searching through everything. Me and Shado found a wooden box and inside was about a dozen samples of what we assumed to be Mirakuru. We secured it and brought it back to camp with us. Now that I think about it, the timing between finding the sub and Ivo arriving on the Amazo is a bit fucked up. It wasn’t even a week later when we saw the freighter come into the alcove and drop anchor offshore. We had no idea why it was there but all we could think about was this was our ride home. We lit a signal fire that we had set up in case any ships or planes got close enough to the island and then we waited. It didn’t take long for Ivo and several armed men to come ashore and approach us on the beach. Ivo was charismatic and passionate when he told us about the miracle serum created by the Japanese. He asked us if we had come across anything like what he was looking for and what we were doing on the island. There was something in his eyes that was off and we lied about the Mirakuru but he didn’t believe us.”

Sara trailed off lost in thought and Nyssa asked just above a whisper, “Let us stop for tonight.”

Sara seemingly snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head adamantly, “No no no. Sorry. I just got lost for a moment. Shado had taken the Hozen she found and turned it into a necklace. Ivo saw it after we told him we had no clue about the Mirakuru. It set him off. He had this wild obsessed look in his eyes. He ordered his men to take us prisoner but we managed to fight them off and circle around back to our camp. Over the next twenty-four hours or so he continued to send men after us but we had no problem fighting them off. Slade decided he wanted to head up to the cliffs and get an overview of the ship. Shado was worried about him so I went with him while her and Ollie stayed behind to deal with any of Ivo’s men that might come along. Before we even reached the cliff, we heard a type of boom and then what sounded like explosions. I had no idea what it was but Slade knew right away. He yelled Shado’s name and ran off in the direction of our camp. I could barely keep up with him. I asked him what the fuck it was and he said it was mortar fire. When we reached the clearing, the ground was just exploding all around us and shaking from the impact. It was so loud my ears rang and the dirt and smoke burned my eyes. Slade just ran through it and I followed until he was hit almost directly. The last thing I remember was his scream before I hit the ground and passed out.”

Nyssa looked at Sara with curiosity, “You survived a shipwreck, mercenaries and mortar fire. You are a fighter Sara. It is an admirable quality.”

Sara laughed without humor, “I’m not a fighter and there isn’t anything about me that’s admirable.”

Nyssa shook her head and admonished, “I do not believe that and you certainly should not.”

Sara looked away from Nyssa’s piercing gaze, “Let’s just agree to disagree. Anyway, I woke up inside the plane but I couldn’t remember how I got there. Ollie told me he found me unconscious and carried me inside. I was lucky. I only had cuts and bruises. Slade was next to me and he had severe injuries. Shado was mumbling about how she lost her father and now she was going to lose her lover too. We all did our best to make him comfortable but it was obvious he was going to die. I was keeping watched for Ivo’s men when I heard Ollie and Shado talking about injecting Slade with Mirakuru. I was against it but they wouldn’t listen to me. Shado injected him and his body became rigid before blood started to drip from his eyes and he passed out. He was out the rest of the night and didn’t come to until the next morning. Shado stayed by his side while me and Ollie kept watch for Ivo’s men. We guessed that he used the mortar fire to try and draw us out. So as the day went on, we could see Slade was getting better. His wounds were healing at an impossible rate and by that evening, he was up and walking around.”

Nyssa sighed as she spoke more to herself than Sara, “That is incredible.”

Sara snapped at her, “No it isn’t! You didn’t see what it did to him. He healed physically but he lost his damn mind. We abandoned camp because Ivo kept sending men to take us out or capture us…I have no idea. We moved out of the clearing and deeper into the woods to another camp we set up when we first got to the island. We took what we could carry and left the rest. We noticed Slade’s incredible strength right away. He was so fucking strong. The other thing we noticed was the drastic change in his personality. It took nothing for him to get angry, hostile, violent, and paranoid. He was convinced Shado and Ollie were sleeping together behind his back. He would talk to himself and rant about things that made no sense. He started talking to people that weren’t really there. He was determined to get revenge on Ivo for attacking the island and turning Shado against him. I was afraid of what he might do to us. I wanted to kill him and I tried, but he just picked me up by the throat with one hand like I was nothing and literally threw me into a tree. That was when Slade became convinced Oliver sent me to kill him so he could have Shado to myself. Before me or Ollie could do anything, Slade grabbed her by the hair, pulled her head back and slit her throat, all while saying that he could have her in death.”

Nyssa took a deep breath before she addressed Sara, looking down and away from her, “I did not mean to upset you Sara. I merely meant that the myths I had heard were true.”

Sara barked out a laugh and shook her head, “It’s fine and I get it so don’t worry. So, after Slade killed her, he took off running. Ollie shouted at me to stay there and he went chasing after him. I made the decision in that moment to burn the rest of the Mirakuru. I took the rest of the samples we got from the sub, started a fire, and trashed every single sample one by one. I was stupid though. Starting that fire in the open brought Ivo’s men right to me and there were too many for me to fight off. They took me back to the freighter and threw me into Ivo’s office or whatever the area was that he was working in. He told me how he’d been trying to synthesize Mirakuru but all his attempts had failed and he needed the real thing. He brought in a prisoner from somewhere on the ship and tied him down while he made me sit and watch as he ran experiments on him. It was awful, the things Ivo did to that man. It gives me nightmares. He told me if I didn’t tell him where the Mirakuru was he would do the same thing to me. I spit in face and told him to fuck off. He hit me and then had his men drag me to the lower decks and thrown into a cell.”

Sara sat up from her position against the headboard and started to get up out of the bed. Nyssa immediately stood up and tried to stop her.

“What are you doing Sara?” She asked with confusion lacing her voice.

Sara chuckled, “I uh…need to go to the restroom. All that tea has finally made its way through me.”

Nyssa nodded as she helped Sara stand from the bed. She slowly walked her to the bathroom door before saying, “There is a new toothbrush for you in the drawer by the sink. If you have any trouble, I will be right outside the door.”

Sara smiled and whispered thank you before she entered the bathroom and shut the door. Her muscles were sore and stiff causing her to groan when she moved without Nyssa’s assistance. The pain in her shoulder and side flared up from her movement around the restroom but she managed to finish up without help.

When Sara opened the door, Nyssa was by her side almost immediately. She helped Sara get back in bed so she was sitting with her back once again against the headboard. 

After Sara was situated, Nyssa sat back down by the bed and waited in silence for Sara to tell her what she needed or to continue her story. 

Sara gave Nyssa a grateful smile, “Thanks for the help. I feel so much better just brushing my teeth. I can’t wait to take a shower. It’s been a whole damn year since I had that luxury. But anyway, I don’t know how long I was locked up in that cell on the freighter, but Ivo never did have his men bring me back up to his work area. Other prisoners were taken and I could hear their screams even though a whole deck separated us. Those are sounds that I’ll never forget for the rest of my life. One day I woke up just before dawn and saw Ollie approaching the cells. I thought I was seeing things at first but he had actually somehow snuck onboard and started letting all the prisoners out. They all rushed up the stairs to the upper decks but me and Ollie stayed behind. We were going to go after Ivo, destroy his work and figure out a way to use the ship to get us off that fucking island. Before we could do anything else, Slade dropped down from a walkway above us and landed on our level. He told us that while Ollie was playing the hero, he had rigged the Amazo with enough explosives to sink the entire ship. And then as if on cue, the first explosion went off rocking the ship. It threw all three of us off balance and I took that chance to try and get past Slade and up the stairs. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back before he shot me. I fell to my knees in pain and another explosion went off. I looked up and saw that Slade was about to run his sword through me but Ollie slammed against him and he only managed to hit me in the side. Another explosion went off causing part of the upper deck to crash down on top of Slade and pin him down. I stood up and watched Ollie take an arrow and stab Slade through the eye. He was pinned down and no longer moving and I just knew he was going to go down with the ship. Oliver held out his hand to help me but I couldn’t reach him because another explosive detonated nearby. This time it almost tore the whole ship in two. I couldn’t stay on my feet and I hit the deck and was pulled out into the water.”

Sara paused a moment to collect her thoughts and Nyssa watched her intently. She was impressed with Sara’s tenacity, and ability to adapt and survive. 

Sara let out a slow breath before she continued, “I made it to the surface and swam to shore. The pain was excruciating but I knew if I stopped I’d drown. I slowly made it back to the plane because I figured Ollie would head there if he made it out. I don’t know how long I was there until you found me. Did you see him? Is he here?”

Nyssa gave Sara a sympathetic smile, “No, I did not see anyone but you.”

Sara started to get anxious and tried to sit up completely, “There had to be survivors from the ship. Maybe he’s with them!”

Without thinking, Nyssa moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed to keep Sara from aggravating her injuries and attempt to soothe her in some way, “Yes, there are other survivors. I will check and see if your friend is among them but please calm down. I do not want you to rip your stitches.”

Sara nodded as she let out the breath she had been holding and laid back in the bed, “Thank you.”

Nyssa stood up and moved to leave the room when Sara called out, “When you come back, maybe you can tell me why you’re looking for Mirakuru and what you want with it. I have to admit it worries me that you or whatever organization you work for is searching for it. It makes me wonder who you are and what you’re into. But if it helps, I can tell you the original stuff was destroyed when I burned it and whatever shit Ivo came up with was sunk with the Amazo.”

Nyssa nodded but said nothing as she left to find Al-Owal. It did not take her long to find him out on the deck of the ship watching the shoreline from afar. 

When she approached, he straightened his posture and bowed his head to her in respect. Nyssa leaned against the railing as she addressed her old mentor, “I have learned that the original Mirakuru serum was destroyed. The version that this Ivo was working on did not work and was most likely lost when the ship burned and sank. I do not believe there is a reason to pursue this any further. I want you to take Taghyir and Shabh back to the island and check if any of the survivors are Oliver Queen or if they know what has become of him. I would then like you to search the island again to locate the man Shabh had encountered earlier today. Report back to me by daybreak tomorrow. I would like to resume our journey back to Nanda Parbat.”  
Al-Owal asked, “What do you want us to do if we find this man you seek and what of the others?”

Nyssa was silent for a moment before she replied, “If you find him, bring him back to the ship. As for the others, once we are underway I will make the appropriate calls to have them picked up by authorities. There is no reason to kill them or leave them here. They do not know who we are or pose a threat.”

Without waiting for a response, Nyssa turned to start walking back to her quarters. She was nervous and the feeling was foreign to her. She was the best assassin in the league; she did not have the luxury to succumb to such a thing. There was no place for it and it could get even the best of them killed. She was proud of her ability to remain level-headed, disciplined, and efficient while functioning without emotional attachments. She had long ago accepted her place as heir to the Demon and the responsibilities that it entailed. She pushed aside fanciful ideas of love and freedom of choice in her place in this world. 

Since Nyssa started training from the age of six, she spent her whole life trying to meet her father's expectations. Ra’s al Ghul held her to a different set of standards than that of other league members. He had wanted a son and never hesitated to make it known to her how disappointed he was that he did not have a male heir. This drove Nyssa to train harder and excel faster in hopes of becoming worthy of the title in her father's eyes.

Now she felt a part of herself questioning everything that she worked so hard to achieve and maintain. The moment she laid eyes on Sara Lance, she felt a shift inside herself that she did not understand. She thought that perhaps it was because the girl would have died without her help, despite the fact that her logic dictated she leave her behind. A small part of her knew it was much more than that. As soon as she looked into Sara’s expressive blue eyes, she felt something stir within her that went beyond aiding an injured civilian. She wanted to take Sara away from this awful place and keep her safe. She wanted to know even more about her and she wanted to share parts of herself as well. For the first time in her life, she was confused and feared what she was feeling.  
She knew Sara had questions and Nyssa had every intention to answer them honestly. She had originally considered lying to her and then sending her away once they arrived in Hong Kong, but there was something about Sara that made her want to be truthful in her responses. The league operated in secret and thrived in maintaining anonymity, when these things were breached, the league did away with the potential threat, no matter who it came from. Nyssa felt Sara had not seen or heard enough to warrant such drastic actions. She knew that once she shared the truth with Sara, she would be limiting Sara’s choices. Sara would have to be brought before her father in Nanda Parbat where he would decide her fate. He would either kill her on the spot or have her trained to become a part of the league. Those would be the only two choices and Nyssa once again felt guilt. She knew from Sara’s story and journal entries that she had a family in Starling City and if she told Sara the truth, she would never be able to return to them. Nyssa shook her head and decided that she would carefully broach the subject and see what it was that Sara truly wanted.

She quietly entered her quarters before she shut and locked the door. She went straight to the bedroom to find Sara fast asleep, buried under covers and surrounded by pillows.

Nyssa couldn’t hold back her smile at the sight as she silently moved around the room and shut off all the lights. She saw Sara’s journal on the bed and moved it to the table so it would not get lost. She wanted to read more entries but she refrained. She didn’t want to further violate Sara’s trust. Those passages were her thoughts and feeling spilled out across the pages. She would wait until the day Sara gave her permission before opening the journal again. 

Nyssa grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet and settled on the couch with one of her favorite books. She loved to read and the words would help her sleep. Her mind was weighed down with thoughts of her father’s reaction to their failed attempt at retrieving the Mirakuru and how to handle the situation with Sara.

Nyssa didn’t know how long she had been asleep but she woke to the sound of someone moving within her cabin. Her body and mind were trained to react to any and all sound and movement, even while in sleep. She grabbed the knife she had under her pillow and stood up slowly as she strained to hear what had disturbed her sleep. 

She remained frozen in place until she heard the sound again. It was muffled and coming from somewhere in the bedroom. She moved into the room with silent steps and found that Sara was no longer in bed. She saw that the bathroom door was halfway open and walked over to it and peered inside. She found Sara curled up on the floor, shaking as she cried. The scene displayed before her tugged at something inside. Nyssa went and placed her knife in the drawer of the bedside table before making her way to Sara’s side.

Nyssa crouched down beside her and tentatively brushed Sara’s hair from her face. It did not appear that she was awake. Nyssa shook her gently until she saw Sara’s eyes snap open wide with fear  
Nyssa rested her hand on her back and asked in a soft voice, “What is wrong?”

Sara stared at Nyssa without really seeing her before she whispered, “I hate storms…can’t you hear it? I used to love them and how the rain washed everything away but I can’t anymore. The rain is so loud now and the lightening consumes everything. It’s what tore away the Gambit and sent us into the ocean to die.”

Nyssa hummed her understanding. She had not noticed that there was a storm raging outside the confines of her quarters. She ran her hand down Sara’s back as she carefully asked, “Will you let me carry you back to bed?”

Sara looked at her for a long moment before she nodded. Nyssa carefully lifted her up, mindful of her injuries and walked her back to bed. She laid Sara down carefully before pulling the covers up to her waist. 

Nyssa started to turn to leave when Sara’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Sara spoke with a small pleading voice, “Please don’t leave.”

Nyssa thought a moment before she replied, “I will stay. Please give me a moment and I will return.”

Sara begrudgingly let Nyssa go and watched her exit the room. Sara didn’t have to wait long for Nyssa to return and she carefully tracked Nyssa’s movements as she went to sit in the chair she left by the bed.

Nyssa spoke softly to Sara, “This is one of my favorite books. One Thousand and One Nights.”

Nyssa gave Sara a small reassuring smile before she started reading to her quietly in Arabic. Sara didn’t question it. She just reached out and held Nyssa’s free hand as she watched the woman read to her. It didn’t take long before her eyes grew heavy and sleep took her over once more, the storm outside long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2 Nanda Parbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa finally reach Nanda Parbat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things run together. The text doesn't paste properly from a Word document. Forgive any grammar or spelling issues.

Nyssa sat with Sara long after she had fallen asleep and the storm passed outside. Once she saw the first rays of the morning sun peeking in through the window, she left Sara’s side to find Al-Owal and prepare a morning meal. 

She entered the kitchen and found most of her lieutenants already sitting down for breakfast. She started to put together something that she thought Sara might like when she called for Al-Owal.

He approached her before bowing his head respectfully and waited for her to speak.

Without looking at him she asked, “What came of the search for Oliver Queen?”

Al-Owal answered immediately, “He was not among the survivors onshore. We asked if they were aware of where he may be but they did not know.”  
Nyssa nodded, “What of the man in the green hood?”

“We found no trace of him.” Al-Owal replied and wondered what the repercussions would be for failing to locate both targets. 

Nyssa sighed before turning to face Al-Owal for the first time, “I want us on course back to Hong Kong. Finish your food and then prepare the ship for departure.”

Al-Owal bowed once again before turning to return to the table and finish his meal.

Nyssa brewed more tea with the healing herbs before loading the tray with everything she needed and then made her way back to her cabin.

When she entered, she could hear that Sara was awake. She hurried into the bedroom and saw that she was messing with her bandages.

“I brought more tea and some breakfast.” Nyssa replied as she set the tray down on the table by the bed.

Sara glanced up at her with a small smile, “Thanks. I was gonna try and change my bandages while you were gone.”

Nyssa shook her head as she poured a cup of tea and handed it to Sara, “Drink. I will change them for you.”

Nyssa quickly went to work removing the old bandages and commented on the wounds, “They are healing nicely Sara. No infection.”

As Nyssa was applying the last of the fresh dressing, Sara said, “The more I drink this tea the less disgusting it tastes.”

Nyssa smiled at her as she put away the medical supplies, “Yes, you get used to the taste.”

Once the supplies were packed away, Nyssa laid the breakfast tray over Sara’s lap and pointed, “This is Wara' Enab or stuffed grape leaves. This is Tumr Bel Nargine or coconut dates. There is also fresh grapes and melon.”  
Nyssa took a plate and loaded it up with food as Sara did the same. They ate together in silence and once finished, Nyssa placed their empty plates on the tray and took it back to the kitchen to be dealt with later. 

When she returned, she found Sara rubbing her hand over the wound on her shoulder.

Nyssa sat down by the bed and inquired, “Are you in pain?”

Sara shook her head and replied with a tinge of sadness in her voice, “I was just thinking.”

Nyssa sat for a moment wondering if she should question Sara further but curiosity got the better of her, “And what were you thinking of?”

Sara looked up and stared at Nyssa, eyes full of pain, “Slade was an excellent marksman. I was wondering why he shot me here instead of somewhere that would’ve been fatal.”

Nyssa refilled Sara’s cup with more tea and handed it to her before replying, “I do not know. I am afraid that is a question you may never know the answer to.”

Sara scoffed as she dropped her hand back to her side, “Yeah, I know.”

Nyssa decided to venture to another subject she was sure would upset Sara, “I sent a few of my men to speak with the survivors from the Amazo. None of them were your friend Mr. Queen, nor did any of them have knowledge of where he may be.”  
Sara closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she tried to control her anger and sadness. Nyssa watched carefully as Sara struggled to maintain control over her emotions. 

Finally, Sara opened her eyes as she ran her hands through her dirty hair, “Thanks for checking. Where are the survivors anyway? Are they onboard too?”

Nyssa took a deep breath to channel out any emotions before answering. She knew these questions were going to come eventually, “No. They are still onshore. We will be departing for Hong Kong shortly but I will ensure the proper authorities are made aware of the situation on Lian Yu.”

Sara looked at Nyssa in disbelief, “You’re just leaving them here? What the hell for? Why am I here then?”

Nyssa replied, keeping her voice soft, “You are here because you are injured. We cannot bring the rest onboard this ship for their safety.”

Sara gaped at her, “What do mean for their safety? Am I safe? And that reminds me, what the hell were you wearing when I first saw you and why did you have a bow pointed at me? Who do work for and why were you looking for Mirakuru?” 

Nyssa put her hand up to try and stop Sara’s endless questions so she could properly answer the ones she asked, “Yes you are safe. When you first saw me on the island, I was wearing a uniform of sorts. My team and I were sent here by the organization we work for to track down the Mirakuru, but I do not know for what reasons.”

Sara shook her head and eyed Nyssa suspiciously, “You’re being vague. Tell me what the fuck is going on Nyssa. I think I deserve to know.”

Nyssa’s voice took on a cold edge, “Once I tell you the truth, your life will change drastically and there will be no going back. Once I tell you the truth, you may never again return home to your family. Your choices will be severely limited. Do you really want a truthful answer from me Sara?”

Sara sat for a long moment, thinking of her family and the idea of never seeing them again. Her overprotective dad with his wonderful cooking, strict rules, and bright smile. Her mom who lived as a free spirit the best she could, teaching Greek and medieval history because it was her passion and she wanted to share it with the world. Her mother who supported her without question. Laurel, studying to become a lawyer because she wanted to make a difference through her belief in the law. The sister, at the time, she betrayed with very little thought or remorse. Sara knew without doubt that they thought she was dead. She had been gone a year, there was no reason to think otherwise. She wondered how their lives went on without her and what they would do if she reappeared after all this time. She was no longer the wild, carefree, boy crazed college girl. She learned how to kill and did so to survive. The blood on her hands was dark and could never be washed off. The island changed her, created a darkness inside of her that she wasn’t sure her family would be able to accept. She wasn’t sure she could accept it herself. She was scared and wondered if it was better to let them continue to believe she was lost at sea. It would be better for them to never know the person she had become.

Looking back at Nyssa she replied resolutely, “I want the truth.”

Nyssa could almost hear the desperation in Sara’s voice and wondered what caused her such distress, “What is wrong Sara? Why would you not want to go home to your family?”

Sara’s frustration grew, “Why does getting a straight answer from you require me to answer more and more of your questions?”

Nyssa almost smirked at the comment, “I want to be sure Sara. When I look at you, I see a fighter. I see a survivor and a very strong woman. I can see darkness behind your eyes but it has not consumed you. I do not want to be the one responsible for extinguishing the light that still shines in you. The life I live is hard but I have known nothing else. I have accepted it and adapted to it. The same would be required of you and I do not want you to have regrets. I do not want you to come to resent me someday.”  
Sara sighed and relented, “This truth you have that you’re so afraid to tell me or feel will change everything, I’m okay with that. My family thinks I died when the Queens Gambit went down Nyssa and they’re not wrong. I’m not the girl they remember, far from it. I don’t want to see them…. I can’t. I don’t think I could go back after everything that’s happened.” 

Nyssa nodded, accepting Sara’s answer and her right to make her own choices. She took a deep breath and began, “I am a member of The League of Assassins. The league was created before 3200 B.C. Our purpose is to hunt down and kill people deemed a danger to society and the world at large. All members go through a harsh and bitter training regime that can leave trainees either dead or at the peak of human physical condition, so much that they rarely feel pain itself. We follow Ra's al Ghul, the Demon Head, and carry out his orders without question.”

Nyssa paused, her stare unwavering as Sara began to laugh, “I can’t believe it! Actually, yeah I can. I’ve fallen in with a League of Assassins. After everything I’ve seen and been through this past year, this is by far the most fucked up shit. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. I just have the worst luck.”

Nyssa again found herself mesmerized by the sound of Sara’s laugh but pushed it away in favor of continuing her explanation, “It is the league Sara, there are no others. The league has a deep code of honor and those who violate the code are hunted down and killed. The league does not allow any of its members to leave. Death is the only way one can leave the league. Anyone who tries to escape is considered a traitor and will be hunted down. Their families can become targets as well if it will bring the traitor forward. If a trainee is inducted into the league, they are given a new name of their choosing. No one can live by two names. If my father deems you worthy, you would no longer be Sara Lance. She would cease to exist. You would be stripping away that former identity and embracing the identity you have chosen for the league until death.”

Sara interrupted, “What do you mean your father?”

Nyssa lifted her chin in pride, “I am Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon.”

Sara scoffed, overwhelmed and confused, “And what does that mean?”

Nyssa gave a slight smile, “I am the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. I am the heir to the league. In case of his death, I would become Ra’s al Ghul or the Demon Head. I have been training with the league since the age of six, after my mother died. The league tends to be very old fashioned in a lot of things. I will not get into that now. We do not use firearms and instead prefer swords, staffs, bow and other weapons. Each member will choose a signature weapon but will come to master all kinds of weaponry. The signature weapon is the one that will be carried at all times during missions. No member will participate in a mission without carrying a poison that will kill them quickly and painlessly, in case of capture in order to prevent interrogation. Every league member must learn to fluently speak Arabic among other languages.”

Sara’s thoughts were rushing through her faster than she could grasp them. The things Nyssa told her were hard to believe and she was having trouble forming any kind of coherent sentence.

Nyssa could see the conflict raging through Sara but decided to continue, “The things you have survived over the past year have shown me that you would be a valuable member of the league. We can give you a higher purpose and a chance to do good as well as making real change in the world.”

Sara just shook her head incredulously, “How can you ever justify all that killing?! I took lives on Lian Yu in self-defense and it still gives me nightmares. I still remember their faces. What happens if I don’t want to become a member?”

Nyssa bowed her head and sighed, “You now know too much for us to let you go. You must understand that we target only those that deserve it. Human traffickers, cartels, organized crime, rapists, murderers. We serve a higher purpose as we follow the orders of Ra’s al Ghul. You could become a part of something bigger than yourself. You would no longer be surviving but effecting real change.”

Sara scowled as she stared hard at Nyssa, “So my choices are to join the league or die? And this is why you left the other survivors of the Amazo on shore? You didn’t want them learning anything or else you’d have to kill them?”  
Nyssa took a deep breath and released it slowly before replying, “Yes, you are correct on all counts.”

Sara carefully turned on her side to face away from Nyssa, “I’m tired. I don’t want to talk anymore right now.”

Nyssa tried to suppress the sadness that fell over her as a result of Sara’s anger and grief. She did what was requested of her, and left her guest to be alone with her thoughts. Nyssa left the cabin and made her way to the bridge to find Taghyir.  
“How long have we been underway?” She asked as she gazed out at the open water.

“Just over an hour.” He replied as he continued to maneuver the yacht on course.

Nyssa nodded but said nothing else as she grabbed the satellite phone and began making calls to have the proper authorities alerted to the survivors left on Lian Yu. Once that call was complete, she reached out to her league contact in Hong Kong to have a private jet ready to take them back to Nanda Parbat. It would not be possible to travel commercially with Sara. She did not have a passport or any papers that would allow her to get through security. She then contacted her father and informed him of the results of their endeavor for the Mirakuru, and that she was escorting a possible recruit back to Nanda Parbat for his determination. 

Ra’s al Ghul was not pleased that they were unable to obtain the Mirakuru but settled on the fact that it was destroyed and would not find its way to the mainland. He was intrigued to meet the woman his heir deemed fit for the league and ordered Nyssa to bring her to him as soon as they arrived in Nanda Parbat.

Once all her communications were complete, she headed back to her quarters. She entered quietly and walked to the bedroom to find that Sara was fast asleep. She leaned against the doorframe and watched her sleep for a while. Nyssa had never in her life felt guilt about anything. She received her orders and executed them without question to the best of her ability. She never regretted the things she had done in service to the league. It wasn’t until she met Sara did guilt plague her and threaten to consume her. While Nyssa felt that Sara would thrive in the league and find contentment in serving a higher purpose, a nagging twinge of guilt hung at the back of her mind over bringing such a beautiful soul into a world that used death to bring justice or do away with potential threats. She knew Sara struggled with the lives she had taken on the island and now Nyssa had exposed her to a life that operated in the realm of killing. Nyssa berated herself for not being strong enough to turn Sara away or protect her with well-crafted lies.

Nyssa moved away from the bedroom to lie down on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to figure out what it was about the woman in the other room that evoked such feelings from her. She again thought how she never before felt guilt, shame, regret, fear, protectiveness or worry over anything in her life. She was a weapon for Ra’s al Ghul to wield. She long ago extinguished her personal hopes and dreams in service to the league. Her father would not tolerate weakness in his heir, and these feelings were the epitome of weakness and a part of her despised it. Another part of her found it exciting and exhilarating, awakening something inside her she thought she buried long ago.

Sara woke when she heard Nyssa step away from the doorway and back into the main part of the cabin. She made no effort to alert Nyssa that she was awake. She just wanted this time to herself. A part of her felt captivated at the idea of being a part of something bigger. The idea of bringing justice to the worst kinds of people was rather alluring to her. The other part of her was upset at the fact that she had to join this League of Assassins or be put to death. Nyssa tried to warn her of the consequences of asking for the truth and she didn’t heed her words. She feared what more killing would do to what was left of her soul. What it would do to her sanity. Nyssa had saved her life and was taking care of her while she healed. She didn’t believe someone who lived to kill would do such a thing. This notion gave her the belief that Nyssa was kind at heart and would not intentionally put her in a situation she could not handle. She knew almost nothing about the woman but Sara felt compelled to trust her.  
Sara shifted so she was once again lying on her back. Her wounds ached and her muscles were stiff from lack of movement, as going to and from the bathroom was not sufficient exercise. She was going a bit stir crazy and felt an overwhelming urge to explore the yacht. She shifted herself into a sitting position and placed her feet on the floor. She put a little weight on her legs until she felt steady and then got up from the bed. 

As soon as she took a step towards the bedroom door, Nyssa was up from the couch.

“What are you doing Sara?” Nyssa asked as she entered the bedroom and placed a hand on Sara’s arm for support.

“I need to move around Nyssa. My muscles ache from lack of use and I’m going crazy just lying in bed.” Sara replied as she took more steps to the door.

Nyssa scolded her, “You do not need to move around right now. It was just yesterday morning that I found you half dead. You need to give your body more time to heal.”

Sara stopped and leaned against the doorframe as Nyssa stepped closer to her side, “Then let me take a shower. I know you said forty-eight hours but I’d feel so much better.”

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow in amusement, “Are you bargaining with me Miss Lance?”

Sara laughed as she shook her head, “Only if it gets me what I want.”

Nyssa sighed, “If it is what you wish then so be it. I will find you something to wear but please shower quickly. When you are done, I will inspect your wounds again and re-bandage them.”

Sara squealed as she pushed herself off the wall to head to the restroom, “Oh thank you thank you thank you!”

Nyssa laughed at Sara’s childlike excitement before she helped her into the bathroom and removed her bandages. She left Sara alone to shower with assurances that if she felt weak or tired she would call for help. In the meantime, Nyssa dug through the clean clothes she had available that might fit Sara. She settled on a pair of gray yoga pants and another black tank top. She let herself into the bathroom and laid the items on the counter before picking up the discarded tank top and torn, bloody, dirt stained cargo pants. She stuck them in a bag with the rest of her dirty clothes and left so Sara could have her privacy.

The moment Sara turned on the water and allowed the hot spray to rain down on her she knew she was in heaven. Being able to shower was something that most people took for granted and it was something she missed immensely. She would forever be grateful to have this luxury. She washed her hair twice before cleaning her body and shaving all the places that had been neglected for the past year. She worked as quickly as possible knowing Nyssa was worried about her stitches getting wet. Once she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and found clean clothes lying on the counter. She smiled to herself and silently thanked Nyssa for providing her this small comfort. The yoga pants were a little long but she was not about to complain. It was nice getting out of those nasty pants she had been wearing for months. She brushed her hair and teeth before hanging up her towel and exiting the restroom. 

Nyssa had already unpacked the med kit and laid everything out on the table by the bed. Sara made her way over and sat down on the edge. Nyssa sat down in the chair, and once Sara was situated, Nyssa applied fresh dressings to her injuries.

“So how does everything look?” Sara asked as Nyssa put everything away. 

Nyssa glanced up at her, “I am happy with the results so far. You can shower every other day until we remove the stitches.”

Sara let out a breath before turning to lean back against the headboard, “Well thanks for making an exception. I feel so much better. Oh, and thanks for the clean clothes.”

“Of course.” Nyssa replied.

Sara could feel an underlying tension in the room and knew it was because of what was disclosed earlier in the day. She knew she needed to clear the air, “Can we talk about earlier?”

Nyssa’s whole body tensed as if waiting for an attack and she gave a quick one word reply, “Yes.”

Sara pulled the sheets up to cover her legs as she began to speak, “What you laid out for me earlier was huge. It took me a bit to kindof process everything. I shouldn’t have gotten upset. I’m the one that pushed you to tell me the truth. I will admit that I like the idea of finding a purpose in my life. The thought of bringing justice to criminals when no one else will sounds like something I’d like to do.”

Nyssa eyed Sara closely, “Are you sure?”

Sara laughed, “My other option is death, right? I’m not ready to die, so yeah I’m sure.”

Nyssa nodded, “Yes but joining the league to avoid death is not enough or else it will wear down on you piece by piece until there is nothing left. Do you understand? You will take an oath to serve The League of Assassins and your loyalty will always be with Ra’s al Ghul.”

Sara bit her bottom lip in contemplation before replying, “Yeah, I understand and I want to do this Nyssa.”

“I told my father about you and he is eager to meet you. He ordered me to bring you straight to him once we arrive in Nanda Parbat.” Nyssa said as she continued to watch Sara for any sign of hesitance. 

Sara thought for a moment before she asked, “Where is Nanda Parbat and what will happen when I meet your father? I mean what will make him determine if he wants me to join the league?”

Nyssa leaned forward in the chair, placing her elbows on her knees for support, “It is set in the mountains of Tibet. Once we reach Hong Kong, we will take a private jet to a secluded air field and then hike the rest of the way. It is beautiful there. I think you will like it. There are small villages nearby that you can visit as well. We get one day of rest and that is when most go to the villages to eat, drink, shop or even play games with the local children. As for my father, you will always address him as Ra’s al Ghul. He will ask you questions and depending on your answers, he will determine if you are worthy for the league. Before you become a member, you will go through a number of trials. If you are successful in completing each trial, you will take an oath swearing your life to the league and Ra’s al Ghul.”

Fear and determination edged into Sara’s features as she processed the information she just learned. 

“I don’t have anything to my name Nyssa. The clothes I had are falling apart, my boots are too big and are completely worn down. I’ve got nothing for personal hygiene or any money for food.” Sara began to ramble as she thought of all the things she would need.

Nyssa waved her off before interrupting, “Do not worry so much Sara. I will take care of whatever you need and the league will provide everything you require for your training.”

Sara shook her head as she gave Nyssa a look of appreciation, “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for everything.”

Nyssa smiled, “You do not owe me anything. You will acquire funds as you go out on missions for the league if that helps allay your fears.”

Sara smirked as she slouched further down into the bed, “Good. I want to be able to hold my own. I don’t wanna be a charity case.”

Nyssa stood when she saw Sara beginning to fight off sleep, “Get some rest. I will come by later with food. I want you eating as much as possible over the next few days before we come into port.”

As Nyssa left Sara to sleep, she decided to pass the time by reading out on the deck at the stern of the ship. This yacht was one of nicer ways they have traveled for an assignment. They usually stowed away on cargo ships, flew cheap on commercial airlines, rented, bought, or stole nondescript cars. She normally didn’t care about the accommodations, but it was nice not to be crammed away in a cargo hold on a noisy freighter. 

As she read, Nyssa kept one eye on Alnnihaya and Ghyr Maeruf as they threw used cans filled with water out over the railing of the ship and used them as target practice for bow training. She hid her smirk as they bragged and bet on their skills. Nyssa was tempted to join them but decided against it. She would easy beat them both and she didn’t need to take their money to prove it. She had a fleeting thought that she would like to bring Sara out here and see how well she was trained with a bow but quickly dismissed the idea. She was in no shape for it and Nyssa didn’t want to do anything that would slow down the healing process. 

Nyssa closed her book and was about to get up from the deck chair when Al-Owal came storming around the corner with Sara in tow, holding her arm in a vice grip. 

Nyssa was on her feet immediately and met them halfway as she demanded in Arabic, “What are you doing Al-Owal?”

He sneered at Sara before turning back to Nyssa once again and replied in the same tongue, “I found her roaming around the ship checking out places she has no business.”

Sara stood up straight, doing her best to look confident as well as trying not to show how much her body was hurting from the exertion. She had no idea what they were saying but she spoke up regardless, “I woke up hungry and thought I’d find something to eat. It wasn’t until I left the room that I realized I had no idea where I was going. This guy grabbed me and accused me of spying.”

She tried to pull her arm free but it was pointless. The man was not letting go and she was still too weak to put all her strength into it.  
Nyssa ignored her and spoke again to Al-Owal, “Let her go now. I will deal with it.”

Sara wasn’t sure what Nyssa said to the man but he let her go. She could already see bruises forming where his fingers had dug into her skin. 

Sara listened as Nyssa spoke once again in what she thought was Arabic to the man that had grabbed her. Her tone was cold and almost made Sara flinch, “Sara is my guest aboard this ship. She is to meet with Ra’s al Ghul upon our arrival in Nanda Parbat. She is also healing from injuries and should not be handled like a prisoner. Your actions have not pleased me the past two days Al-Owal and there will be repercussions.”

Nyssa then turned to Sara and spoke in a soft, calming voice, “You are hungry? Come. I will fix you something to eat.”

Nyssa placed her hand on the small of Sara’s back and guided her inside, leaving the three league members behind. 

Sara allowed herself to be lead through the yacht, making sure to pay attention to where Nyssa was taking her, “I’m sorry Nyssa. I didn’t mean to cause any problems. I woke up and you weren’t there and I was hungry. I figured I could make myself useful and find something to eat. Plus, I wanted to get out of that room and move around. Who were those guys?”

Nyssa kept her eyes forward as she replied, “They are members of the league. They have been for a long time. Al-Owal, the gentleman that brought you to me, trained me for years and is my second in command. The other two were Alnnihaya and Ghyr Maeruf. They were selected for our original assignment because they excel in stealth and tracking.”

Sara nodded as Nyssa lead her into a large kitchen and motioned for her to sit down, “So if I survive the training and pass my trials, I will work with those guys?”

Nyssa nodded as she began pulling things out to fix dinner, “The league has hundreds of members but it is possible you could end up working with them.”

Sara sat for a moment and thought about carrying out assignments with a team. She then commented, “Do you ever go on solo missions? I’m just curious how this all works because I was thinking that the league could, in some ways, be my family.”

Nyssa glanced at her as she brought over two plates with sandwiches and sat down across from Sara, “Solo missions are not uncommon but most assignments consist of a team, utilizing skills that may be needed to maximize chances of success. If you become a part of the league Sara, we will be your family. That is an accurate way to describe it. We look out for each other and do everything we can for the mission.”

Sara nodded as she took a bite of her food, “This is good Nyssa. Thanks. Why was…. uh…Al-Owal so upset with me? I’m sorry if I crossed some boundary I wasn’t supposed to. I hope I didn’t cause you too many problems.”

Nyssa shook her head, “You did not cause me problems Sara so please stop apologizing. Al-Owal is trying to look out for the league. He does not know you and therefore is suspicious of your motives. Once you prove yourself, he will embrace you as family. We work in the shadows Sara; therefore, anonymity is key for us to do our work effectively. The League of Assassins would not be able to operate if we drew attention to our activities. You had commented on what I was wearing when you first saw me. It was my battle gear, made to conceal weapons, loose enough to be able to move silently but still provide protection in combat while concealing my identity. Members wear the same gear but that can change as one moves up in our ranks.”

Sara sat silently as she listened intently to Nyssa, eating her dinner, and absorbing everything she was telling her. Once they were finished, Nyssa took the empty plates to the sink, washing them before setting them aside. 

Sara was leaning against the table where she sat, using it to help hold her up. All the movement had aggravated her shoulder and side and the pain had gone from a dull ache to a searing sharp pain. 

Nyssa turned back to face Sara and could plainly see the pain she was in. She muttered under her breath and quickly brewed more tea for Sara. Once done, she grabbed a glass along with the kettle before moving to the table to help Sara stand. 

They slowly made their way back to Nyssa’s cabin. Nyssa set everything on the bedside table before helping Sara into bed. She poured her a cup of tea and urged her to drink as she went to work on redressing her injuries with fresh bandages for the evening.  
Once Sara finished two cups of tea, she set the glass aside, “That tea is a damn miracle. I think I’m actually developing a taste for it too. The pain is tolerable again. God, I can’t wait to heal up and get back to moving like I’m used to.”

Nyssa nodded as she sat down in her usual spot, “I am glad to hear you are feeling better. I know you are anxious but just give it time. The herbs come from Nanda Parbat and cannot be found anywhere else.”

Sara began fidgeting with the edge of her shirt as she asked, “I was wondering if that was Arabic you were speaking earlier.”

Nyssa nodded in confirmation, “It was.”

Sara averted her eyes, “Would you teach me? Will you train me if Ra’s al Ghul approves of me joining the league?”

Nyssa smiled at Sara’s uncharacteristic shyness, “There will be mentors in Nanda Parbat to teach you Arabic and a variety of other languages you may be interested in. As far as being responsible for your training, again there will be many people involved in that. I will be one of them.”

Sara nodded her understanding, “What languages do you speak?”

Nyssa smiled and replied with a hint of pride, “I am fluent in English, Arabic, Cantonese and Japanese.”

Sara looked up at Nyssa awestruck, “That’s amazing Nyssa.”

Nyssa chuckled, “It is helpful in my line of work to be multilingual.”

Sara smirked as she grabbed Nyssa’s hand and tugged on it, urging her to stand up, “Yeah I bet. Hey, that stupid chair looks so uncomfortable. Come sit beside me.”

Nyssa froze, apprehension gripping her before she chastised herself. She was Nyssa al Ghul, master tactician and leader; feeling anxious about sitting in bed with Sara was absurd. She finally nodded before moving around the bed and settling down next to Sara, propping herself up against the headboard.

Sara carefully turned on her side to face her and asked, “I was wondering about something you said earlier. If the league is anonymous and your identities are secret, how are you able to visit the local villages in the area? I mean isn’t that a bit risky?”

Nyssa looked over at Sara, impressed with the thought she had put into her questions, “That is an interesting question. The people in the local villages know who we are and what we do. They keep silent in exchange for our protection.”

Sara nodded slowing, lost in thought before she asked, “Can you tell me about yourself? It feels like I don’t know you at all.”

The question caught Nyssa off guard. She had never shared personal information about herself with anyone. The prospect of it both excited and scared her but she felt compelled to confide in Sara. To show her a side of herself that she had not even shared with her father. 

Nyssa turned her body so she was now facing Sara as well, “My mother’s name was Amina Raatko. She was one of my father’s concubines. She died when I was six. My father never told me what happened to her but I always felt that he killed her so he could bring me into the league. I have these memories of her trying to keep me away from my father but after her death, he took me to Nanda Parbat. I have an older sister Talia and a younger brother Saracon. My sister, being the eldest, was supposed to be the heir but my father pushed her aside in my favor. Saracon was envious because he was male and felt he was the rightful heir to the Demon. This caused a lot of resentment from my siblings. When I was seventeen, Talia and Saracon fled Nanda Parbat under the cover of night to the Hindu Kush mountains. It is there where they formed a group called The Hidden. The Hidden has always tried to take the place of The League of Assassins but has never been successful. They are undisciplined, ruthless and have no honor. They care for nothing and do not value human life. I know that may sound odd coming from an assassin but we do not kill unnecessarily.”

Nyssa’s story completely engrossed Sara. She laid a hand on Nyssa’s arm to stop her and asked, “So your last name is Raatko?”

Nyssa nodded and Sara continued, “I’m sorry about your mom. I can’t imagine what that would be like for a child. Do you ever see your siblings?”

Nyssa scowled, “Yes. It is rare but sometimes The Hidden will try and interfere in league business. I have fought both my siblings in combat to save a mission from failure by their hand. I do not wish to have such conflict between us but I will not hesitate to kill them if required. The Hidden is a disgrace and I would like nothing more than to disband it.”

Sara squeezed Nyssa’s arm to comfort her and asked, “So being the heir to the Demon must mean that you are pretty badass.”

Nyssa laughed freely at Sara’s comment before she calmed enough to reply, “Well, not to brag but I am an expert in toxicology and first aid, I trained in acrobatics, I am a master swordswoman, master archer, master at hand-to-hand combat and I am in peak physical condition.”

Sara adored Nyssa’s laugh and before she could stop herself, Sara snickered and mumbled, “Yeah you are.”

When Sara realized she had actually spoken the words out loud, her eyes widened before she broke eye contact.

Nyssa blushed and looked down at the hand that was still resting on her arm. As Nyssa moved to get up, she said, “It is getting late, you need your rest.”

Sara quickly sat up and stumbled over her words as she said, “Well.…um.…can you…. if you don’t mind…. come back and read to me again? I really…. uh…. don’t want to be alone and it helped.... last night.”

Nyssa’s features softened as she nodded and left the room. Just a moment later, she came back with the book she had the night before and walked over to the chair by the bed.

Sara objected before Nyssa could sit down, “Can you sit with me like you were before? I mean, I want you to be comfortable and it can’t be great sitting in that chair.”

Nyssa swallowed hard before she silently agreed and moved once again around the foot of the bed and sat down next to Sara.

Sara curled up on her side facing Nyssa, her eyes closed as she listened to the woman’s soothing voice read her a love story in a language, that in that moment, didn’t need any interpretation. 

___

Nyssa woke at dawn as she was trained to do, only to find that she had fallen asleep with Sara. She remembered reading to her as requested and must have dozed off sometime during the night. The book was laid open next to her so she quickly closed it before picking it up and sliding out of bed. She glanced at Sara and was relieved to find that she was still asleep. Nyssa put her book away and then found some clean clothes before shutting herself away in the restroom. She took a quick shower and got ready for the day and was surprised to see Sara sitting up when she reentered the bedroom. 

Sara yawned and looked over at Nyssa, “Morning. I thought I heard you moving around. It’s early.”

Nyssa closed her eyes a moment to compose herself before she said, “I did not mean to wake you. I always wake at dawn. Go back to sleep if you are still tired.”

Sara shook her head, “No, I’m fine. I had the best night’s sleep. I haven’t slept like that since the Queens Gambit. I’m ready to actually get up and do something today.”

Nyssa and Sara left the cabin to eat breakfast down in the kitchen. After breakfast, Nyssa took Sara out on the back deck to get some fresh air and despite her earlier worries, they ended up working with Nyssa’s bow. They lined up targets on the deck railing and with Nyssa’s help, Sara showed her how proficient an archer she was. Sara’s injuries held her back but Nyssa was there to support her arms and back and she was impressed with Sara’s level of skill.

Once they grew bored with target practice, Nyssa took Sara up to the bridge and showed her how to captain the ship. Nyssa taught her how to determine their current position, plot their path and how to control the course. Nyssa then pulled out their nautical charts and gave Sara a quick lesson on how to read them properly.

They finally left the bridge and Nyssa left Sara out on deck while she went inside to make them lunch. They ate in comfortable silence as they took in the ocean view before Sara had to go back to the cabin to take a nap. 

Once she awoke, they ate dinner with a few other members of the league before Nyssa took Sara back outside to teach her how to navigate by the stars. Nyssa showed her how to locate Polaris using pointer stars and how to determine the angle between Polaris’ position and the northern horizon using a sextant. Nyssa demonstrated how to find South, East and West using different constellations. 

They moved back to Nyssa’s cabin and Sara looked through the small collection of books Nyssa packed but found nothing she would be able to read. All the books Nyssa had brought with her were not written in English. Sara gave up and crawled into bed before requesting Nyssa read to her in English as she tried to fall asleep once again for the night. Nyssa joined Sara on the bed without a second thought and read a few chapters aloud before she realized Sara was resting peacefully.

___

Nyssa and Sara woke again the next morning at dawn. Sara took the clean clothes Nyssa offered her and took a shower and then waited as Nyssa did the same. They once again ate breakfast down in the kitchen before Nyssa took Sara around the ship to meet the rest of the members that had accompanied her to the Philippines. 

Once Nyssa introduced Sara to the group, they made their way to the back deck once again. This time Nyssa worked with Sara very slowly with different defensive and offensive sword techniques. It came very quickly to Sara as she already had some knowledge that she learned from Slade. 

Once the sun grew high in the sky, they went inside and ate lunch with the rest of the league members. Al-Owal refused to join them, opting to stay in his cabin and Taghyir was up on the bridge navigating the yacht. 

The rest of the day was spent out outside as Sara watched Nyssa, Shabh and Ghyr Maeruf shoot targets with arrows with increasing difficulty for harmless fun. Sara was impressed at Nyssa’s skill with a bow. She could fire multiple arrow in rapid succession, dodge several arrows shot at her simultaneously and hit every moving target that was thrown in the air. Her reflexes were incredibly fast and Sara wondered if she would ever reach that level of skill.

As the sun started to set, they ate dinner outside before retiring to Nyssa’s quarters. Sara took her usual spot in bed and this evening she did not have to ask Nyssa to stay. 

She crawled in after Sara and as the room darkened from the setting sun, Nyssa asked Sara to share one of her favorite childhood memories.

Sara thought for a moment before she replied, “When I was a kid, my dad got me a yellow canary. It chirped all the time, driving my family crazy but I didn’t mind it. I loved that little bird. I would let it out of its cage in my room and it would just fly around until it got tired and flew back into its cage. That bird was the only pet I ever had and I loved it. When me and Ollie were in the life boat, hungry, thirsty, sun burned and waiting to die, a yellow canary landed on the edge of the raft. At first I thought I was hallucinating but then I realized I wasn’t. It was real and I knew we had to be close to land and we would be ok.”

Nyssa smiled at the heartwarming story and asked, “What were you like when you were little?”

Sara let out a carefree laugh and Nyssa knew in that moment she would always want to hear that sound. Sara answered, “I was a stubborn kid. I was rough and tough and loved to play sports outside with all the neighborhood boys. I didn’t care about getting dirty. I threw a fit if my mom ever tried to get me into a dress. I was such a tomboy. Me and my sister were complete opposites and we fought all the time like sisters do. Then I got into high school and I went boy crazy. My grades were ok but I hated sitting in class all day. I wanted to be out living life. I partied on the weekends and broke every rule I could get away with. My dad loved to interrogate any boy I brought home and he never liked an of them. He always said I was too good for them. I went off to college but I could never settle on what I wanted to do. I got through two years, you know the basic classes all students have to take, and then I dropped out. I didn’t tell my parents that though. I came home from the dorms and continued to mess around with Ollie behind my sister’s back like I did every time I came home from school. I told my parents I finished classes early that semester and had a small break until the next semester started. Of course, I was lying my ass off. It was during that time that Laurel was pushing Ollie to move in together. Next thing I know, I’m sneaking onto the Queens Gambit and my life completely changed.”

Nyssa had no words. She had wanted to know more about Sara before she landed on Lian Yu but it was not her intention to bring up painful memories. It was obvious that Sara regretted her affair with her friend Oliver and Nyssa could see a change in Sara even though she had not met her prior to the island. She could see acceptance, regret, guilt and responsibility that no one should have to carry. She hoped that her father approved of Sara and she passed her trials so she could become a member of the league. Nyssa felt it would help Sara channel some of her feelings into a productive outlet.

Without thinking, Nyssa reached out and tucked Sara’s hair back behind her ear. It allowed her a better view of her face. They remained in a peaceful quiet until they both drifted off to sleep.

___

The next day they would be pulling into port by early evening. Nyssa packed all her belongings before she and Sara went to breakfast. Once they were finished, Nyssa dragged Sara out to the deck and they worked on using a bo staff and batons. They moved very slowly and gently as to be mindful of Sara’s healing injuries and Nyssa found that this weapon was the one that Sara excelled with. She made a mental note to ensure Sara received extra training in this area to bolster her already impressive skillset. 

They ate an early lunch before Sara took a quick nap and Nyssa meditated for the first time in days. By late afternoon the port of Hong Kong came into view. Nyssa knew Taghyir had pushed the yacht faster than he should have to be able to arrive in port this early.

Once Taghyir had the yacht pulled into the slip, everyone departed and headed to a secluded part of the port. Nyssa’s contact had three SUVs waiting and they loaded up before driving to the private airfield. Upon arrival, Nyssa paid her contact and ordered everyone to board the jet. A league member, Amal, was already in the cockpit finishing preflight checks. After everyone was seated, Nyssa gave Amal the go to take off when ready and then sat down next to Sara to enjoy the three-hour flight. 

Everyone was tired from the journey and the jet was quiet except for the hum of engines outside. The silence was comfortable and it took no time at all until Amal brought the jet down at the airfield in Tibet. Once they landed, everyone disembarked except Amal and they started their hike to Nanda Parbat. Amal took off again and flew the jet back to Hong Kong. He was posted there for the time being, monitoring Triad activity. The hike from the airfield into the woods and up the mountain paths was tedious and long. Nyssa usually didn’t mind the hike but Sara was still healing and they had to walk at a slower pace. 

It was dark by the time they made it up into the mountains and along the hidden foot paths. As they approached the main building that was carved into the side of the mountain, Sara was filled with wonderment. The land was beautiful and the building was astonishing. 

She leaned over and whispered to Nyssa, “What is this place?”

Nyssa replied, “Welcome to Nanda Parbat. The main structure was built into the side of the mountain. This is where we train amongst other things. Over there through the woods are cottages where higher ranking members of the league reside when not on mission or training. I can give you a tour tomorrow if you are up to it. I know you are tired and hurting but it is time to meet Ra’s al Ghul.”

Sara only nodded as she felt a knot in her throat and her stomach drop. She had no idea what to expect and that was what worried her the most. She allowed Nyssa to lead her through the large wooden doors and followed her through the torch lit corridors until they were in a large room that looked almost like an arena. 

In the middle of the room stood a man that looked to be in his fifties, dressed in black ceremonial robes with his hands clasped behind his back. He stood tall and gazed at Sara with amused curiosity. A few feet behind him stood two people dressed in plain black robes, their heads covered by hoods and their faces hidden by a shemagh. The only feature Sara could see was their eyes.

Nyssa stopped Sara a few feet in front of the man she assumed as Ra’s al Ghul. Nyssa bowed until he absentmindedly waved for her to rise. She stood once again and spoke in tone void of emotion, “Ra’s al Ghul, this is Sara Lance.”


	3. Chapter 3 New way of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara begins her life in Nanda Parbat as she and Nyssa grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter split in two or it would have been 20,000+ words. Apologies if anything runs together. Formatting is crazy.

Ra’s made no movement as he stood and scrutinized Sara with an unwavering gaze. She knew he was appraising her, she could see it in his eyes, but made an effort not to let it bother her. This man was an expert at masking his expressions and maintaining his composure. Regardless, the eyes never lied and that was what Sara focused on as she tried to discern the true meaning of his words as they spoke.

“Why do you not bow before Ra’s al Ghul?” He asked with genuine curiosity.

Sara was hesitant before she finally bowed as Nyssa had done and rose again only after he indicated for her to do so. “I respect your position but I don’t actually know the person who holds it. It’s why I was reluctant.”

Nyssa was astonished at the answer. She had never heard anyone speak to her father in such a way; to be so reckless would mean death. Nyssa clenched her jaw as tension swept through her body and she was forced to silently listen to the exchange. 

“You think it wise to pause in demonstrating the respect I deserve?” He asked before he started to pace slowly in front of them. 

Sara’s answer had been an honest one even if it was a little dangerous. She thought back to the night on the yacht when Nyssa had shown her how to navigate by the stars. She explained how the Head of the Demon always knew when someone was being untruthful. She believed it was a type of power he possessed or learned through the many years of being the Demon’s Head. Nyssa had confided that she kept no secrets from her father, that being transparent was always the best course of action when dealing with the man. It was in that moment that Sara had decided she would approach this meeting with complete sincerity. 

“I believe all respect is earned and that’s what I’ll give you as a person and not just the position you hold. Isn’t that what you’d prefer from me?” Sara asked as she watched the rhythm of his slow and deliberate steps before he halted to face her.

There appeared to be the faintest hint of a smile as he replied, “Indeed. Respect born of that nature is true in its intent. My daughter has brought you here because she believes you would be an asset to the league. That the trials you faced on Lian Yu forged something in you. A fighter and a will to survive. Do you think you would be an asset?”

Sara sighed as she fought to maintain eye contact, not wanting to look away in fear of looking weak, “I don’t know. I did what I had to do but I’m not sure what that makes me. I never really got the chance to find out but I’d like to now. I have nothing else…. I’d pledge to the league for a chance to find purpose….and reason.”

Ra’s nodded once before he turned and motioned behind him. It was then that Sara saw the two guards from before grab three men from just outside the room and bring them inside, forcing each man to their knees between them. Ra’s then dismissed his guards and they returned to their previous positions, standing like statues while vigilantly scanning the room around them.

Sara stared at the three men, beaten, bruised and bloody but no fear in their eyes as they looked at her and remained quiet. 

Sara looked up at Ra’s questioningly before he ordered calmly, “I want you to kill these three men.”

Sara gasped quietly before she could stop herself and she knew everyone heard her surprise. She cursed herself while she struggled to regained her self-control.

She quickly glanced at Nyssa but found that she looked completely unfazed. Her eyes were cold while her stance was relaxed but alert. She was aloof and Sara wanted to cringe at the sight of it. She didn’t look like the Nyssa she had come to know over the last few days. The woman that took care of her, taught her new and interesting things and read to her at night to help her sleep. The woman standing next to her now seemed like a complete stranger.

Sara refocused her attention on Ra’s before stating the obvious, “This is a test.”

Ra’s had yet another shadow of a smile that appeared more sinister than amused or friendly, “Members of the League of Assassins do not ask questions. They do not second guess my orders or hesitate to carry them out. Kill them now.”

Sara bit her bottom lip as her mind raced before she blurted out, “Do they at least get to ask why? Why do the people you have killed deserve to die?”

His features darkened as Ra’s unsheathed a blade and held it out to her, “Your fate is tied to my daughters. She brought you here with the belief you deserved a chance to join us. I believe she was wrong. You fail and she will suffer for her incompetency. The only reason you need is my order to have it done.”

Sara steeled her resolve and took a deep breath before grabbing the knife and swiftly ending the lives of the three defenseless men before her. Once done, she wiped the blood from the blade before holding it out to Ra’s handle first, waiting for him to take it back.

As he relieved her of the weapon, he said, “These three men were members of the league. They failed their assignment in Russia which resulted in the loss of civilian lives. Instead of returning to Nanda Parbat to brief me, they stole all the equipment and money from our safe houses in Moscow before attempting to flee. The league has eyes and ears everywhere and our justice is swift and final. Accept this and I will allow you to train to become one of us but if you do not, tell me now and I will order Nyssa to give you a quick death.”

Sara was not going to let Nyssa suffer because she was having a crisis of conscious. She also realized she killed those men for Nyssa and not because Ra’s al Ghul ordered her to. She knew this bit of information would be unacceptable to both Nyssa and Ra’s al Ghul, but she couldn’t change the driving motivation behind her actions. Despite her better judgement, she trusted Nyssa. She cared for her and this was enough for Sara to walk down this path. 

Sara shook her head and closed her eyes as she willed herself to push down her lingering doubt and fear. She fortified her resolve and with a quick exhale of breath, she opened her eyes and stared hard at Ra’s al Ghul and replied, “I accept.”

He almost smirked at the determination found in her voice, “Very well. Once our healers have determined you are well enough to begin, you will start your training. I would like you to see them now. I can see that you are injured and the hike from the airfield is not conducive to healing. We have nine other initiates. You will be our tenth. Hamia will escort you to our best healer.”

Sara was about to protest but decided against it. She knew it was not feasible for Nyssa to be with her all of the time. She had gotten used to the woman’s company and didn’t want to leave it, but logic dictated that this wasn’t possible.

She watched Ra’s motioned to one of his guards and Sara guessed this man was Hamia. Once he approached her, she bowed to Ra’s before following Hamia out of the room.

Nyssa watched the entire exchange play out before her with anxiety sitting at the pit of her stomach. She did not expect her father to accept Sara as an initiate and this thought bothered her more than she was willing to admit. The way Sara questioned and confronted him was unprecedented, but she had a feeling he saw this as a challenge. She knew her father would push Sara and see if he could break her carefree spirit. 

She waited patiently for her father to speak and gave him her undivided attention when he finally gathered his thoughts, “She has promise.”

Nyssa nodded once as she replied, “She does. I saw it immediately upon meeting her.”

Her father started walking in the direction of his study and gestured for her to follow him, his personal guard tailing behind them, “She was honest in her answers, though I believe she may be fooling herself.”

As they entered his study and closed the door, Nyssa turned to him and asked, “In what way?”

He replied with a question, “Do you not see it?”

Nyssa didn’t try to hide her confusion, “I do not.”

He shook his head as if disappointed, “She joins the league for you, not out of loyalty to me, but I am not concerned. She has a year of training before her trials. Her motivations can change. They will need to or there will be problems in the future. Anything short of her full devotion to me will be unacceptable when the time comes.”

Nyssa was dumbfounded at her father’s revelation, “She is aware that you are the Head of the Demon and that we are all loyal to you. We follow your will and carry out your orders without question. I explained this to her on our trip back to Nanda Parbat and she understood.”

Ra’s sat and poured himself a cup of tea but offered nothing to his daughter, “I have no doubt you informed Miss Lance of how things are done within the league. I do not believe she is even aware that her loyalty is to you. I suppose it is understandable to a point, as you were the one to take her off that island. She will learn her place in time. It can be difficult for someone who comes to us from the outside world. Go now and settle her in to the dormitory.”

Nyssa knew that her father had dismissed her and there would be no further discussion on the subject this evening. She bowed to him before taking her leave to find Sara, curious if what her father said had any real merit. He was rarely wrong and this concerned Nyssa as she thought of Sara’s true intentions.

Sara was taken to what looked to be a very simple clinic that was outside the main building where she met Ra’s al Ghul for the first time. She was still reeling from the experience, the unsettling nerves she felt at meeting the man that would determine her fate. She must have done something right because she was still breathing, at least for now. Sara was tired from the journey, her body aching physically and exhaustion taking over long past the point where she just wanted to pass out where she sat. She was also overwhelmingly tired mentally and emotionally. The things she went through on the island still gave her nightmares and it was only now that the constant fear she lived in was starting to subside. She was in a new place, starting a new life. She felt that she was ready to embrace it and learn from it. She also felt safe with Nyssa and wanted to become the person Nyssa saw in her or at least thought she could become in time. She never again wanted to live in fear like she had on Lian Yu, and if this was the price she had to pay for that, then so be it. 

After Hamia left her in the clinic, the first thing she did was wash the blood off her hands. She hated what she had to do to prove herself to Ra’s al Ghul, but Sara realized that the world she lived in now was much different than the one she came from in Star City. She briefly wondered what her family would have thought if they saw her now but as soon as this notion crossed her mind, she quickly pushed it away. She chose to be here and she would make the most of it. Her hands were stained with blood long before she ever became a part of this place, it was just a little darker now. 

Sara was startled when she heard a woman’s voice speak up from behind her, “I heard I had a knew patient. My name is Al-Maealij.”

Sara turned and watched as a very attractive Tibetan woman walked over to her from across the room. Sara nodded and introduced herself, “Yeah, Ra’s al Ghul had me escorted here after I met with him. My name is Sara by the way.”

The woman smiled at her warmly and replied, “It’s nice to meet you Sara. So, what seems to be the issue?”

Sara motioned to the bandages on her shoulder and back that Nyssa applied to cover the gunshot wound Slade had given her and then partially lifted her shirt to indicate the dressing that covered her side. “I was shot and stabbed almost a week ago. Nyssa patched me up.”

Al-Maealij nodded as she laid out a salve and the items needed to apply fresh bandages before pulling on a pair of latex gloves. She began to remove the gauze to reveal her injuries and once she was done, she examined each area thoroughly. 

“Well, you’re healing nicely. I assume Nyssa had you drinking tea with our healing herbs mixed in to it. I’d say the stitches can come out in four weeks. I want to see you every day until then.” Al-Maealij stated as she began to apply the balm to her wounds before covering them once again with bandages. 

Sara watched her closely as she replied, “Yeah, Nyssa had me drinking that stuff constantly. It was horrible but I got used to the taste after a while. It eased the pain and Nyssa said it would help me heal faster.”

The woman smiled as she worked, “She must’ve had you drinking that nasty tea constantly if you actually grew a tolerance to it. This balm will help as well. I’ll apply it once a day and I want you to keep drinking the tea as much as you can. We’ll have you back to one hundred percent in no time.”

Sara nodded with a small smile, “I can’t wait. So hey, I don’t mean to be rude but you speak differently than the rest of the people I’ve met here so far. It’s not all proper, you actually use contractions unlike everyone else.”

Al-Maealij pulled off her gloves and threw them away before she started to put the supplies back in their proper place. Once done, she answered, “I haven’t always been with the league. I never knew my mother and my father is the one who escorted you here. We fought constantly when I was growing up. I wanted to go off to college in America and become a doctor but my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and join the league when I turned ten. In the end, he allowed me to follow my dreams and I was happy. One day I learned he’d been severely injured protecting Ra’s al Ghul from a few members that tried to stage a coup. I came back here right away and ended up assisting the other healers with the wounded. It was then that I decided to stay. I pledged my loyalty to Ra’s al Ghul and have been running this clinic for the league since that day.”

Sara listened with rapt attention before asking, “So how does the league find its members? I’m assuming they don’t just allow any outsider to walk in and try to join the ranks.”

Al-Maealij leaned back against the table across from Sara, “I’m guessing you already know the League of Assassins has been around for a very long time. Most members are born into the league. I was, just like my father and my grandfather and so on. We do get the occasional outsider but it’s rare. To the outside world, the League of Assassins is just a whispered rumor. A ghost story or a tall tale and we work to keep it that way.”

Sara hummed in acknowledgement before asking her next question, “Okay, I get the reason the league requires such anonymity. It makes sense. But Nyssa told me that the surrounding villages are aware of its existence. How is that staying anonymous, or what happens if someone comes along and tries to get this information out of one of the locals? It sounds risky to me.”

Al-Maealij’s smile was bright as she replied, “You put a lot of thought into this stuff, don’t you? The villages have been around as long as the league has. It was much easier to work with the them than hide from them. We provide protection so there’s no worry about anyone coming along in an attempt to learn information. We would never allow it. The league is welcomed among the locals and some even start families. Ra’s al Ghul doesn’t forbid this as long as the member continues to put their loyalty to the league above all else. There have been a few instances where a member’s commitment was called into question after starting a family with someone outside of the league. Ra’s al Ghul deals with such matters in the harshest manner to always provide an example to the others. Most relationships usually form between league members from what I’ve seen and that seems the logical route to me, but that’s just my opinion.”

Before Sara could continue, Nyssa walked into the clinic and made her way over to the two-chatting woman. Nyssa went straight to business as she asked, “Al-Maealij, what are your thoughts on Sara’s condition?”

Nyssa listened intently as Al-Maealij filled her in on her findings. Nyssa nodded and thanked her before turning to Sara, “It is late and has been a long day. If you are ready, I will show you where you will be staying during your training.”

Sara hopped off the table and looked at Al-Maealij with appreciation, “Thanks for the help and the talk. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Once Nyssa and Sara left the clinic, Nyssa couldn’t help but ask, “What did you talk about with Al-Maealij?”

Sara smirked, hearing what sounded like jealousy lacing Nyssa’s voice, “Not much. I just asked her questions about the league, and I also found out that she left here to become a doctor before she decided to come back into the fold.”

Nyssa nodded but said nothing so Sara took the opportunity to continue, “Since Al-Maealij is a doctor, did she have to train to become an assassin when she gave her oath to Ra’s?”

Nyssa looked over a Sara with eyebrows raised in surprised amusement, “Ra’s?”

Sara shrugged her shoulders and replied innocently, “What? It’s easier than saying his full name all the time don’t you think?”

Nyssa smiled, “I suppose it is. Do not let him or others hear you refer to him in that way. I do not mind it though. To answer your question, no she did not train to become an assassin. She is one of several healers within the league. That is their purpose.”

Nyssa led Sara outside and down a short foot path through the woods before emerging into a wide-open area where a large wooden building resided. Nyssa gestured to it as they stopped just outside the entrance, “This is the dormitory where all our recruits stay. We have nine recruits already at various stages of training. You will make the tenth. I will show you to your room.”

Sara nodded and followed Nyssa into the building. It was a very simple set up. All the rooms where to the left and off to the right were the showers, laundry, and a large study.

Nyssa walked Sara up to the second floor and led her into an unoccupied room and turned on the light. It had a desk, bed, a bookshelf, dresser, and small window. “This will be yours for the next year. If you pass your trials and become one of us, you will then move into a small cottage. The league has built them over the years to accommodate our members. They are spread out all over these mountains.”

Sara looked around the room before commenting to herself, “It has electricity.”

Nyssa let a small laugh, “So did the clinic but I guess you were not paying attention to that. All our places do except for the building where you spoke with my father. That is where you will be learning weapons training and hand-to hand combat, Arabic and other languages as well as meditation. Al-Maealij will teach first aid and toxicology in the clinic, I will help you build up endurance and stamina with various exercises outside as well as archery. You will learn tracking and avoidance techniques in the woods and small towns and how to survive in different environmental conditions.”

Sara stared at her before voicing her doubt, “I can’t learn all of that inside of a year Nyssa!”

Nyssa could hear the uncertainty and quickly tried to reassure her, “Do not be overwhelmed. You can and will learn it all and as you pass your trials you will continue to learn with your training. You don’t stop after you pass your trials. If you have trouble I will be there to help you.”

Sara let out the breath she was holding and gave Nyssa a small smile, “Thanks, but it just sounds like a massive amount of….. well everything really.”

Nyssa just shook her head, “It does but it will not be. I will let you get settled but I did not forget the things you said you needed. I will have them here for you by the morning. We all rise at dawn and eat together in the dining hall. After that I will take you on a tour of the grounds. Get some rest Sara.”

Sara, in her exhaustion, didn’t think twice before she reached out and quickly pulled Nyssa into a hug. She felt every muscle in Nyssa’s body tense at the contact and let go immediately, embarrassed by her actions. “I’m so sorry Nyssa. I’m so fucking tired I wasn’t thinking. Just thank you. That’s all I meant.”

Nyssa spoke in an icy tone as she backed up towards the door, “You should not do that Sara and you need to be mindful of your language as well. It is not appropriate and I will not be treating you any differently than the other initiates. Good night.”

Sara cursed again once Nyssa shut the door before she fell back on the bed and let sleep win her over.

Nyssa sighed as she left and quickly walked the short distance back to her cottage. She was happy to be home but the feeling was just out of reach. Instead her mind was plagued with the hug that Sara had given her. It was a friendly gesture that she was sure was common for the outgoing, free spirited young woman. She was truthful in the things she told Sara before she left but she knew her tone had been harsh. If she was being honest with herself, it was her own reaction that had her in such turmoil. She liked the way it felt when Sara put her arms around her and it confused her, causing her to lose control over her emotions in that instant. She had known Sara for less than a week, yet the woman could evoke such strong feelings in Nyssa. She knew in the off chance that if she somehow developed feelings for the new recruit, it could never come to fruition. Her father would never approve, she was the heir and he taught her long ago that love was weakness that would not be tolerated. If she were to take a lover, her father would want them to be someone who could bring benefit to the league. It would be a match that was advantageous to their goals and love would never be something to consider. She accepted this a long time ago but for the first time in her life, she found the idea distasteful.  
~~~~~~~  
Sara woke when she heard an unfamiliar noise and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She sat up slowly and looked around, spying a large duffle bag on the desk that was not there last night. Sara heard more noises and realized they were coming from the hallway outside her door. She knew it was the other recruits getting ready for the day. She slid out of bed and opened the bag to find clothes, shoes, toiletries, books, and other things of convenience. She smiled knowing it was Nyssa who left this for her this morning. Sara marveled at how resourceful Nyssa could be. She would have to ask her how she managed to get all of this to her overnight. 

Sara pulled out a long sleeve shirt, jeans, sports bra, panties, socks and a pair of tennis shoes before grabbing what she would need for a shower. She stepped outside her room and immediately followed a group of four women that were walking ahead of her. They glanced at her but said nothing as they entered an enormous bathroom that would allow them all to get ready for the day without having to wait. There were multiple showers, toilets, sinks and mirrors that would accommodate about twelve women. Since there were only five of them, it was easy to find relative privacy. Sara carefully removed her bandages before taking a quick shower and returning her things to her room. She decided she would unpack this evening and then set out to locate the clinic to see Al-Maealij. As Sara walked down to the first floor, she saw the same group of four women leaving the dorms. 

She ran over to them and introduced herself, “Hey. I’m Sara. I just got here last night. I was hoping one of you could maybe show me where the clinic is from here?”

Three of the women glared at her before walking off without a word but the fourth remained behind and said, “Do not mind them. It is rare for an outsider to join us and some of the recruits are not happy about it. We learned of your arrival yesterday during dinner. My name is Tenzin. I will show you the clinic. I can wait with you and then show you the dining hall as well. We must hurry though, we are on a tight schedule.”

Sara smiled as she followed Tenzin outside, “I can only imagine how busy each day can be so I appreciate the help. It won’t take me long to figure out where everything is.”

Tenzin nodded but said nothing and Sara continued, “Nyssa told me there were nine recruits here already. I haven’t seen anyone else.”

Tenzin gave Sara an odd look but replied, “The male initiates are housed on the first floor. They usually beat us to breakfast.”

Sara laughed at that as she and Tenzin walked into the clinic and wished Al-Maealij a good morning. It didn’t take but a few minutes for her to redress Sara’s injuries and send them on their way. Tenzin didn’t ask what happened and for that Sara was grateful. They walked into the dining hall and Sara was surprised to see how many men and women were seated and eating breakfast as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. As they walked a little further into the room, the group quieted down as they turned and stared at Sara. Sara could see a few friendly faces aimed her way but a majority of the looks she received her almost hostile. She felt the heat creep up her neck and color cheeks under the scrutiny and breathed out a sigh of relief when Nyssa entered from the opposite side of the room and almost growled out an order for everyone to get back to eat as all but Sara bowed their heads to her in respect. It didn’t register that she should bow to Nyssa since she had not had to do so when they met and Nyssa never corrected her.

Sara followed Tenzin and they both filled their plates with food before sitting down at a table together separate from any of the groups already seated. Sara was appreciative of Tenzin’s thoughtfulness and whispered a thank you before she began to eat. 

Tenzin just nodded with a small smile before starting on her own meal. Sara couldn’t help herself as she glanced at Nyssa as she grabbed her own breakfast. Sara was hopeful that she would come and sit with them but was disappointed when she saw Nyssa pass them by to sit with a woman that Sara instantly disliked. It was then that it occurred to Sara that Nyssa would not sit with recruits but with pledged members of the league.

Sara didn’t need to hear the conversation to see how the woman lit up when Nyssa approached her and sat down. It was obvious in the woman’s body language that she had feelings for Nyssa and it irritated Sara more than she cared to admit. 

She couldn’t process the jealousy that flared inside her and instead turned back to Tenzin asking, “Who is that woman over there?”

“Who?” Tenzin questioned as she looked around.

Sara sighed as she discreetly pointed at the woman sitting with Nyssa.

Tenzin smiled, “That is Asli. She is one of the league’s best. She and Nyssa trained together from a young age. They have completed some high-profile assignments together over the years. That is what my mother said at least. I have only now started my training. I was not sure if this was the life I wanted to pursue. All the recruits have started their official training later than usual. Except for you, they were born into this life over several generations and were trained at home at a young age before given the option to follow this life or pursue another path.”

Sara kept her focus on Tenzin in an effort to ignore the jealousy that was burning a hole inside her every time she heard Asli or Nyssa laugh. “My understanding was that members started official training very early in age and then pledged their oath after they passed their trials when they got older.”

Tenzin nodded as she finished the last bite of her breakfast, “Yes that is true but it is not a requirement. As the world changes, it seems traditions here have changed as well. We are seeing more potential members training with their parents and then joining the league later than what used to be the norm. It was nice to meet you Sara but I have to go.”

Sara nodded and waved as Tenzin gathered her things and left Sara alone at the table. Sara had finished breakfast already but remained seated as she lost herself in thought.

She was startled out of her daydreaming when Nyssa sat down in the seat that Tenzin had occupied moments before.

“I see that you have already made a new friend.” Nyssa said as she looked over Sara with a careful eye.

Sara gave her a halfhearted smile, “Yeah. She was the only person nice enough to help me out this morning. It seems I’m not well liked. She showed me how to get to the clinic and the dining hall. I was so tired last night I wasn’t paying any attention to where we were walking.”

Nyssa nodded as she wondered at Sara’s melancholy mood, “You will show them you belong here just as much as they do. I see you got the things I left in your room early this morning. It looks like I was correct in the sizes. I hope you find everything satisfactory. Are you ready to go? I wanted to give you a tour of Nanda Parbat so you will not have any more problems finding where you need to go.”

Sara grabbed her empty plate before standing up and placing it with the others. She felt Nyssa behind her and turned, “Who fixes all this food or does the dishes?” 

Nyssa smiled, “I love how curious you are about everything. It is refreshing. League members volunteer each week.”

Sara stuffed her hands in her pockets as she followed Nyssa towards the exit, “Well it seems like it works. Thanks by the way for everything you left me this morning. I’m amazed at how resourceful you are and no worries, everything fits great.”

Nyssa opened the door for Sara and replied as she followed her outside, “You are welcome and I am an assassin, I have to be resourceful but it was not a problem.”

Sara bit the inside of her cheek in thought before she asked, “What about the robes I see the members wearing?”

Nyssa looked at Sara and again wondered what may have been bothering the woman, “You do not get those until you have passed your trials and pledged your life to the league and Ra’s al Ghul.”

Sara looked up at Nyssa from the spot she was staring at on the ground, “So are you we ready?”

Nyssa bit her lip to hold back the questions that were fighting to get out. She didn’t trust her words so she motioned for Sara to follow her. Nyssa showed Sara everything she could think of. She pointed out the library, weapons room, the archery field, running paths, sparring arena, clinic, and dormitory. 

Once they were done, Sara felt she had a handle on where everything was located and the fastest way to get to each place.

As Nyssa led her down a path toward the cottages, she asked, “Tell me what you used to do for fun back in Star City.”

Sara smirked and chucked humorlessly, “I thought it was fun to sleep with my sister’s boyfriend—“

Nyssa interrupted her and admonished, “You need to learn to forgive yourself Sara. You are not the same person. Is that something you would do again if you went back to your family today?”

Sara closed her eyes a moment before she shook her head, “No, I wouldn’t and I know you’re right,” Sara took a deep breath and let it out before continuing, “I loved to go see the Star City Rockets with my dad. That was kind of our thing that we did together. I had all the gear too. Hat and the jersey of my favorite player. I loved to dance, from ballet to punk to hip hop. I uh… I also liked to sing and I loved to race motorcycles but my parents never knew about that.”

Nyssa looked at Sara and smiled, “Those are quite the hobbies Sara. I would love to see you dance or hear you sing one day.”

Sara scoffed, rolling her eyes but she couldn’t hide her smile, “Oh I don’t think so.”

Nyssa teased, “And why not? Were you not any good?”

Sara pushed Nyssa off the path as she pretended to be indignant, “I’ll have you know that I was quite good at both. You’d be a lucky woman if I ever decided to demonstrate my vast and various talents.”

Nyssa’s laugh was carefree and unburdened, “You certainly are not humble are you Sara Lance? Maybe one day you will deem me worthy of witnessing your ‘various talents’.”

Once they broke through into the clearing, they calmed their laugher and Nyssa said, “Here are the cottages that belong to the higher-ranking members. The rest of the cottages spread out from here, up into the mountains and down into several villages.”  
Sara marveled at the beautiful architecture and asked, “Which one is yours?”

Nyssa pointed, “That one is mine.”

“It’s beautiful Nyssa.” Sara commented. 

If Sara didn’t know any better she would have sworn Nyssa blushed before she said, “Come on. I want to take you down into the village that is closest to us.”

Sara nodded as she tried to contain her excitement at being able to visit some type of civilization after a year of being stranded on Lian Yu. She didn’t count last night and early this morning on the League of Assassin’s compound as reentering the civilized world from a cold, deadly island.

As they walked, a comfortable silence fell over them as Sara took in the detail of the world around her. It was a beautiful sight to see and Sara never knew Tibet was such a colorful and wondrous place. The mountains went on for a far as the eyes could see, with dark crystal blue skies, fresh clean air and green expanse of land that reached out and touched the horizon. 

The village they entered was larger than Sara had expected. The buildings were made of soil and stone and decorated with different colors and ornaments. Everywhere she looked there were people working and children playing. 

Nyssa broke her from her thoughts, “We are heading down to the marketplace. I think you will like it there.”

Sara smiled, “This place, not just the village but the land is beautiful. I can’t imagine growing up here.”

Nyssa smiled, thrilled that Sara was so impressed with the place she called home, “I cannot imagine growing up anywhere else. I have traveled much in my time in the league and nothing has ever compared to home.”

Sara laughed, “Yeah, I bet. I grew up with city noise, air pollution, light pollution, crime, and concrete and steel buildings. Don’t get me wrong, I love my home but this is beyond amazing.”

Nyssa lightly grabbed Sara’s arm and halted their movements. She motioned to the area spread out before them, “This is the marketplace. I like to come here to buy spices for cooking and various tea leaves so I can brew my own at home. This one old woman has the best leaves for chamomile, lavender and cinnamon tea. There are also merchants that sell clothes, shoes, food, jewelry, incense, paintings and so many other things. Would you like to look around?”

Sara smiled at Nyssa’s enthusiasm, “Yeah. Come on.”

Sara grabbed the hand Nyssa had on her arm and held it in her own before trying to walk towards the market. She pulled to get Nyssa to follow her but she wouldn’t move. 

Sara squeezed her hand as she turned to face her completely, “What’s wrong?”

Nyssa gave her a tight smile before extracting her hand and replying awkwardly, “Nothing. Lead the way.”

They started to stroll through the streets when Sara’s curiosity got the best of her, “Do I make you uncomfortable?”

Nyssa was taken off guard at the blunt nature of Sara’s question, “I do not understand what you are referring to. No, you do not make me uncomfortable. Why would you think such a thing?”

Sara gave Nyssa a disbelieving look and replied, “When I hugged you last night you were so tense and cold and then just now, holding your hand, you seemed uncomfortable.”

Nyssa grimaced as she tried to explain, “I am not used to someone treating me like a person and not the heir to the Demon. Please understand that I accepted my role in life a long time ago. I am the heir and must act accordingly. I must act as my father wishes so I can prove myself worthy of the title Ra’s al Ghul when it is time for me to take my place. That is my reality Sara but I find myself enjoying your company because you do not care that I am the heir.”

Sara gave her a sad smile, “That sounds like a really lonely way to live Nyssa.”

“The league is everything to me and being the heir is my right. It is what I have trained for all my life. There is no place for anything else but in the past days I have found myself feeling differently when we spend time together.” Nyssa said as she absentmindedly looked around at the different merchants selling various goods. 

Sara could not help herself as she pushed the topic further, “What about that woman you ate breakfast with this morning. You seemed very friendly together. Is she not someone you can be yourself with?”

Nyssa looked at Sara with a mix of surprise and confusion, “Asli? We grew up together training under Al-Owal and she is a highly-valued member of the league. We respect each other.”

Sara laughed as she shook her head, “Oh Nyssa she has feelings for you.”

Nyssa nodded in affirmation, “Yes. I am aware.”

Sara stopped walking as her mouth dropped open in surprise at such an open admission, “You know? Well why hasn’t anything ever come of it then?”

Nyssa smirked at Sara’s reaction, “I do not have feelings for her. Even if I did, my father would not approve. He wishes for me to involve myself with someone who could benefit the league. He has even gone so far as to try and betroth me to various men and women whom he felt would bring money or power or something of assistance to the league.”

Sara tried to hide the look of disgust on her face as she motioned for them to continue walking, “That’s awful. I don’t understand it. I really don’t.”

Nyssa understood Sara’s response but was well aware that Sara would probably never grasp the reasoning behind her actions. 

Sara continued on and asked a question that had been nagging her since after breakfast, “Last night you mentioned that you would not be treating me any differently than the rest of the initiates but it feels like what we are doing now is beyond typical.”

Nyssa nodded before answering, “You are right and I apologize. I will not treat you differently from the other initiates while we are in Nanda Parbat but if it is acceptable to you, I would like to continue our friendship as we have been when we are not training.”

Sara didn’t even have to think about it as she replied, “I’d like that and I understand it so don’t apologize. We’re good.”

Nyssa changed the subject as she stopped at the stall that sold her favorite tea leaves, “Sara, I would like you to meet Nima, she keeps all my favorite tea in stock because she knows I will stop by here every week and pester her.”

Sara smiled politely as Nyssa continued, “Nima, please meet Sara. She is new to Tibet and Nanda Parbat. I am showing her all the wonderful things our little part of the world has to offer.”

Nima smiled warmly at them both, “Hello again Nyssa. It’s wonderful to see you as always. I have everything you like right here, so help yourself. Sara, it is nice to meet you. How do you like Tibet so far?”

“From what I’ve seen of it so far, I love it. It’s really beautiful here. I’ve actually never really traveled so this is all new to me. Well I spent a year shipwrecked on an island but I don’t think that really counts.” Sara said as she watched Nyssa hand over her items so Nima could package them.

“Shipwrecked?! Oh, dear that must have been quite the experience.” Nima exclaimed as she handed Nyssa her purchase and gave Sara a worried look. 

Sara laughed, it was all she could do. There was no point delving into the reality of that situation, “That it was.”

Nyssa looked over at Sara, her expression filled with empathy, “I have everything I need from here. If you see anything you want Sara, please let me know.”

Sara and Nyssa bid Nima a good day before moving on once again. They walked in silence for a while as Sara took everything in with wonderment. Nyssa couldn’t help but watch her with a small smile on her face. 

They wandered into the market square around lunch time and Nyssa insisted on taking Sara to one of her favorite places to eat. 

Nyssa ordered for them both and as they waited for their food Sara asked, “When you’re not training or out saving the world, what do like to do?”

Nyssa gave Sara an amused look, “Out saving the world? You embellish Sara. It is quite entertaining but to answer your question, I like to cook and I love to read.”

Sara rolled her eyes in exasperation, “Well I know that already. You cooked for me the entire boat ride back to Hong Kong and read to me too. I also know you like to meditate. Bet you didn’t know I knew that huh? What is one of your secret passions that no one knows about you?”

Nyssa bit her lower lip as she looked away shyly. She thought for a moment before answering, “I like to play games with the children from the villages. It does not matter what it is. It could be soccer, basketball, or whatever little thing they come up with. I find it refreshing and peaceful to spend time with them as they play. They are such innocent souls.”

Sara flashed Nyssa the sweetest smile, “I can see you doing that. I bet they love it too. So where did your British accent come from? I’ve been meaning to ask you about it.”

Nyssa’s features turned wistful as she got a faraway look on her face and replied, “From my mother. I can barely remember what she looked like now but I can remember her voice so clearly.”

Sara reached out to Nyssa but then stopped herself from actually touching her, “I can’t imagine what it must’ve been like to lose your mom. I’ve never gone through that.”

Nyssa cocked her head to the side and said, “But have you not? They may still be in this world but you are no longer a part of their lives. That is a loss as well.”

Sara nodded but said nothing. She hadn’t really thought about it like that but Nyssa was right in a sense. 

Their food finally arrived and Sara eyed it for a moment before inquiring, “What is this exactly?”

Nyssa sighed as she implored, “Eat Sara. Do you think I would get you anything I did not think you would like? It is Thenthuk or yak noodle soup. Try it.”

Sara shot Nyssa a suspicious look before grabbing her chopsticks and taking a bite. As soon as Sara was done she smiled, “Oh this is good Nyssa. Never had anything like this before but damn you were right.”

Nyssa flashed her a smug smile but said nothing as they continued to eat. Once finished, they continued to walk around aimlessly for a while before heading back for dinner.

As they got closer to Nanda Parbat, Sara could see people out on the archery field or running along the foot paths through the woods. She bumped Nyssa with her shoulder to grab her attention, “Why aren’t you training with everyone else? It looks like today isn’t the day where everyone does their own thing.”

Nyssa let out a small nervous laugh, “I should be training but I wanted to show you around. I will resume my training tomorrow. Since you are not able to do anything too physical for another few weeks, you will start your lessons in Arabic.”

Sara glanced over at Nyssa before looking away quickly to stare at the ground as they walked. Nyssa noticed the odd behavior and asked, “Is there something wrong with that plan?”

Sara shook her head quickly, “No no. It’s just that everything became so real all of a sudden.”

Nyssa hummed her understanding and replied, “I have no doubt you will excel at everything you do here. We all want to see you succeed.”

Sara laughed and then let out a sarcastic remark, “Oh I highly doubt that Nyssa. I think most want to see me fail.”

Nyssa scowled a moment before schooling her features once again, “Do not let those who wish you to fail into your mind. This is for you. If you believe you can do this then you will. Listen to those who wish you ill and you will not succeed.”

A lazy self-satisfied grin adorned Sara’s face, “Oh I know. I've got this covered.”

They finally made it back to the dormitory and Nyssa turned to Sara as they stood outside the front entrance, “There was something I wanted to ask you.”

Sara nodded, “Sure. Got ahead.”

Nyssa sighed as she thought about her words, “This morning after breakfast, you seemed sullen and upset. What was bothering you Sara?”

Sara swallowed hard as she let out a surprise laugh, “Yeah, there was something on my mind but I would really rather not talk about it.”

Nyssa barely held back her disappointment but acquiesced to Sara wishes, “Of course. Tomorrow you will get up with the others as you did today and after breakfast, you will meet Amal to start your language lessons. I will be dining with my father so I will not see you at dinner. Have a goodnight Sara.”  
~~~~~~~  
Over the next four weeks, Sara fell into an easy routine. On the one day a week that the league rested, she and Nyssa would hike, read, or visit the various villages that were spread out through the mountains. They would eat, shop or visit with different merchants that Nyssa had come to know over the years. At some point in the day, Nyssa would usually get pulled into a soccer game by the little kids that played as their parents worked. Sara couldn’t participate due to her injuries but she didn’t mind. She loved to sit on sideline and watch Nyssa play with all the children; giving them a challenge but allowing them to win. It was one of Sara’s favorite things to do. She loved to see Nyssa so carefree, relaxed, and easygoing. Sara suspected that this was a side of Nyssa that not a lot of people got to see and it made her happy to be fortunate enough to be a part of it. It was during one of those days, when Sara watched Nyssa so mellow and insouciant, that she realized her feelings for Nyssa extended well beyond friendship. She didn’t know if Nyssa felt the same way or if she would even be open to such a thing. Nyssa had made it very clear that she felt love was a weakness and any relationship she entered would need approval from her father as well as favor the league in some way. There were times when Sara swore that Nyssa shared in the attraction but then there were other times that she would shut down and Sara couldn’t get a read on the situation. 

On training days, she woke at dawn and got ready for the day before visiting the clinic to ensure she was healing as expected. She ate breakfast with Tashi, Teshe and Tenzin who were the only three recruits who could stand to be around her. The others either ignored her completely or made comments about how she was only there because the heir to the Demon favored her. Sara did her best to ignore those snide remarks but it was difficult. She felt like they were attacking Nyssa as well and she wouldn’t stand for that. After breakfast, she met with Amal to study Arabic for a majority of the day before having dinner and going to bed. 

Sara had already come to blows with one of the female recruits, Choden, who stated she was only there because she was sleeping with Nyssa. The fight was broken up by Tashi and Tenzin before both women were taken to Al-Maealij. The healer cleaned up their cuts and checked Sara’s already existing injuries for any complications due to the stress she had put on them.

Once Al-Maealij dismissed Choden, Nyssa came storming into the clinic, “Al-Maealij will you excuse us?”

Sara watched as she hurried out of the clinic before bringing her attention back to Nyssa. Sara couldn’t read the expression her face so she waited for her to speak before saying anything that might make the situation worse.

“Are you all right?” Nyssa asked, the concern evident in her voice.

Sara gave her a soft smile and replied, “Yes. Just a few cuts and bruises and Al-Maealij said I didn’t do any damage to my shoulder or side.”

Once Nyssa was assured of Sara’s wellbeing, her tone hardened as she asked, “What happened? You know infighting will not be tolerated.”

Sara sighed and let her shoulders sag in defeat, “It couldn’t be helped Nyssa.”

“Explain.” Nyssa demanded.

Sara took in a deep breath before launching into her explanation, “Choden said the only reason I’m here is because we’re sleeping together.”

Nyssa softened her tone before she replied, “I can fight my own battles Sara. You know this is not true so why do you let it bother you?”

Sara let her frustration with the entire situation take over, “I can handle whatever shit they say about me but I refuse to let them drag you into it.”

Nyssa tried to hide her smile at Sara’s obvious protectiveness, “I am the heir Sara. Their baseless accusations carry no weight and will catch up with them eventually. Who threw the first punch?”

Sara looked away as she mumbled, “I did.”

Nyssa placed her fingertips along Sara’s cheek to bring her focus back to her, “I can only do so much to protect you Sara. You cannot start fights.”

Sara did her best not to lean into Nyssa’s light touch as she dismissed her words, “I never asked you to protect me Nyssa.”

Nyssa dropped her hand and repeated softly, “I can only do so much.”

~~~~~~~

A week after the fight with Choden, Sara finally got her stitches out and received the good news from Al-Maealij that there no more restrictions on her training. 

This was when Sara’s routine changed drastically. She still woke at dawn and ate breakfast with the other recruits but now her days were broken up into various sessions. Al-Maealij started to teach her first aid and toxicology while Amal continued with her Arabic lessons. Al-Owal worked with her sword and bo techniques while Nyssa instructed her in archery and physical fitness. Shabh and Taghyir started to teach her survival skills for various conditions and tracking and avoidance abilities for stealth and pursuit of a target. 

Sara had been going at her new schedule for about three weeks when Nyssa decided to take her on a run along one of the more difficult paths. It was about six miles uphill and on uneven terrain. Sara did her best to keep up with Nyssa but she eventually fell behind by a few paces. Her legs burned and lungs ached but she kept pushing forward. Nyssa drilled it into her head that she needed to push past the pain until it was nothing but an inconvenience and find the strength within herself to continue no matter the feelings that bombarded her for every direction. 

It also helped when Nyssa would throw out words of encouragement. Sara didn’t want to let her down but most of all she didn’t want to let herself down and hearing Nyssa helped reinforce that fact. When they finally reached the top of the hill, they slowly drank their water as they stretched to cool down. 

It had only been three weeks of unrestricted training but Sara could already feel a difference in her body. She could run longer, push faster, and wield her weapons with more strength and precision. She was learning new things every day and she could even hold short simple conversations with Nyssa in Arabic. Sara was proud of her accomplishments so far and was eager for more.

As they sat side by side catching their breath, Nyssa turned to Sara and began speaking apprehensively, “I will be leaving tomorrow on assignment. It is a solo mission in the United States to track the money men for one of the biggest human traffickers in the region. It will be a lot of recon and resource tracking. I could be gone for a few weeks depending on what I find.”

Sara furrowed her brow inhaling sharply, “How dangerous?”

Nyssa tried to reassure her with a smile, “I cannot answer that because I do not know. It could be nothing but tracking the accounts or trouble could arise and I may be required to step in and stop it. Assignments are researched and laid out but they rarely ever go according to plan. There are just too many variables to consider. We do our best to be prepared with good intel and resources.”

Sara ran her hand through her messy hair a she absorbed what Nyssa was telling her. She let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding as she stated, “I won’t know if you’re ok until you just show back up one day.”

Nyssa nodded, “Yes, that is how it always goes Sara. This is our life.”

Sara let out a frustrated sigh as she mumbled, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Nyssa tilted her head to the side as she asked, “What did you say?”

Sara chuckled, “Nothing. I just hate that you have to be out there alone. I mean can’t you carry a phone or something and I can call you?”

Nyssa laughed loudly before replying, “Phones can be tracked. Plus, how would you purpose you call me or I call you? Your training takes up almost all your time and you have no access to a phone here.”

Sara smirked mischievously, “I’d find a way. You should know that by know.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes playfully, “Yes. How could I forget your resourcefulness and your penchant to bend the rules?”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they both drifted off in thought. It was Nyssa who finally spoke again, “We should head back. I do not want you to be late for Al-Owal. He tells me how much you have excelled at using a bo. It is still very early but you may want to consider that as your primary weapon.”

Sara nodded and stood before she held out her hand to help Nyssa to her feet. Nyssa graciously took the offered hand and allowed Sara to pull her up. Sara didn’t let go of her hand once she helped Nyssa up from the ground. Sara felt the heat spread across her cheeks when she realized how closely they were standing to each other. Throwing caution to the wind, Sara let go of Nyssa’s hand only to grab her by the waist. Before she could second guess herself, Sara leaned in and kissed Nyssa with an energy and fervor she had never known before.

Sara felt Nyssa grab her arms as her body stiffened at the contact and pushed her away roughly. 

The look on Nyssa’s face was a mix of surprise, desperation, desire, and anger as she spoke vehemently, “What did you do that for Sara? Why? You know my situation and we cannot do this.”

It took Sara a moment to catch her breath and realize that Nyssa had broken the contact. It wasn’t the reaction Sara wanted but there was a moment, just one second when Nyssa had returned the kiss before pulling away from her. 

Sara stared at Nyssa with longing before demanding, “Tell me you’ve never thought about it. That you have no feelings for me and I’ve been reading this situation incorrectly.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw in frustration and fear and confusion. She knew what she wanted to say and knew what she should say and it waged a war inside of her. She had thought about kissing Sara several times before, but when those ideas flitted through her mind she pushed them away. She didn’t know if she had feelings for Sara and she felt disquieted in her confusion. What did it mean that she had random desires to kiss the woman standing in front of her? Nyssa didn’t have the answer.

She did the only thing she knew best. She closed herself off and remembered who she was “I do not have feelings for you and I need you to respect that. I am sorry if I made you think otherwise. Maybe It is best if we do not spend time together outside of official training sessions. We need to head back now.”

Sara focused on Nyssa’s eyes as she listened to her words. For the first time in her life she couldn’t read a person’s eyes as she needed to. She couldn’t discern if Nyssa was being truthful. Her eyes held no emotion and it only left Sara with one conclusion.  
Nyssa didn’t care for her the way Sara thought she had and she just made a terrible mistake.


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa relationship evolves as Sara finishes her training

Nyssa sat in the league safe house in Metropolis, one again trying to go over the dossier she had on Gerard Kinnear, the accountant who handled all the money for human trafficker Daniel Broussard. Her assignment from Ra’s al Ghul was to track Mr. Kinnear’s movements in order to find the most opportune time to gather any digital and hard copy information on the financial side of Mr. Broussard’s operations. She was to drain all assets and disperse the money to various league accounts before assessing the potential for extending the assignment. Nyssa already knew she was going to push her father to allow her to eliminate the major players in the organization and wipe the whole operation from the map. 

She felt it was pointless to break this mission into two parts when she was more than capable of handling everything in one trip. It would save the league valuable resources as well as give her more time away from Nanda Parbat. The more accurate thought was it would give Nyssa more time away from Sara.

After she had kissed her up on that hill a few days ago, Nyssa was desperate to get away. They had finished their circuit in awkward silence and once complete, Nyssa had gone to her father for more information on the upcoming mission. After she had all the relevant intelligence, she packed her things and left without saying a word to anyone. A small part of her felt like a coward for avoiding the situation but the bigger part felt utter confusion and fear. Nyssa knew she had forged a special bond with Sara that likely caused her romantic overture. Nyssa was also keenly aware of the fact that she liked what had occurred between them that day. She had responded to the kiss no matter how brief it was, and that scared her, filling her with confusion and causing her to retreat from the situation completely. 

Sara brought things out in her that she didn’t even know existed. Over the past couple of months, Sara made her feel open, free and content in a way that was foreign to Nyssa. She feared these feelings would inevitably become a hindrance to her work, make her appear weak as her father’s heir, but more importantly, she dreaded Ra’s al Ghul’s wrath if he ever found out she pursued a relationship he undoubtedly would not approve of. What frustrated her the most was that Sara knew these things but chose to push the boundaries anyway. It was because of this that Nyssa had decided her friendship with Sara could no longer continue as it was and any interaction between them would be restricted to things that pertained to the league. When they first arrived in Nanda Parbat, Nyssa had told Sara she would not treat her any differently than the rest of the recruits. It was time she followed through with that.

With an irritated sigh, Nyssa tossed the dossier aside and got up to get dressed. She needed a distraction from the woman that had been tormenting her mind without end. It was time to go hunting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

As they were walking to the sparring room, Tenzin suddenly pulled Sara off to the side before lowering her voice and saying, “I meant to talk to you about this earlier but there has not been any opportunity.”

Sara looked around to see if anyone was listening before bringing her attention back to her friend, “What is it?”

“I noticed, well we noticed, that you have not seemed yourself the past few days and we are worried.” Tenzin stated with hesitance in her voice.

Sara stiffened at the observation and was quick to deny it, “I’m fine. I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about and I don’t care either. I’ll be late for training with Al-Owal if we don’t get moving.”

Sara tried to turn and walk away but was halted by a strong hand on her arm, “You are distracted, quiet and have seemed upset. Al-Owal has been getting hits in on you that I know you could have deflected. Did something happen?”

Sara pulled her arm away, “No, and if Al-Owal is able to get a hit in, then I obviously need more practice. Who else thinks there’s something wrong?”

Tenzin looked pointedly at Sara, “Tashi and Teshe but I think you knew that already. We have all noticed it. Look at you, you are bruised and cut all over from Al-Owal landing blows I know you could have avoided if your mind was clear and focused. You no longer share in conversation when we eat or study with us at night before bed. Something changed and we are concerned.”

Sara sighed as she looked at her friend, well aware that she was correct but unable to share her reasons, “I’m just off. It’s nothing. I’ll snap out of it.”

Tenzin didn’t look convinced but relented, “If you say so. Al-Owal is hardest on you because you came from the outside. Please be careful. He will not hesitate to hurt you to make a point.”

Sara nodded in understanding before she and Tenzin made their way into the sparring room. Tashi and Teshe were already working with their instructors when they arrived, so Sara and Tenzin decided to grab two practice swords to warm up as they waited. They started a light sparring session until Al-Owal and Alnnihaya came in and broke it up.

Tenzin went off with Alnnihaya to work on her aim with throwing daggers as Al-Owal unsheathed his sword to pair off with Sara. Al-Owal was on the offensive right away, throwing Sara into a defensive stance to parry his blows. She kept her eyes trained on his as she watched for an opening that would allow her to strike. His attacks came at her with so much force that her arm ached as she tried to block his moves. Her patience paid off as Al-Owal left an opening on his left side. Sara saw the opportunity and went for the strike but over compensated for the required change in direction, allowing Al-Owal to close off once again. Sara ended up over extending which allowed Al-Owal to shift to the side and bring his sword up to slash her from the hip up across her stomach. 

Sara saw her mistake too late, feeling the searing pain as Al-Owal left a long cut across her torso. He signaled for them to stop and in an almost taunting, sneering voice, he said, “You grew eager to land a blow to my side which allowed me to recover and strike against you instead. You should know better and now you are injured. Maybe you should see Al-Maealij to treat the wound.”

Sara clenched her jaw against the pain and the obvious distaste Al-Owal had for her. Not willing to back down she shook her head, ignoring the blood that began to seep through her clothes, “I’d like to keep going.”

Al-Owal smirked at her but said nothing as he moved forward once again, putting Sara back on the defensive.

After weapons training was over, Sara had to postpone her session with Shabh and Taghyir. Today they were supposed to go out into the woods and have Sara try to track their movements while they tried to evade her detection. She had been looking forward to it as Slade, Shado and Yeo Fe had taught her much of this type of thing on Lian Yu. Instead, she needed to go to the clinic to have Al-Maealij patch her up once again. It didn’t escape Sara notice that she had been injured once again by Al-Owal over a stupid mistake that should never have happened. She knew better than to rush for the easy open. She also knew better than to over extend herself to try and reach her target. 

As Sara walked herself to the clinic, she thought back to what Tenzin had said before weapons training. The fact that Tashi and Teshe noticed the change in her mood as well was quite the indication to Sara that she was not as discreet with her feelings as she thought she was. Sara was angry at herself for kissing Nyssa when she knew her situation regarding romantic entanglements. She was embarrassed because she had apparently read the situation incorrectly and made an unwanted pass towards the woman. She was hurt by the rejection because her feelings ran more than surface deep. She was frustrated because she needed to find a way to move on but had no idea how to accomplish that. She was scared she ruined a perfectly wonderful friendship and she felt utter defeat when Nyssa didn’t say a word to her before she left on assignment. 

When Sara finally walked through the clinic doors, Al-Maealij’s eyes grew wide when she looked over and saw the blood staining Sara’s clothing.

“What the hell happened to you?” She asked as she hurried over to help Sara up onto one of the beds. 

Sara smirked at her language, “A little incident with Al-Owal.”

Al-Maealij shook her head in exasperation, “All your incidents the past few days are due to that man. And why didn’t you come to me sooner? I can see you waited. I’m guessing you finished your session. Am I right?”

Sara at least had the decency to look ashamed as she answered, “Yeah, I waited. I didn’t want to give him any more reason to hate me or the satisfaction that he could break me down.”

Al-Maealij gave Sara a disbelieving look before she began her examination. No stitches were required as the healer stopped the bleeding so she could clean the cut. Once done, she bandaged the wound before grabbing Sara an extra shirt to put on so she could throw the ruined one away. 

As Sara pulled the shirt on, Al-Maealij leaned back against the counter behind her and gave Sara a knowing smile, “All done. So, are you going to tell me what’s going on or are you going to make me drag it out of you? Just because I didn’t go through any official training for the league doesn’t mean my father didn’t teach me a thing or two.”

Sara rolled her eyes playfully as she replied, “Oh I have no doubt you could kick my ass but I’m fine so stop worrying so much.”

Al-Maealij watched for Sara’s reaction carefully before she declared, “I’d like to think we’ve become friends over the past two months. With that said, I can see there’s something different about you Sara. There’s a sadness that’s been following you around for the last few days. Did someone say something to you or do something?”

Sara gripped the edge of the bed to help center herself. She had not realized how transparent she had been and as much as she wanted to cry, yell, scream, vent, and unload everything, she knew it was impossible. This was one situation she would have to deal with alone. 

Sara did her best to sound convincing as she answered, “Of course we’re friends. Who else would I talk to about music and binge watch movies on our commandeered DVD player? Look, no one said or did anything to me. I’m fine. If I seem a little off, it’s probably me just getting used to everything around here. So, don’t worry so much.”

Al-Maealij acquiesced reluctantly as she let the subject drop and sent Sara on her way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa dressed to the best as she knew that Gerard Kinnear met with Daniel Broussard every Friday at one of Metropolis’s most exclusive clubs. The league had sources and resources everywhere, and she had already gotten her name on the VIP list for The Lure where the two men usually went clubbing on the weekends. 

Nyssa knew from the dossier that Mr. Kinnear was single with no children and loved to pick up women any chance he could. Not being able to carry any weapons on her person, she packed a few in the SUV before taking it down to the club and parking it herself, declining valet services for obvious reasons. 

Once she was inside, she headed up the stairs to the VIP section and took a seat at the bar, giving her the best vantage point. She ordered a scotch for show and casually looked around the club until she spotted the men she was looking for. They were about fifteen feet away, standing at the same bar where Nyssa was currently sitting. She grabbed her drink as she started to make her way in their direction and when she began to pass by her target, she stepped in to him as he was turning, ensuring he bumped her hard enough to spill her drink on the floor.

The anger on Mr. Kinnear’s face disappeared once he saw such a beautiful lady in distress, “Pardon me. I didn’t see you. Please allow me to buy you another drink to replace the one I so carelessly spilled.”

“Oh, I do not think that will be necessary….” Nyssa smile politely as she let the sentence hang. 

The man jumped at the opportunity, “Kinnear. Gerard Kinnear and please, I insist.”

Nyssa nodded, “Well thank you Mr. Kinnear. I do appreciate it.”

The accountant laughed, “Please call me Gerard. No need to be so formal.”

He flashed her a cocky smile before turning and ordering another scotch from the bartender. After paying for the drink and handing it over, he moved closer to her so he could be heard over the crowd and asked, “What’s your name?”

Nyssa leaned in to him as she placed her free hand lightly on his shoulder, “Nyssa.”

Gerard nodded, “Well it is nice to meet you Nyssa,” he turned and directed her to the man next to him, “This is my friend Daniel Broussard.”

Nyssa kept her smile as she said, “Nice to meet you Mr. Broussard.”

He glanced at Gerard before turning his attention to Nyssa, “You as well. I do have some business I need to attend. If you will excuse me?”

Nyssa nodded as she placed her drink on the bar, “Of course.”

With that, Daniel left the two at the bar as he walked off into a VIP private area that was sectioned off from the rest of the room. Nyssa glanced over and saw two gentlemen already waiting but their backs were turned away, not allowing her a good look at their faces.

She returned her attention back to her new acquaintance and feigned innocence, “Am I keeping you?”

Gerard shook his head as he looked her over with lust in his eyes, “Oh no no. That’s not anything they can’t fill me in on later. I’d much rather sit and have a drink with you if you’re free.”

A smug smile graced her lips, “I would like that very much Gerard.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was easy for Nyssa to keep her target focused solely on her as he drank without thought. Within three hours he was so drunk she had him stumbling out of the club with her, thinking they were going back to his place for sex. She insisted on driving and he was so inebriated that he put up no argument. 

It was difficult trying to keep his hands off her while she expertly navigated the SUV to his home. She already knew how to get there, memorizing everything from the dossier, but had managed to get the address from him and input into the GPS navigation system.

Once they pulled into the driveway of his million-dollar home, Nyssa grabbed a small bag from the backseat as she helped Mr. Kinnear out of the car and into the house. He continued to make sloppy fumbled attempts at trying to take her clothes off but she was able to hold him at bay. Nyssa had done well to keep him focused on her and the alcohol flowing that he never noticed that she didn’t even take a drink. She steered him into the living room and sat him on the couch with a promise to be back in a moment before walking to the small bar near the kitchen. 

She was planning to pour him another drink and lace it with a natural herb sedative she brought from Nanda Parbat, but one glance back at the couch revealed that Mr. Kinnear had already passed out. 

She quickly grabbed her bag and made her way to the study. She had no problems navigating through the house as she had memorized the blueprints that she obtained upon arriving in Metropolis. 

Nyssa found Mr. Kinnear’s laptop without issue and sat at the desk as it booted up. Once it was powered on, Nyssa pulled a USB drive from her bag and plugged it into the port. The thumb drive brute force cracked the login and once she was in the system, Nyssa easily found what she was looking for. She captured all the relevant digital files containing account information, client names, contacts, dates, cargo ship schedules and port names. Per her father’s request, Nyssa moved all money to the league through untraceable back channel accounts before grabbing the USB drive and shutting down the laptop. She did a quick search of the study to see if she could locate any hard copy data but it appeared Mr. Kinnear did all his record keeping on his computer system. Once she was satisfied she had everything, she grabbed her things and left, making record time back to the safe house.

Once Nyssa was back in the confines of the safe house, she called her father and informed him that she had managed to complete the first phase of the assignment. She went on to explain that she had gained access to Gerard Kinnear’s computer, transferring all funds and copying relevant information on the inner workings of the trafficking ring. This portion of the mission took Nyssa three days to accomplish even though the timeline slated out a week for completion. 

After much discussion, Nyssa was granted permission to stay in Metropolis to eliminate all relevant targets of the trafficking ring. This was the second and final phase of the assignment and Ra’s al Ghul insisted she stand down until league members in the area could join her.

Nyssa agreed and ended the call, undressing as she prepared to take a shower. She was relieved to finally get out of that dress and wash away the feeling of Gerard Kinnear’s hands roaming over her body. She stood under the hot spray and forced herself to relax as her mind drifted to a certain blond haired blue eyed woman. Nyssa leaned against the tile as she remembered how it felt to have Sara’s lips against hers. The jolt of electricity that shot through her when she realized what was happening. The confliction that consumed her when the reality of the situation crashed down on her. If she was being completely honest with herself, she knew she had feelings for Sara, feelings she needed to be crush out of existence before they consumed them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since Sara last saw Nyssa and she wasn’t sure how to handle the churning panic that ate at her without mercy. She was worried something had happened to her but she could only assume that if it did, they would know about it. She knew she couldn’t ask specifically, so she decided on a more general approach. 

It was Sunday and she and Al-Maealij were coming back from the market down in one of the villages when Sara decided to broach the subject.

“What happens if a league member is killed or severely injured out on assignment?” She asked, attempting to be nonchalant. 

Al-Maealij considered the question before replying, “It really depends I suppose. If there are others there, they’d bring the body back to Nanda Parbat or try to assist with the injury as best as possible. If they’re out solo and don’t return or report in, no one may ever know what happened or it may be impossible to retrieve them.”

Sara had no idea where Nyssa was except that it was somewhere in the United States. She also didn’t know if Nyssa had anyone with her. The answer Al-Maealij had given her was useful but didn’t squelch her fear in any way. 

Al-Maealij looked at her curiously, “Why do you ask?”

Sara shot her a half smile, “Just wondering. You know me, always asking questions.”

Al-Maealij returned the smile with one of her own, “Yeah, I know you. Always curious. Always thinking. If you don’t mind me saying, you do seem better as of late. I was worried about you and I know I wasn’t the only one.”

Sara let out an irritated sigh, “I told you I was fine. I told Tashi, Teshe and Tenzin too. I appreciate the concern but there’s no need for it.”

Al-Maealij put her hands up as if backing off the subject, “Forget I asked.”

Sara chastised herself for napping at her friend and nudged Al-Maealij with her hip to get her attention, “I’m sorry. I can be an ass sometimes.”

Al-Maealij huffed out a laugh, “Can be? Always are is more like it.”

Sara shot her a look, pretending to be hurt and declared, “I’m offended! Really, I am.”

Al-Maealij in a rare moment said, “The fuck you are. Come on, hurry it up. I’m hungry.”

They walked the rest of the way back in silence as they headed to dinner. As they trudged towards the dining hall, Sara let herself get lost in thought. She was glad her friends were no longer worried about her wellbeing. Having them hover around asking what was wrong was not an easy thing to deal with. She hated lying but there was no way she could tell them the truth. It made her feel utterly and completely alone. She was worried about Nyssa but at the same time, not having her here helped Sara sort through some of her feelings. She was no longer angry or embarrassed. She was able to accept what she had done and the consequences that went with it. She had feelings for Nyssa and had decided to act on them. At least now she would always know that she tried, or at least showed Nyssa how she felt. She thought that was better than never saying anything at all and always wondering what could have been. She wasn’t sure if she lost Nyssa’s friendship completely but she would take whatever Nyssa was willing to give her. Sara was finally able to realize that Nyssa had explained her situation to her on more than one occasion but she just didn’t want to listen. It was the stubborn streak in her that Sara swore she inherited from her dad. She was slowly picking herself up once again, it was what she did and thankfully her friends were starting to see it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa and the members of the league that were sprinkled around Metropolis had pulled off the second part of the assignment flawlessly. The human trafficking ring was wiped out and the men responsible were dead. Justice was done and Nyssa was happy with the outcome. 

Ra’s al Ghul was not expecting her back in Nanda Parbat for another week so she decided to make a stop in Star City before flying back home. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to check on Sara’s family but it felt right to try and give Sara some measure of peace. Nyssa was aware this was crossing the very boundaries she knew she needed to enforce but the thought of helping Sara in this way was too strong to ignore.

It wasn’t hard to find and locate all the information and pictures she would need to track them down. She used outside resources as she did not feel comfortable using the league for a personal errand. It was morning when she arrived in Star City so her first stop was Laurel’s apartment. From the rooftop across the street, Nyssa had a perfect view of the inside through the windows that didn’t have the blinds down. The woman was pretty but in Nyssa’s opinion she didn’t compare to Sara’s natural, flawless beauty. The striking blue eyes that always grabbed Nyssa’s attention and drew her in. Laurel appeared to be sharing the apartment with a young man with black hair but had no idea who he was. He had kissed Laurel before she left the apartment, which led Nyssa to believe they were involved. 

Once Laurel was on the road, Nyssa easily followed in the sedan she had picked up from an outside contact she had in Star City. She watched as Sara’s sister parked outside of a legal aid building called CNRI. Nyssa found that it was the City Necessary Resources Initiative. It appeared the law firm’s goal was to help people in need. It seemed Laurel had become the attorney she had always wanted and was doing good work in the city. Nyssa was surprisingly happy about this and was eager to tell Sara that her sister had achieved her dream and was doing well.

Tracking down Detective Lance was more difficult. There was no specific time or place she could locate him considering his case work. It wasn’t until early evening when Nyssa spotted the Detective leaving the SCPD headquarters. She followed him, thinking he would be going home, but instead saw that he stopped at a rundown dive bar. He went inside and Nyssa lost sight of him. She decided to follow him and made her way to the front door.

Once she was seated at the bar, she ordered a club soda and discreetly watched as Sara’s father quickly downed several drinks in a short amount of time. It was obvious he was drunk and it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. The bartender seemed familiar with this scenario and had cut him off before placing a phone call. Against her better judgement, she was about to get up and help the Detective but Laurel walked in the bar and intervened instead. Nyssa was relieved that the man had someone to help him home, someone to be by his side and she strained to listen to their conversation.

“I I I I didn’t need you to come get me. I’m fine. See? I can stand on… on my own.” The Detective declared with slurred speech and squinted eyes as he tried to get up but fell back on the stool.

“Dad, you’ve had enough. Joe won’t serve you anymore tonight. He called me to come get you.” Laurel said as she put money on the bar for the tab and tried to help her father stand.

He wouldn’t move as he gripped the edge of the bar like a life line, Laurel looking at him with a mixture of sadness, pity, and anger. “I just… I just can’t keep myself right honey. It’s too hard.”

Laurel sighed as she finally managed to help him up from the barstool, “You’re not the only one who lost her dad but she’s gone and you need to accept it or it’ll continue to destroy you.”

The Detective paused and looked at his daughter with a hint of tears in his eyes, “I I know. I’m sorry honey. I’m sorry I keep doing this. I just miss her so much.”

Laurel nodded as she whispered, “I know.” 

Nyssa watched as Laurel then helped the stumbling Detective out of the bar and into the night.

Nyssa sat in silence as she processed the scene that just played out before her. She knew right away that the two were referring to Sara and it stirred something inside her. Seeing the Detective so torn up, using alcohol to cope with losing his daughter, it profoundly saddened her. She knew the truth of the matter, and seeing how it affected the lives of the people closest to Sara was uncomfortable to witness. Nyssa wasn’t sure if this was something she wanted to share with the woman when she returned to Nanda Parbat. Nyssa had wanted to see Sara’s family for herself and provide her with a measure of comfort that they were happy and healthy. After seeing what she did, she knew Sara’s supposed death haunted them still. She should have realized that it would. A family could not lose a member without feeling the loss for a long time after. She knew that feeling when her mother died. She didn’t want to keep any secrets from Sara but this information could possibly do more harm than good.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The last week had passed by in a blur for Sara. She had pushed herself to new limits in all aspects of her training and she was already seeing the results. She was able to carry on more complex conversations in Arabic and it helped to practice with the other recruits in the evening. Tashi was tutoring her Cantonese before lights out and she as picking it up quickly. He was a natural when it came to teaching and made it easy for her grasp the language. Al-Maealij was giving Sara extra lessons in field medicine, first aid and toxicology every morning before breakfast. The tracking and avoidance techniques Shado, Slade and Yao Fe taught her on Lian Yu went a long way with what Shabh and Taghyir were teaching her. She was excelling quickly with them, and they were impressed with her level of knowledge. Al-Owal still put her through the paces with weapons training and while he was still able to strike her, it didn’t occur nearly as often nor was it as severe as the hit on her stomach that sent her to Al-Maealij. Sara had even started to land a rare blow to Al-Owal, especially when they worked with a bo staff. While Nyssa was gone, Alnnihaya took over her fitness and archery training. Sara had pushed her body hard and was now able to run ten miles uphill without getting winded. She was also hitting center target more often and from longer distances with a bow. 

She could feel the mental and physical changes the league was bringing out in her. She had a long way to go and was the only recruit that didn’t have any type of training at a young age, but her skills were beyond what was expected of her at this stage of her training. Tashi, Tenzin and Teshe continued to be the only recruits that treated her with respect and friendship, but Sara no longer cared what the others said to or about her. Nanda Parbat was beginning to feel like home and she was starting to realize her purpose here, and the difference she could make in the world.

Today was their free day and to help take Sara’s mind off Nyssa and the worry she felt for her safety, she snagged a ripped copy of Rebel Without a Cause from one of the small boys in her favorite market square from the village Nyssa had first taken her months ago. Once Sara returned, she begged Al-Maealij to watch it with her until she finally caved in.

Her friend had never seen the classic and it didn’t take much convincing to get her on the hook. They turned off the lights in the clinic, allowing only the light from the windows to peek in, and sat down together on a couch that Sara pulled over to the TV. Once Sara put the movie on, it wasn’t long before they were both engrossed in the story of Jim Stark, the handsome trouble making teen from Los Angeles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa was grateful to be back home in Nanda Parbat. She loved it here and too much time away always made her appreciate what she had here. She stopped by her cottage to put her things away before she went to find Sara. She wanted to let her know she had made it back safely and that they should have talked openly before she left Nanda Parbat. The past days had given Nyssa a chance to realize that she wanted to avoid any conflict with the woman and ensure they were on the same page going forward.  
She checked the dining hall, sparring room and dormitory but was not able to locate her. She didn’t want to ask where Sara may be, risking further rumors, so she continued to check each area. She knew if Sara had gone into one of the towns, she would have to wait until Sara got back before they could talk. Nyssa checked the archery field without luck before deciding the clinic was the last place she would look before waiting until this evening. 

When she approached the clinic, she could see that the lights were off but could hear laughter and muted noise from within. She slowly pushed the door open and saw Al-Maealij sitting on a couch with Sara, her head resting on Sara’s shoulder as they watched some kind of movie on a TV.

Nyssa felt her stomach drop as anger boiled inside her at the scene she just walked in on. She didn’t quite understand why it bothered her so much but she had an overwhelming urge to put an end to it.

She walked quickly around from the behind the couch until she was standing next to the TV facing the two women seated together.

Sara’s eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, “Nyssa! I’m so glad you’re back. I was worried.”

Nyssa ignored her as she bore holes in Al-Maealij with her stare, speaking in a cold, calculated voice, “Al-Maealij, I need you to go into town and restock our healing herbs.”

Al-Maealij looked confused and without thinking, questioned the order the heir had given her, “I’ve already done so earlier today. We have plenty.”

Nysa raised her chin as she drew in a deep breath, “You are questioning me?” 

Al-Maealij quickly stood and bowed her head as she replied, “No, of course not. I’m leaving now.”

Sara observed the entire exchange with confusion and watched as Al-Maealij left without saying another word or even looking her direction. 

Once Al-Maealij was gone, Nyssa turned to Sara and asked in the same cold, emotionless tone, “What is all of this?”

Sara looked at her, confusion still playing across her features, “What’re you talking about?”

Nyssa motioned to the TV and replied, “This.”

Sara looked at what Nyssa was referring to and said, “Me and Al-Maealij were able to wrangle a TV and DVD player from one of the local boys in the village. He also sells or trades DVDs so we thought it’d be fun to use part of our free day to watch movies. Al-Maealij didn’t mention any kind of rule against it.”

Nyssa took a moment reign in her emotions and replied in a softer tone, “There is no rule. I came to let you know the mission was a success, but then I walk in here and find Al-Maealij in an intimate position with you. I think you need to start focusing on preparing for your trials and not starting a relationship with a league member.”

Sara stood quickly as she reeled at what Nyssa was implying. Sara glared at her and replied with venom in her voice, “It’s not like that. You’ve completely misread the situation but even if I was screwing Al-Maealij, what do you care? You made it clear you had no feelings for me so why are you acting jealous?”

Nyssa remained calm as she raised an eyebrow at Sara’s accusation, “I am not jealous. I am trying to give you advice.”

Sara scoffed as she threw her hands up on exasperation, “Bullshit Nyssa! You’re jealous. Which makes no sense to me because I let you know how I felt about you but you made it clear you didn’t feel the same way!”

Nyssa narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as she warned, “You forget who you are speaking to. If it were anyone else, I would have them imprisoned or worse by now.”

Sara closed her eyes as she exhaled slowly, calming herself in the process, “I do. Listen Nyssa, I want to get this all out now since everything was left so screwed up from before. I care about you. I think I made that pretty obvious up on that hill. I know how things are for you and I didn’t take that into consideration when I pulled you into that kiss. I thought you felt something for me but you made it clear you didn’t and I accept that. I don’t want to lose any kind of friendship with you because I let my feelings take over.”

The only outward indication that Sara’s words had any effect on Nyssa was when she clenched her jaw in an attempt to hold back any other reaction, “You will never lose my friendship Sara.”

Sara waited for Nyssa to say more, but when it became apparent she was finished, Sara nodded once with a sigh before turning off the DVD player and TV, walking to the door, “I’m glad you made it back safely. I was worried about you. I’ll see you around.”

Nyssa watched the dejection flash over Sara’s features before she turned and left the room.

Nyssa stood there alone, lost in thought as she replayed everything that just occurred. She had never been jealous of anything or anyone in her entire life. She had always been confident and secure in everything she did, situations she encountered and people she interacted with. She realized now that jealousy was exactly what she had felt when she walked in the room and found another person laughing with Sara as they sat so close together. Nyssa had always been calm, collected, controlled. Rampant emotions had no place in her life, and it was only when she met Sara did she start to allow sentiment to rule over logic. 

She didn’t want to think anymore, she needed to clear her mind of the things that were keeping her unbalanced. She was vexed, her thoughts chaotic as she left the clinic in favor finding an adequate sparring partner. 

She made her way to the sparring arena in the main building knowing she would find Al-Owal practicing flawlessly with his sword. 

He stopped and bowed his head once he realized she had entered the room. Nyssa nodded quickly before instructing, “Get the six best you can find. I need a challenge.”

Al-Owal left swiftly and returned a few minutes later with several senior members of the league that Nyssa knew would test her skills in combat. She drew her sword with confidence as she became surrounded from all sides. As the first attack came her way, she couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that graced her lips. She spent the rest of the afternoon taking them down repeatedly until her father entered the room and halted the exercise. 

He sent everyone away as he stated he needed to speak with his daughter alone.

Ra’s watched her carefully as he said, “There is something bothering you.”

Nyssa knew lying was futile and replied honestly, “Yes.”

Ra’s nodded once as he walked closer to her, “It is Miss Lance is it not?”

Nyssa remained transparent as she knew her father could see a lie when it was spoken, “Yes.”

Ra’s smirked as he strolled past her, “She is the reason you find it necessary to beat down my best men?”

Nyssa turned and stared at his back, “I find myself conflicted.”

Her father turned to look at her and asked curiously, “About what?”

Nyssa refused to look away or show any outward reaction. She decided to tell him her issues and then deal with the consequences as they came. She stood tall and replied, “I believe I may have developed feelings for her.”

Ra’s didn’t look surprised when he asked, “Does she feel the same for you?”

Nyssa didn’t hesitate when she answered, “Yes.”

Ra’s nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked at his daughter, “What are you going to do about this?”

Nyssa tried to hide her irritation, “Nothing, and that is what is bothering me. She is not like anyone I have ever known. She is stubborn, free spirited, carefree, inquisitive, determined, caring, kindhearted, and unique. I also know you would never approve. I am the heir and I have responsibilities, those of which do not include a relationship that has no tactical benefit for the league. I know that love is weakness that an enemy can exploit or corrupt one from their true path and purpose.”

Ra’s hummed his agreement, “Then why are you so troubled if you know all of this. Why are you taking out your frustration on my men as if there is a problem?”

Nyssa didn’t allow herself to take the bait, “I am just trying to find the best way to handle the situation.”

Ra’s smirked as he approached his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Pursue this relationship if it is what you want after she passes her trials. Remember that your fate is tied to hers until she takes the oath. It will be tied together again if you take her to be your beloved. See if you can be my heir while courting love or if it indeed makes you weak. See if you can remain objective and impartial when business clashes with the wishes of your beloved. I allow this because I can see you will always wonder if the lessons I taught you are true, and I cannot have my heir doubting my words. I can always make another heir Nyssa. Always remember that.”

Nyssa heard the message behind his words. He was giving her permission but it was not out of care for her. It was a test to see if she could truly love someone and remain steadfast in her duties. He knew she was struggling with his teachings and sought to prove his words correct by allowing her to follow her heart unobstructed. He reminded her that she was expendable and that actions had consequences.

He let his hand fall away as she stated, “There would be no benefit to the league if I take her as my own. Only our loyal service to you.”

Ra’s dismissed her with a wave of his hand, “I am not worried about such things right now. Go clean yourself up and eat. I am sure you have much to think about.”

Nyssa bowed to her father in respect before leaving the arena. She hurried back to her cottage to shower and change into fresh clothing before heading to the dining hall to catch a late meal. 

When she entered the hall, her eyes sought out Sara as if of their own free will. She found her sitting at a table alone with another recruit. They were talking quietly and she wondered what they were discussing. 

She quickly filled her plate before sitting down alone and began eating as she observed the two initiates in their own little world. She watched the way Teshi gazed at Sara when he thought she was not looking. Nyssa could see the care in his eyes and knew he was pining for her. Nyssa smiled when she heard Sara laugh at something that was being said. She cherished the sound as she thought back to her father’s words. She was surprised he had given her permission to pursue a relationship with Sara, but was aware that he only allowed it because he believed she would either fail him or Sara would fail her. She briefly wondered what her mother would have said if she were here. Wondered if she would support the endeavor and what she would have thought of the woman that had crashed into her life. She only knew what her father had told her countless times over the years and it was hard to ignore such things when they were ingrained in to her way of life. She had taken her father’s words it to heart and they formed the person she was today.

She had been so lost in her own mind that she didn’t realize Teshi and Sara had left the dining hall. Nyssa finished the rest of her meal in a hurry and went to seek out the woman that troubled her thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara wasn’t tired but she was in no mood to socialize for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow started another six days of grueling training and knew it was better if she tried to turn in early. She had seen Nyssa brooding as she and Teshi left the hall and thought it might be helpful if she started writing in her journal again. She had not written in it since the island and it had been her lifeline at times. She only hesitated to do so now because it could so easily be found and read by anyone here at the compound. 

She decided to change for bed, removing her shirt before tossing it into the pile of dirty laundry she had neglected to do that day when she heard a knock at her door. Before she could grab a clean shirt to throw on to answer the door, it opened without her permission, startling her as she turned to see who would enter her room unannounced and without invitation. 

Sara stared at Nyssa, a thousand thoughts flying through her head as she wondered what the woman could possibly want after their stilted conversation that ended up solving absolutely nothing between them this afternoon.

Sara watched the expression change on Nyssa’s face as it went from one of hesitation and nerves to outrage and disbelief. Sara didn’t have time to process what could have caused such as drastic change in mood when Nyssa rushed to her and began tracing the scar that ran along her stomach, the result of Al-Owal’s sword. 

Sara held her breath at the touch, reveling in the feel of Nyssa’s fingertips as they scorched a path along her skin. 

Without looking up, Nyssa demanded an answer to her question, “Who did this?”

Sara smiled faintly at Nyssa’s protective display, “It doesn’t matter.”

Nyssa jerked her head up and looked at Sara with such intensity it was overpowering, “Tell me who did this. It happened while I was away?”

Sara spoke in a soft calming voice in response, “Yes. It was just a training accident with Al-Owal.”

Nyssa’s features grew darker as she began to pull away, growling out, “This was no accident. He knew exactly what he was doing. I will kill him.”

Sara quickly grabbed the hand that had been caressing her skin and placed it back where it had been and held it there tightly, “If you confront him it will only lend truth to what people are thinking. You can’t do anything or all my hard work will be for nothing. People will never believe I earned my place here. No matter how much I excel, everyone will think I’m only here because you wish it.”

Nyssa nodded as she stared into clear blue eyes. She felt her heart begin to beat faster as all tangible thoughts disappeared.

Sara could see a change in Nyssa that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. She relished in the feel of Nyssa’s hand against her skin as she lifted her own and placed it against her neck, feeling Nyssa’s heart race at the contact. Sara began to lean in but stopped herself short as flashes of their last kiss fluttered through her mind. She stayed close but didn’t initiate contact as she needed it to be Nyssa to instigate the kiss.

Sara didn’t have to wait long before she felt Nyssa slide her hand along her stomach and around her back, pulling them closer together. Sara closed her eyes and exhaled when she felt Nyssa bring their lips together in a slow tentative kiss.

Nyssa began to pull away but Sara followed her, nipping her bottom lip asking for entrance as she tried to deepen the kiss. Nyssa sensed the urgency and granted Sara her wish, feeling her knees grow weak as the fire between the grew.

Sara let out a soft moan before she finally pulled away to catch her breath. It was then she realized she only had on yoga pants and a sports bra. She was scared to look up at Nyssa, fearing what she would see there. She didn’t know if she could take another rejection and worried Nyssa’s face would reflect regret at what just transpired. 

Sara turned and picked up the shirt she as going to put on before she was interrupted and pulled it on quickly.

Mustering up the courage, Sara asked, “What was that?”

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and led her to the edge of the bed where they could both sit down. She ran her fingers along Sara’s palm as she admitted softly, “I have feelings for you too Sara. I think I have since I first saw you on the island. I told my father how I felt as it was pointless to lie when he confronted me. He gave me his blessing to pursue these feelings after you have passed your trials and sworn your oath to him and the league.”

Sara let out a small gasp as she tried to take in everything Nyssa was telling her, “We don’t have to rush anything. It’s better that we don’t.”

Nyssa smiled for only an instant before it disappeared once again, “I need you to be patient with me Sara. I have never had these kinds of feelings before. You must understand that I was taught that this is a weakness, something that will inevitably interfere with my loyalty to Ra’s al Ghul and the league, as well as a way for an enemy to exploit me for their own gain. I have had these beliefs all my life and I cannot just turn them off. I also could not let you think I did not care for you as you do for me.”

Sara laced their fingers together and squeezed Nyssa’s hand in reassurance, “My trials are still ten months away. There is time for us to continue to get to know each other, spend time together and see how we both feel when the time comes.”

Nyssa let out a shy smile that almost made Sara laugh due to it being so uncharacteristic, “I would like that. I am also taking over all of your training. There will be no more so called accidents.”

Sara shook her head, as her tone was playful, “Whatever. I don’t care who trains me, though Teshi has been teaching me Cantonese and I’d like to continue that.”

Nyssa glowered, “That boy likes you. I could see it today in the way he looked at you. I can teach you.”

Sara quirked her eyebrow as she smirked, “Jealous? Is that why’re trying to take over all my lessons? I’d love to learn from you but I’m not going to stop getting help from Teshi, and he isn’t a boy he’s a young man. I don’t expect you to stop talking to Asli because she wants to get in your pants. And to clear up another little issue Nyssa, me and Al-Maealij are friends. Since she went to school in the States, we share some of the same interests in movies and music. Hanging out with her reminds me a little bit of home.”

Nyssa still had a slight scowl but she relented, “Fine. I understand.” 

Sara smiled at how endearing it was when Nyssa pouted before she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. As Sara started to pull away, Nyssa reached up, tracing her fingers down Sara’s neck and along her arm before grabbing her other hand. 

They sat in silence for a moment as Nyssa tried to figure out the best way to tell Sara about her trip to Star City.

Sara noticed the sudden change in Nyssa’s demeanor and asked, “What’s wrong? Where did that mind of yours go just now?”

Nyssa took a deep breath as she squeezed Sara’s hands before letting go, “After I finished my assignment in Metropolis, I was not due back here in Nanda Parbat for another week. I decided to take a side trip to Star City.”

Nyssa paused as she anxiously waited for Sara’s reaction. Sara shook her head in disbelief as she inquired, “Why would you do that?”

Nyssa looked down at the space between them for just a moment before meeting Sara’s eyes once again to explain her actions, “I know how much your family means to you and what you are giving up to join the league. I wanted to check in on them, for you.”  
Sara felt the apprehension bare down on her as she thought about her family and what Nyssa may have found out. Her stomach was in knots as the tension gripped her body relentlessly. She feared what Nyssa may have found but she couldn’t help but ask with a shaky voice, “Did you see them? How are they?”

Nyssa moved closer to Sara, closing the small space between them in hopes that her proximity would help ease the woman’s distress, “I saw your sister and your father. Your sister became an attorney and she is working for a legal aid firm. I saw her with a young man as well and they seemed intimate, so I believe your sister has found love once again.”

Sara gave Nyssa her undivided attention as she listened to her recount what she had learned about Laurel. Sara felt some of the tension ease when she heard her sister had achieved her dream and was apparently seeing someone. It brought an immense amount of joy to Sara to know her betrayal had not completely ruined her sister’s life.

As some of the elation started to die down, she was eager to hear about her father. She turned her body so she facing Nyssa more fully, “So you said you saw my dad too. How is he? I bet he’s still the grumpy stubborn Detective he always was.”

Sara’s smile faded somewhat when she saw the look of dread that flashed quickly across Nyssa’s face. Sara instinctively reached out once again and grabbed her hand, “What’s wrong with him Nyssa?”

Nyssa turned to mirror Sara’s position and braced herself before she began, “Your father is still a Detective for the SCPD but from what I witnessed, he is not doing well emotionally. Shortly after your disappearance, your parents divorced. Your father seems to spend his nights drinking to the point where your sister must take care of him. I followed him to a bar where I watched as he drowned himself in alcohol. The bartender had to call your sister to come and pick him up and take him home.”

Sara looked away as she shook her head slowly, completely dumbfounded. They were quiet for a moment before Sara looked back at Nyssa and asked sternly, “What aren’t you telling me? There’s got to be more to it. Why is he drinking so much? Is it because of my mom or stress from the job?”

Nyssa reluctantly answered, “Those things may be part of it but I overheard him say something that I believe is the main source of his pain.”

Sara grew frustrated with Nyssa’s disinclination to tell her what was happening with her family, “Nyssa quit stalling! Just tell me damn it.”

Nyssa brushed off the outburst and gave Sara what she asked for, “When your sister arrived to pick him up, he talked about how much he missed you.”

Sara felt like she had been punched in the stomach. The anguish she felt from this revelation ached to the point of physical pain. She held back her tears as she said in a whisper, “I did that to him.”

Nyssa shook her head, “No. The circumstances were out of your control and could not be helped. He will heal in time. It has only been a little over a year since your disappearance. Grief follows its own sense of time.”

Sara protested, “But I’m not lost anymore. I’m here and he has no idea.”

Nyssa gave her a sad smile, “You are on a different path now.”

Sara paused as she heard this and knew it was true. She chose this and it was her life now. She didn’t even know if her family would accept her after they found out the things she had done to survive. Her father would make it through in time. He had Laurel and she was someone he could be proud of.

Sara let out a long sigh as she shifted and laid down on the bed, “You’re right.”

Nyssa stood and started to leave when she felt Sara grab her wrist and stop her. She turned and looked at Sara questioningly as Sara asked, “Will you lay with me for a while? I don’t want to be alone.”

Nyssa allowed Sara to pull her back over to the bed before she laid down next to her. She closed her eyes when she felt Sara turn into her and lay her head on her chest. 

They were quiet for so long that Nyssa thought Sara had fallen asleep. She was surprised when Sara randomly asked, “How do you say canary in Arabic?”

Nyssa thought for a moment before replying, “Ta-er al-Sahfer is the best translation. It means yellow bird or could be canary as well I suppose. Why do you ask?”

Sara moved so she could make eye contact, “That is the name I want when I pass my trials and give my oath. I know it’s weird but I see it as hope, and I can’t think of anything better than that.”

Nyssa smiled, “I think it suits you Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Sara lifted herself up before giving Nyssa a chaste kiss as she murmured, “I like how it sounds when you say it.”

Nyssa said nothing as she pulled Sara back down against her and held her until she fell asleep. It was only then that got up and quietly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa was true to her word when she said she would be taking over all aspects of Sara’s training. She was a part of every one of Sara’s lessons unless Nyssa was dispatched on assignment. Over the next ten months, she pushed Sara in every area possible. Her trials were now a few days away and Sara was starting to feel the pressure of what was to come. Despite her nerves, Sara was proud of the skills she had learned and perfected under Nyssa’s grueling teaching style. Her body was stronger than it had ever been before. She could do things she never thought imaginable, and while she still required practice to hone her new skill set, she had been reforged into a weapon to serve the league as commanded by Ra’s al Ghul. 

She was the only recruit still pending her assessment as all the others had passed except Choden and Dechen. Choden was killed during her first trial while Dechen perished during his second. Sara tried to feel mournful for the loss of the two initiates but found it difficult after the constant harassment they had put her through. After Nyssa had exclusively taken over Sara’s training, Choden jumped at every chance to tell anyone who would listen that Sara was nothing but Nyssa’s pet with no real right to be there. Nyssa would hound Sara incessantly to meditate in an effort to push away the negative thoughts and comments she was exposed to by her peers on a daily basis. Sara wasn’t really the meditating type but she did it because Nyssa asked it of her, and she knew it was a tool that Nyssa utilized any time she could.

Nyssa and Sara had just finished a wonderful dinner that Nyssa had prepared for them at her cottage. This had become somewhat of a routine for the two women as their connection grew over the last ten months. As Sara cleared their plates and cleaned up dinner, Nyssa quietly disappeared into her bedroom and returned a few moments later with an ornately wrapped gift. She placed it off to the side as she waited for Sara to finish in the other room. Once Sara was done in the kitchen, Nyssa urged her to join her on the couch in living room. As Sara flopped down next to Nyssa, she presented Sara with the gift she had been saving for this day. 

Sara looked at Nyssa with surprise as she took the offering and held it in her hands, “What’s this?”

Nyssa smiled brightly, “It is a gift for you. I have been saving it and want you to have it now.”

Sara turned it over in her hands as she admired the intricate wrapping before she carefully opened it to reveal a dark cherry wood case.

Sara glanced at Nyssa before she pulled open the lid to reveal a two-piece steel bo staff with Ta-er al-Sahfer engraved on both pieces. 

Sara looked at Nyssa with adoration as she said, “This is beautiful but you didn’t have to get me anything. I don’t have anything for you. I mean what’s the occasion?”

Nyssa shook her head at the young woman, “Do I need a reason to give you a gift? I do not expect anything from you. Once you chose the bo staff as your signature weapon, I had this made for you. You excel with this beyond all other weapons and I believe it says something special about you. The bo staff is used to avoid rather than hurt, hurt rather than maim, maim rather than kill. The need you have to find a solution that does not require death is a light that lies in your heart Sara. You are a rare and extraordinary person that I have come to care for and admire.”

Sara placed her gift on the table next to her before she pulled Nyssa into a sweet, innocent kiss. As they broke apart, Sara softly ran her fingers up and down Nyssa’s arm, “Thank you. I love it. You’re so thoughtful. How did I get so lucky?”

Nyssa smiled as she grabbed Sara’s hand and kissed her knuckles, “I am the one who is lucky as you put it. After you pass your trials, I can officially declare you as my beloved before the entire league. You do still want that?”

Sara rolled her eyes at Nyssa question, “Of course! I want nothing more… well other than survive my trials.”

Sara frowned at the thought and Nyssa leaned in to kiss her brow, “Stop your worry. You are ready.”

Sara shook her head in amazement, “How do you always know?”

Nyssa grinned, “I pay attention. When you furrow your brow, you are in deep thought or concentrating on something that puzzles you. When you bite your lower lip, you are nervous or anxious, when you frown you are worried and when your body grows stiff with tension, I know you are scared or angry.”

Sara moved so she was leaning against Nyssa’s side as she laid her head on her shoulder. She asked quietly, “Are you going to be a part of the group that participates in my trials?”

Nyssa wrapped her arm around Sara’s shoulder, bringing her even closer, “Yes.”

Sara nodded as she admitted, “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Nyssa tightened her hold but said nothing, thinking only that she didn’t know how she felt about it either.


	5. Chapter 5 What could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes through her first trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is trial 2 but could be a few weeks before posting. Apologies if the formatting is messed up : ( I also couldn't get the conversation between Sara and Nyssa to italicize.

Sara reached out and grabbed Nyssa’s hand as she walked past her, “You’re putting me on edge Nyssa. Come sit down with me.”

Nyssa halted her movements when she felt Sara’s hand and turned to look at her, her expression softening, “I do not mean to make you nervous.”

Sara tugged Nyssa closer, “Then sit.”

Nyssa nodded as she sat down next to Sara but was unable to relax, sensing this, Sara asked, “Is this about my trial tomorrow?”

“I worry habibi.” Nyssa replied as she glanced in Sara’s direction.

Sara furrowed her brow in response to her answer and asked, “You don’t have faith in me? That I can do this?”

Nyssa caught the uncertainty in the undertones of the question, “Of course I have faith in you. Do not ever doubt that. These trials vary from person to person; therefore, I cannot give you any advice and it frustrates me.”

Sara kissed her cheek before resting her head against Nyssa’s shoulder, “I don’t think you’re supposed to give me advice. I’ll be fine.”

“Sara, do not take this lightly.” Nyssa warned as she started to relax, feeling Sara’s warmth envelope her.

Sara scoffed, “I’m not, but worrying won’t do any good. It could make it worse. I just want to enjoy this little free time I have with you before I have to go back to the dorms and things kick off tomorrow.”

Nyssa nodded but said nothing as she pulled Sara closer to her. She was unnerved at the fear she felt for Sara’s wellbeing. She cared for this woman and the response that invoked in her was new and so completely foreign. She was still adjusting to freely opening herself up to another person. It made her reel at the different emotions it brought out of her. Despite her reservations and possible consequences of her newfound feelings, she knew without a doubt that she wanted to claim Sara as her beloved for all the league to see. 

Sara shifted so she could nuzzle against Nyssa’s neck before she asked in a whisper, “What’re you thinking so hard about?”

Nyssa tried to suppress the shiver at the sensation of Sara’s lips lightly grazing her skin, “I was thinking about the changes you have brought out in me over the past year.”

Sara giggled as she kissed along Nyssa’s jawline, “And what would those be?”

Nyssa sighed as Sara teased her, “A year ago, I never would have thought I could possibly care for someone as I do for you. I pushed such notions away and I did not realize how closed off I was in some regards. Caring for you has given me a newfound freedom yet it also brings me great fear. I have the idea that it is supposed to be that way. What do you think?”

Sara hummed as she pulled away to look Nyssa in the eyes, “I think I’m lucky to have you, and that with anything new, there’s always fear just underneath the excitement. So yeah, it’s supposed to be that way. I guess the idea is not letting the fear dictate your actions. I don’t see you as someone who lets fear dictate anything.”

Nyssa smirked at Sara’s comment, “Fear and hesitation will get an assassin killed. I fear nothing when entering battle. It is the personal things that I am now discovering give me pause.”

Sara stared at Nyssa for a long moment before she asking quietly, “Do you not want to pursue this?”

Nyssa replied adamantly, “I do. Do not ever think otherwise. I was merely making an observation.”

Nyssa felt Sara relax as she chastised herself for bringing doubt to the other woman about her intentions. She looked at the clock and sighed as she replied, “You should be getting back Sara. I want you well rested for tomorrow. Your trial starts at dawn and will end at dusk.”

Sara stretched before getting up and grabbing their empty dinner plates left on the coffee table in front of them. Nyssa placed her hand on Sara’s arm to stop her, “I will get those.”

Sara protested, “You made dinner. It’s the least I can do.”

Nyssa smiled but remained firm, “I appreciate it Sara, but let me get them tonight. I want you to head back to your room and get some rest.”

Sara relented and left the plates as she walked to the door with Nyssa behind her, “So you’ll be there tomorrow?”

Nyssa kissed her cheek, “I will be there with you first thing in the morning. I will be there when you go in and when you come out.”

Sara, looking more uncertain than she did before, grabbed Nyssa’s hand and held it firmly, “I know you will. I know. You’ve told me that. I guess I’m more nervous than I originally thought.”

Nyssa tried to reassure her, “I would worry if you were not. You are taking this seriously which is important.”

Sara nodded, leaning in to give Nyssa a brief goodnight kiss before whispering, “See you in a few hours.”

Nyssa sighed as she let her go, “Good night Sara.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara woke early so she would have time to take a shower and grab something to eat before she went back to her room to wait. All she knew was that Nyssa would be coming to get her and take her where she needed to go. Sara paced as she flipped through the latest book Nyssa had bestowed her when she heard the knock on the door. Tossing the book aside, she answered the door to find Nyssa on the other side.

Sara could see from the look on her face that now was not the time for casual conversation or exchanges. She saw the care and concern reflected in Nyssa’s eyes when she looked at her, but otherwise Nyssa remained stoic. 

They left the dormitory and walked together in silence through the woods for almost thirty minutes before they came upon a clearing at the foot of a mountain. They approached a small group that was already waiting there and Sara saw Ra’s Al Ghul, Al-Owal and nine other high ranking league members in attendance.

She ignored the sneer from Al-Owal as she allowed Nyssa to guide her. Sara was stopped in front of Ra’s al Ghul and she bowed until he signaled for her to rise.

He studied her a moment before saying, “A member of the League of Assassins cannot live by two names. This is why you choose and live by a new name once you are welcomed as a member of this order. Your trial today will determine if you can truly turn away from who you were or wanted to be so you can become who you need to be to serve at my will.”

Sara nodded but said nothing as he continued, “Drink this and then pass through the threshold behind me. You will see what could have been and it will be up to you to decide. If you do not return to us in twelve hours, you will be lost. Return to us before then and you will have completed your first trial successfully.”

Sara took the offered cup from Ra’s al Ghul and drank its contents in one sip. She handed it back as he motioned for her to walk towards the mouth of a cave set into the side of a mountain. As she stepped through the entrance, she heard Ra’s al Ghul whisper something in a language she did not know. Once he was finished, she felt lightheaded and could no longer move. Before she could panic, the black depths of the cave rushed at her, engulfing her completely as it chased away the light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara woke to the warm rays of the sun as they danced across her bedroom through the blinds on the windows. She opened her eyes and checked the clock on the nightstand to see that it was barely seven in the morning. She could hear people moving around downstairs and decided it was time to get up. 

She showered quickly before throwing on a t-shirt and jeans and making her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Good morning dad.” She greeted, kissing him on the cheek while grabbing the plate full of food he offered.

She sat down at the dining room table where her mother was grading papers, “Morning mom.”

Her mother glanced up and smiled as she commented, “Well you seem energetic this morning.”

Sara took a quick bite of her eggs before responding, “It’s not every day you get accepted into the National City’s ballet academy…though I’m starting at such a late age compared to the other girls.”

“Twenty-two is not too old for the academy. You have your degree to fall back on in case things don’t work out with dance.” Her mother replied as she continued looking over her student’s essays.

“A degree in Film and Media Studies is not something to fall back on.” The Detective replied from the kitchen.

Sara scowled, “Are we really going to get into this argument again?”

Her father sighed and held up his hands in surrender, “No. I just worry about you honey.”

Sara suddenly heard the strangest sound that resonated in her in the oddest way. She had a flash of an unknown time and place, startling her as she dropped her silverware on the plate.

Her mother looked at her with concern, “What is it honey?”

Sara turned to her slowly as she tried to shake off the odd feeling that she knew the place that had seared its way through her mind.

“What is that?” She finally asked her mother, who was gazing at her expectantly. 

“That’s your canary honey. It’s caged in the living room, you know that. You love that bird.” Her father answered instead as he joined them at the dining room table.

Sara was suddenly overcome with a memory of water as far as she could see as she floated in a raft, starving and thirsty with Oliver Queen by her side. It was so vivid she stood up abruptly, almost knocking down her chair in the process.

Both her parents looked at her with concern as she left the table without a word, hurrying to the front door as she pulled on her black GBX boots before leaving the house. She was afraid to drive so she opted to walk toward the city’s center instead. She decided she could use the fresh air to help clear her mind. She had no idea what she was flashing back to, but it unnerved her and she was not easy to rattle. 

She thought about going to see Ollie but quickly dismissed the idea as he wouldn’t be up yet. She thought about heading over to Laurel’s but decided against that as well, figuring her parents would call her to see if Sara would show up there. 

She walked aimlessly for a while before checking her watch and seeing it was only half past nine. She knew Laurel would be at work and figured she could drop in on her and talk about the wedding. Sara figured it would be a great distraction for them both. It wouldn’t be time for lunch yet, but she could always pry her sister away from work. They had gotten closer over the last two years. It took time after Sara had slept with Ollie while he was still dating Laurel, but she eventually forgave them both, going so far as to give them her blessing to pursue a relationship despite the precarious beginnings.

Laurel had wanted more from Ollie than he was willing to give at the time. He had matured over the last two years, so much so they were looking at apartments in National City when Sara moved to start training at the academy. Ollie was still a bit aimless with what he wanted to do in life, but his need to party all nights of the week had calmed down and he put genuine effort into their relationship. As Laurel was healing from the betrayal Sara and Oliver had inflicted on her, she started to see Tommy through different eyes. They were slow to start but once Tommy broke through her walls, they fell into a healthy relationship and were now engaged, soon to be married. 

Sara walked into the building and rode the elevator up to the floor where Laurel’s office was located. She walked down the busy hallway and saw that the door was open. She stood in the doorway and knocked, waiting for Laurel to notice her.

Laurel glanced over at her before looking at her watch, “What are you doing here at ten in the morning Sara?”

Sara gave her a wicked smile as she walked in and sat in the plush leather chair in front of Laurel’s desk, “Not happy to see me? I’m your favorite sister. I thought we could go over some of that wedding stuff you were stressing about a few days ago.”

Laurel gave her a skeptical look, “Now? I’ve only been here two hours, and when I mentioned talking weddings plans, I meant setting aside some time over the weekend. Are you sure you’re not here trying to avoid mom and dad? Yeah, they called me this morning worried about you.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “I’m fine. They’re overreacting. I just needed to get out of there and get some air. I’m feeling better already.”

Laurel resumed her typing as she replied, “Well I’m glad you’re all right but you sure scared them. Look, if you give me an hour, we can order takeout from your favorite Tibetan restaurant and schedule a time to get your dress fitted.”

Images of snowcapped mountains, villages, kids playing in a market square with open fields of green rushed through Sara’s mind eye. She gripped the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white and was only pulled out the surreal spiral of reverie when Laurel raised her voice, “Sara! What is going on with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Sara slowly focused on her sister, speaking with a shaky voice, “I don’t know Laurel. I haven’t been right since I woke up this morning. I keep getting these images of places and events I feel like I know but there’s no way I could. I can’t shake the feeling something isn’t right but I can’t quite grasp it.”

Laurel gave her a sympathetic look, “We’ll figure it out Sara. Maybe you’re just feeling the pressure from everything you have going on. Getting accepted to the academy, moving to National City with Oliver. It’s a lot of change.”

Sara gave her a doubtful look but had no other explanation, “Yeah maybe. Sorry I bothered you. I shouldn’t have come here. I need to go.”

Laurel stood and circled her desk to intercept Sara as she tried to leave, “Now I’m really worried about you. Is this what you pulled with mom and dad this morning? I thought they were exaggerating but now I’m not so sure. You’re never a bother and you’re always welcome to stop by, though I can’t always guarantee I’ll be free. So where is this coming from Sara?”

Frustrated, Sara sighed as she replied, “I told you! I don’t know. Something is just…. off. I also feel this overwhelming need to apologize to you for what happened between me and Ollie.”

Laurel looked at Sara with confusion, “You don’t need to. I forgave the both of you two years ago. I’d even like to think that we’re closer now because of it.”

Sara grabbed Laurel by the shoulders and looked at her intensely, “But you haven’t forgiven me. I never told you or or or I haven’t had the chance…. I don’t know. I just have this suffocating weight of regret just eating at me but I know all that’s in the past.”

Laurel took both of Sara’s wrists in her hands and removed them from her shoulders, “Sara, I can see your struggling with something but I have to get this information submitted to the DA before noon. Go see Oliver, and if you still need me in about an hour or so, then I’ll take a long lunch and we can figure out what’s going on in that head of yours together.”

Sara pulled back causing Laurel to release her. She took a deep breath in an effort to calm down before turning to head back to the door, “I’ll call you later.”

Laurel stopped her from leaving once again, “Are you angry with me?”

Sara shook her head as she let out the breath she was holding, “No. I’m just frustrated and confused.”

Laurel’s soft expression disappeared and she asked sternly, “I’ll help you if I can Sara, but I’m starting to see a glimpse of the person you were two years ago.”

Sara scowled as she turned back to Laurel and took a menacing step in her direction, “What the hell is that supposed to mean? You were worried about me not even five minutes ago, willing to help and now you’re saying what exactly? Why the sudden change Laurel? It sure doesn’t sound like you’ve completely forgiven me for what happened.”

Laurel closed her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair in irritation, “It’s not that. I just meant that you seem unfocused and running away from what’s bothering you. I just don’t want to see you sabotage yourself. Is that what this is? And I don’t mean you’re doing it knowingly, but could it just be that things have finally fallen into place for you and you feel like you don’t deserve it for some reason?”

Sara looked away from Laurel as she insisted, “I don’t know Laurel. Things have been great these last two years but today feels different. I’m seeing things and sensing things that make me feel like this is all wrong somehow. I’m gonna go see Ollie ok? I’ll call you.”

Sara left Laurel’s office and quickly made her way back to the street. Cursing herself now for not driving, she hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the Queen’s estate. 

After the cab dropped her off and she paid the fare, she rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Thea opened the door for her a moment later and Sara entered the residence.

Before Sara could say anything, Thea pointed towards the stairs and said, “He’s in his room. Good luck getting him up.”  
Sara gave her a warm smile, “Thanks Thea.”

Sara headed up to the second story and knocked lightly on Oliver’s door before opening it and letting herself in. She closed the door behind her as she spotted her lover still lying in bed. 

She quietly walked towards him and sat down, turning to the side to face him as she ran her hand through his short-trimmed hair.  
She watched him smile at her touch and open his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

She rolled her eyes, smirking as she arched an eyebrow, “Better question, what are you still doing in bed?”

He turned to lay on his back and peered up at her answering, “Me and Tommy went to check out that new club Verdant down in the Glades last night. He’s going to be a married man soon so I figured I’d help him get it all out of system before he walks down the aisle.”

She ran her fingers down his cheek, feeling how rough his skin felt unshaven, “Does Laurel know about the little adventures you’re taking Tommy on?”

Oliver closed his eyes at the feel of her soft touch against his skin, “She does, but you both know we wouldn’t do anything to hurt either of you.”

Sara smiled as she leaned down, kissing Oliver languidly. She pulled back just enough to whisper, “I know.”

He sat up just enough to grab Sara by the waist and pull her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling as he asked, “So you didn’t answer my question. What’re you doing here? I thought we had plans later.”

Sara’s smile faltered, “I needed a distraction.”

Oliver chuckled as he turned onto his side, bringing her down on the bed with him, “I’m definitely good for that.”

He started to pull Sara into his body when her mind suddenly drifted to a beautiful woman, with black hair and dark brown eyes. 

Sara planted the palms of her hands on Oliver’s chest to stop him from pulling her any closer.

He looked at her with uncertainty when she blurted out without thinking, “This isn’t right!”

He tried once again to pull her into his arms and she resisted, “Stop Ollie!”

He let her go and she rolled away from him and into a sitting position. He sat up with her but didn’t reach for her again, “What isn’t right Sara?”

She quickly stood to put more distance between them, turning to look at him. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she was bombarded with many different sights at once. An island. South China Sea. A woman dressed in red and black. A cargo freighter. Blood. Guns. Mortar fire. Mercenaries. Pain. Despair. Regret. Fear. Happiness.

Sara felt Oliver’s hands on her waist, startling her as she didn’t realize he got up from the bed. She opened her eyes as she tried to force the images away. She hated the way Oliver was looking at her in that moment as he asked, “What’s wrong?”

She laughed humorlessly, “Everyone has been asking me that today. Mostly myself. I don’t know Ollie, and it scares me. Something isn’t right but I can’t say exactly what it is. I keep seeing these vivid images that make no sense to me but at the same time, they feel so real. Like I’m recalling memories or something.”

Sara threw her arms up in exasperation as she pulled out of Oliver’s grasp and started to pace. 

He watched her as he tried to process exactly what she was trying to say. He sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, “I don’t know what to tell you Sara. Did I do something?”

Sara stopped and looked at him as she hesitantly said, “No not really. I just look at you and I get this gut feeling that this isn’t right.”

Oliver huffed as he furrowed his brow, crossing his arms over his chest, “What isn’t right Sara?”

“Us Ollie! I get the feeling that we aren’t supposed to be together.” Sara said as she watched the pain in his eyes.

He shook his head incredulously, “Not supposed to be together. What does that mean? We’ve been together for two years Sara. We’re happy. I’m moving to National City for you!”

Sara pleaded, “I know Ollie! Don’t you think I know that?” 

Oliver lost his patience as he snapped, “Apparently not! Look, I need to get out of here. I can’t talk about this with you right now.”  
Sara grabbed his wrist when he started to turn his back, stopping him, “Oliver. I don’t know what’s going on with me. Can you not shut down on me now and just listen? Help me figure this out because I’m screwing up with everyone I love right now and it scares me.”

He nodded slowly before responding in a soft voice, “You said you’re seeing images. What are you seeing exactly?”

Sara clenched her jaw as she thought back over the different things that had been flashing through her mind, “I saw us in a life raft, hungry and thirsty. I saw an island, guns, mercenaries, a cargo ship and a woman. I get these intense feelings of fear and regret, despair, pain and even some happiness.”

Oliver laughed uncomfortably as he cleared his throat and smiled his boyish grin, “Sounds like some alternate reality Sara, but that’s ridiculous.”

Sara didn’t smile back as she replied, “No shit Ollie. Hearing my canary this morning at my parents’ house triggered the start of these flashes or whatever they are. I went to see Laurel before I came here and I had this intense feeling of regret. Then I saw some kind of market square and snowcapped mountains. I come here and get images of an island and all sorts of other shit that makes no sense.”

Oliver closed the distance between them, pulling her into a hug as he whispered into her ear, “Maybe you should see a doctor.”

Sara relaxed into his hold, ignoring the nagging feeling he was not the one she wanted to hold her, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to make an appointment. See if they can find any reason why I’m feeling like I’m being split in two.”

Oliver leaned back, kissing her softly before letting her go, “I’ll get ready while you make that call. Hey, call Laurel and Tommy too and see if they want to have lunch if you can’t get an appointment right away.”

Sara pulled out her phone as Oliver went to shower and saw that she had several missed calls from both her parents. She ignored them for the time being, opting to call Laurel and make lunch plans. Laurel extended the invite to Tommy and they decided on a quaint Chinese restaurant near Laurel’s office. Sara held off on calling her doctor despite what she told Ollie as her gut told her it wasn’t what she needed. 

Once Oliver was ready to go, they left to meet the others downtown. Oliver tried to keep conversation light on the drive there, but Sara was too distracted to follow what he was saying. 

Laurel and Tommy arrived first and had already saved a table for the four of them. When Oliver and Sara entered the restaurant, they joined their party and seated themselves. 

Sara watched as Laurel and Oliver exchanged a knowing look as Tommy was greeting her. She ignored them and focused on Tommy, “Hey man. So, did you and Ollie have fun last night?”

He flashed a wide smiled before leaning forward with a wink, “It was a boy’s night out so the details stay out.”

Sara smiled as she rolled her eyes, “Whatever Tommy. You are so not the playboy you used to be. My sister has you whipped so bad there’s no way in hell you’d fuck around on her.”

Laurel glared at Sara, “Language! And Tommy is his own man. I trust him.”

Sara smirked, quirking an eyebrow, “Oh you know I curse like a sailor and will never stop. And come on Laurel, you know you have Tommy wrapped around your little finger.”

Tommy kicked Sara under the table as he chimed in, “I’m sitting right here and can hear you ya know.”  
Sara laughed, kicking him back, “I don’t hear you denying it.”

Before Tommy could respond, the host came by their table to set out glasses of water and take their order. The old woman bumped Sara as she was putting down her menu, spilling water on Sara’s right arm and leg. The woman looked apologetically at Sara and exclaimed, “Wǒ hěn bào qiàn!”

Sara laid a hand on her arm and replied in a gentle voice, “Bù yòng dān xīn.”

The host smiled as she patted Sara’s shoulder, “Wǒ mǎshàng huílái.”

Sara nodded, “Wán quán méi wèntí.”

As the woman walked away to get a towel to wipe up the rest of the spilled water, the rest of the table looked at Sara in shock.  
Sara shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny and asked in irritation, “What!?”

Laurel was the first to speak, “When did you learn to speak Chinese?”

Sara was baffled at the question, “What are you talking about?”

Oliver jumped in and said, “That woman spoke to you in Chinese and you responded.”

Sara felt her stomach drop as she thought about what just transpired. She had indeed understood what the woman had said and replied in kind. She had never taken any language courses in school and she knew in that moment that something was terribly wrong.

Sara looked at each of them as they waited expectantly for her to respond. She suddenly found it hard to breathe as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

She couldn’t handle the expressions on their faces as they waited for answers that she did not have. She just wordlessly shook her head before running out of the restaurant to the street. 

She had no place to go. She couldn’t go home; her parents would be there once they got off work. She couldn’t go to her sister or Oliver as she had just run out on them with no explanation. She was utterly alone and she almost preferred it that way.

She wandered without aim or purpose as she thought about the last two years. She put her college partying days behind her and had worked hard to get accepted to the ballet academy in National City. She had a wonderful relationship with Oliver, she adored her parents and Laurel was an amazing sister that she admired greatly. She worked hard to earn her degree in an area that she had great interest in. She loved film and media. She loved to dance and sing and let her wild nature flow in creative ways. She was content and wanted for nothing. It was because of this that she didn’t understand why it all felt like a lie. 

She turned at the street corner by the edge of downtown, shoving her hands in her pockets as she hunched down and continued down the sidewalk.

Sara stopped when she came upon a local pet store, pulling a hand from her pocket and laying it against the glass as she peered through the window. There were all sorts of creatures inside, but her attention was drawn to the different birds on display. 

She leaned heavily against the window as a conversation drifted to the surface from her subconscious:

“How do you say canary in Arabic?”

“Ta-er al-Sahfer is the best translation. It means yellow bird or could be canary as well I suppose. Why do you ask?”

“That is the name I want when I pass my trials and give my oath. I know it’s weird but I see it as hope, and I can’t think of anything better than that.”

“I think it suits you Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

“I like how it sounds when you say it.”

 

Sara knew the voice belonged to the raven haired, browned eyed woman she had imagined earlier in the day. Sara couldn’t help but smile when she thought about her. She sensed there were strong feelings between the two of them. 

Sara pushed off the window and walked down the alley that ran beside the store. Halfway down, she leaned her back against the brick of the building and bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she stared at the ground.

She closed her eyes as she sorted through everything that had happened since this morning. She didn’t know how or why, but she knew without a doubt that her life was somehow not her own. There was something out there that was trying to get her attention. When she blocked everything out and focused, she sensed that her life was some sort of fabrication. The memories that were starting to bleed through were what felt real to her. When she thought of her life over the last two years, it was hollow. She felt like she was shoved into a place where she didn’t quite fit, but at the same time she couldn’t deny the happiness that filled her when she thought of this life. 

She leaned back, resting her head against the wall behind her, running her hands through her hair in frustration as she tried to figure out what she needed to do. She could continue on with her life and ignore the ongoing flashes that haunted her, or she could try to somehow seek out the purpose behind them and follow wherever they may lead. 

Sara had no clue as to what she truly wanted since she did not know where these memories could lead her. Could she leave this life to seek out the unknown? Was she going crazy? Did she need to see a doctor as Ollie suggested? 

She almost growled as she pushed of the wall and continued down the alley. One thing she knew for sure was that she couldn’t stay here. She pulled her phone out from her back pocket as it had been buzzing incessantly, checking to see what she had missed. There were numerous voicemails and text messages from Ollie and Laurel as well as her parents. She shut it off before shoving it back into her pocket as she continued walking. 

She dug through her pockets to see if she had enough cash for a simple hotel room but found that she was out of luck. Cursing under her breath, she headed towards the park, knowing she rather pass the time there than face her family at the moment. Sara walked the few blocks down to the park and found an empty bench that overlooked the Star City bay. 

Staring out over the water and the skyline beyond, Sara knew what she needed to do. This wasn’t really her life and she could not continue to live in something that wasn’t real. She needed to know who she really was, why this was happening and where the memories came from. She couldn’t live a lie despite how amazing this falsification was to her. She would always know it was a fabrication or some variation of another truth. 

She decided against seeing Ollie and her family as she sat and tried to figure out her next move. It was painful enough to think that they might not be a part of the life she was beginning to remember. Seeing them now would only make this decision harder to bare. The fact that she was unable to shed a tear for what she may be giving up was not lost on her. Whatever lie ahead, she sensed she had the strength to handle it. Sara wasn’t sure why she felt she was making some sort of choice between one life and another but it was what continued to ring through her mind. 

She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and slowly let go of all the things she clung to here. She opened herself up to accept whatever came next as she willingly decided she wanted to find what was somehow taken from her.

She opened her eyes and watched as the bright afternoon sky disappeared and the world before her was enveloped in darkness. She felt lightheaded as she tried to grip the bench to hold herself up but found it was no longer there. She couldn’t see a thing and felt the vertigo overtake her as she closed her eyes to steady herself. She had no idea how much time had passed before felt comfortable enough to open her eyes. 

Once she did, she found that she was no longer in Star City, and everything that had transpired came rushing back to her. Sara found that she was sitting against the wall of a cave that she had entered at the behest of Ra’s al Ghul. This was the end of her first trial and she knew without asking that she had passed. She willingly followed her way back to this life instead of staying in some construct of her mind. She now understood how it was possible for Choden to fail this trial. Sara was acutely aware that if she had chosen to ignore the signs, she would not have lived past the day. 

A part of her grieved for what she lost despite the fact that it was not real. She had a close relationship with her sister, her parents were still happily married and she graduated college while being accepted into the academy. Her heart was no longer with Ollie but she liked the idea of having a healthy relationship that was progressing into more. 

She got up and dusted herself off before turning and making her way slowly back to the entrance of the cave. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light outside and she noticed that the day was long past and it was almost dusk. She realized that time must have moved differently in the world she was thrown into as it had only been early afternoon when she went to the park. 

Sara exited the cave and turned towards Ra’s al Ghul as he whispered some sort of incantation as he had done before. 

Once he was done, he gave her his attention and said, “You have passed the first of your trials. You have freely chosen to return to this life. You have three more trials ahead of you so let us leave this place and celebrate your return for tomorrow you will begin your second test.”

Sara bowed in respect, rising only when Ra’s al Ghul commanded it. The group started to walk back towards the heart of Nanda Parbat, everyone breaking into groups as they talked and laughed amongst each other. It was only a few moments until she felt Nyssa by her side.

Sara glanced at her and could see the seriousness in her features, “What’s wrong Nyssa?”

Nyssa was quiet for a moment before she looked over at Sara, “Congratulations Sara. You passed. How do you feel?”

Sara smirked before replying, “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you avoided my question but I feel fine. And thank you. I’m glad to have that over with and move on to the next.”

Nyssa nodded, her expression never changing, “I knew you would pass, but I admit that I am curious about what you saw and what feelings it invoked in you.”

Sara sighed as she continued to walk with Nyssa, keeping a leisure pace. She kept her eyes forward and said, “I was thrown into a world where my life was completely different than what it is in reality. It was sort of like a what could have been type scenario. I had graduated college with a degree in film and media and was accepted to the National City ballet academy. Me and Ollie had been in a relationship for two years and were moving in together in National City. One part that was still true was the fact that we had cheated together while Ollie was still with my sister. She forgave us both and we were closer than we had ever been before. She was an assistance district attorney and engaged to Ollie’s best friend Tommy. My parents were still happily married and living in my childhood home.”

Nyssa cleared her throat before she asked, “That sounds like a wonderful life Sara. Why did you let that go and come back here?”

Sara nudged her with her shoulder, “It was great Nyssa. I was content in that world but I also knew it wasn’t real. I started out in bed in the morning and almost immediately began getting flashes of events, places, things, and people here in my real life. It drove me crazy because it was so fragmented. I thought I was losing it, but I had this persistent nagging thought that what I was seeing in my mind was real and the world around me wasn’t. I couldn’t stay knowing it was fake. I’m upset that me and Laurel don’t have the relationship I saw in my dream world, and that parents are divorced and my father is an alcoholic but it wasn’t just that. You were in my thoughts. I couldn’t remember your name or how we met but I knew there were strong feelings between us. I couldn’t walk away from that. Ollie isn’t the one I want. You are, and I don’t need some crazy whatever that was to make me see that.”

Nyssa looked over at Sara with amusement, “Crazy whatever that was? You say the strangest things. Obviously, it was not real. The tonic you drank before entering the cave with my father’s incantation brought forth a sort of limbo or stasis where you reside as you live a life your mind constructs from memories. If you had decided to stay, you would have died when we reached dusk here in Nanda Parbat. You never would have known the difference. During this process, your mind would merged with reality and that is what those flashes or memories were that you spoke of. You also had great instinct to follow your intuition and question the validity of your mind’s creation.”

Sara grabbed Nyssa’s arm and stopped them as she pulled her off to the side, “What did you see when you went through it?”

A flash of sadness crossed Nyssa face before it disappeared and was replaced with a small smile, “I lived in a world where my mother was still alive. We lived in one of the villages here in Tibet with my sister and brother. There was no league or duty. It was only family and very hard to walk away from.”

Sara whispered, “Damn that must have been sucked.”

Nyssa chuckled, “Yes, it sucked as you say. I miss my mother and wish my siblings were still with me but I am learning to be content with what I have and accept how things are. I admit it is a process. I also admit that meeting you Sara, has been wonderful for me, even if I still have my fears.”

Sara looked around quickly to see if they were alone before rushing forward and throwing her arms around Nyssa’s neck. Sara leaned in and kissed the woman she cared for with everything she had. A passion burned through them as Nyssa held Sara in her arms, pulling her impossibly closer. 

They finally broke apart, panting as they both tried to catch their breath. Nyssa placed a gentle kiss on Sara’s cheek before she said, “Let us go, ya habib alby, before we are late for your celebration.”


	6. Chapter 6 Trials of Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara embarks on a solo mission in Hong Kong for her second trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be a few weeks until next posting due to work, school and holidays! Apologies if things are smooshed together, I try to format it best as possible. Enjoy!

Nyssa smirked as she noticed Sara continuing to glance at her as they walked back to the dorms together after dinner.

It wasn’t long until Nyssa finally caved and confronted Sara, “I know you have something you want to ask but seem afraid to. What is bothering you habibi?”

Sara shook her head in amusement though she found it flattering that Nyssa was so aware of her, “I was just surprised that Ra’s al Ghul seemed genuinely pleased that I passed my first trial.”

Nyssa slowed her steps as they got closer to their destination, “You are turning into a fierce warrior Sara. Think of everything you have learned, everything you have accomplished in the last year. He recognizes that. Despite his views on our newfound feelings for one another, he cannot deny the asset you would be to the league.”

Sara hummed absentmindedly as she contemplated the time she had spent in Nanda Parbat. While not quite fluent, she could now speak Cantonese and Arabic with ease. She had improved her skills in tracking and evading in rural and urban settings. She was at peak physical condition and was getting better every day with her bo staff, archery, various bladed weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. She was well versed in first aid, toxicology, and minor surgical techniques. Through Nyssa, she had come to appreciate meditation and used it often to clear the noise from her head. She was learning to forgive herself for the things she had done on Lian Yu, now seeing that she acted in defense of herself and her companions. She found a new peace and a new purpose which she owed to Nyssa and the league.

Sara felt pride when she replied, “I’ve had a lot of help. Anyway, what can I expect tomorrow? I have the basic idea but was wondering if you could fill me in on anything.”

They entered the dorms and climbed the stairs to the second floor before coming to a stop at Sara’s door, “You will be going on a solo mission. One of my father’s choosing which will have various objectives that you must accomplish. Only Ra’s al Ghul will have the details to your assignment, which you will learn in the morning. We usually have more time to prepare for assignments but not always. This will not only test your ability to achieve your goals but your capability to adapt quickly and adjust to the environment you will be operating in.”

Sara had a thoughtful look on her face before she asked, “What do you mean by the operating environment?”

Nyssa eyes gleamed at Sara’s question, happy she was invested in learning what she could, “It refers to your target location. Will they be in a remote location, is the area hostile or are they in a city environment? That is what I refer to as an operating environment.”

Sara leaned her shoulder against the wall before crossing her arms over her chest, “So no pressure. I can only imagine this assignment will be on the more difficult side.”

Nyssa’s expression became somber, “You will have three days to complete your task and return to Nanda Parbat.”

Sara looked down at the floor as she kicked the toe of her boot against the wooden planks, “God, I am nervous as fuck.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes at Sara’s language but said nothing about it as she replied, “You will not always feel this way but at the moment it is better to be nervous. I believe this will make you cautious instead of being overconfident which could lead to making a mistake. I am proud of what you accomplished today Sara, and have no doubt you will return to us safely after your next trial.”

Sara looked up at Nyssa before giving her a small smile, “Thanks. I didn’t really think of it that way but it makes sense,” Sara tapped the door with her foot, “I’m tired as hell so I’m going to turn in.”

Nyssa nodded as she readied herself to leave, “Goodnight Sara. I will come by and get you in the morning.”

Before Nyssa could try and walk away, Sara pushed off the wall and stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Nyssa’s waist as she placed her other hand softly against her cheek, bringing her into a slow soft kiss. 

As they pulled away from one another, Nyssa gave Sara what looked to be a shy smile before she turned and headed back down the stairs. 

Sara laughed at how much she could unnerve the woman as she entered her bedroom. She was the only one left living in the dorms since the rest of the recruits had already gone through their trials and sworn their allegiance to the league. Sara missed spending time with the few friends she had made but otherwise enjoyed the solitude. 

She laid out what she was going to wear for tomorrow before grabbing the book she had left on her bed this morning and placed it on the shelf. She slowly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before crawling under the covers and collapsing on her back with a huge sigh. It wasn’t so much physical exhaustion that weighed on her as it was an emotional tear that she couldn’t quite close. She more than accepted what the fates had brought her; she could see the good in the bad and turn it into something better, it was just that small part of her that would always long for her family in Star City that wouldn’t let her completely heal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara went through her usual routine yet again this morning before Nyssa arrived to escort her to Ra’s al Ghul’s study to learn what her next trial would entail. She was well aware how unorthodox it was for the heir to the Demon to escort a recruit to such a presentation but when it came to Sara, Nyssa did what she pleased up to a certain point. It had not always been that way, but instead something that slowing developed over the past year. It did not go unnoticed by either woman nor were these occurrences missed by league members. 

To save Nyssa the hassle of coming up to her room to get her, Sara made her way down the stairs before deciding to walk outside to enjoy the cool morning air as she waited for the other woman to arrive. It was before dawn and the moon was still out shining brightly in the night sky, providing all the light she needed to navigate without issue.

As she took a few steps down the foot path towards the main hall, she ran her hand over the wooden railing before stopping to hoist herself up to sit. From this vantage point, Sara would be able to see Nyssa approaching well before she arrived by her side. Sara took the few moments alone to try and gather her thoughts. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She remembered Nyssa’s words from the night before and tried to take comfort in them, but a part of her felt that her fear was a weakness and she despised herself for it. She wondered if there was ever a time when Nyssa felt trepidation before embarking on an assignment for the league. Sara couldn’t imagine such a thing and made a mental note to ask her about it. Sara worked hard over the past year to learn all she could so she would never again feel fear as she did when stranded on Lian Yu. She now wondered how successful she was in that endeavor. 

Sara tried to school her features as she watched Nyssa stride up the path in her direction. As their eyes met, Sara could see from Nyssa’s expression that she had not fooled her in the least. 

They said nothing to one another until Nyssa came to a stop in front of her, “Are you ready Sara?”

Sara hopped down from the railing, answering as she dusted off her hands, “Yeah, I’m starving. I want to get in one good meal before this starts.”

Nyssa nodded, placing her hand at the small of Sara’s back as she guided her back down the trail, “You are always hungry. I have no idea where you put it all.”

Sara smirked, “Are ya jealous?”

Nyssa scowled but Sara could see the playfulness in her eyes, “Of your insanely insatiable hunger? Never.”

Sara leaned into Nyssa’s side as they walked, looking up at her she winked and said, “Are you talking about my stomach Nyssa? Because I certainly am insatiable, maybe I can show you just how much.”

Nyssa cleared her throat as she blushed profusely, “We are here Sara. Let us eat so we are not late.”

Sara laughed at the reaction she provoked as they raided the kitchen in the dining hall. It was not yet dawn so the hall was still empty at this time, giving them free reign of the place. After grabbing what they wanted, they sat down at one of the many empty tables and began eating. 

It was then that Nyssa finally spoke up, “Are you going to tell me what is bothering you Sara?”

Rolling her eyes, Sara blew off the question, “No idea what you’re talking about.”

Nyssa slowly put her fork down as she arched an eyebrow, looking at Sara with an unrelenting stare. Sara sighed, giving in to the woman, “Fine! I swear it’s crazy how well you can read me. It’s annoying and endearing at the same time. I’m afraid okay? I’m afraid of not only taking on an assignment by myself but the fact that if I fail, my life is forfeit. When I was stranded on Lian Yu, I was in a constant state of fear. When you rescued me, I knew I never wanted to feel that way again. I thought my training would rid me of this feeling but it hasn’t. Are you ever nervous before going out on assignment? Because right now I feel like a damn failure.”

Nyssa’s expression was full of understanding as she listened to Sara unleash everything that had been plaguing her thoughts. She reached out and let the tips of her fingers brush over Sara’s hand in a calming gesture, “You are not a failure because you are afraid. I used to be the same way. It is only because I have been doing this for so long that I no longer fear what we may face in service to the league. This is still so new to you Sara, so please do not be so hard on yourself. I meant what I said last night and I truly believe you will find a way to conquer your fears in time, when you are ready. Trying to push such a thing before you are ready can put your life and the lives of those with you in danger. Do you understand?”

Sara pushed her half empty plate to the side and responded, “Yeah, I do.”

Nyssa smiled and leaned forward trying to make eye contact, “That did not sound very convincing. It is a process Sara and you are putting too much pressure on yourself by expecting things to happen all at once. I was fourteen when Ra’s al Ghul sent me on my first assignment. I was afraid then and remember it clearly. I knew I could not fail because not only was it my first mission, but I am the heir to the Demon and anything but complete success was unacceptable. That fear kept me hypervigilant and cautious which ended up saving the lives of the entire team. I now rely on my training and experience to give me what I need to accomplish our goals. I still feel the weight of being the heir but that is something I have learned to accept and use to my advantage. You will do the same in time.”

Sara linked their fingers together as she nodded, “Thank you Nyssa, I honestly don’t know what’d I do without you. I can’t believe Ra’s sent you out at fourteen. When I was that age I only thought about fashion and boys. I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like for you.”

Nyssa chuckled, “Al-Owal was a good team lead. I followed along and did as instructed. It got easier every time I was a part of an assignment.”

Sara nodded as she started to eat from Nyssa’s plate, “So you took your trials at fourteen?”

Nyssa slapped Sara’s hand away as she answered, “No, I was twelve. My trials were a bit different than what other recruits go through. My first trial was like the one you took yesterday. My second trial was to evade twelve league members as they tracked me through the woods for twenty-four hours. My third required me to torture a member who was attempting to overthrow my father and root out the names of any other conspirators.”

Sara let go of Nyssa’s hand as she leaned back and gripped the edge of the table, her tone one of disbelief, “You had to that when you were twelve? Are you fucking serious? To put a little girl through something like that is unbelievable. If you failed or refused, what would Ra’s have done? Killed you? His own daughter?”

Nyssa stood and grabbed their plates, taking them back to the kitchen as she answered, “I was not a little girl Sara. I did what was expected of me as the heir and as a potential member of this league. My trials were difficult but required. I had to prove I was worthy to stand by the Demon as his second in command. If I had failed, he would not have hesitated to kill me, as being his daughter is never a factor.”

Sara followed behind Nyssa as she entered the kitchen and cleaned their dishes before putting them away, “How can not being his daughter really not be a factor? I just don’t understand it Nyssa.”

Nyssa turned around to face Sara and stared hard at her, “He can always make another heir. You know this Sara. We have discussed it before and I do not want to get into it again now. We need to go.”

As much as Nyssa would deny it, Sara knew she had hit a sore spot and decided to drop the subject. They left the dining hall in silence and Sara could see the change in Nyssa. Her body was tense as she retreated into her own thoughts now a million miles away. As they walked together to the main building, Sara tried to venture into new conversation in hopes Nyssa would relax, “So why were there twelve people there yesterday?”

Nyssa glanced at her as they entered the building, “There is Ra’s al Ghul and the eleven highest ranking members of the league. They are always present for the trials.”

Sara sighed and just nodded at Nyssa’s no-nonsense answer. It didn’t matter at this point, they had arrived where they were required and as it was yesterday, the same people were present once again.

Nyssa took her place next to Ra’s al Ghul as Sara bowed. The man waved his hand dismissively and Sara rose but didn’t move from her spot. 

Ra’s al Ghul handed her a case and instructed her to open it. Inside Sara found files, a passport, keys, and a GPS locator. 

She shut the case and set it beside her as the man began to speak, “You have three days to complete the objective and return to Nanda Parbat. You must confirm the existence of a bioweapon called Alpha Omega in Hong Kong, obtain its location and a way to procure the weapon. Do not attempt to acquire it on this mission. This is reconnaissance only. The case provided to you has all intelligence the league has gathered on this weapon and the company creating it. It also has the means for you to travel commercially if required, keys to one of our SUVs at the private airstrip and a locator with the geo coordinate of one of our safe houses. You may only bring your signature weapon with you. Any other weapons that may be needed are located in the safe house along with money if find you are lacking anything essential to the success of this assignment. You are now dismissed to go pack for your trip and then Shabh will escort you to the airfield. Amal will be your pilot.”   
Sara bowed before picking up the case and leaving Ra’s al Ghul’s study to hurry back to the dorms and pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Sara left, Nyssa turned to her father and spoke in a hushed tone, “May I speak with you?”

Ra’s al Ghul looked at her with irritation before speaking to the ten other members that were gathered in his study, “Leave us.”

The crowd dispersed quickly and once they were alone, Nyssa addressed her father, “I thought we were going to put together a team to acquire the Alpha Omega weapon. This is far too dangerous for a solo mission. The Triad are tied up in this as well as other unknown sources.”

Ra’s al Ghul studied his daughter a moment before asking, “Would you be saying this if it were any other recruit?”

Nyssa was silent a moment as she seriously contemplated the question. She did not have a definitive answer, “I do not know. Possibly. This bioweapon is dangerous and any attempt from the league that is not a complete success could have negative consequences. We risk losing the weapon and tipping our hand.”

Ra’s al Ghul shook his head as he informed his daughter, “You forget that this is reconnaissance only. She is not to obtain the weapon on her own.”

Nyssa remained silent as her father nodded and walked away from his daughter, putting some distance between them, “Do you not have faith in your beloved?”

Nyssa’s composure slipped and she scowled, “Of course I do. I also know what she is up against and a recruit should not be handling the objectives of this mission.”

Ra’s al Ghul sat down behind his desk before addressing Nyssa once again, “I would not send her if I did not believe she could be successful. As you stated, this is too important. I wonder Nyssa if your feelings are not starting to cloud your judgement, getting in the way of what is relevant. Be mindful of what you make priority.”

Nyssa exhaled slowly as she collected herself, “I know what my priorities are and my judgement is not an issue.”

Ra’s al Ghul turned his attention to the papers on his desk, essentially dismissing her, “Then I believe we are done here.”

Nyssa bowed before turning and leaving the study to seek out Sara before she left. She hurried to the dorms as quickly as she could without appearing to be in a rush. When she arrived, she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door but received no answer. Opening the door slowly, she peered inside and found that Sara was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The impact of not being able to say goodbye to Nyssa hit Sara harder than she ever could have expected and it took her by surprise. She was currently on a private jet owned by the League of Assassins on her way to Hong Kong to complete an assignment that involved a bioweapon. It was so utterly surreal. 

She had emptied the contents of the case on the little table in front of her and looked through the contents. There was a USA passport with her picture and the name Sara Baker along with a short but detailed profile attached to the identity. She memorized it before setting it aside. She pocketed the keys so she wouldn’t lose them and then began digging into the files. 

It appeared the Alpha Omega bioweapon was developed by a company called BTHK Biotech. From what she could decipher, BTHK was mixed up with the Triad. After further digging, it looked like there was another unknown group that was also trying to obtain the weapon. Sara knew this had the potential to cause her problems if she wasn’t cautious. She learned the weapon was broken up into two parts. The Alpha was the actual weaponized virus while the Omega was some type of antidote. There was an entire file on Zhang Wei, the CEO of BTHK Biotech along with several of the lead research and development engineers. Sara flipped through each file carefully, trying to determine her best approach. She only had three days to get this accomplished but she wanted to remain low key as to not tip off the Triad, authorities, or this other group that seemed to have an interest in this weapon. 

Before she knew it, Amal approached her from the cockpit and informed her that they had landed. She thanked him as she gathered all her things and followed him off the jet. He was kind enough to walk her to the SUV that belonged to the set of keys in her pocket and found it parked in a long-term lot. 

After dumping her things in the backseat, she opened the door to get into the vehicle as Amal headed in a different direction. She called out to him in Arabic, “Where are you going?”

He stopped, turning to face her as he answered in kind, “I have other business here. You are on your own until we leave in seventy-two hours. If anything changes, you can reach me at the number in the files you were given.”

Sara nodded as she climbed into the driver’s seat, only realizing after she started the SUV that she had no idea where she was going. She had never been to Hong Kong nor could she read Chinese. She was well verse in speaking Cantonese, but that was very different from reading the language. She knew that about eight five percent of the population in the city spoke Cantonese which boded well for her, but she was now starting to realize just how unprepared she was.

She banged her fist against the steering wheel in frustration when she remembered the GPS locater in the case that was provided to her. She reached into the backseat, grabbing the case, and laid it on the passenger side seat next to her. She popped it open and pulled out the locator before turning it on. She messed with the navigation system in the SUV until she finally figured out how to enter the geo coordinates from the GPS locator. 

She turned off the locator and tossed it back in the case before shifting the SUV into drive and pulling out of the lot. She followed the instructions the NAV system was spitting out at her as she once again silently thanked Nyssa and Tashi for teaching her passable Chinese language skills. 

Considering city congestion, it didn’t take long for Sara to locate the safe house. She backed the SUV into the driveway before cutting the engine and getting out of the vehicle. She grabbed the case from the front seat and her duffle bag from the back and then headed to the front door. She cursed under her breath as tried to turn the knob and found it was locked. Sara shifted the bag on her shoulder and pulled the keys from her jeans pocket to see if there was a key to the house on the chain. She shook her head and smiled when she saw another key with the set that belonged to the SUV. She put it in the lock and turned it, hearing the deadbolt disengage, she tried the door once more and found that it was now open. She went inside and relocked the door before taking a good look around. The safe house was simple with a small living room, kitchen and two bedrooms down the hall from the main area.

After dumping her things on the bed in one of the back rooms, she went in search of the weapons, money, and other things that Ra’s mentioned were available in the house. The entire setup was sparse, so she assumed the huge cabinet in the living room was where everything would be stored. Sara opened the cabinet doors and found what she was looking for. There were quivers full of arrows, several different kinds of bows, swords, daggers, tranquilizer darts, various poisons amongst other things. Sara smiled before pulling open the top drawer to find a very high end camera, laptop, prepaid cell phone and military grade binoculars. She picked up the items and set them on the table behind her before pushing the top drawer closed and opening the next one. The drawer was full of currency from several different countries and Sara laughed at the sheer amount of money sitting in front of her. Sara grabbed a stack of Hong Kong dollars and shoved it in her back pocket before closing the drawer and making her way back to the bedroom. She unzipped her duffel and pulled out a backpack laying it on the bed before popping open the case and pulling out the contents. She shoved everything from the case into the backpack along with her two piece bo and made her way back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and carefully placed the camera and laptop in the bag as well before zipping it up and tossing it over her shoulder.

She exited the house and locked up before jumping back into the SUV. Placing the bag on the empty seat beside her, Sara started the vehicle and entered the address for BTHK Biotech into the NAV system before pulling out of the driveway.

Sara had no problems finding the location and she made quick time locating a place to park across the street. It was late morning in Hong Kong so she knew the building would be full of employees. Any attempt at infiltrating the building would have to be done after hours so Sara took this opportunity to get familiar with the area. She grabbed her bag and got out of the SUV before starting to circle the block. She made mental notes of alleyways for potential escape routes, cable and power junction boxes, parked cars, people that loitered around the area, security personnel, cameras, and police presence. She knew some of these things would vary after hours but she wanted an initial idea of what was available to her and what could be a possible hindrance. 

After her second pass, Sara noticed the high rise across the street from BTHK was empty and under construction. She made her way into the building and took the stairs up to the twelfth story before bypassing the entrance onto the floor and instead making her way up the steps to the roof. Once outside, she reoriented herself before locating the BTHK building once again and making her way towards the ledge.

She didn’t need the binoculars to see that BTHK had access into the building from the roof. Seeing that the target company was in a nine-story structure, she smirked as a plan started to form. She had no idea where to get the supplies she would need to zip line between buildings, but she would worry about that later. She knew research and development was on the fourth floor according to the files she was given, but she didn’t know what kind of electronic security measures were in place. She also had no information on restricted areas, alarms, or backup systems. Add to the fact that the Triad was involved, Sara knew any guards on location would be heavily armed and in high numbers.

If the information the league provided was correct, Zhang Wei had taken money from the Triad to keep the company from closure as the banks would not lend the amount required to keep the BTHK doors open. The CEO now struggled to repay his debt and the Triad held a controlling interest in the company until the debt was cleared. 

Sara sighed as she reentered the building through the roof access. As she began to descend the stairs, her mind was consumed with everything she needed to accomplish and how she could make it all happen in the next few days. She didn’t hear the other set of footsteps in the stairwell or detect the presence of another person until she heard the muffled sound of silenced gunfire. The brick and plaster beside her head exploded and she was pelted by debris as she quickly exited the stairwell, entering the half-constructed empty shell of the eighth floor. 

She cursed herself for not paying more attention and cursed again as she looked around and found that there was absolutely no place to take cover against a firearm.

She kept the stairwell door open as she leaned just inside the doorway out of the line of fire. She could hear footsteps continuing to ascend the stairs and called out in Cantonese, “I am armed.”

All noise ceased to exist as the man stopped where he was and answered in kind, “We know why you are here.”

Sara noted the fact that the man said we and wondered if he was a part of the group that was also trying to acquire the bioweapon. She quickly placed her bag on the ground and pulled out both ends of her bo and put them together as she replied, “I know why you are here as well. Seems we have a mutual interest in a certain company.”

The man was forceful as he said, “We will eliminate anyone who gets in the way.”

Sara shook her head in frustration replying, “You are very confident. What is your name?”

Sara did not receive a reply to her question but instead heard the man as he began to climb the stairs once again. She readied herself as he reached the landing and turned the corner, bringing the end of her staff down with force when he came through the door with his weapon drawn out in front of him. She hit the firearm with her downward motion, knocking it out of his hands and onto the floor. He tried to take a step back but Sara charged him, slamming her bo against his chest before moving it up to his neck, pushing his back against the wall. She leaned her body into his to keep him from moving easily as she continued to apply pressure to his throat, causing his eyes to tear up.

He stopped struggling when Sara spoke in a hushed emotionless tone, “I will not hesitate to kill you.”

He grunted in pain as he spoke in a raspy voice, “I am Maseo Yamashiro. I have a wife and son.”

Sara felt her stomach drop when she heard the pleading in the man’s voice. She pushed it down, not letting it show as she stated, “That does not change the fact that I will kill you. I have a job to do and I will not let you stand in my way.”  
Maseo closed his eyes, clenching his jaw when he said, “I cannot let that weapon fall into the wrong hands where it can do unspeakable things.”

Sara did not relent, “Who do you work for? I cannot trust that you will not put the weapon to use in some way.”

Maseo could see the fierce determination in the woman’s eyes and knew she would not hesitate to kill him if it suited her, “I work for ARGUS.”

Sara looked at him in confusion and whispered to herself in English, “What the fuck is ARGUS?”

Maseo replied to Sara’s question, switching to English as well, “Advanced Research Group United Support. It is supposed to be a research group out of the United States. It was formed to protect US interests from threat but it has become corrupted under the leadership of Amanda Waller. She has threatened to kill my wife and son if I do not deliver the Alpha Omega.”

Sara stared hard at the man, not trusting his words, “You’re awfully forthcoming with details of who you work for and why. I don’t trust it.”

Before Maseo could respond, Sara shifted her stance as she moved the end of her bo in an upward direction, striking Maseo along the side of his head and face, knocking him unconscious. She stepped away from him, allowing his body to stump to the floor. She quickly broke her weapon back down into two pieces and placed them in her backpack before grabbing the gun and dismantling it into parts, discarding them on the ground as we made her way down the stairs.

She maintained her composure while keeping her mind clear, watching vigilantly for anyone or anything suspicious. She left the SUV behind, not trusting that it had not been tampered with and instead hailed a cab. She needed to move up her timetable. This ARGUS group could make a play for the bioweapon at any time, leaving the league empty handed. As she sat in the back of the cab, the driver waited impatiently for her to give him a destination, she thought about everything she had learned from the files she was given. She knew the head of research and development was a man named Li Jie. The league was unclear on his ties to the Triad if there were any, and he was the only one out of the group of engineers that had a family. She decided she would leverage him for information and access. 

She gave the cab driver Li Jie’s home address before slumping back in the seat. The adrenaline was seeping out of her body quickly, leaving her exhausted. Not wanting to assume her new target was at work, Sara opened the bag and pulled out the prepaid cell phone. She quickly dialed the main number for BTHK Biotech and when the receptionist answered, Sara requested her call be directed to Li Jie. She was placed on hold as the woman began the transfer and having obtained the information she needed, Sara disconnected the call.

As she waited to arrive at her destination, Sara couldn’t stop thinking about what Maseo had told her. If this ARGUS really existed and was as bad as Maseo described, Sara couldn’t help but feel that maybe she was just as bad as they were. She threatened Maseo and now she was about to threaten Li Jie’s family. She barely recognized herself but she knew she had to do whatever it took to accomplish her objective. She just wondered how much of herself she may lose in the process. 

The cab finally arrived at the designated address and pulled up to the curb in front of Li Jie’s home. Sara paid the man and asked him to wait before grabbing her things and getting out of the car. It was a nice home in what appeared to be a nice part of the city and Sara hoped she could get the pictures she needed to later show Li Jie. She was gambling that his family was home and she would have enough access to snap the photos.

She slowly made her way up the driveway and seeing a car parked there, she was hopeful about her chances. She continued towards the house before she veered off and made her way down the side yard, stopping when she came upon a chain link fence.   
Looking around the backyard, Sara didn’t see anyone outside so she jumped the fence and walked up the porch, avoiding the windows. She leaned her back against the side of the house as she slid the bag from her shoulder to pull out the camera. Once she had the camera in hand, she kept her back against the house as she approached the first of two windows. She turned, leaning over just enough to peer inside the home. She saw a woman and a little girl sitting together at the kitchen table eating lunch. Sara quickly lifted the camera and snapped a shot of the scene before lowering it once again as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Sara closed her eyes a moment, swallowing hard as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and center herself once again. She exhaled sharply, taking a few more pictures before putting the camera back in her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. 

Sara quickly made her way off the porch and to the fence before hopping over and heading back to the street. She walked casually back to the cab before instructing the driver to take her back to where he had originally picked her up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara walked through the parking garage that was attached to the BTHK Biotech building in search of Li Jie’s car. She was careful to keep her face from the cameras and ensured she remained vigilant so she was not caught once again by surprise if ARGUS was following her.

It didn’t take long to for Sara to locate the car she was hunting for. After ensuring she was in the blind spot of the security camera in the corner, she pulled out the tools she purchased on the way back to this location to break into the car. She worked swiftly but carefully and had the vehicle unlocked in under three minutes. Sara climbed into the backseat to lay in wait and bide her time until her target showed up at the end of the work day. 

Sara slouched down behind the driver’s seat and was grateful for the fact that the windows were tinted black, making it almost impossible to see inside the car. She laid her head back against the seat as she thought about Nyssa. Sara wished she was there with her. She felt if Nyssa was by her side, she wouldn’t feel like she was horribly unprepared and completely out of her element. Nyssa would ease the guilt Sara felt when she threatened Maseo’s life and took pictures of an innocent woman and child for leverage. Logically she knew this was what was expected of her to get the job done but the shame she felt weighed on her conscious nonetheless. Sara did her best to push those thoughts from her mind. Instead she focused on how appreciative she was to Nyssa for all the memory exercises she put her through over the past year. It helped tremendously on this assignment so far and Sara smirked when she thought about Nyssa’s reaction to that information. She could memorize almost anything with one glance and she knew it was a tool that had the potential to save her life. She shook her head when she thought about how the League of Assassins reminded her of how she imagined the CIA would operate. 

She took the cell phone out of the bag and stared at it as she gripped it tightly in her hand. Sara knew that Star City was thirteen hours behind Hong Kong and she began to wonder what harm it would do to call her father just to hear his voice. She wouldn’t say anything, but to hear him one more time would be such a gift. She’d like to do the same with Laurel and her mother but she had no idea how to contact them since they no longer lived at the house. She flipped the phone open and stared at the numbers before slamming it shut and throwing it back in the bag in frustration. She chose the league and she stood by her decision. Calling her father to hear his voice was not conducive to immersing herself into this new life. 

Sara had no idea how much time had passed before she saw people starting to head to their cars to go home for the evening. She knew it would only be a matter of moments before it was time to confront Li Jie and unleash a nightmare upon his life. Glancing down at the camera in the seat beside her, Sara gripped the dagger in her hand until her knuckles ached from the effort.

She watched as Li Jie strolled up to the driver’s side door, unlocking it before he opened it effortlessly and slid into the seat. He tossed his briefcase down on the floorboard on the passenger side before shutting his door and fiddling with the keys. 

Sara leaned forward slowly, careful to stay out of the line of sight of the rearview mirror before wrapping her arm around his neck and pressing the blade into his flesh.

He dropped his keys in a panic as he tried to reach for the door handle but Sara pressed the blade harder against his skin before calming speaking in Cantonese, “If you do not calm down I will kill you right here in this parking garage.”

Li Jie stilled his movements as he asked, “What do you want from me?”

Sara replied in a cold even tone, “Access and information.”

His voice cracked as he stated, “I am just a simple researcher. What could I possibly offer you?”

Sara reached for the camera and handed it to him saying, “Look at the photos on the screen. See what it is you have to lose, what I can get to anytime I want to. I know you are not just a simple researcher. You are the head of the R&D department. You have information on a bioweapon Alpha Omega.”

Li Jie dropped the camera as he pleaded, “Yes yes! I know what you are referring to, please do not harm my family.”

Sara leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, “Do as I say and your family will be safe. Does BTHK run on city power?”

Li Jie looked confused at the question for a moment before responding, “I think so.”

Sara fired off her next question, “BTHK must run on backup generator in case of power loss. Do you have access to it?”

Li Jie’s hands shook and he clasped them together to try and hide his fear, “Yes we have a backup generator. It is on the first floor. Security and building maintenance has access to the room where it is housed.”

Sara reached forward and grabbed the camera before tossing back on the seat beside her, “Is the room accessed through keypad, badge, lock, biometrics?”

Li Jie stared at Sara through the rearview mirror as he answered, “Badge.”

Sara nodded, “Your department is on the fourth floor. Is it a restricted area? How is it accessed and is that where the weapon is being stored?”

The man closed his eyes, “It is a restricted area. A special badge is required for clearance. The Alpha Omega is stored in our largest lab which is accessed through voice recognition and a retinal scan.”

Sara eased off the pressure of the blade, “You will take me inside as your guest and show me everything. You try to run or alert anyone that you are in distress and I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Li Jie tried to argue, “But we do not allow guests in restricted areas or after hours. This is highly irregular.”

Sara knew he was being truthful but she didn’t care, “I am aware of what I am requesting. I do not care Li Jie. Make it happen.”

As Sara released him completely, he nodded his head vigorously, “I will! Please do not hurt my family. I do not care about myself.”

Sara sheathed the dagger as she placed it and the camera back into her bag and zipped it up. Ignoring the man’s pleas, she asked, “Are there metal detectors or security scans?”

Picking up his keys from the floor of the car where he dropped them earlier, Li Jie replied, “No. Nothing like that.”

Sara opened the back door and stepped out of the car as she shouldered the backpack and waited for Li Jie to join her. 

As they walked together back towards the main building, Sara asked quietly, “Do you know who the bioweapon is intended for?”

Li Jie cleared this throat before he replied, “No. My team and I were ordered to create it but we do not know why or who could want such a thing.”

Sara kept a watchful eye on their surroundings as they took the stairs down to the ground level where the entrance was located, “Does the fourth floor run on a separate ventilation system?”

Li Jie opened the door so they could both enter the building from the garage, “No. I do not think so.”

As Li Jie fidgeted with the badge clipped to his shirt, Sara asked, “Do you speak English?”

He nodded and Sara switched to her native tongue, “Good. Now compose yourself and show me where the maintenance closet is.”

Li Jie seemed to calm down as they walked casually by the security desk unnoticed. He smiled in the direction of the two guards but they appeared to be too preoccupied to notice either of them. 

Sara was relieved that the security had been lax so far and they were on their way to the first destination. Li Jie led her around the corner and down a hall until they reached a dead end. He pointed at the door in front of them and said, “This is the main data and electrical closet. Our generator is housed in here.” 

Sara nodded, making note of the security cameras and the badge reader on the door. Not wanting to pull out the camera to take pictures, Sara opted to use the prepaid cell to snap shots of the area as discreetly as possible before shoving the phone in her front pocket.

Once she was done, Sara turned to Li Jie, “Time to take me to the fourth floor.”

He hesitated a moment before escorting Sara back down the hall to a bank of elevators. Sara shook her head, “We will use the stairs.”

Li Jie nodded as they bypassed the elevators and entered the stairwell, taking the steps up to the fourth story. 

As they entered floor from the stairs, Sara immediately started taking inventory of cameras, air vents and the general floor plan. The floor was practically empty except for a few people in offices finishing last minute reports or paperwork. 

As Li Jie led Sara to the main lab, she asked, “Where are the security recordings backed up?”

Li Jie glanced at Sara, “In the room I showed you earlier.”

Sara nodded as they came to a stop in front of a glass door that led into the lab. Li Jie leaned forward to allow the system to scan his retina before saying his name when prompted. Sara heard the magnetic locks disengage before Li Jie opened the door and she followed him inside. 

He hurried over to a glass case in the corner before stopping in front of it to point at two large liquid filled vials. 

“This is the Alpha Omega serum.” He said as he watched Sara carefully. She glanced at him and nodded before pulling the phone from her pocket to take pictures of the weapon. 

Once done, she turned to him and spoke sincerely, “We’re almost done and then you can go home to your family. I need your help accessing the data room so I can destroy anything the security cameras may have picked up.”

As they started to leave, Sara took a photo of the scanner on the door and the air intake vents inside the lab. They took the stairs back down to the first floor before Li Jie asked, “How can I possibly help you?”

“I’m going to wait around the corner and I need you to get the two guards to come this direction. Tell them you think there is an unauthorized person in the building and then leave. I will take care of the rest. Not a word to anyone about this Li Jie or I will know about it and you will see me again.” Sara explained as she rounded into the hall where he had led her earlier. 

She waited and it didn’t take long for the two security guards to come barreling around the corner into the hallway. Sara quickly grabbed the first man and used his momentum to slam his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious. The second guard went for his gun, Sara stopping his movements swiftly as she pulled him into a choke hold until he fell unconscious as well. 

She grabbed the badge clipped to the front of one of their shirts and made her way to the end of the corridor. Sara swiped the badge through the reader, hearing the click of the locks disengaging before she entered the room. She grabbed her phone and took pictures of the generator, cable set up, and power inlets. 

Once done, she moved into a small office where it appeared the security logs were housed. She sat down at the desk and scrolled back through six hours of footage before wiping the it out completely. She then shut down the system, effectively disabling the cameras before heading back into the main part of the building. The two guards were still passed out as Sara moved by them, dropping the badge on the ground beside them. As she made her way back outside, she could hear other security personnel rounding the opposite corner. It wouldn’t be long until they discovered the front desk was unmanned and went looking for the two men she had taken out.

Sara decided it would be best to head back to Nanda Parbat as fast as possible knowing she had been discovered by ARGUS and Li Jie was a loose end. 

She saw that the SUV was still parked where she left it this morning and decided it was best to leave it. She walked up to a bench and set her bag down before sifting rummaging through the contents to find Amal’s phone number.

She made the call, both agreeing to meet at the private airstrip. Sara didn’t want to take a cab or the SUV, so she started to walk in the direction of her destination until she found a car that was parked along a vacant side street that didn’t appear to have any street cameras. 

As she was able to get her tools to break in, she heard tires squealing on asphalt before they skid to a stop. She looked up in time to see two men step out of a vehicle, armed with firearms before they started shooting at her. One shot hit the windshield of the car she was about to steal, another lodged itself in the hood before the third shot grazed her shoulder. She felt hot searing pain as blood began to run down her arm. She wasted no time as she grabbed one end of her two piece bo from the bag and slammed it into the driver’s side window, smashing it to pieces. Reaching inside, she unlocked the door before getting inside. She could see the two men advancing on her quickly, causing her to pull the underpart of the dash down until it broke, exposing what she needed to hot wire the car.

Sara let out a string of curses as the men began shooting at her once again, causing her to fumble with the wiring. When the car finally started, she threw it in reverse before looking over her shoulder and hitting the gas. The car lurched into motion, flying down the side street backwards while the car continued to get riddled with bullet holes.

When she had enough room, she swung the car around and put it in drive before tearing off towards the airfield. She smashed her foot down on the accelerator trying to get as much speed as possible. She checked the rearview mirror and saw that the two men were in pursuit. She had the lead but they were quickly closing the gap. Sara took a hard left turn down an alleyway that led back to the main street and let out a sigh of relief when her car barely fit through. Once she exited the alley, she took a hard right and allowed herself to get swallowed up by Hong Kong’s congested city streets.

She slowed the car to a decent speed and peered behind her but couldn’t see if she was still being followed. Sara remained on course to the strip until she was about a mile out and then pulled the car off to the side of the road. She kept the engine running as she watched for signs that she was still be pursued. She waited twenty minutes but never saw the car that had chased her down. She didn’t know if they were Triad or ARGUS or some other unknown element. 

Feeling it was safe to continue, she pulled the car back on the road and resumed her travel back to the jet. She pulled into the airfield but instead of parking the car, she drove it onto the runway. She could hear that the jet already running and as she exited the vehicle, Amal was already jogging in her direction.

She could see the perplexed look on his face before it morphed into worry when he saw the blood on her arm. When he was close enough for her to hear him, he asked in Arabic, “What happened?”

She replied in the same, “I was pursued but I lost them. I stole this car because I thought the SUV might have been compromised. What do we do with it?”

Amal waved her off and said, “Get on the jet and clean yourself up. I will take care of it.”

Sara nodded and did as she was told. Once she was onboard, she easily found the medical kit and patched herself up. The wound bled but it was not severe, it had only grazed her upper arm and shoulder. Now that she was sitting down and the adrenaline was dumping from her body, she cursed when she realized she left her duffel bag with three days’ worth of clothes back at the safe house. Sara let out a sigh, knowing that was not a major dilemma in the grand scheme of things.

Amal boarded the jet and she called out in English, “What’d you do with the car?”

He turned to her and smiled, “Drove it into one of the empty terminals and set it on fire.”

Sara just stared at him as he turned and entered the cockpit, disappearing when he closed the door.

Once they were up in the air, she laid her head back, closing her eyes as she thought back on the day’s events. She accomplished her mission but she wondered what she could have done better or how she could have done things differently. She supposed she would find out once she retold the tale to Ra’s al Ghul, Nyssa and the other ten members that were judging her trials. Overall, Sara was proud of herself. She felt as if she was doing something worthy in obtaining a dangerous bioweapon, working to get it out of dangerous hands. She felt accomplished.

She knew her next trial would be a team assignment that she would lead in the field. She wasn’t sure how Ra’s al Ghul chose what assignments were priority but she would suggest they come back to Hong Kong and retrieve the Alpha Omega. She already had a tentative plan on how to acquire the weapon.

As sleep started to overtake her, Sara started to sob softly. She was tired of feeling like she was split in two; her actions grating against her conscious. It made her weary and she knew she needed to come to terms with her work now as well as in the future once and for all. The league was a means to bring justice to the world. She couldn’t argue that she liked being a part of it. The last thought she had before sleep finally took her away was of Nyssa, and how she couldn’t wait to be back in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Past, meet the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara completes her third trial with several surprises along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in {} is dialogue over two way communications in case formatting messes with it. Will be a few weeks until the next chapter. I need to work out the details for chapter 8 and I also have two stories in another fandom that I have been neglecting and need to update. Happy New Year everyone!

Landing at the private airstrip hours later, Sara woke feeling restless, exhaustion still present as if she had not slept at all. Grabbing the bag she brought with her, Sara felt her aching muscles protest as she got up from her seat. Stepping off the jet, she was met with a sight she had longed for since she left Nanda Parbat.

Nyssa had not been able to wish her beloved farewell before she left, making her determined to greet her when she landed upon her return. She felt as if her entire being was weighed down by the fact that Sara departed without knowing she would be missed. When Amal sent word that they were on their way back, Nyssa put everything aside to be at the airstrip. The fact they were coming home days before the required deadline set for the trial led Nyssa to only one conclusion; Sara had run into trouble that pushed up the timetable of the mission. Nyssa’s eyes immediately found Sara as she exited the plane, detecting the physical and emotional strain the ordeal had taken on her in the way she was carrying herself. Her shoulders slumped, brow furrowed, eyes dim, Sara was struggling and Nyssa would do whatever she could to take that burden from her.

Sara gave her a tired smile as she approached but Nyssa did not notice as she carefully grabbed Sara’s arm when she was finally within her reach. 

Seeing the bandage and the bloodstains in her shirt, Nyssa demanded to know what happened, “You are hurt. Who did this to you?”

Sara smirked at Nyssa’s fierce protectiveness of which she was certain Nyssa was not consciously aware, “It’s just a graze. I ran into some trouble but I’d rather not have to tell the story twice. I’ve completed everything Ra’s sent me to do so what happens next?”

Nyssa remained rooted to the spot as she kept her hold on Sara, “You are to debrief the group as we determine if you have indeed successfully completed what was asked of you. Tell me what happened.”

Sara sighed as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, the contents feeling like a thousand pounds on her back, “Good cause I want to go back to Hong Kong and steal that bioweapon. I’ve got most of the logistics worked out I think. I know my last trial is some sort of coordinated team mission where I’m lead. I think this would be perfect.”

Nyssa grew tired of Sara’s insouciant manner, “That will be up to Ra’s al Ghul. Now tell me why you refuse to answer my question?”

Sara, not unkindly, pulled her arm from Nyssa’s grasp to walk to the passenger side of the vehicle. She opened the door and tossed her bag into the backseat before bringing her attention back to Nyssa, looking at her over the roof of the car, “Two men shot at me but I don’t know who they were. It could’ve been Triad or ARGUS or someone we don’t even know about. Like I said, it’s not a big deal but I don’t want to have to go through this more than once.”

Nyssa opened her door and slid into the driver’s seat before slamming it shut and starting the car. She waited for Sara to get in before she said, “I am taking you to Al-Maealij first. You said ARGUS was there?”

Sara knew it was pointless to argue and settled into the seat, “Yeah, have you heard of them before?”

Nyssa clenched her jaw as her eyes took on a dangerous glint, “Yes, they have been hunting me for years and anything that may be related to the league. The organization is led by a woman named Amanda Waller. She has her own agenda that she hides behind the guise of US intelligence and research. If ARGUS is in Hong Kong, then I have no doubt Ms. Waller is as well. She would not know you are with the league, but she could run facial recognition if you were caught on any security footage and find out you are alive. She will want to know how you got off the island and what you were doing looking into BTHK.”

Sara rested her head against the side window as she regarded Nyssa, speaking with an edge of distress in her voice, she asked “Do you know a man name Maseo? We had a confrontation and he said he worked for ARGUS.”

Nyssa thought for a moment as she brought the car to a stop and cut the engine. She could hear a shadow of remorse in Sara’s tone and wondered what laid in her beloved’s heart, “No. I am not familiar with such a man. ARGUS has many agents and operates globally.”

Sara got out of the car before reaching for her bag and slinging it over her shoulder as she and Nyssa began the rest of their journey back to Nanda Parbat on foot. 

Nyssa peered over at Sara, speaking softly as she inquired, “What kind of confrontation?”

Maseo’s words flashed through her mind after she had bested him in the vacant stairwell. The memory brought about a realization that Sara had not registered when she confronted the man. The compunction at what she had done could not be hidden as she spoke, “We fought but I was able to get the best of him. I let him live though, in case you’re wondering. If he’d gotten the upper hand, I have no doubt he would’ve killed me. I was in an empty building across from BTHK that was still under construction and he must have followed me. When I had him pinned down, he admitted to working for ARGUS under duress. He said that Amanda Waller would kill his wife and son if he didn’t cooperate. He seemed sincere and I believed him. I don’t know if that makes me gullible or naive but I didn’t think he was lying.”

Nyssa nodded as she instigated a physical connection between them, slipping her hand in Sara’s as they walked, “I do not think you are either of those things. Trust your instincts. They will keep you alive. I also believe Ms. Waller would use threats as a way to ensure compliance, so what this man said to you is most likely true. What is weighing on your mind that you will not say? What is bothering you habibi?”

Sara felt her stomach drop at Nyssa’s words, taking them as an unwitting confirmation, “I threatened Maseo as well. Told him I’d kill his family if he didn’t tell me what I wanted to know. I took pictures of Li Jie’s wife and child. He’s the lead researcher at BTHK and I used them to leverage access to the building and the fourth floor where the weapon is being held. I showed the pictures to Li Jie and told him I’d kill his family if he didn’t do as I said. I wouldn’t have but I needed him to believe it. How does that make me any different from Waller? Or Fryers or Slade or Ivo? The League of Assassins brings its own brand of justice to the world and tries to protect the innocent but at what cost? I’m proud to be a part of something that deals with the real threats in this world but I don’t want to lose my soul in the process and that’s exactly how I feel Nyssa.”

Nyssa grimaced at Sara’s doubts and tried quickly to douse her fears even as she felt Sara made a valid point, “Never make a threat you are not willing to carry out. I learned that lesson the hard way early on. That ideal alone may help you keep the part of your soul you now feel you are losing. If you cannot follow through on your words, then do not use them as a tool to get what you need because one day you may have to carry out the action. You are not like Ms. Waller, Ivo, Fryers, or Slade Wilson. I know this because your motives are pure and by extension the motives of the league. You deliver an end to bad people who bring evil things into this world for selfish twisted reasons that further their agendas.”

They stopped at the end of the footpath, staying within the tree line to avoid the inevitable for just awhile longer. 

Sara took Nyssa’s other hand as well and kicked at the dirt between them in an attempt to avoid eye contact as she thought about Nyssa’s words. Sara then looked up, taking a deep breath as if to settle her tormenting thoughts, “I’m sorry Nyssa. These things have been going around in my head nonstop for the past day. Maybe I don’t belong here.”

Nyssa slowly shook her head as if it would somehow erase Sara’s words from existence. She questioned for a brief moment how selfish she must have been for taking Sara from the island as she did only to introduce her to this life. She could only remember the draw she had felt towards the woman standing in front of her. How she needed to save her life, because for some reason, she could not comprehend a world without Sara in it. From that very first moment, Nyssa recognized the quintessence of her character. It made no sense to her then nor did it make sense to her now. They had only spoken a few words to each other before Sara had passed out, but Nyssa had felt the inexplicable need to divert from her mission and take the half-starved wounded girl back to the yacht. 

“You belong here Sara, of that I have no doubt. I never shared this with you because it was something I did not understand, something I never felt before, but when I saw you on Lian Yu I was drawn to you. I do not believe it was some random thing but the reasons behind it insoluble. I need you Sara. You bring me joy. You make me laugh. You do not care that I am the heir or seek something from me because of it. You make me a better person as I can see beyond my duty when I am with you. My father believes my feelings for you are a weakness, that they will blind me to the things that are required of me. I have felt the same way as you well know. It was how I was raised, but over the past year you have started to change that Sara. Your carefree spirit inspires me to be more than I am now. You are my beloved. To declare such a thing in the league is sacred and there is nothing I would not do for you.” Nyssa let out a breath as she finished sharing her most private thoughts. She stood motionless as she looked in Sara’s eyes, searching for her reaction. 

Sara let go of Nyssa’s hands, grabbing her waist as she leaned in and kissed her. It was brief yet passionate and ended entirely too soon. As Sara pulled away, she smirked playfully, “You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet Nyssa. You’re action oriented and that’s something I’ve known about you from the beginning. You’ve shown me how you feel in a million different ways since we met, but to hear you say those things means a lot to me. I know it’s a bit out of character for you. You say I have a free spirit but Nyssa you have one of a warrior. You’re a force that has no equal, you command respect without words. You lead with a fierce determination that compels others to follow you without question. It’s you that inspires me Nyssa and those are only a few of the many qualities that I love about you. Anyway, I’ll get my head on straight, I promise.”

Nyssa took Sara’s hand in hers once again as they left the trail and entered the expanse that was Nanda Parbat. Neither mentioned Sara’s spontaneous declaration of love as they walked in contented silence towards the clinic. Sara watched the archers practicing in the distance, loving how the sun hung low in the sky providing an almost surreal backdrop. Nyssa thought about Sara’s words, how she perceived her, and couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips.

As soon as they walked into the clinic, Al-Maealij gave her usual greeting, “What did you get yourself into now Sara?”

Sara rolled her eyes with a chuckle, “Why do you think I got myself into anything? I swear the crazy finds me no matter what I do.”

Al-Maealij gave Sara a skeptical look but her smile gave away her amusement, “You know the drill. So, what do we have?”

As Sara hopped up on one of the beds, she gave Al-Maealij the short answer, “Bullet grazed my arm. It bled but nothing serious. I took care of it on the plane but Nyssa insisted I come see you.”

Nyssa almost pouted when she said, “You make fun of me for caring about your health.”

Sara gave her a pitiful look to keep from laughing, “No, I’m not making fun of you……much.”

Al-Maealij listened to the two women as she removed Sara’s makeshift bandage and inspected the wound. After cleaning it more thoroughly, she rebandaged it and stated, “This could’ve been a lot worse but you got lucky. The bullet tore the skin but didn’t do any real damage. It will heal quickly but unfortunately it will leave a scar.”

Sara hopped down from the bed as she shot Nyssa a look that could only be interpreted as a victory. Sara clapped Al-Maealij on the back as she walked to the door with Nyssa in tow, “I didn’t think it was a big deal and besides, it’s just another one to add to my growing collection. Thanks for taking a look.”

They bid farewell to the doctor and once outside, Sara asked, “Can we go and see Ra’s now please? I don’t want to wait any longer to recount the past day. I just want to get it over with and hopefully he’ll declare this trial a success. I want to spend some time with you tonight before we’re separated again. I missed you. I hated not getting any alone time with you before I left.”

Nyssa took Sara’s bag and shouldered it herself before motioning for them to start walking, “Yes. Let’s see my father and get things moving forward.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara stood before Ra’s al Ghul with Nyssa at his right side while the other ten senior members were seated on each side of her.

Sara stared at Ra’s al Ghul with confidence as she waited, feeling all eyes on her. He started to pace slowly, hands clasped behind his back as he asked, “Were you successful?”

Sara didn’t hesitate in her answer, “I was.”

He stopped suddenly and turned to her, unmoving as he demanded, “Tell us then, what did you achieve and why you are back two days early?”

Sara leaned down and unzipped the backpack she had been carrying with her and removed the prepaid cell, “I have pictures here of the Alpha Omega virus. I was able to gain access to the building and see it for myself but I was not the only one in Hong Kong with interest in this weapon. I don’t know when others might try to make a move on it so I went to some lengths to get what I needed as fast as possible so I could make it back here.”

Sara flipped to the pictures she had taken of the bioweapon and passed the phone over to Ra’s outstretched hand. He looked at the contents for a moment before handing the cell back to Sara. She dropped it back in the bag and waited.

It was only a moment before he nodded his approval, “Excellent confirmation. What other parties are interested in this weapon?”

Sara clenched her jaw as she broke eye contact with Ra’s, “I know that ARGUS agents are in Hong Kong to obtain this weapon.”

Ra’s al Ghul features darkened as his eyes took on murderous gleam, “How do you know it was ARGUS?”

Sara shook off the anxiousness that spiked within her when Ra’s al Ghul looked at her with such intensity. Nyssa had that same intense quality about her but Sara always found it to be captivating. She replied bluntly, “I encountered one of their agents and asked him directly.” 

The man’s demeanor changed once again, so quickly it made Sara wary of the man. He moved on in his line of questioning, “Were you able to complete your other objective, and determine a way to obtain the weapon?”

Sara struggled to hold back her smile, “Yes, I believe I have.”

Ra’s al Ghul looked at Sara with mild curiosity before he approached her from where he stood, “Then tomorrow you will leave for Hong Kong once again with a team of six, including yourself. You will lead the mission with the sole objective of obtaining the Alpha Omega virus. If must stay out of the hands of the Triad, military or any other interested parties.”

Sara opened her mouth to speak but no words came to her. This was exactly what she wanted and it had now been given to her. She knew the test she had just completed was intended to prove she could adapt to quickly changing circumstances while working on very little preparation time as she attempted to complete multiple objectives. Now her third and final trial would prove she had the ability to lead, utilize multiple resources in the field and execute a mission of her own creation successfully.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Ra’s al Ghul continued, “Who would you like to accompany you to Hong Kong?”

She had already thought of this beforehand and replied, “Nyssa, Taghyir, Alnnihaya, Amal, and Shabh.”

He smirked at her response before changing her directive, “Al-Owal will go in place of Shabh. Otherwise, your team is assembled and will leave at dawn tomorrow. I declare this trial a success. Everyone, leave now. Al-Owal, stay for a moment.”

Sara bowed in respect to the Demon’s Head before she grabbed her bag and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa and Sara had enjoyed the meal Nyssa had prepared for them at her cottage before retiring to her bedroom. Sara laid her head on her shoulder while wrapping her arm around Nyssa’s waist in a protective and possessive manner. She listened attentively as Nyssa read softly to her from the Tibetan Book of the Dead.

Sara played idly with the hem of Nyssa’s shirt before she pressed herself even closer to her love. She let out a small sigh before quietly saying, “Nyssa?”  
Nyssa stopped her reading as she closed the book and set it on the nightstand. She lightly kissed the top of Sara’s head before whispering, “What is it beloved?”

“I was wondering if you thought I was sloppy with my work in Hong Kong and that’s why ARGUS was able to track my location?” Sara asked, shifting so she could see Nyssa’s face.

Without conscious thought, Nyssa tightened her hold on Sara as she replied, “No, not necessarily. They could have tracked you any number of ways. Even if it was due to some oversight on your part, you must remember that you are still learning Sara. It will take time to hone the skills you have learned here and even then, mistakes can happen.”

Sara absorbed what Nyssa told her before she rolled her eyes at herself, “I was so worried I was being followed that I never went back to the safe house. I left all the clothes I packed in my duffel bag on the bed in one of the bedrooms.”

Nyssa just shook her head as she chuckled, “We can get it when we go back tomorrow. It is better to be on the cautious side Sara. If ARGUS or the Triad or any other group were following your movements, you were right not to lead them back to our safe house. Even if you had, you should not worry, we have more than one in Hong Kong.”

Sara bit her lower lip before she laughed, “Well then I guess it’s safe to tell you that I left the SUV parked across the street from BTHK cause I didn’t know if it’d been compromised. I kinda wasn’t going to tell you guys about that since it was a fucking expensive car.”

In a rare moment, Nyssa threw her head back and laughed until she was out of breath. Once she calmed enough to speak, she said, “Do not worry. We will have one of our in-country assets reclaim it and do what needs to be done to clear it. But Sara, we would have known something happened to the vehicle when we took inventory and we could not account for it.”

Sara’s eyes grew wide, “You do that? Oh shit. Well then I would’ve been fucked.”

Nyssa shook her head at Sara’s language before she felt this inexorable pull to the woman in her arms. She leaned down and kissed Sara, almost wrecked by the taste and texture of her lips against her own. It was fierce, strong, passionate. All the things Nyssa never thought she would share with another person in this life. 

Sara pulled back just enough to look Nyssa in the eyes, breath mingling as they stared at one another. Sara smiled, her heart pounding in her chest as she loved it when Nyssa would let go and give into her desire. Sara was usually the one to instigate the physical side in their relationship, and though they had yet to be completely intimate, she knew when the time came she would be the one to initiate the sexual aspects of their connection. She had wanted to pursue that avenue with Nyssa for quite some time but always hesitated when she thought about the possibility of failing her trials. She waited, working hard to prepare for what was demanded of her and knew once she gave her life to the league, she could give herself to Nyssa as well.   
Nyssa arched an eyebrow, pulling back further as she watched Sara, “What? Why are you staring at me while so lost in thought?”

Sara scoffed and pushed Nyssa playfully, “I was simply admiring you but you ruined the moment.”

Sara moved out of Nyssa’s arms and started to get up when she found herself pulled to the bed, landing on her back with Nyssa hovering over her, “I do not believe you. You forget how well I know you habibi, and I know when you let your mind wander.”

Sara debated whether she should go for shock value and tell Nyssa she was thinking about sex. It was not something they had talked about after they had established feelings for one another. Nyssa was the first person that Sara had not gone for the immediate gratification, but instead took real time to learn about the woman she had given her heart to. She had made that mistake with Ollie and refused to do it again. 

Sara closed her eyes a moment, allowing Nyssa’s words to wash over her. She loved the fact that Nyssa did indeed know her quite well. That this incredible, determined, serious, quirky woman had made a conscious effort to learn who she was regardless of what she found. 

Sara opened her eyes and murmured, “It did, but it was nothing but good things and they were all about you.”

Sara smiled warmly as she watched Nyssa blush, reveling in how much she could affect the woman. Sara decided to push it further, “If you don’t move and let me up to go back to my room, I’m going to take advantage of our current position and stay here all night long.”

Nyssa could feel herself blushing profusely at what Sara was implying. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t thought of many times before, but Sara knew how to pull a reaction from her. She had never been with anyone that she had feelings for and she loathed to admit it terrified her. All her sexual experience had come from missions where she needed to seduce a target for information or some other purpose. 

Nyssa lifted herself up and sat back on her knees while pulling Sara up into a sitting position. She leaned forward giving Sara a chaste kiss, “I will let you get your rest. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Sara moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, pulling on her shoes as she glanced at Nyssa, “You never did ask me what my plan was to accomplish this.”

Nyssa stood as well so she could walk Sara out, “I have faith in you and we will follow your lead and listen to your instructions.”

Sara exhaled audibly as they made their way to the front door, “It’ll work. I know it will, but that’s still a scary thought.”

Nyssa hummed in agreement, “You get used to it over time.”

Sara opened the door but stopped just inside the threshold as she remembered a request she wanted to bring to Nyssa, “I forgot to tell you. The Cantonese you and Tashi drilled into me over the last year was a life saver. I can’t imagine Ra’s sending me out solo to a country where I don’t know the language. I was wondering if you could continue to teach me and maybe even add Japanese as well. I was also wondering if the league had experienced hackers?”

Nyssa smiled as she listened to Sara ramble, thinking how much she loved it when Sara was excited about something, “Of course we will continue to work on your language skills and we can start Japanese as well if you feel up to it. Missions in countries you do not know the language are tough but possible. It just takes some creative out of box thinking to get what you need to complete your objective. And yes, the league has experienced hackers. We like to stick of our old traditions but also understand we must adapt to survive. Why do you ask?”

Sara shrugged as she leaned against the door frame, “Well I was thinking learning some computer skills wouldn’t be a bad idea either. Never know when they could come in handy.”

Nyssa thought for a moment before replying, “That is not a bad idea. I am not sure why we do not teach all the recruits any type of computer skills that might be helpful. When this is done and you swear your oath to us, I can get you with one of our people to learn what you think you need though it will have to be in addition to your regular training schedule.”

Sara nodded her understanding, “Got it. Thanks Nyssa.”

Nyssa leaned in, kissing Sara softly before she whispered, “Anything for you habibi. You know that. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning.”

Sara groaned as Nyssa pulled away from her completely, “Goodnight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early morning came too soon as Sara woke to prepare for the day ahead. When she got back to her room after leaving Nyssa’s the night before, she reorganized the intel from her recon mission to ensure she had everything if needed. It had taken longer than anticipated and now she was going on very little sleep. She was also worried about Al-Owal being a part of the team going to Hong Kong. She didn’t trust the man and had a distinct feeling he would cut her throat if given the opportunity. Sara had no idea why Ra’s made such a demand, but her instincts were screaming that she needed to stay cautious. 

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, she met the rest of her selected team so they could travel to the airfield together. After Ra’s had dismissed her the night before, Sara had sought out every one of them and quickly briefed them on the upcoming assignment. 

They were on the jet and in the air just as the sun was starting to rise and Sara was impressed at the efficiency of the team so far. Not wanting to waste any time, she took the few hours they would be stuck on the plane to give the group a more detailed outline of her strategy. She went over the various aspects of what she was expecting and then settled into a seat in the back of the plane in an attempt to grab some sleep before things got started.  
Sara felt the presence of someone sitting next to her as she woke to her name being called softly. Opening her eyes, she saw Nyssa looking at her with amusement and she smiled sleepily. 

Looking around to get her bearings, Sara glanced back at Nyssa and asked, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

Nyssa helped Sara to her feet, “Apparently when you are very tired, you drool everywhere and snore incessantly.”

Sara grabbed her bag before punching Nyssa in the arm, replying indignantly, “I do not! I’ve slept at your place before when I was this tired and you never said anything.”

Stepping out onto the tarmac, Nyssa winked as she answered coyly, “I never had the heart to tell you.”

Scowling at Nyssa’s teasing but secretly loving every minute of it, Sara responded nonchalantly, “Paybacks a bitch Nyssa.”

As the group approached the lot for the tiny private airfield, Sara spotted the SUV she had used on her first trip here and looked over at Nyssa with confusion. Seeing the perplexed look on Sara’s face, Nyssa supplied the answer to her unspoken question, “After you left last night, I called our in-country contact and had them recover the SUV and check the safe house for any sign that is was compromised.”

Sara nodded, “And? What did they find?”

As Nyssa climbed into the driver’s seat of the vehicle, she replied, “The SUV was not tampered with and the plates have been changed. The safe house did not look to be under surveillance.” 

Sara let out a sigh of relief as the rest of the group settled in and Nyssa drove them to the safe house.

Once they arrived, everyone made their way inside and sat down around the kitchen table. Sara looked over at Al-Owal and said, “As I mentioned on the plane, we need to take down the power at the building. You are in charge of killing the city power on the block that BTHK is located. When I was in their security and electrical room, I took pictures of the incoming power lines and corresponding labels that entered the building. I know exactly which junction box we need to locate. We need to get into city records to get its exact location.”

Al-Owal smirked and shook his head, “Send Amal to do this. I am going inside that building.”

Sara placed her palms on table, bracing her weight as she leaned closer to the man she was speaking to, “Why do you need to get into the building? What’s wrong with what I assigned you? That’s what my position is here on this assignment.”

Al-Owal was unfazed, “I do not care. I will be a part of the insertion group.”

Sara answered in a cold, clipped tone, “What’re you planning Al-Owal? I don’t trust you and never wanted you here. The fact that you want in that building so badly makes me wonder what other agenda you might have.”

Nyssa placed a hand on Sara’s arm as Al-Owal slowly rose from his chair, “Ra’s al Ghul ordered me to be a part of the team that infiltrated the building. I follow his orders not yours.”

Sara calmed at Nyssa’s touch and stood up straight once again before replying, “Why would he do that?”

Al-Owal sneered, “It is not my place or yours to question the Demon Head. You are not even one of us yet and you forget your place.”

Sara was fuming as she pulled away from Nyssa and paced a few steps away, “Fine! Amal, take the laptop from my bag and get into city records and find the location for junction box JB-116. You’ll be the one to sabotage the power. Once that’s done, Al-Owal, Taghyir and Alnnihaya will come in and take out any security on the first floor, grab one of their badges and make your way to the maintenance room. That room houses not only the incoming power lines and security backup system, but the buildings generator power as well. The generator runs on diesel fuel but will not work if the power cells inside are damaged. Pull the cells from the housing, wreck them and then put them back. That will kill backup power to the building. Without power, all biometric systems will go offline and all electronic locks will disengage. They can’t lock them down during a full power failure due to employee safety issues.”

Sara produced a detailed drawing of the layout of the building she had put together the night before. She pointed out where the security and maintenance room was located and where the elevator and stair access was available. She went over in detail the floorplan and security measures on the fourth floor twice to ensure there was no confusion. When she was done, she looked around the group to see if there were any questions. She found that everyone appeared clear on what they had gone over and nodded when Amal pointed at the laptop.

Amal stood up eagerly and grabbed the laptop before making his way into the living room, “I can place a small EMP charge in the box and set it off to fry the circuitry. That will knock out power for quite some time until they send someone to repair it or divert power somehow. Anything else you need me to do?”

Sara smiled and shook her head, “EMP charge is perfect. Once that’s done, you’ll bring the SUV around to the front of the building and wait for us. That’s our primary evacuation point. If we run into any resistance and you can’t stay at the primary, the secondary evac is the top floor of the parking garage.”

Amal nodded before turning his attention back to the laptop to begin digging through the city records. Sara finally calmed herself enough to sit down and continue, “Me and Nyssa will run a zip line between BTHK and the empty building next to it to gain rooftop access. We will make our way inside and work our way down to the fourth. Taghyir, Al-Owal and Alnnihaya you will enter at the first floor after the power is out and take out any security. Once you’ve dealt with the generator, make your way up to the fourth floor and meet up with me and Nyssa. We should have the weapon secured by then and we will evacuate together. Any questions?”

No one responded and Sara smiled to herself before she asked, “We need communications to coordinate and stay in touch with each other but I’m not sure where to get anything like. Anyone have a contact or idea on how to tackle that issue?”

Amal called out from the living room, “There are comms here in the house. I am guessing you did not find the equipment locked in the large floor safe under the rug in the bedroom on the right last time you were here?”

Sara rolled her eyes, “No! Just the stuff there in the cabinet in the living room.”

Amal laughed, “We keep comms, explosives, EMPS and other stuff locked in the safe. The code is 06110513553031883.”

Sara scoffed as she ran a hand through her hair and muttered to herself, “How the fuck was I supposed to know that?”

Nyssa leaned into Sara’s side and whispered in her ear, “You were not supposed to know habibi.”

Sara turned and looked at her in surprise as Nyssa winked at her before leaving the kitchen. Sara closed her eyes and barked out a laugh before following Nyssa down the hallway to the bedroom Amal was referring to.

Sara voice another question, directing it at Nyssa, “Why isn’t all that money in the cabinet in the living room locked up in the safe where it can’t be stolen if someone breaks in here?”

When Sara didn’t receive an answer, she took that as confirmation that Nyssa had any idea and she found it to be quite humorous. The league locked up explosives and communication devices but left piles of cash in a drawer. She didn’t understand it.

When Sara entered the room, she smiled when she saw that her things from her previous trip were still where she left them. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Nyssa moved the rug and pulled open a false section of the wooden floor. Sara just bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief as Nyssa entered the code Amal had given her minutes earlier.

Once it was open, Sara got up and joined Nyssa as they peered into the safe. Sara grabbed the box of two way earpieces while Nyssa retrieved the EMP charge for Amal. Once they had what they needed, Nyssa closed the safe before replacing the false section of flooring and putting the rug back where it had originally been. Nyssa walked past Sara and closed the door before turning back to face her, “What is on your mind Sara?”

Sara reached out her hand and laced their fingers together, “You always know.”

Nyssa tilted her head to the side as she furrowed her brow in confusion, “You always doubt that I will and I do not know why.”

Sara felt shame at Nyssa’s words and reached up, cupping Nyssa’s cheek with her free hand, “I’m just not used to it. Someone being so in tune with me, that cares as much as you do.”

Nyssa looked at Sara with a combination of understanding and sorrow, “Then you were with the wrong people beloved.”

Sara smiled at the comment but moved on to what she had intended to ask, questioning hesitantly, “So what do you think about my plan?”

Nyssa squeezed Sara’s hand before letting go, “Plans rarely go as we want them to so be prepared to improvise. I do think it is a sound idea Sara. I would like us to go look at the buildings and see exactly what we need to cross between them.”

Sara turned and opened the door as she replied, “I was thinking the exact same thing.”

They returned to the living room and Nyssa gave Amal the EMP charge while Sara handed out their comms. She made sure Nyssa had the keys to the SUV before speaking to the group, “We go at midnight unless something changes. Rest up and we’ll be back soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa kept a vigilant eye on their surroundings as she and Sara crossed the street and entered the empty, half constructed building. She didn’t see anything unusual or feel anything was amiss so she was cautiously optimistic that they were in the clear for time being. As they took the stairs up to the roof, Nyssa saw what looked like bullet holes in the wall along the stairwell.

She grabbed Sara’s arm, halting her as she pointed to the damaged concrete and plaster, “Did that ARGUS agent shoot at you Sara?”

Sara smiled awkwardly as she ran her hand along the back of her neck, “Yeah?”

Nyssa scowled, “That sounds like a question and not an answer. Why would you not tell me such a thing?”

Sara sighed and leaned her back against the wall, shoving her hands into her packets, “I wasn’t injured and I bested him. I knew you’d be upset about it but there’s no reason to be so I just didn’t say anything.”

“Of course I would be upset. You are my love, my beloved. Anyone who dares bring harm to you brings harm to me. I will kill this agent for endangering your life.” Nyssa said with such intensity it was overwhelming.

Sara pushed herself off the wall to step closer to Nyssa, shaking her head, “I love that you’re protective of me. I appreciate how much you care but you can’t kill every person that tries to hurt me. You introduced me to this life and I accepted it of my own freewill. I’ll always be in danger when we’re out in the field so you can’t have it both ways. You can’t make me an assassin and protect me from it at the same time.”

Before Nyssa could respond, Sara started to ascend the stairs once again. They continued to the roof in silence and only spoke once they reached their destination. 

“The distance isn’t that far and I don’t think it is steep enough that we would need any type of belay device. I also don’t think we need a cable puller. I think you can tie one end of the cable to a grappling hook arrow and then tie off the other end to this exposed rebar here and here, keeping the line stable. I was thinking maybe gloves would work to cross the line. What do you think?”

Nyssa mulled over Sara’s suggestions as she quickly did a few calculations in her head. She nodded slowly as she continued to survey the area, “I agree. I also have a contact who will have exactly what we need. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the equipment in the SUV, Sara and Nyssa walked into the safe house with take out in hand. The group was more than ready for lunch and they ate while continuing to research or resting up for the evening. 

When they were done, Sara and Nyssa retired to the bedroom Sara had intended to use the last time she was there. Laying on her back, Sara stared at the ceiling as worry began to creep through her mind. Nyssa turned on her side facing Sara and said, “You cannot control the outcome Sara. Rest now and do not worry any longer.”

“Everyone is counting on me. What if I got something wrong? What if I get someone killed?” Sara asked as she glanced at Nyssa.

“You may be our lead on this but we all support each other. You cannot worry about all the things that could go wrong. We all know our parts, we have all the weapons and gear we could need. There is only so much you can prepare for.” Nyssa supplied in an effort to comfort the woman next to her.

Sara sighed, turning her body into Nyssa and tucking her head into the crook of her neck while wrapping her arms around her. 

Nyssa leaned back so she could get a better hold on Sara before she quietly stated, “You were right.”

“About what?” Sara asked as she settled further into Nyssa side.

“What you said in the stairwell. You were right and I apologize.” Nyssa replied as she closed her eyes.

Sara yawned before muttering, “It’s fine. We’re fine.”

Nyssa smiled as she ran her fingers through Sara’s hair in a repetitive motion, feeling the woman in her arms relax until she finally drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone but Amal was donned in league gear, carrying their choice of weapons as they drove to BTHK. Amal pulled the SUV over into a vacant side ally and Nyssa, Sara, Al-Owal, Taghyir and Alnnihaya climbed out after running a third comms check. Satisfied everyone was linked up, Amal took the SUV to the junction box while Nyssa and Sara made their way to the roof of the building across from their target. Al-Owal, Taghyir and Alnnihaya got into position to rush the BTHK lobby once the city power went down, needing to disable any guards as quickly as possible so they could grab a badge and head for the generator. 

Finally reaching location, Nyssa tied the cable line to a grappling hook arrow and lined up her shot, hitting her target on the opposite building perfectly. She tied off the other end of the cable line to the rebar Sara had suggested before stowing her bow on her back. Both woman put on their gloves as Sara checked in with her team, {Amal are you in position?}

{In position, the charge is in place and waiting for the green light.} came the reply.

Sara nodded even though Amal could not see her, {Al-Owal, Taghyir, Alnnihaya, are you in position?}

Al-Owal came back over the line, {We are in position. Waiting for the green light. No detection of Triad or ARGUS onsite.}

Sara took a deep breath and looked at Nyssa, “Let’s do it.”

Nyssa nodded before grabbing the zip line, pushing off with her legs and allowing gravity to carry her across to the rooftop of the BTHK building. Once Nyssa was off the line, Sara followed suit and landed without issue alongside her mentor. 

They removed their gloves as they approached the roof access door. When they were ready, Sara spoke to the group over their communications link, {Amal, you have the green light.}

Amal replied, {Copy. We will be lights out in three, two, one…}

Almost instantaneously, the entire square block was thrown into complete darkness. Nyssa and Sara grabbed the access door and opened it before the generator could fail over. They both drew their weapons as they reached the stairwell and started their downward journey to the fourth floor.

{Power has now failed over to the generator. We have disabled two guards and are on our way to disable backup power.} Reported Taghyir to the rest of the team.

As Sara and Nyssa continued down the stairs, they encountered two men coming up in their direction, armed with automatic weapons. Before the men even realized they were there, Nyssa had her target in a choke hold until he went limp and his body was motionless. Sara hit her man in the chin with her bo, causing his head to snap to the side before grabbing him by the hair and smashing his skull against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
Amal’s voice crackled in their ears, {I am on my way to the primary evac point.}

Sara and Nyssa reached the fourth floor access door with no further interruptions and waited for the backup power to cut out. 

They didn’t have to wait long until they were plunged back into darkness, the only illumination coming from emergency lights running on local battery.   
Al-Owal reported, {Generator down. We are on our way up.}

As soon as he finished his transmission, Nyssa and Sara heard gun fire erupt over the communications link while hearing the same distinct sound reverberate up from the floors below.

As they opened the access door, Sara spoke over the comms, {Report!}

Alnnihaya’s voice was strained as he answered, {Multiple targets have entered the building through the front door with automatic weapons.}

As Sara and Nyssa progressed further towards their goal, they did not see any other employees except those that were huddled inside the main lab. 

As they opened the glass door that led to the lab, Sara made a split decision, {Amal, move to secondary evacuation location. Al-Owal, Taghyir, Alnnihaya, get to the ninth floor and we will leave from there.}

Nyssa stood vigilant, standing at a vantage point that allowed her to watch the access door to the stairwell for any targets that might have slipped past the team downstairs. 

Sara went to the cabinet that housed the Alpha Omega, pulling open the door and gently removing the vials. She secured them in a small case that was sitting on the counter before turning to Nyssa, “Do you remember where the parking garage access is from this floor?”

Nyssa opened the door to exit the lab as Sara followed her, “Yes. Once we meet with Amal, we can get a status on the rest of the team and assess what to do next if they have not made it to the evac point.”

Sara nodded and they began jogging down the hallway towards the doors that led out to the garage, opposite from where they entered. Once they exited the floor, they could head to the top of the garage and avoid running into anyone in the main stairwell.

As they were turning the corner at the end of the hall, glass shattered all around them as they were fired upon by unknown assailants. Sara grabbed Nyssa by the waist and pulled her back down behind a desk for cover.

“Hand over the weapon.” A male voice demanded.

Sara instantly recognized it and called out, “Maseo! You know we can’t do that.”

An eerie silence fell over the group before a soft questioning voice asked, “Sara?”

Sara’s whole body tensed at the familiar sound as she returned the question in wonder, “Ollie?”

Sara could hear relief and confusion in his next statement, “Yeah, it’s me.”

Sara started to stand up when Nyssa grabbed her arm, halting her movements. Nyssa stared hard at her as she whispered harshly, “He is with ARGUS. You cannot trust him.”

Sara shook her head and replied in the same tone, “We don’t know that.”

Sara pulled her arm free and stood. She peered at the two men standing several feet away, recognizing them both, “Ollie, what are you doing here?”  
He gestured to her and said, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Sara tightened her grip on the case in her hands, “Are you working with ARGUS because I know that man standing next to you does.”

Oliver took a few steps closer but stopped when he saw Nyssa standing behind Sara, arrow aimed at his chest, “I’m not working with them willingly. Amanda Waller rescued me from Lian Yu and dumped me here in Hong Kong. I’m staying with Maseo and he does work with ARGUS but it’s not what you think. Waller threatened his wife and son if he didn’t do what she asked, and that woman will follow through on her word. I thought you were dead. I searched the island for you but you just vanished. What are you doing here Sara?”

Sara muttered a curse under her breath but otherwise remained silent. She refused to tell Ollie the true nature of her work and what became of her after she left the island.

The choice was removed from her hands when Maseo answered for her, “Oliver, she is with the League of Assassins. The woman with her is Nyssa al Ghul, heir to the Demon. I recognize her from the ARGUS most wanted list.”

Oliver looked between the two women before hesitantly asking, “Is that true Sara?”

Sara grit her teeth before answering bluntly, “Yes, and we’re here to take this weapon out of the hands of anyone that could use it to do harm. We have men downstairs that need our help, so please move Ollie.”

Oliver shook his head, “I’m not moving Sara. Those men downstairs are ARGUS. Waller ordered us to steal the virus tonight but we saw a group already hitting the building. We just used your work to gain access ourselves.”

Sara ignored him and spoke to Maseo, “Call your men off.”

Maseo stood unmoving, gun pointed at Sara as he remained silent. Sara watched as Ollie turned to him and pleaded, “Call ‘em off Maseo.”

Maseo spit out a curse in Cantonese before radioing down to his men, telling them to stand down. Nyssa lowered her bow but kept the arrow nocked, ready to let it free if the situation changed.

Sara held up her hand, a silent request to hold off on any further discussion as she called her team over the comms, {Al-Owal, Taghyir, Alnnihaya, are you guys ok?}

Al-Owal grunted out a reply, {Yes.}

Sara let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and said, {Head to the secondary evac point and wait for us.}

Taghyir voice was strained when he acknowledged the command, {On our way.}

Sara slowly gravitated towards Oliver as she asked, “What does ARGUS want with you?”

Oliver stepped closer as well as he replied, “Waller seems to think I’m some sort of asset after what we went through on the island. She was behind Fryers Sara. She orchestrated that whole thing. She knew we were the ones that stopped it.”

Oliver glanced at Nyssa before returning his attention to Sara, “How did you get off the island?”

Sara couldn’t help the small smile that came with that answer, “Nyssa rescued me. She took me in, fed me, nursed me back to health. She saved my life.”

He kept his eyes solely on her, “And you joined the league for what? Out of gratitude?”

Nyssa clenched her jaw to keep herself silent at this man’s assumptions. Sara shook her head, “No Ollie. It was my choice.”

He reached out and laid his hand on Sara’s shoulder, “But how? I know what that island did to you.”

Nyssa felt the flash of jealousy burn through her as she watched this man from Sara’s past touch her beloved. They were lingering here too long and she tried to gain control of the situation, “Sara, we must go. We have been here too long already. The authorities are most likely on their way.”

This snapped Sara out of her daze and she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, “I’m a different person now Ollie and Nyssa is right. We all need to get out of this building.”

Maseo took a step forward, his weapon still trained on Sara. Nyssa raised her bow once again as he said, “Yes, this was messy and the authorities would have been alerted. Hand over the case and we will part peacefully.”

Sara turned, looking at Nyssa as they communicated silently. With a nod, Sara stepped forward and hugged Oliver, she whispered an apology before sticking him with one of the tranquilizer darts she had strapped to her wrist, hidden by her sleeve. At the same time, Nyssa quickly placed her arrow back in her quiver as she slung her bow around her shoulder before grabbing her own tranquilizer dart, throwing it at Maseo. It hit him in the neck as Sara stepped out of Oliver’s arms, both men falling to the floor unconscious. 

As they made their way to the parking garage, Sara glanced over at Nyssa and spoke in a voice full of resignation, “He’s going to hate me for that.”

Nyssa, trying not to sound unkind, replied, “He is a part of your past Sara. This mission was a success and once you swear your oath to Ra’s al Ghul and the league, you will become Ta-er al-Sahfer. You will be reborn and Sara Lance will cease to exist.”

Sara said nothing further until they reached the SUV and joined the rest of the team. As Amal drove them out of the garage, Sara looked everyone over and asked, “Injuries?”

Amal replied, “I already asked. Nothing major and we are free and clear and on our way back to the safe house.” 

Sara nodded, “We will head back to Nanda Parbat tomorrow morning.”

Amal smiled over at her and commented, “Once we get back, Ra’s al Ghul will determine if you have passed this trial. I am sure he will see in your favor, then you can forget being a recruit and join the rest of us.”

Sara shot Amal a small smile before she turned to look out the window. The adrenaline was rapidly leaving her body, making her feel sluggish and tired. She didn’t care about the trial or how this group felt about her strategy, tactics, or leadership. She only cared that she betrayed her friend, leaving him to lie on the cold floor of a shot up building without the item he was sent to retrieve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They secured the weapon in the safe once they arrived back at the house. After they demolished the leftovers from lunch, everyone went their separate way to find a place to sleep. Nyssa and Sara had a bedroom to themselves, being the heir had its benefits while being her beloved carried great respect as well.

Sara glanced over at Nyssa to find that she was fast asleep. She tried to relax enough to rest as well but she had too many things on her mind. She tried to meditate but even that failed her. She decided some fresh air could probably do her some good. 

She left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her before making her way to the back porch. Once Nyssa heard the bedroom door shut, she opened her eyes. She found it humorous that her beloved believed she could sneak out undetected. She sobered when she thought about how tortured Sara seemed to be since seeing her friend once again. She hated the fact that Sara was so conflicted, but had no idea what she could do to help her. She didn’t know what other words to say that she hadn’t already spoken to her love in an attempt to ease her mind. Nyssa wished she would talk to her instead of opting to leave their bed. She decided to give her the space she seemed to want and closed her eyes once again.

Sara cringed when she saw that Al-Owal was already out on the porch. She thought about returning to the house but decided against it. She could use this time to figure out why he was so insistent on being one of the members that infiltrated BTHK.

When she stepped up next to him, she watched as he glanced at her and his expression darkened with hate.

She ignored it and asked, “Now that it’s over, why did you want inside the building so badly?”

She didn’t look at her when he replied, “I told you I had my orders.”

Sara rolled her eyes at that and inquired, “Did you accomplish what you needed to do?”

He had been leaning against the railing but he stood up so he could turn and face her, “No, but another opportunity has come up.”

Sara knew the confusion was written all over her face, “How is that possible? The assignment is over and we are leaving first thing in the morning.”

He smirked before moving with lightning speed, grabbing her from behind and pulling her into a choke hold. Sara pulled on his forearm trying to relieve some of the pressure against throat but he was too strong and had the advantage. She knew he was going snap her neck and at that realization, a million things flooded her mind. 

She was drawn away from her thoughts as he spoke, “I am going to kill you and the league will be better for it. You are nothing but an outsider that should have died on that island. You are not good enough for the heir and you are not worthy of the league. You doubt and question everything we stand for and your death now will save you from betraying us in the future.”

He squeezed harder but Sara managed to gasp out, “Ra’s really ordered you to kill me tonight?”

Al-Owal laughed as he whispered in her ear, “Maybe, or maybe I’m doing this of my own volition. I wanted to make this look like an accident tonight but my chance was take from me by ARGUS. So, Sara Lance, you will never know if Ra’s al Ghul had a hand in your death. I hope this betrayal burns you as you take your last breath.”

Sara’s vision was starting to blur and she knew she needed to act or this man would take her life. She held on to his forearm and used it to hold her weight as she lifted both legs and placed her feet on the edge of the porch railing. With a burst of adrenaline, she pushed back with all her strength and she felt Al-Owal lose his balance as they both crashed through the glass door and landed on the floor in the kitchen. In the background, Sara could hear the other occupants in the house rushing to see what the commotion was. 

She ignored them as she quickly rolled off her attacker and knelt beside him. She grabbed a shard of glass and held it against his throat as she yelled, “Tell me the truth!”

He laughed maniacally as he spat, “You don’t have the guts to kill me.”

Sara heard people talking to her but her focus was so zeroed in on the man that wished her dead that she couldn’t make out their words. It all blended together, sounding distorted as if she was underwater. 

Sara’s next action was done without a second thought. She reacted with an all-consuming anger that scared her but wouldn’t let go. It had a hold on her and she physically shook from the intensity of it. Everything moved as if it was in slow motion but in reality, it was only a few seconds. She slit his throat as she spoke with a calm that was almost dreamlike, “Fuck you. You stupid son of a bitch. I hope you rot in hell.”

Nyssa finally made it to Sara’s side but was too late to stop her. Almost frantically, she checked over Sara to see if she had any life-threatening wounds. Satisfied that she was not injured for the most part, she took Sara’s face in her hands to gain her attention and asked, “What happened Sara? What have you done?


	8. Chapter 8 Coup d'etat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the final trial and events that follow a league member's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I hope this makes sense and flows properly. It made sense in my head but translating to paper makes me nervous. So let me know if something doesn't makes sense. Also forgive the formatting if dialogue or paragraphs don't have proper spacing. Have a good weekend all!

Sara didn’t answer Nyssa’s questions as she asked them and she wondered if Sara even heard her. Sara just turned her attention back to her blood-stained hands as she stared at the man beside her. Nyssa gently grabbed the shard of glass Sara still gripped in her hand and removed it from her grasp, dropping it on the floor with the rest of the broken jagged pieces. Nyssa then stood and pulled Sara up with her, carefully maneuvering her around the broken glass. They passed the rest of the group as they walked through the living room and Nyssa paused when she heard Amal speak to her urgently in Arabic, “What do you want us to do?”

Nyssa paused as she glanced at her second in command lying dead on the floor for reasons she could not yet fathom and replied in kind, her tone hushed, “Call Abd al Hakim and have him take care of this.”

Nyssa said nothing else as she guided Sara down the hall and into their bedroom, slamming the door shut to the rest of the world. She led Sara into the bathroom and turned on the water at the sink, “Clean your hands Sara. Your palm is cut. I need to attend to it.”

Almost mechanically, Sara placed her hands under the faucet, hissing in pain from the gash in her skin. She spoke quietly as she watched the red tainted water swirl down the drain, her voice hollow as it was haunted with unpleasant memories, “I had no choice. He was trying to kill me. Told me Ra’s ordered it but then he said he didn’t. He told me I’d never know.”

Nyssa’s features darkened when she heard Sara’s declaration. She watched Sara in the reflection of the mirror, her voice full of restrained calm as she asked “What else did he say?”

Sara turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry her hands before she located the first aid kit. She opened the lid as she answered with an odd resignation, “Said the league would be better off without me. That I’m an outsider and not good enough for you or the league. He said Ra’s ordered him to do it and then he laughed and said that wasn’t true. He told me he wanted me to die wondering if Ra’s had a hand in my death.”

Nyssa mumbled something in Arabic that Sara didn’t understand as she stood there and watched Nyssa take over the task of bandaging her hand and arm. Nyssa’s movements were gentle and Sara could feel the painstaking care she put into helping her cover her injuries. 

Once Nyssa was done, she put the kit away and examined the bruises that had already formed along Sara’s neck. Sara could see Nyssa’s anger just under the surface at the sight of it and decided she needed to distract the woman, “What happens now?”

Nyssa stopped her movements and looked up at Sara as if she had been startled, “I do not have an answer to that. You killed a high-ranking member of the league, that is a serious offense. You are not one of us until you have given your oath, so I do not know how my father will react to not only the fact that Al-Owal is dead, but that a recruit took his life. Ra’s al Ghul always demands justice and wields it as he sees fit and you have deprived him of that.”

Sara leaned against the counter trying not to aggravate the pain that throbbed in her hand and arm. She let out a breath as she asked bluntly, “Are you angry with me Nyssa? I know he was your teacher for a long time; that you chose him to be your second in command and I took that away from you.”

Nyssa’s voice sounded like cold steel when she replied, “No, and I would have killed him for hurting you if you had let him live. I am the heir to the Demon and he answered to me. I would not have faced consequences for taking his life. I am afraid you may as the same does not apply to you.”

Sara grimaced as she walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting out a harsh breath as her body screamed for sleep. She looked up at Nyssa who had followed her back into the bedroom, “What if Ra’s told Al-Owal to kill me? If I’d let him live, how would Ra’s seek justice if he was the one who ordered Al-Owal to do what he did in the first place? I was just defending myself Nyssa. It was my life or his.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw in frustration as she paced, stopping in front of Sara as she suddenly declared, “I will hide you until I have a chance to figure out exactly what happened and I can ensure your safety.”

Sara reached out with her good hand and pulled Nyssa closer to her as she shook her head and spoke with vehemence, “No! I’m not hiding and I’m not going to put you in that position. I’ll accept whatever consequences Ra’s decides to give me. I need to take responsibility; that’s something I never really did in my life before now. I don’t care if I’m technically not a member of the damn league. I did what I thought was right. If Ra’s wants me dead, then I already am Nyssa…. we both know that. I can’t risk you too.” 

Nyssa knelt down in front of Sara almost desperately as she carefully grabbed her hands and looked up at her, “I do not care Sara. Your life is the most important thing to me.”

Sara retorted tersely, “Is it really? I honestly thought securing your place as the heir was the most important thing to you. You realize helping me could jeopardize that. We don’t even have all the facts yet.”

Nyssa pulled away as if she was burned, standing up quickly she backed away to put distance between them. “Is that what you really think? Have I not shown you how important you are to me? I had no idea you felt that way.”

Sara stood from the bed, closing the space Nyssa created between them. She clenched her fists, angry at herself for the words she had spoken without thought and gritted her teeth as sharp pain radiated from her hand. Sara reached out for Nyssa, placing her good hand on her waist, feeling the tension running through Nyssa’s body. 

“I didn’t mean to be such an asshole. I’m beyond tired and I haven’t even started to process everything that’s happened. You have shown me Nyssa, but I know the league is your life. It’s all you know, all you’ve worked for and being the heir is so important to you. Your father’s approval is important to you. It was the most important thing to you when we first met. Has that really changed?”

Nyssa softened her stance and pulled Sara closer to her, needing to feel her in her arms as she feared what the coming day would bring, “Yes, it has changed. I no longer think that I must choose one over the other. I can be with you and still effectively lead this league when it is time for me to take my father’s place. It is true that I thought romantic entanglements were a weakness or a distraction, but why can it not be a strength instead? That is what has changed since I met you Sara. I do not want to go back to the life I was living before I met you.”

Sara leaned forward and laid her head against Nyssa’s shoulder, burying her face against her neck. The mental and physical exhaustion winning the battle, Sara whispered, “You say the sweetest things to me but I don’t think I can stand anymore. Can we go back to bed? I just want a few hours of blissful sleep where my world isn’t coming down around me.”

Sara felt Nyssa nod as she guided her back to bed without breaking their embrace. They laid down together, Nyssa holding Sara against her side as the blonde rested her head on Nyssa’s chest, arm tucked possessively around her waist. 

Sara hummed in contentment as Nyssa ran her fingers through her hair, trying to lull her beloved into a restful sleep. She listened as Sara’s breathing changed, indicating she was finally resting. As she closed her eyes herself, she was surprised to hear Sara mumble almost incoherently, “I’ve never been in love before I met you.”

Shocked at the admission, Nyssa wondered if Sara was even aware of what she had just spoken aloud. Unable to help herself, Nyssa smiled at the words Sara had uttered and it only solidified what she had known for quite some time. The woman in her arms had irrevocably changed her very soul.   
It was something that happened so gradually that she wasn’t even aware of its occurrence until it had already altered her state of being. She was grateful for the change, remembering how empty her existence had really been before Sara entered her life. She still wanted the things she had strived for since she arrived in Nanda Parbat as a little girl, but she realized those things were no longer the focal point of her reality. Sara was what mattered to her the most and she would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara slowly opened her eyes, the room still cast in semidarkness as it was just before dawn. It only took her a moment to remember where she was once she sensed Nyssa lying next to her. Peering over at her, Sara was not surprised to see that she was already awake. 

Sara smiled sleepily before she yawned, stretching her stiff muscles she teased, “It’s creepy to watch someone sleep, you know that right?”

Despite the seriousness of their current situation, Nyssa couldn’t stop the slow grin that formed at Sara’s incessant baiting. She shook her head slightly, taking in the moment, “You make it impossible not to, even though it may be… creepy as you say.”

Sara laughed, her voice mellifluous when she exclaimed, “I absolutely love that you just said that,” she paused when she saw Nyssa’s expression darken, “what’s wrong?”

Nyssa sighed as she traced her fingertips along Sara’s jawline, “I am worried. I never thought I would ever say those words. Ra’s al Ghul could have you killed for taking a league member’s life. I wish you would allow me to hide you somewhere safe while I deal with this situation. We do not know if what Al-Owal claimed is true.”

Sara took hold of Nyssa’s hand and kissed her knuckles before replying, “I won’t hide Nyssa and no, we don’t know if Ra’s ordered Al-Owal to do anything. It could all be a bunch of subterfuge. If Ra’s is behind all of this, he can take my life for killing Al-Owal and his end goal will’ve been met, even if it was in a more direct way.”

Nyssa pulled her hand back as she sat up, “Go shower. I will get us breakfast and then we will make our way back to Nanda Parbat.”

Sara nodded as she leaned over the side of the bed to dig in her bag for fresh clothes, “What’re we going to do about the house? We can’t leave things like they were last night.”

Standing up after finding what she was looking for, Sara walked towards the bathroom as Nyssa answered, “It is taken care of. I had Amal handle everything.”

Sara tossed her clothes on the bathroom counter before she started gingerly unwrapping her bandaged hand and arm as she stood in the doorway. Without looking up from her task she said quietly, “Thanks Nyssa.”

Nyssa opened the door to leave the room before turning back to look at Sara, “Anything for you habibi.”

Nyssa closed the door and made her way to the kitchen to find something for a quick breakfast. The group needed to pack, secure the bioweapon and head to the airstrip in the next hour. As she turned the corner, Amal, Taghyir and Alnnihaya were already eating, their bags packed and sitting by the door.

She looked down at the spot where Al-Owal had laid only hours before, finding no evidence that anything untoward had occurred in that very spot. As she gathered a few things to take back to Sara, she asked, “Amal, I take it there were no problems last night?”

Amal picked up his plate and stood from the table as he answered, “No problems. He could only board up where the glass door was broken but will be coming back to replace it later today. We will be gone by then but he has access to this location. I do not know how he does it but Al-Owal’s body will be returned to Nanda Parbat by tomorrow as well.”

Nyssa grabbed the things she found for breakfast and was about to leave the room when Alnnihaya commented, “I do not understand how you can continue to associate with that outsider when she killed one of our own, killed your second in command.”

Nyssa fixed him with a cold hard stare, “She has passed all her trials. She is not an outsider but has earned her place among us.”

Alnnihaya slammed his fists down on the table as he stood in anger, speaking adamantly, “Ra’s al Ghul has not declared this trial complete. She has not given her oath. She is NOT one of us but you choose her over one of your brothers!”

Nyssa put down her things, crossing the room in lighting speed only to stop just in front of Annihaya, “Do not speak of things you know nothing about.”

He scoffed and stood his ground as Nyssa silently dared him to speak against her again, “What has become of the League of Assassin’s when we let those who do not belong here to join our ranks!? First it was Malcom Merlyn and now it is your beloved. This league needs to go back to the old ways or risk all to these foreign elements that invade what is sacred to us!”

Nyssa, expression devoid of any emotion, spoke with such calm that it was disconcerting to any that heard it, “I have heard others over the years speak as you do. Did Al-Owal share this same viewpoint?”

Alnnyhaya backed down, looking away from Nyssa as he stated, “I do not presume to know what Al-Owal thought on any matter.”

Nyssa said nothing further as she backed away from Alnnyhaya, grabbing the food she had discarded on the table and left the kitchen to attend to Sara before they left for Nanda Parbat.

Sara was sitting on the bed trying to bandage her arm when Nyssa reentered the bedroom with breakfast in hand. She nodded her head in a silent request for Nyssa to put the food on the desk before she asked, “Can you help me with this?”

Nyssa joined her on the bed before taking over where Sara left off with her bandages. As Nyssa worked, Sara commented, “Sounds like I’m not really wanted around here.”

Nyssa glanced up a moment before returning to task and replying, “There will always be some that do not like what they consider to be outsiders joining the league. We have an old tradition that my father no longer adheres to and some are very much against his decision. They have never spoken out about it so directly as Alnnyhaya has just done out of fear of the Demon Head. Anyone who wanted to join our ranks had to be born into it. My father has since strayed from this. Years ago, my father took pity on a man named Malcom Merlyn when he found our organization and begged to be trained after his wife was murdered in Star City. He took the name Al Sa-Her and served us for two years before my father released him. Mr. Merlyn is the only person my father has ever released from the league, and to this day I do not know why.”

After Nyssa finished applying the fresh bandages to Sara’s injuries, she stood from the bed to retrieve the food she had left on the desk. Sara barely noticed that Nyssa had left her side as she tried to process the information Nyssa had just given her.

As Nyssa handed Sara some fruit and yogurt, she snapped out of her daze, taking the items as she asked in disbelief, “Malcom Merlyn was a member of the league? Are you fucking serious? I know Malcom! Well, I mean I know his son Tommy. He’s Ollie’s best friend. We all hung out when we were kids. We pretty much grew up together.”

Nyssa said nothing, quickly eating her breakfast before she started to pull fresh clothes from her bag, “I am going to shower. Make sure you are packed and ready when I am finished. We will then secure the bioweapon and head to the airstrip. After this is done, I’m going to find some answers.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The return flight was infused with tension, making time feel as if it were standing still. Once the team finally landed, they made the journey back to Nanda Parbat in silence. Sara could see the simmering anger and resentment in Alnnihaya’s eyes every time he looked at her. She ignored it and continued forward, not sensing the same feelings from Amal or Taghyir. Nyssa had gone ahead to alert Ra’s of their arrival, and to assemble the member’s that would bear witness to the judgment of Sara’s last trial and the subsequent death of Al-Owal.

Nyssa walked into her father’s study, pulling his attention from a book he was reading. In a tone that reflected boredom, he asked, “Is the recruit ready?”

Nyssa stared hard at Ra’s, trying to pick up any nuances she may have missed in all the time she had interacted with him, “Yes, she is ready but I also bring news.”

Shutting his book with a loud thud, he gave Nyssa his full attention, “What is it?”

Nyssa clasped her hands behind her back as she stepped closer to her father. She made a conscious effort to keep any emotion from entering her voice, even as her heart pounded in her chest, “Al-Owal was killed during an attempt to take Sara’s life.”

Ra’s set his book on the table next to him as he got up from his seat. His features gave nothing away as he spoke with nothing but curiosity, “Explain.”

Nyssa bit the inside of her cheek as a means to keep her composure. She wanted to yell at her father, demand answers and hurt him if she didn’t like what she heard, “He attacked her with the intent to kill stating it was on your orders. Sara fought back, breaking a glass door and she slit his throat.”

Ra’s showed surprise at the news and replied with a nod, “Impressive.”

Nyssa raised her voice, stepping closer to him, “What is impressive father?”

Ra’s eyed her with consternation, “Al-Owal was in service to this league before you were born my dear daughter. The fact that a potential member was able to best him is nothing short of impressive.”

Nyssa ignored his comment in favor of finally asking what had been bothering her since the incident, “Is it true? Did you order Al-Owal to kill Sara?”

Ra’s smirked at his daughter’s questions, “Do you believe I ordered such a thing?”

Clenching her jaw, Nyssa fought to stay rooted to the spot, “Do not answer my question with a question. I do not know if you ordered such a thing. You have met with Al-Owal more than once in private so I do not know what to believe.”

Ra’s al Ghul chuckled as he looked at Nyssa with amusement, “Now this is what I was talking about Nyssa. Love has made you emotional and blind. You no longer think logically or maintain the demeanor required to be my heir.”

Nyssa lost all her anger as her father’s words rang through her mind. Putting aside the thoughts his comments triggered, she asked, “What do you plan to do with her in regards to Al-Owal’s death?”

Ra’s shook his head as if he was disappointed in her response, “You still only ask of her after I declare you are unfit to be my heir. Your beloved has changed you more than I expected over the last year.”

Nyssa tried to appeal to the little affection she knew he had for her, “Can you not answer me? About Sara’s punishment for Al-Owal or if he was acting on your will?”

He stared at her for a long moment, reading her body language and the look in her eyes. Nyssa saw it in his features when he finally concluded, “I have never lied to you. We have always been honest with each other. You need to separate yourself from your emotions and look at this situation as I know only you can. Now I am done with this discussion. Go get Ms. Lance and I will gather the members.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone dropped off their baggage at their respective homes, Sara placing hers with Nyssa’s things before she came to take Sara to meet with Ra’s al Ghul. Sara stood staring out the window when Nyssa walked into the cottage and said, “It is time to go.”

Sara turned around to face Nyssa as she heard the strain in her voice. Already knowing the answer, Sara asked regardless, “How’d things go?”

Shaking her head as she let out a long sigh, Nyssa replied, “I honestly do not know. I did not get the answers I was after, only a lecture that my feelings for you have compromised my ability to think logically and behave as the heir he expects me to be.”

Sara crossed the room to stand in front of Nyssa and she laid her hand on her cheek, tracing her thumb across Nyssa’s skin, “Is that how you feel, what you think?”

Nyssa closed her eyes as she leaned into Sara’s touch, “I do not know Sara.”

Sara pulled her hand back causing Nyssa to open her eyes, “What do you mean? How can you not know?”

Realizing how her answer must have sounded, Nyssa chastised herself for her lack of communication, “I have absolutely no desire to ever be apart from you Sara. I do not know if my father is correct but I do know I like who I am with you and I will not give that up.”

Sara picked up the case containing the Alpha Omega before she opened the door and stepped outside, Nyssa following behind her, “We’ll figure it out so don’t let him get to you. I’ll always support you Nyssa. Let’s not worry about it now.”

Nyssa placed her hand along Sara’s lower back as they walked together towards their destination, “A year ago, I would have never believed it but now I know it to be true. I need you, and knowing you are with me gives me strength.”

Before Sara could respond to the surprising but welcomed impromptu conversation about their feelings, they arrived at the central building of Nanda Parbat. Nyssa let her hand drop away as they entered together and made their way to the room Ra’s al Ghul had requested. 

Nyssa entered first and took her place at her father’s side as Sara walked in behind her. She bowed to the Demon Head in respect as she discreetly noted the other members present. 

As Ra’s al Ghul gestured for her to rise, she stood tall as he approached her, his eyes appraising her with every step, “Is that the Alpha Omega I sent you and your team to retrieve?”

Curious as to why he would ask a question he knew the answer to, Sara replied regardless, “Yes. We ran into some resistance from ARGUS but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle.”

Ra’s took the case from Sara and turned to place it on the table behind him. He opened it, examining the contents closely before he put the vials back in place and re-secured the case.

Seeming to be satisfied with what he saw, Ra’s announced, “There are two matters I wish to address. Sara Lance, you have successfully completed your third and final trial. This would be the time you would give your oath and join the League of Assassins but the second matter has changed things. It was brought to my attention that you killed Al-Owal during a confrontation last night after the assignment was completed.”

Sara could hear the low murmurs in the room from the few that were not aware of what had happened just hours before. She blocked it out, not allowing anything to distract her from the inevitable. 

She squared her shoulders and stood with her back straight, hands clasped behind her back as she held her head up high, “Yes, I killed him after he attacked me with no provocation. I have no doubt he was trying to kill me and I defended myself.”

Ra’s nodded as he took in her words. He kept his focus on her alone and stated, “You do know what you have done is punishable by death.”

Sara didn’t flinch at this news, already aware of what she would be facing, “I know what the punishment is for what I’ve done. What I want to know is how does the League of Assassin’s function successfully when high ranking members can just kill anyone they don’t approve of? He told me I was an outsider and didn’t belong here but isn’t that for you to decide?”

Sara could see Nyssa’s body tense as she challenged Ra’s al Ghul for answers. She didn’t allow her attention to waver as she watched Ra’s intently. She could see what looked to be amusement on his face, his gaze never leaving hers. 

He called out as he continued to watch her, “Hamia, Abd al-Uzza, escort Ms. Lance to a holding cell.”

Sara stood in place as the two men walked to either side of her, grabbing her arms and pulling her away. It was only when they forced her to turn around did she break eye contact with Ra’s. There had been something that passed between them that made Sara believe there was more to this situation than what she was privy to. 

As Sara was being escorted out of the room, Nyssa turned on her father and spoke in a harsh tone that all could hear, “What are you doing? Why did you ignore her questions? I would like to know the answers to them as well. Tell me what you have planned because I do not think I can endure your long drawn out justice that I believe you relish in for your own perverse pleasure.”

Ra’s ignored his daughter as he turned to address the room, “Everyone out.”

After the group left the room, Ra’s turned to his daughter and looked at her with nothing but disappointment, “Do not presume that you have the right to question my decisions. If I thought for a moment that you were thinking with a clear and logical mind, I would tell you what you wanted to know. As it is, you continue to allow your emotions to cloud your judgment, not allowing you to see the bigger picture.”

Nyssa clamped down on her temper and let out a slow breath as she spoke calmly, “Bigger picture? What would that be?”

Ra’s shook his head, speaking adamantly, “You are the best this league has but make no mistake, I can always create another heir. I am a patient man with time and you will always be expendable if you continue as you are now.”

Nyssa seethed at her father’s words, leaving without further comment to see Sara, and ensure she was being treated properly.

When Nyssa reached the lower level that housed the league’s prisoners, she quickly found Sara in a cell isolated from the rest. She was sitting on the floor meditating and Nyssa was impressed that Sara was so phlegmatic. Sara opened her eyes before Nyssa could announce herself and she marveled at Sara’s ability to sense her presence. Nyssa had been silent in her steps, something that came to her naturally after years of training. 

Sara stood and walked up to the bars that separated her from the rest of the world, “I’m going to take a guess and say that you confronted Ra’s.”  
Nyssa let out an agitated breath as she leaned against the bars, “I did and he refused to shed any light on what is going on. He will not answer my questions or provide any insight. He just continues to tell me how my feelings for you are clouding my judgment and keeping me from seeing the bigger picture. I just want to get you out and leave here or challenge my father for my rightful place.”

Sara reached through the bars and grabbed Nyssa’s hand as she responded to what she just heard, “You won’t do either of those things.”

“How can you be so calm? How can you tell me to let this be?” Nyssa demanded as she stood up straight once again, too upset to relax in any way.   
Sara absentmindedly played with Nyssa’s fingers as she answered unflustered, “I don’t think Ra’s put me in here as a punishment. If he really wanted me dead, he could’ve killed me earlier and saved all this trouble of locking me up. I think there’s more going on here than you realize and you need to ask him about it. Earlier you said your feelings for me weren’t a weakness but a strength, and you didn’t have to choose between me and your life in the league. You need to find that strength Nyssa, and let go of all this anger. When I first washed up on Lian Yu, I was constantly afraid and it inhibited me in so many ways. It took time and a lot of help, but I got past the fear and did what needed to be done to survive. I beat my fear because it was just a reaction to my circumstances. I found I could turn it into a strength…and I did for the most part.”

Nyssa was quiet as she absorbed the things Sara was telling her. In a small voice, uncharacteristic of Nyssa, she admitted, “I am afraid of losing you. I am afraid of disappointing my father. I am afraid of not living up to what Ra’s al Ghul expects me to be. I am nothing of what people perceive of me….at least not anymore. I am a bit overwhelmed by the changes I have gone through this year since meeting you.”

Sara smiled, squeezing Nyssa’s hand in reassurance, “I know. And I know you’re scared even when you don’t want to admit it. I think maybe that fear is causing you to lose yourself and you’re letting your emotions get the better of you. Go be the Nyssa I know you are and figure this shit out. Fear is just a reaction, forget the fear and find your strength. Maybe then you’ll be able to balance who you were with who you are now.”

Nyssa let go of Sara’s hand as she reached through the bars, tangling her fingers in Sara’s hair, pulling her forward into a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyssa had left Sara’s side to search out her father once again but he was nowhere to be found. She had inquired of his whereabouts with Hamia, his personal guard, but even he did not know where Ra’s al Ghul had gone. She gave up for the afternoon, deciding she would approach him in the morning. 

Nyssa went home and unpacked her and Sara’s things and prepared to hand wash the clothes they had worn during their time in Hong Kong. She thought about what her beloved had said and how much it resonated with her and she started to think that this whole ordeal had to do with Sara in some way. She also knew her father had been correct when he surmised that her emotions overshadowed her logic. The feelings Sara invoked in her were so unfamiliar at times that she knew she was unprepared to properly handle them. She also knew it would take time to balance her old life with the new. 

After spending the rest of the late afternoon doing laundry, Nyssa ate an early dinner before crawling into bed for the night. She was exhausted from the little sleep she had gotten over the last few days and wanted a clear head when she finally spoke to her father. 

Nyssa wasn’t sure what time it was but the moon was high in the sky indicating it was still hours before dawn. She quickly but quietly pulled the dagger from its sheath under her pillow and waited. She knew she was not alone and had the distinct feeling she was in danger. Anyone who dared enter the home of the heir without invitation was not there under friendly circumstances. Nyssa had no locks on her doors, relying on her instincts to keep her safe and the sole fact that no one would attack the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul. Considering the current situation, Nyssa knew something was amiss.

She slowly got out of bed and silently stepped over to the door leading to the main part of the cottage. Nyssa leaned her back against the wall and waited for the figure to approach the doorway. Nyssa knew that whoever this person was, they were familiar with the layout of her house. They moved with too much certainty to have not been in her home before. 

As the intruder walked through the doorway to the bedroom, Nyssa moved with lightning speed. She wrapped her left arm around their throat, pulling their back against her chest as she plunged the dagger into their stomach, twisting the knife before pulling up and removing it.

She pulled her left arm back and the figure dropped hard to the floor. Nyssa turned on the light and found Asli crumpled on the hardwood floor, blood spilling from her wound at an astonishing rate.

Nyssa bent down, grabbing Asli by the shoulder and turning her so she was on her back.

“Why are you here? You should be in Russia.” Nyssa demanded as she watched the color drain from the woman’s face.

Asli laughed before she started to cough up blood, “The league needs to be restored to what it once was. With your beloved imprisoned and your rift with Ra’s al Ghul, this was the perfect moment to get rid of you both, and bring leadership to the league that would bring back the old traditions.”

Nyssa was stunned but managed to push it aside to gain more information, “Al-Owal was a part of this. Who else Asli?”

Asli shook her head slowly as she stared up past Nyssa at something only she could see, “He failed and I failed but the others may not. You chose an outsider over me, a member born into this league over generations. You asked an outsider to join our cause, someone who will never understand our way of life. You and Ra’s al Ghul have both lost sight of our true purpose, turning your backs on how things used to be done. Instead you rely on technology and contacts that should never know our business.”

Nyssa wiped the blade clean along the hem of her shirt as she responded, disgusted with what she learned, “You ignorant woman. The League of Assassins must change with the times or we lose our ability to be efficient and make a difference. I am not so easy to kill, nor is my father. We will stop these traitors before they succeed and kill every single one of them.”

Asli finally looked at Nyssa, her eyes glassy as the last of her life slipped away, “Is your beloved well defended…locked in a cell with no weapon to spare?”

Nyssa felt cold dread spread through her like ice when Asli taunted her as she knew it wasn’t just an idle threat. She stood up, leaving Asli’s now lifeless body on the floor and grabbed her bow and quiver before taking off running towards the main building. Nyssa went through the side entrance, bypassing the heavy wooden doors at the main entry point. Once Nyssa was inside, she slowed her pace as she made her way down to the lower level. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and nocked it in preparation for what she may find once she reached the cells.

After passing by the main section, Nyssa turned the corner to see Hamia and Abd al-Uzza unlocking the door to the space Sara occupied. Nyssa now understood why they put Sara in a cell away from the few prisoners the league was holding for interrogation. The collaborators didn’t want any witnesses when they returned to kill Sara overnight. 

In a flash, Nyssa raised her bow and pulled back the drawstring, releasing an arrow that hit Abd al-Uzza in the middle of the back, piercing his body until the arrowhead burst through the front of this chest, killing him instantly. Before Hamia could even react, Nyssa had another arrow nocked and released, striking Hamia through the thigh, dropping him to the floor in pain. 

Nyssa placed her bow over her shoulder as she neared Sara’s cell calling out, “Did they hurt you?”

Sara rushed to the door as she answered, “No, but I think they were going to. What the fuck is going on Nyssa?”

Nyssa knelt beside Hamia as she answered Sara’s question, “I am about to find out but I think this is what you were talking about earlier when you said there was more to the situation.”

She leaned in close to Hamia and spoke in Arabic through clenched teeth, “I never would have expected you to be disloyal to Ra’s al Ghul. A mistake I will never make again. Who else is involved?”

Hamia stared at Nyssa in defiance, replying in kind, “How could you not believe me to be a part of the effort to remove the man that has brought shame on this league and the heir that beds an outsider? I will never reveal the names you seek.”

Nyssa practically growled as she grabbed the arrow embedded in his thigh and pulled it out forcefully, ripping away at muscle and soft tissue. Hamia screamed in pain, clutching his leg as Nyssa responded, “I do not have time to waste on you now but I promise you will share everything with me eventually. Your coup d'etat will fail, I will make sure of it.”

Nyssa stood, not waiting for any further response from Hamia as she grabbed the keys to the door and opened it for Sara. Without a word, Nyssa grabbed Hamia by the arm and dragged him into the cell before exiting to wait for Sara.

Sara moved swiftly, stepping around Hamia before she closed and relocked the cell door, tossing the keys on a nearby table. Sara picked up the sword from Abd al-Uzza’s body to arm herself when she saw blood on Nyssa’s shirt. Grabbing the material, she looked up at Nyssa with concern in her eyes, “What happened? Where’re you injured?”

Nyssa brushed off Sara’s hand as she started to move back down the hall towards the upper levels, “It is not my blood. Asli came after me at the cottage but I stopped her attempt. We need to find my father. Hamia was my father’s personal guard for years, if he was turned then no one can be trusted.”

Sara nodded even though she was following behind Nyssa and she could not see her. Sara had sword drawn and at the ready, determined to keep them both safe from any attack. Her bo staff was with her things that she left at Nyssa’s cottage so she would have to do with what as available. She was well versed with a sword but Sara would always prefer the bo over any other weapon of choice.

The vast corridors of the main building in Nanda Parbat were eerily silent, the only light provided by torches along the walls, casting peculiar shadows in every corner. They ran into no further trouble as they searched for Ra’s in various places throughout the building. Once they reached his study they entered without preamble only to find him standing in front of his desk, several league members dead at his feet.

Nyssa and Sara stopped short at the sight before them as Ra’s said, “I had suspected something of this nature was in the works but I did not know they would strike tonight.”

Nyssa stepped further into the room, looking at the carnage that was her father’s rage, “You knew there was unrest within the league? Why did you not tell me?”

Ra’s wiped the blood from his sword before placing it back at his side, “I have known for months. You know of my ability to sense secrets and see truth. This gift gave me insight into the secrets that are held within these walls. I did not tell you because I did not think you were in a place to hear it.   
You were letting your emotions dictate your actions and I did not want you to tip our hand.”

Nyssa acquiesced, nodded her understanding as she requested, “Tell me now.”

Ra’s looked between the two women before replying, “When I allowed Ms. Lance a chance to join our ranks, it was not accepted by some of the members of the league, but I could not sense any action being taken at the time, only discord over my decision. Dechen was Al-Owal’s son and it changed him when he died during his second trial. Seeing Ms. Lance succeed as she was, the man grew more hateful each day, resenting what he considered an outsider to be a part of our order. He played his role well, acting loyal to my word while plotting with other members to gain control of the league; hoping to bring back old traditions that I have done away with. His attempt on Ms. Lance’s life in Hong Kong was supposed to succeed, planting in your mind that I ordered her death, turning you against me. It was his attempt to divide and conquer and he almost succeeded. Even though he failed in his attempt, you still reacted in anger which was witnessed by several members earlier today. They seized the moment tonight.”

Nyssa ran her hand through her hair in frustration at the information Ra’s al Ghul was sharing with her. She sighed hard as she said, “I did not know Al-Owal had a son. I never saw this coming. I knew there were those who disliked the fact that Sara did not join us through legacy, but I did not know it ran so deep that our own brothers and sisters would turn against us. They really thought my suspicion of your hand in Al-Owal’s actions would be enough to kill us both?”

Ra’s approached his daughter and placed a hand on her arm, “They did. They knew how strong we were together. It was their belief that our greatest weakness would be to break us apart. To pit the heir against the Demon Head, allowing them to come in and strike. I needed them to believe it was succeeding, that is why I had Sara imprisoned. My action, and your reaction to it, finally brought this plot to light. I did not know you would react as you did but when your anger against me flared, I used it to finally bring this plot to an end. I assume they sent someone to kill you?”

Nyssa nodded as she looked at her father with regret dancing in her eyes, “Asli tried to kill me in my sleep. I know she was in Russia, she made it back to Nanda Parbat quicker than she should have. She also had knowledge of Al-Owal’s actions. That could only mean there was one or more traitors on the team we took to Hong Kong. They must have alerted her that things were starting to take place as planned.”

Ra’s had a hint of a smile as he listened to Nyssa’s conclusions. He moved away from her and started to pace as he said, “You are correct. Alnnihaya was a part of this plot as well as his daughter Asli. I know that he contacted her from Hong Kong, asking her to return to Nanda Parbat. That is what finally led me to conclude there were members ready to move on us. He is now dead by my hand as you can see, a foolish attempt to challenge me. Abbas and Abd Manaf joined him in death as well. Hamia and Abd al-Uzza are traitors, confirmed by Alnnihaya in his dying breath. Four of our newest members were also a part of this, but they fled Nanda Parbat before those loyal to us could capture or kill them.”

Sara spoke up for the first time since she learned of what transpired. Standing by the door of the study, she called out, “Abd al-Uzza is dead and Hamia is injured and locked in the cell I was thrown into. Nyssa was able to get to me before they had the chance to attack. Which new members turned against you? We were all recruits together at one point in time and even though I didn’t get along with most of the recruits, I’m surprised any of them would be a part of this.”

Ra’s did not look at Sara when he answered her question, continuing to pace, “Dawa, Dohna, Dorjee and Dolkar. I am tasking the two of you to track them down and bring them back to Nanda Parbat for execution. I plan to send a clear message to the rest of the members what happens when they betray their oath to me and this league. This was a small rebellion, only eleven turning against me. I knew Alnnihaya spoke the truth before he died. I do not worry that there are any more among us.”

Nyssa cleared her throat before she moved to stand in front of Ra’s, halting his steps, “We will find them all and bring them back. Why did you not tell me this when I asked you earlier? We could have stood together and fought our enemies.”

Ra’s cocked his head as he looked at Nyssa with contemplation, “You were not acting as the heir to this league but as my emotional, love struck daughter. Would have believed me Nyssa? Would you have listened? Regardless of the answer, it was enough to bring the traitors out and into action, effectively putting an end to this.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw in irritation as she thought about the answers to the questions her father just presented to her. She knew she was not in the state of mind to honestly listen to Ra’s when she confronted him earlier in the day. She could not say if her mind would have been open enough to believe his words. Sara had helped her see her missteps, to look at things differently. Nyssa made a silent vow going forward to not allow her emotions to dictate her actions as they did on this day.

“Sara did not take her oath.” Nyssa pointed out, changing the subject when she thought of the task Ra’s had assigned to them both.

He nodded in agreement, “I could not take her oath while those close plotted against us. Ms. Lance, please step forward.”

Sara moved from the back of the room to stand before Ra’s ah Ghul. She knelt before him as he asked, “What name have you chosen to take as a member of the League of Assassins?”

Sara answered with a strong steady voice, “Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Ra’s smirked and continued, “Do you vow to serve the League of Assassins, vowing to follow my word without question or hesitation until death takes you from this world?”

“I do.” Sara replied immediately.

“Do you vow to protect our way of life, to serve without doubt or suspicion, breaking your ties to the past to be reborn as Ta-er al-Sahfer?” Ra’s recited.

Once again Sara replied, “I do.”

Ra’s nodded and indicated for her to rise as he declared, “I, Ra’s al Ghul, and the League of Assassins accept your oath Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Even as Ra’s watched her, Sara could not keep the smile from her lips. To her surprise, he returned the gesture, if only for a moment.

Ra’s looked between Nyssa and Sara as he said, “Tomorrow morning we will lay our dead to rest. After we have done so, I want you both to track down Dawa, Dohna, Dorjee and Dolkar, no matter what it takes. I want them brought back alive. I will question Hamia further in the morning.”

Nyssa glanced at Sara before she said, “He was injured and will require medical attention.”

Ra’s nodded his understanding, “I will send a healer to his cell and Abdel Nour to gather the dead and prepare the ceremony to release the departed souls. Despite their treachery, I will not curse their them to be bound to this world forever.”

Nyssa looked at the dead that were only meters away, saddened at what transpired before she returned her attention to Ra’s, “I know this is usually done in front of all available members of the league but given the circumstances, I do not know when that would be possible. I want to declare to you, Ra’s al Ghul, that I take Ta-er al-Sahfer as my beloved. With your permission, I request that she be allowed to move into my cottage as a full-fledged member of the league.”

Ra’s looked at them both, deliberating the request in light of what had just occurred. He finally spoke, his features stern but his words true, “Acknowledged, and Ta-er al-Sahfer may share your living accommodations if that is acceptable to her. Ta-er al-Sahfer, has Nyssa explained what this declaration means in the eyes of the league?”

Sara absentmindedly fidgeted with the sword she held in her hand, “Yeah, she did.”

Sensing the woman was telling the truth but feeling hesitation at the situation, he explained, “The League of Assassins has a tradition that when two members wish to marry, a ceremony is performed to bind their souls together as one. Nyssa openly declaring you as her beloved is just a step short of that. You are promised to Nyssa and her to you.”

Sara smirked as she glanced at Nyssa who was blushing at the attention, “I got it and I’m good with it.”

Ra’s nodded, “Then I suggest we retire for the remainder of the night, it will be a long day tomorrow. Ta-er al-Sahfer, I would like to have a word with you in private.”

Tension radiated off Nyssa as she left the study, leaving Sara alone with her father. She waited just outside the door, pacing back and forth like caged animal.

Ra’s took the sword from Sara and placed it on his desk as he said, “I will only keep you a moment. A lot has changed in the last twenty-four hours. I thought you might like to know I have the Alpha Omega secured with the other threats the league has collected on assignment over the years. You are now a vowed member of this order. You will be moving out of the dorm and into the cottage with Nyssa. She has opening declared you as her beloved. We stopped a plot that would see this league set back in old ways; ways I do not believe in any longer as the world around us changes. We will put our dead to rest and you will set out on a long and arduous assignment. I will have to find another personal guard and Nyssa will need to choose a new second in command.”

Sara looked at Ra’s skeptically, wondering what point he was trying to make. She asked, “If I may, what was it that you and Al-Owal would discuss in private?”

Ra’s raised his brow briefly in surprise before shaking his head, “What part of the oath that you just took did you not understand?”

Sara smirked and replied, “Oh I understood it all. I thought it’d be nice to know as it was partly because of those private discussion did me and Nyssa think you were behind Al-Owal’s attempt to kill me.”

Ra’s matched her smirk and replied, “I can see that you are going to be one to bend the rules Ta-er al-Sahfer. I do not think that is necessarily a bad thing. I spoke with him several times about upcoming assignments to ascertain what it was he was hiding. I could sense it but he was very good at hiding it. I could never find what it was but that is now all for naught.”

Sara bit her bottom lip before replying, “It seems assumptions can lead to problems if not made wisely.”

Ra’s let out a short laugh, “Indeed. As you well know, I was against my daughter getting involved with you. I only allowed it so she would learn the lesson that love can only compromise leadership, leading to weakness and mistakes. That feelings for another can cause one to lose sight of logic. Running on emotions can lead to serious errors. I may still be correct in this thinking. She did come back to Nanda Parbat clouded by emotions that almost led to our downfall. I also believe my heir should only involve herself in a romantic relationship if it will benefit the league in some way. That said, I accept you as her beloved because I believe you may bring out a strength in her that was not there before and I approve. Time will tell Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Sara had to unclench her fists to keep from taking a swing at Ra’s ah Ghul. Despite knowing these things already, hearing them directly from Ra’s made her angry. She had only ever heard Nyssa explain what this man had just spoken of. She did take a small amount of joy in the fact that he seemed to approve of the relationship for the time being. She nodded her head and replied, “Time will tell. Now if there isn’t anything further, I’d like to gather my things from the dorm and get some rest.”

Ra’s waved his hand absentmindedly towards the door, “I am done. The next few hours will bring another day. Let us see how it unfolds.”


	9. Chapter 9 The Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Sara pursue the four traitors that escaped Nanda Parbat and have run in with The Hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When creating these chapters I placed dashes at every time jump/scene change. It was brought to my attention that those dashes did not carry over when posted. This chapter will have XXXXX to indicate a time jump/scene change. Over the next week, I'll fix the previous chapters and place the markers where intended so it'll be easier to read.

Nyssa was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard as she watched Sara move around the room. After meeting with her father, they had gone back to the dorms and packed the few things Sara had accumulated over the past year and brought it over to Nyssa’s cottage. 

Sara looked lost in thought as she unpacked and settled into her new home. Curiosity getting the best of her, Nyssa asked, “What is on your mind, Sara?”

Startled at the broken silence, Sara jumped a little before turning her attention to the question, waving it off with nonchalance, “Nothing. Just thinking.”

Curious at the vague answer, Nyssa persisted, “Thinking about what?”

Sara chuckled to herself as she placed the last of her things away and joined Nyssa on the bed. She leaned into Nyssa’s side as she translated her thoughts in to words, “I can’t believe Ollie’s alive and working for a corrupt government agency, I passed my trials and gave my oath to Ra’s, we got a bioweapon out of the hands of the Triad, we helped stop a coup, and I just moved in with you. It’s a lot to take in. I’ve also never lived with someone I’m involved with before. It’s a little new to me.”

Nyssa’s brow creased in confusion, “Do you not want to live here? We can find you a place of your own—“

Nyssa was interrupted with a gentle kiss before Sara replied, “No, I want to be here. I didn’t mean it like that so don’t even think that way, all right? So why aren’t we looking for any leads on the members that left Nanda Parbat now? Aren’t they getting further away the longer we wait?”

Nyssa smirked at Sara’s question, “They are, but I have no doubt we will pick up their trail in the morning. As you said, a lot has happened over the last few days, we need our rest if we are going after these cowardly traitors. They will not come with us willingly, we need to be ready.”

Sara rolled her eyes in amusement as she rested her head against Nyssa’s shoulder, “It’s when you say things like that that makes me think the league is like some giant intelligence organization like the CIA or MI6.”

Nyssa sat quietly for a while as she idly played with Sara’s hair, “I suppose we are in a way. The only difference is we are not affiliated with any country. Ra’s al Ghul sends us where he needs us. There is still so much I must show you about how we do things. It will come in time as with any new member. What did my father want with you in private?”

Sara stifled a yawn before answering, “He said he thinks I’m someone that will bend the rules, but that maybe it isn’t such a bad thing and that he supports us…at least for now. He said I bring some good qualities out in you. I don’t know what else he could possibly expect from you. I mean you’ve given your whole life to the league, it’s made you the best there is besides Ra’s.”

Nyssa scoffed and Sara sat up so she could see Nyssa’s face. The look there was one she was familiar with but hated to see. It was a mix of resentment, anger, and hurt that only Ra’s al Ghul could evoke from this woman, “He wants me to be just like him. A mirror image and I am far from it.”

Sara knew she needed to move them away from this subject, “Well, I don’t want you to be like him. I admire who you are, Nyssa. I see no problem with it. You gotta live for yourself and not your father. I don’t think you realize how much you have to offer,” Sara felt Nyssa relax as she continued, “I wanted to say I’m sorry about Asli. I know she was a friend.”

At the mention of the woman’s name, the tension returned and Sara could feel it radiating from Nyssa, “I appreciate the concern Sara, but do not be sorry. She made her choice and suffered the consequences for it.”

Sara nodded as she absorbed Nyssa’s words. She wondered if they were face value or if she said them to mask the hurt she may have felt at a friend’s betrayal. Nyssa did not show her feelings easily, the ability to hide behind a mask of indifference was something she had mastered long ago. Sara turned to look at the woman beside her, the urge to show Nyssa exactly how she felt about her had become a need she could no longer suppress. 

Nyssa could feel Sara staring at her intently, something changing between them as the energy in the air shifted to something palpable. Nyssa froze as Sara slid up against her, moving until she was straddling her on the bed. Nyssa felt her breath quicken as her heart started to race. She knew she should deny Sara, knowing they needed their rest for the day to come but she couldn’t find the strength to turn her beloved away. 

Sara’s breath hitched as she felt Nyssa grab her hips reflexively and she began to move against Nyssa sensuously. As she drew back a little, she saw Nyssa biting her bottom lip, eyes dark with desire. Nyssa pulled Sara down, feeling her breath against her skin. Sara kissed Nyssa hungrily, desperately as their mouths opened to each other instantly. Nyssa moaned, eyes closing as their hands began to roam. Nyssa thought she might cry from the sweetness of it and in that moment, she knew this is what she had been missing in her life. 

XXXXX

Sara woke a few hours later, smiling as she felt her body pressed up against Nyssa’s bare back, her skin burning at the contact between them. Sara’s hold tightened as she thought about how she thoroughly explored Nyssa’s body with her hands and mouth for several long blissful hours the night before. Sara stretched, feeling the ache in her muscles as Nyssa proved to be an excellent and attentive lover. 

Smiling softly to herself, Sara planted several small kisses along Nyssa’s shoulder and neck before she heard, “I thought you would sleep until dawn beloved.”

Sara almost pouted as she stopped her ministrations to answer, “Will I ever wake up before you? How do you even do that? It’s like you can sense I’m about get up and you beat me to it.”

Nyssa chuckled as she turned in Sara’s arms to face her, “You will never get the drop on me Ta-er al-Sahfer. I have been awake for a while now.”

Sara gently traced her fingers along Nyssa’s jawline as she furrowed her brow, “Why didn’t you wake me up? We could’ve gotten an early start.”

Nyssa gave her a soft smile, “We had an unexpectedly late night habibi. I wanted you to get your rest.”

Sara smirked, arching an eyebrow mischievously, “Oh I haven’t slept that well in ages, thanks to someone’s incredible skill with their hands and tongue.”

Nyssa blushed furiously as she replied, “Why do you tease about our time together?”

Nyssa tried to keep her tone light but Sara heard the serious undertone and responded, “I wasn’t teasing, it’s the truth Nyssa. You were amazing. I’m glad we didn’t just jump into bed together when we first met. I’ve done that too many times in my life. This here with us, it’s different.”

Nyssa looked at Sara curiously before asking, “How was it different?”

Sara rolled her eyes, embarrassed as she took a deep breath but answered regardless, “I love you and that’s a first for me. Over the past year, I’ve gotten to know you, Nyssa Raatko the woman, not just the heir to the Demon that the world gets to see.”

Nyssa smiled, reaching for Sara’s hand when she spoke of loving her, “Am I really that different?”

Sara laced their fingers together, trying not to laugh at the question, “You are and I think you know it. I love how you sing softly to yourself while you cook and read to me before we go to sleep. I love that you take your time at the marketplace to greet all the kids that rush at you for attention and its adorable how you put everything on hold to play whatever game they came up with that day. You’re thoughtful, considerate and kind. I feel safe when I’m with you in every way.”

Nyssa pulled her hand away, unsure what to say as she felt overwhelmed by Sara’s words, “I will cook us some breakfast. Go shower and get ready, just leave me some hot water please.”

Sara laughed as she got up from the bed, “I’m not promising anything.”

Nyssa sighed in mock exasperation, “I will never have a hot shower again, will I?”

Sara’s only answer was the devious smirk on her face when Nyssa’s eyes followed her every movement. Walking across the room nude, Sara grabbed the clothes she laid out the night before and disappeared into the bathroom, Nyssa never breaking her stare until the door finally broke her line of sight.

XXXXX

Sara sat in the passenger seat and tried to keep herself from staring at Nyssa as she drove at an insanely fast pace down the highway. When Sara sat down for breakfast after her shower, Nyssa’s mood had completely changed and as Sara asked the woman about it, she shook her head and told Sara they would discuss it later. She wanted to push Nyssa to talk to her in that moment but decided to pick her battles wisely. 

As they continued at breakneck speed, Sara decided to finally broach the subject and asked, “Where are we going? You haven’t said anything to me about what our plan of approach is going to be, but you seem to have it all figured out already. What the hell happened when I went to take a shower?”

Without taking her eyes from the road, Nyssa responded, “Do you remember a while back when you mentioned wanting to meet any one of the hackers as you put it, that the League of Assassins employs?”

Sara tapped her fingers against the car door with nervous energy when she answered, “Yeah, but things have been crazy since then. Do you already have someone trying to track the group that took off last night?”

Nyssa nodded, “When you were speaking with my father privately last night, I had Amal check all the assets we have available in or around Nanda Parbat. He found one of our Jeeps missing. We cannot account for it and Amal said he found multiple sets of footprints in the soft dirt where the Jeep was parked.”

Sara shook her head and scoffed, “They’re all traveling together? Why the fuck for? Don’t they know it would be easier to find them that way? I mean…. if I had any idea how we were going to accomplish that.”

Nyssa fought the smile that wanted to break to the surface, “I am going to share something with you that only a few are aware of because I trust you to keep it to yourself. All league assets have hidden GPS locators we can activate anytime if needed.”

Sara smirked as she leaned her head back against the seat, “Let me guess. Amal had the locator turned on?”

Nyssa clenched her jaw before forcing herself to relax, “Correct. He called one of our technical contacts, Sumon, that provides services to the league out of Bangladesh and had the locator activated. It showed the Jeep heading northwest towards the Afghan-Pakistani border before the GPS was disconnected as of this morning. Sumon reported the loss of signal to me while you were getting ready.”

Sara bit her bottom lip in contemplation as she stared at Nyssa, “How do you know it was disconnected? That would suggest they knew about it and disabled it somehow. You said only a few people knew about it.”

Nyssa glanced over at Sara for a moment, “Hamia and Al-Owal were among that group. I can only speculate that they shared that information with the group that was a part of the coup. I think the four were in such a hurry to leave Nanda Parbat, they waited until they were a good distance away before stopping and removing the GPS.”

Sara exhaled audibly before she went back to tapping her fingers against the door. What Nyssa had told her up to this point did not provide any clarity as to the change in her disposition from earlier this morning. Sara was blunt when she asked, “None of this explains why your mood went to shit. What’s going on with you? I’m your partner on this assignment, I’d like to know where your head is at. I’m also your girlfriend, I’d be great if you could actually talk to me.”

Nyssa scowled and mumbled under her breath, “Girlfriend. Such a terrible term.”

Sara glowered and shot back in a mock British accent, “Terrible term?”

Nyssa tightened her grip on the steering wheel, ignoring Sara’s taunt as she responded, “You are more than that Sara, thet term does not do it justice. That is all I am saying.”

Sara let out an aggravated sigh, deciding this discussion could be tabled for another time, “We’ll talk about that later. Are you going to let me in, Nyssa?”

Nyssa pursed her lips in thought before she answered quietly, “I believe the four we are looking for are headed to The Hidden.”

Sara turned in her seat to face Nyssa more fully, “The Hidden. Why does that sound familiar?” 

Nyssa stayed silent as Sara recalled what Nyssa shared with her in the first few days they met back on the yacht, “I remember now. That’s the group Talia and Saracon formed. You said they wanted to get rid of the league and take its place.”

Nyssa nodded as she added, “It is more than that. They are undisciplined, ruthless and have no honor. They care for nothing and do not value human life. I believe our defectors are going to seek asylum with The Hidden. If they do that, we may never be able to retrieve them. That does not take into account any information they could feed to Talia and Saracon to undermine the league.”

Understanding danced across Sara’s features, “We’re headed there now? Just the two of us?”

Nyssa pinned Sara with an unblinking stare before she brought her attention back to the road, “Yes.”

Sara looked unconvinced, “Shouldn’t we go back to Nanda Parbat and gather every member in the area and storm the fucking gates?”

Nyssa shook her head, “That would start a war between the league and The Hidden. One that would cost numerous lives and I want to avoid that. We have a better chance if we approach my siblings as we are now.”

Sara was skeptical as she voiced her concerns, “This is like a suicide mission, Nyssa. The only experience I have in real combat came from my trials, except what I did on Lian Yu. My skills are far from perfect. How am I supposed to protect you?”

Nyssa’s features were inscrutable but her words left no room for doubt, “There is no one I trust my life with more than you, Sara. My trust in you is implicit.”

If their current situation hadn’t been so serious and time sensitive, Sara would have insisted Nyssa pull the car over on the side of the road and then proceed to show Nyssa just how much her words meant to her.

Instead, she decided to learn more about the group she was about to encounter, “Tell me more about Saracon and Talia. How exactly is The Hidden different from the league? I want to be as prepared as possible before we get to wherever we’re going.”

“It has been some time since I have seen either of them. Saracon is an insecure and jealous man. He is quick to anger and can be brutal when in a rage. He follows Talia’s lead without question in almost everything. He is not a leader and always looks for guidance. Talia is smart, cunning. She likes to play games and toy with people for amusement. She is resourceful but tends to keep her word when given.” Nyssa explained, her voice distant and distracted.

Sara moved over as far as her seatbelt would allow and laid a hand on Nyssa’s leg to let her know she was there. Despite Nyssa’s impressive efforts to remain indifferent, she knew the entire situation took a toll on her. 

Sara watched Nyssa visibly relax under her touch as she continued, “I have talked to you before about the league’s move away from some of its traditions. We have allowed outsiders to become members, taken to using technology to gain information or track targets. We use contacts that are not league members as assets all over the world. It was these changes that caused those that did not have the same vision to turn against us.”

Sara shook her head as she commented, “I agree with you. Anything that doesn’t allow exceptions for the changes time brings will become obsolete.”

Nyssa gave her a nod of acknowledgment before she went on, “The Hidden is steeped in some of the old ways, taken from the league by Talia and Saracon. Every member they have was once a part of the league in one way or another. They do not allow any outsiders into their ranks. They do not rely on things like running water or electricity. They live and train through the intricate tunnel and cave systems through the Hindu Kush. Any intelligence they receive is from one or more of their members obtaining it through surveillance, kidnap and torture, theft. They have no reliance on technology or modern day devices. The only exception to this that I am aware of is travel. They will stow away on cargo planes or freighters or use vehicles and small planes for long distances.”

Sara lazily ran her fingers up and down Nyssa’s thigh as she wondered, “How are they even still around? Can they really do any damage to the league? It sounds like they’re at a disadvantage.”

Nyssa replied, “Talia is resourceful and has no line she will not cross. They will do anything to achieve their goals, no matter who gets hurt or what the consequences are. Their combat skills rival our own, Talia was trained by our father and she has adapted her own fighting style she has passed to her people.”

Sara sighed and moved to sit back up in her seat, remarking sarcastically, “Well shit, I can already tell this is going be loads of fun.”

Nyssa added speed to the already racing vehicle as it flew down the empty stretch of road through the Tibetan countryside, “Do not be such a pessimist, beloved.”

XXXXX

Sara stood and watched as Nyssa dug through the trunk, “They will see us before we ever see them. Talia has eyes everywhere in the mountains.”

Sara nodded her understanding as she took the things Nyssa handed her. Her signature bo was broken down into two pieces, allowing for easy concealment. She threw on a long sleeve shirt and strapped tranquilizer darts and small throwing knives to her wrist and forearm as precaution. She changed into hiking boots to support her ankles and gloves to protect her hands against the rocks. 

Nyssa did the same, only carrying her prized compound bow slung over her shoulder instead. It was mid-morning and the sun was low in the sky but the heat was already starting to climb as they worked their way up small footpaths worn into the ground. 

“You know where you’re going?” Sara asked as she easily moved beside Nyssa.

“I do. I have been here before.” Nyssa replied casually as they continued upwards.

They walked along in comfortable silence for about an hour before Sara heard rocks starting to slide down from above. She put her arm in front of Nyssa to stop her forward movement but she was already still, her attention focused on danger she sensed lurking unseen.

Sara already had both ends of her bo staff in hand as Nyssa nocked and readied an arrow when two men appeared before them, having glided down the rock face from a hidden area overhead. 

Nyssa feared Sara would act precipitously to the presence of these two men and shook her head to communicate that she needed to stand down.

Sara reluctantly relaxed her stance as Nyssa lowered her bow, though she kept the arrow nocked as a precaution. 

“We are here to see Talia.” Nyssa said in Arabic, her voice matter of fact as her face showed no emotion as she spoke.

“Put your weapons away. We will take you to her.” One of the men responded in kind as he gestured for them to follow.

Sara stowed her weapon as Nyssa did the same before they began following the two men Sara assumed were members of The Hidden. Not that Sara doubted her, but Nyssa had been absolutely correct in her assessment that they would be seen before ever realizing it. Sara was trained to detect threats in her environment but she never saw the two men until it was too late. 

Nyssa was frustrated that she had not been aware of their escorts until they had appeared to obstruct their path. It indicated to Nyssa that members of The Hidden were exceptionally trained, much more than she was aware of the last time she had an encounter. Talia has done well and that only made her more of a threat.

Nyssa kept a rough estimate of the time as the sun inched crossed the sky, seeing that it was early afternoon when they arrived at the main entrance for The Hidden, traps setup for any unsuspecting, unexpected visitors. 

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust when they entered the cave system, the harsh light of the sun replaced by torches along the walls. They took in their surroundings as they walked through the natural corridors, finally exiting outside once again. On a plateau nestled within the mountains, there were wooden buildings strewn along its expanse.

“I had a feeling I would be seeing you dear sister.” Nyssa heard Talia call out in Tibetan as she exited from what looked to be the main structure.

Nyssa responded in English, “I prefer to communicate this way.”

Talia smirked as she drew closer, her eyes roaming over Sara as she switched to English and replied, “Having to make exceptions for the outsider?”

Sara’s hands clenched into fists as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making a snide comment. She was out of her element here and needed Nyssa to take the lead.

Nyssa ignored the question and stating calmly, “We are here because we believe four members of the League of Assassins have come to seek asylum with The Hidden.”

Talia continued to step closer to them, her eyes shining with amusement, “Yes, they are here. Arrived not long ago with the most interesting story. It seems father’s foolishness is finally catching up with him.”

Nyssa remained stoic, not rising to the bait, “Then you have heard about the coup. You must also know it was unsuccessful. I am here to bring the four back to Ra’s al Ghul for punishment.”

Talia laughed melodically, “Why would I ever hand over four perfectly good warriors that I can use within my organization? Father would do nothing but kill them for their betrayal and it seems I agree with their reasoning. It would be such a waste.”

Nyssa was all too aware of her sister’s games and knew she was toying with her instead of being upfront with her demands, “What do you want Talia? You did not grant them sanctuary out of kindness. You want something and are using them as bargaining chips.”

As Talia stood in Nyssa’s personal space, all pretenses dropped, “I must say, I am disappointed that I appear so predictable. An archaeological dig in Egypt has unearthed the Khushu Idol. I will release the four traitors to you in exchange.”

Nyssa’s stoicism broke when she heard what Talia was seeking, her voice taking on a hard edge, “I am aware of the myth behind the Khushu Idol. Why would I ever put that kind of power into your hands? You must know I would never agree to such a thing.”

Talia stepped away from Nyssa, allowing more distance between them as she spoke in a voice laced with boredom, “I thought as much. I want to test a theory but that can wait a moment. Tell me Nyssa, did father ever consider that the idea to eliminate the Demon’s Head and his heir may have started outside of a few disgruntled senior league members?”

Nyssa was not fast enough to mask the surprise that flashed across her face and Talia smiled smugly before Nyssa answered, “You know father. You tell me.”

Talia voice took on a dulcet tone, “I do not have to. The look on your face spoke volumes to how closed minded the both of you have become. Maybe you should ask our father about his life before he became Ra’s al Ghul. It makes quite the interesting story. Now, I would like to test a little theory of mine.”

Talia waved her hand and in an instant, thirty arrows were released into the air to land in the dirt at or around Sara’s feet. Nyssa put her arm in front of Sara’s body and stepped forward to shield her from the attack, a gut reaction based on instinct. 

Talia looked almost disappointed when she said, “So it is true. You have fallen in love with an outsider. I never would have thought you capable of such a thing.”

Sara sensed a presence behind her causing her to twist back at an angle as she brought her elbow up to strike her assailant on the bridge of his nose, breaking it instantly. She then pulled one end of her collapsible bo from its spot and placed it against his throat as she simultaneously turned him so his back was against her. She pulled in and up in a quick fashion, breaking the man’s neck. She let his body drop as a second man came towards her. She struck out with her weapon once he was in range, hitting him in the lower portion of his rib cage on the left side, breaking the bones there with little effort. She was about to follow up on the attack when a second set of arrows slammed into the earth around her, stopping her in place. The man Sara had attacked took advantage of the distraction, grabbing her from behind to hold a knife to her throat.

Nyssa watched helplessly as Sara dispatched her first attacker with ease but was taken captive by the second, Talia’s bowmen using higher ground to their advantage as they rained arrows down on them in warning. Sara wanted to use her leverage to bring this man down but decided against it. She had no idea how Talia would retaliate if she made a move and she didn’t want Nyssa to get hurt. 

Nyssa turned to her sister, her features showing nothing but hostility, “Let her go. Now!”

Talia smirked, seeming pleased at the reaction, “I do not think you are in any place to be demanding anything from me. I want the idol. You bring it to me and I will return your beloved and the four traitors you traveled here to capture unharmed.”

Nyssa clenched her fists, torn in her decision. She was aware of the Khushu idol’s mystical properties that allowed the one who possessed it to harness the power of dark magic, enhancing physical attributes and psychic abilities. It drew its strength from the death and fear of those around it. It could drain the life force from its victims while accelerating healing, enhancing strength, and providing telekinetic powers to the person controlling it. The user would often fall into insanity and become overpowered by blood lust. The power of the idol would corrupt the one controlling it, compromising their moral and mental capacity, giving them a need to kill.

Sara could see the internal struggle raging within her love and called her name softly, “Nyssa.”

She turned to Sara, fear and uncertainty flashing in her eyes, emotions only Sara could discern under Nyssa’s stoic facade. She had no knowledge of the idol Talia was inquiring about, but she knew it was of no good if Nyssa was so adamant about keeping it from her sister. 

She tuned out everything around her, focusing solely on Nyssa, “Don’t do it. Don’t give it to her.”

Nyssa continued to watch Sara as Talia chimed in, “If you do not do this, I will kill your beloved and the four you wish to take back to Nanda Parbat.”

Ignoring Talia’s words, Sara gave Nyssa a sad smile, “I don’t know anything about this damn idol, but I’m sure Talia shouldn’t have it if she’s going through all this trouble to force you to get it.”

As Nyssa took a step towards Sara, the man holding her captive tightened his grip in warning, causing her to wince from the discomfort. Nyssa stopped immediately, her blood boiling at the pain being inflicted on Sara knowing she was helpless to stop it. She shook her head as if it would erase the entire situation from existence as she spoke, “I cannot just walk away knowing she will kill you.”

“You have to and you know it.” Sara responded vehemently as she tried to convince Nyssa to do what they both knew was the right choice, no matter how devastating it was to them personally. 

Nyssa let out an audible breath, aware of what was required of her, what Ra’s al Ghul would expect her to do. She knew more lives than just Sara’s would be lost if Talia ever gained control of the idol and it was her duty to stop such things from happening. As these thoughts tore through her mind, she turned to Talia, her decision made, “I will do it. Give me the exact location and I will bring it back to you.”

Nyssa heard Sara protest from behind her as Talia chuckled derisively, “You have grown weak, Nyssa and I benefit from it greatly. I now know your weakness and I am sure the great Ra’s al Ghul shared similar concerns. I have no doubt he allowed you to follow the path you are on now, only to wait for the time you put your personal life over that which is best for the league. It seems that day has finally come. You should know as well that assumptions are a deadly thing in our world. I never said the artifact was for me. Regardless, the excavation site is south of Kharga. The coordinates are twenty-five degrees, twenty-six minutes, and ten seconds north and thirty degrees, thirty-three minutes, and seventeen seconds east.”

Nyssa committed the location to memory before she turned her attention back to Sara to see her being escorted away at Talia’s command. She would find a way to stop her sister in time, of that she had no doubt. She could only hope Sara did not hate her for her choice. If she did, Nyssa would bear it as long as her beloved was still in this world.

XXXXX

Nyssa was restless the entire trip to Egypt on the propeller-driven Cessna 120. For all her faults, Nyssa knew Talia would keep her word and not harm Sara as long as she did what was required of her. Nevertheless, she despised leaving Sara in the hands of her enemy. It didn’t sit well with her to be separated from her beloved, and she found no relief from the anxiousness that flowed through her veins. 

Nyssa sighed as she stared out the window, Talia’s words plaguing her thoughts despite her efforts to push them aside for the time being. She wondered why Talia wanted her to ask their father about his time before becoming the Demon’s Head and if the coup did indeed start from a source unbeknownst to the league. The fact that Talia hinted that the idol was not being retrieved for her own use was disturbing as well. There was an unknown element seeking its power and it was concerning. Nyssa felt like she was missing crucial information and that did not sit well with her. She felt exposed and wholly unprepared. 

It was early evening when the plane finally touched down at a small airstrip west of the excavation site. She was flown here by one of Talia’s pilots, using one of the few modern resources The Hidden had available to them. From this point forward until she returned to the plane, Nyssa would be on her own. She left her bow and quiver behind in favor of carrying concealed weapons. She also removed any clothing and under armor that would distinguish her as a member of the League of Assassins. 

She looked around the sparse airstrip, trying to locate a vehicle that would have GPS navigation and the ability to travel over rough terrain. It took a search of the entire area to find a 4x4 Chevrolet ZR2. Counting herself lucky that the door was unlocked, she climbed in and had the truck hot wired within a few moments. After inputting the geo coordinates Talia had given her, Nyssa took off east towards the excavation site. 

XXXXX

Sara had been relieved of all her weapons before being escorted into a large room that looked to be a library or study. The room was dim as day turned to night and the only light available was from the torches along the wall and the candles placed strategically around the room. She took a seat in a chair furthest away from the door, facing the exit to keep her back protected from anyone that may enter.

She tapped her fingers against the wooden surface of the table out of frustration as she watched for any sign that she may have company. She hated that Talia was using her as leverage to get Nyssa to comply with her wishes. She certainly didn’t want to die but she had hoped Nyssa would not have agreed to assist in recovering the idol Talia seemed so desperate to obtain. She knew Ra’s was going to be displeased at the events that transpired here, and she wondered how bad the downfall would be. In the short time she had encountered Nyssa’s sister, Sara knew the woman to be conniving and manipulative. The way she cryptically provided information without divulging details was exasperating, leaving her with questions she knew Talia would never answer. 

She stopped tapping her fingers when she saw someone approach the door. Her entire body tensed as the door opened to reveal Talia with two plates of food in her hand. Sara eyed her suspiciously as she walked over to her, setting the plates down on the table before sitting across from Sara.

“I would not be a very good host if I did not offer a meal after the long day.” Talia said as she pushed one of the dishes closer to Sara while taking the other for herself.

Sara ignored the offering, opting to stare at the other woman as she began to eat. Talia must have noticed Sara’s reluctance to accept her generosity, “Your food is safe to eat. If I wanted to harm you I would not do it in such an indirect manner.”

Sara scoffed and shook her head but decided to eat after hearing Talia’s declaration. The words rang true to her and she was hungry since she had not eaten since breakfast.

Talia broke the silence that settled over them, “I have a confession. You confound me and I want to know what it is about you that has made Nyssa change the way she has.”

Sara glanced up from her food and replied, “You tell me. You’ve known her longer than I have.”

Talia laughed wickedly, “What is your name?”

Sara thought for a moment and realized they had not been properly introduced, she found no harm in sharing the information, “Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

The other woman looked amused, “That is not your given name.”

Sara finished the last of her food and pushed her dish away before stating, “That is the only name you’re getting.”

Talia tilted her head to the side as if she were considering something before she said, “You are stubborn and a good warrior. You showed no fear, willing to give up your life if it meant keeping Nyssa from compromising her beliefs. You have a certain confidence about you. You are also not legacy to the league. I think my sister finds that appealing about you. You bring a different type of element to her life.”

Sara forced herself to remain still, keeping her hands in front of her to avoid crossing her arms in a defensive manner, “What’s your point?”

Talia shrugged as if suddenly bored with the conversation, “You are either her greatest weakness or her greatest strength.”

XXXXX

Nyssa parked the truck among the other vehicles at the dig site. There was no good vantage point for approach as the terrain was flat and open, so she decided a stealth advance was useless. She got out of the truck but stayed by the vehicle as she surveyed the area. The camp was not as populated as she had expected for a site that had just uncovered the Khushu Idol. The sun had finally dropped below the horizon and the temperature had dropped from the stifling heat earlier in the day. Nyssa could see light in various tents that were running on generator power and felt the warmth from campfires around the dig. 

Nyssa watched as a woman made her way to her position, most likely coming to see who had pulled up at the site as the headlights from the truck had drawn attention to Nyssa’s arrival.

Nyssa took a few steps backwards, drawing the woman further away from the edge of camp to cover any action she would bring against her.

When the woman was close enough for Nyssa to strike, she quickly stepped forward at a forty-five-degree angle, grabbing the woman’s arm and twisting her around until the front of her body was slammed into the side of the truck. 

Nyssa held one of the woman’s arms behind her back while covering her mouth with her free hand, “I will uncover your mouth but if you call for help, I will snap your neck.”

Nyssa felt tears dripping on her wrist as the woman nodded eagerly. Nyssa moved her hand and whispered in the woman’s ear, “What is your name?”

“Ami. Please don’t hurt me!” Her voice cracked as she answered hesitantly. 

Nyssa wasted no time as she asked, “Where is the Khushu Idol being held?”

Ami let out a strangled breath at the question, answering reluctantly, “It’s in the large tent at the back of camp closest to the generator. You can’t miss it.”

“What type of security is surrounding the artifact?” Nyssa asked as she grabbed a tranquilizer dart with her free hand. 

Ami scoffed though her voice wavered as she said, “We don’t have security. The University of Pennsylvania Museum is funding this dig and we couldn’t afford it. We weren’t even looking for the idol. We were excavating for the ruins of a fortress thought to be located here.”

Satisfied with the information, Nyssa pierced Ami’s neck with the dart she had readied and waited as the woman passed out. Nyssa maneuvered the woman between two SUVs where she would be hidden from view and laid her sleeping body in the sand.

Knowing it would not be long before someone noticed Ami was missing, Nyssa moved with silent speed around the edge of camp towards her destination. 

XXXXX

“What I am to Nyssa is none of your business.” Sara spat before she took a deep breath to reign in her emotions, the tension in her body releasing as she began to calm. She refused to allow herself to be so transparent in front of this woman. She did not want to give Talia any further insight into herself, Nyssa, or the league that she could use to her advantage. 

Before Talia could speak again, Sara rested her arms on the table in front of her, bracing her weight as she leaned forward, “I’m curious about something. Why do all this for something you don’t plan to keep for yourself? Or if you don’t want to answer that, why are you making Nyssa get the idol instead of your own people?”

Talia rested back in her chair, her body nothing but relaxed, showing nothing of what she was thinking, “I do not plan to keep it for myself, I will give you that much. The one seeking it will remain anonymous for now, though I know that will not stay true for long. Your league has enemies you are not even aware of, enemies of Ra’s al Ghul. If he does not believe they are near, then he is a fool. As for why I did not send my own people, I did not need to as you can see.”

Sara clenched her jaw, the only outward sign of her irritation, “I’m not impressed. Forcing someone else to do your dirty work makes me think you’re a coward. Maybe your people just couldn’t pull it off themselves. Either way, forcing your sister to do it is pathetic.”

Sara could easily see the anger in Talia’s eyes as she baited her but she suppressed it in her response, “Given the fact that you are an outsider in every way possible, I do not expect you to understand how The Hidden conducts business. I doubt you have any real idea how the League of Assassins really operates under the guise of justice. Nevertheless, Nyssa had a choice as you well know, and she chose to do this in exchange for your life and the lives of the people you came here to capture. I did not force her to do a thing.”

XXXXX

The outer edge of the camp was shrouded in shadow and darkness. Nyssa was grateful most of their light was focused towards the center of the site. This allowed her to circle around to the back of the tent Ami had indicated undetected. She listened for a moment but heard no movement or voices inside. She took out a dagger and began to slowly cut a slit in the fabric at the back of the tent. Once done, she put the dagger away and quietly slipped inside. Nyssa looked around quickly and saw there was only one man present, his back turned away from her as he examined the idol on the table before him.

She silently approached him, sticking his neck with a tranquilizer dart once she was in range. She caught his body before it fell and helped to lower him gently to the ground. Knowing the idol had the potential to corrupt anyone that touched it, she hurriedly looked around the tent for something to carry it in. She found an empty bag under one of the tables and grabbed it before placing the idol inside. Once secure, she slipped back out of the tent and headed back to the truck, circling around the edge of camp once again to remain concealed. Nyssa opened the driver’s side door and placed the idol on the floorboard on the passenger side before she got in and turned over the engine. The noise drew the attention of several people within the camp and Nyssa knew it would only be a matter of time before they investigated. 

She threw the truck in reverse as she hit the accelerator to feed the engine gas before shifting into drive to head back east to the airstrip. 

It took her longer to reach the plane than originally anticipated. Even though she reconfigured the navigation system to guide her back to the airfield, driving in an unfamiliar area with only the lights from the truck made the journey time consuming. As they flew back to the strip near the Hindu Kush, Nyssa took the time to inspect the idol as it sat in the bag on the seat beside her. She was surprised to see that it was incomplete. The jewel that rested in the face of the idol was missing, rendering it useless. Nyssa sighed in relief knowing it currently had no power. This would give her time to try and search out the missing jewel before Talia could locate it. 

XXXXX

Nyssa’s eyes never left Sara as she handed the bag containing the idol to sister. Seeing her beloved unharmed sent a wave of relief through Nyssa that made her feel almost lightheaded. She had an almost overwhelming need to pull Sara into her arms and not let go. She fought the urge knowing it would leave them vulnerable. 

After Talia inspected the contents of the bag, Nyssa said, “I held up my end, Talia. Give us our prisoners and allow us safe passage back to our transportation.”

Talia smirked, “It is interesting that you issue commands in my territory. I will honor our deal, though the jewel is missing from the idol.”

Nyssa’s voice raised as she answered what she thought was an accusation, “It did not have it when I recovered it. The two pieces must have been separated. I did not take it, Talia.”

Talia raised her hand and motioned to one of her guards before addressing Nyssa, “I am aware. I knew it was incomplete when I sent you to retrieve it. Knowing that the other piece is still lost, I imagine the league will start a search for it to keep it from me. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again in the near future.”

As Talia walked away, Nyssa turned her attention to Sara, her eyes shining with concern as her fierce protective nature took over. She whispered, “Did she hurt you?”

Sara shook her head and replied in an equally soft voice, “I’m fine, though I think you need to talk with Ra’s about a few things.”

Nyssa nodded, “I agree.”

Any further discussion was cut off as the four traitors were brought out by Talia’s guards, hands bound behind their backs. Sara watched as their eyes grew wide when they finally saw who was there to retrieve them. They hid their fear poorly even as they attempted to show indifference to their impending situation. 

Nyssa’s features hardened as she saw the four ex-league members standing before her. Without looking at Sara, she commanded, “Ta-er al-Sahfer, you will take Dawa and Dohna with you in the Jeep back to Nanda Parbat and I will follow behind you in the vehicle we brought today with Dorjee and Dolkar.”

XXXXX

It was almost morning when they arrived in Nanda Parbat. With the prisoners safely locked away until Ra’s was ready to deal with them, Nyssa and Sara went in search of the Demon’s Head. As they walked, Sara grumbled, “Please tell me when we’re done reporting to Ra’s we can go back to your cottage and get some sleep.”

Nyssa smiled genuinely for the first time since Talia bargained with Sara’s life, “We will do whatever you wish.”

Sara laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Nyssa had ever heard, “Well, when you put it that way Nyssa, I have a few things that just came to mind.”

Nyssa blushed at the innuendo but kept her smile, “Except for that, beloved. We are both too tired and when I have you again, I do not want exhaustion to cut our time short.”

Sara quirked an eyebrow as she gave Nyssa a salacious look, “Fine, you’ve got a deal.”

Suddenly Nyssa gently grabbed Sara’s arm and stopped them in a secluded part of the corridor, humor gone when she said softly, “I was worried about you the entire time I was gone. I did not think Talia would break her word but she loves to play her games.  
Are you angry because I chose to do her favor for your life?”

Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s shoulders, pulling their bodies closer as she answered, “No, of course not. I confess I was scared that after all this happened, you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. Talia used your feelings for me to get something she wanted. It’s what Ra’s always warned you about.”

Nyssa cupped Sara’s face and brought her into a slow lazy kiss, full of fire and passion but unrushed as they savored the moment. Nyssa pulled away, a smile forming as Sara’s eyes fluttered open, a look of love, appreciation, respect, and devotion passing between them.

Nyssa moved her hands down to Sara’s waist, holding her protectively as she replied, “I understand why you would have those thoughts but I promise it never crossed my mind. My life is better with you in it. I could never go back to the way I was a little over a year ago. The good you bring into my life outweighs any bad that might come with it.”

Sara pulled away from Nyssa’s hold and motioned for them to start walking once again, “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

Nyssa straightened herself out and replied, “Agreed. My father has answers to questions I did not even know to ask until now.”


	10. Jewel Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa go after the jewel for the Khushu Idol with unforeseen consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXX depicts change in the story. I still need to go back and fix the first eight chapters with scene breaks. Thank you everyone for being patient with me as this update took way longer than usual. The chapter a bit shorter than usual but I hope you all enjoy.

“As my heir, I expected more from you. I find no logic in your choices.” Ra’s al Ghul stated with an edge to his voice when Nyssa informed him that she traded the idol for the four traitors that sought asylum with The Hidden. She neglected to share that Talia had also taken her beloved hostage, which was the true reason behind her motives. She knew her father would not find deceit in her words as she had spoken truthfully, only omitting certain details pertaining to Sara. It was a fine line and one Nyssa was not used to navigating. She had found that the closer she and Sara grew emotionally and intimately, the more she circumvented her pure loyalty and devotion to her father and by extension, the league.

Remaining calm, she explained further, “I did what was required to complete my task. I am aware of the idol’s rumored powers but it was not intact. It is missing the jewel. This gives us the opportunity to retrieve it before The Hidden can bring the two together. We only need to find the jewel’s location.”

Sara watched Ra’s closely as he spoke with his daughter. She sensed there was more to his anger than he was currently divulging but she did not dare question him. She knew better than to interrupt. Instead, she opted to observe Nyssa as she expertly maneuvered the conversation with her father.

“It is with a private collector in Dubai. I want you and Ta-er al-Sahfer to retrieve it immediately. We cannot allow Talia to obtain it. This assignment may require someone with advanced technological abilities. The jewel is protected by state of the art security. You may need assistance bypassing it. I never found a reason to send someone for it until now. We cannot allow the idol and the jewel to come together, especially in the hands of The Hidden. I want you to leave tonight.” Ra’s instructed from his seat behind his desk, the manuscript he had been reading long forgotten as he stared hard at Nyssa.

Nyssa was unfazed by her father’s hard tone and brutal stare, keeping her stoic façade in place as she asked, “What of the attempted coup? Have you learned any more information or rooted out any other traitors?”

Ra’s stood and took careful steps towards Nyssa as he answered, “I have not, though I need to question the four you brought back. I doubt they will be able to provide any more information. After I have learned what they know, all traitors will be executed by my hand for all the league to see.”

Nyssa shook her head, unhappy at her father’s dismissal of the mutiny within their ranks, “Talia eluded that there was more to this attempt on our lives than we are aware. She was very cryptic but I believed her. She pushed that I ask about your time before you became the Demon Head and how it came to be.”

Sara easily noticed the increased tension in Ra’s shoulders as well as the clench of his jaw at Nyssa’s statement. It all but confirmed that there was much more to this than what they were currently aware. Sara was confident Nyssa picked up on the subtle change as well

Nyssa stayed silent as she waited for her father’s reply. He stood and stepped out from behind his desk before quickly moving into Nyssa’s personal space. He questioned her with barely suppressed rage, “You believe her so easily?”

Nyssa stepped forward, closing the space between them even further. Her own anger reaching a tipping point, “Yes. I think we should stop and pay attention.”

Ra’s raised his hand as if he was going to strike Nyssa but then stopped short as if thinking better of it. “I will tell you. I will trust your instincts on this. Only because you were the one to speak to Talia and had the opportunity to gauge her behavior.”

Nyssa said nothing as she nodded her understanding, taking a few steps away from her father to give them more breathing room.

Ra’s clasped his hands behind his back and began pacing the length of the room. His eyes took on a faraway look as he began to speak, “Damian Darhk was the closest friend I had before I became Ra’s al Ghul. Our skills outmatched all in the league and this became apparent to the Demon’s Head over time. When the time came, Ra’s al Ghul wanted one of us to take his place. He demanded Damian and I face each other in combat to determine who would become the rightful heir. I beat Damian that day but I did not take his life. I ascended as the Demon’s Head and Damian turned his back on the league as well as myself.”

Nyssa was lost in thought as she listened to her father recount a small bit of his past. She glanced over at Sara before she voiced her thoughts, “Do you think he was the real conspirator behind what happened here? What would be his motive? Has he tried something like this before?”

Ra’s stopped his pacing and turned all his attention to Nyssa, “I have a lot of enemies as well as allies. There will always be someone trying to take my power. He has never attempted to fracture the league as has been done here now but I would not dismiss it. The fact that Talia had you retrieve the Khushu Idol lends credence to your theory. Damian was obsessed with it from the first time he heard of its existence.”

Nyssa walked back to the doorway where Sara had been lingering before she turned back to Ra’s, “We need to know if we have enemies manipulating things from the shadows.”

Ra’s nodded, “We will shine light into whatever shadows are needed to find the truth. Now go and get ready. We cannot afford failure when retrieving the jewel.”

**XXXXX**

Nyssa and Sara had walked back to their cottage in comfortable silence, both lost in thought about what Talia and Ra’s had shared. Once inside and settled in the bedroom, Sara gave Nyssa a chaste kiss before declaring, “I’m showering first. Unless of course you’d like to join me.”

Nyssa smiled as she blushed, “As tempting as that sounds, I have arrangements to make for our mission tonight as well as setting up an infil and exfil plan.”

Sara bit her bottom lip as she entered the bathroom, replying in a teasing voice, “Your loss.”

Once Sara closed the door, Nyssa let out a sigh and went to her safe that sat in the closet, opening it up to pull out a laptop and satellite phone.

She went to work researching the building the jewel was kept, pulling up blueprints and schematics. She called in a debt for a plane and piolet once they landed in Dubai and reached out to a league member they had in Sharjah, twelve miles outside of Dubai. He had the technical skills they required to succeed in this mission and Nyssa was pleased with the overall preparation for this evening.

Sara emerged from the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel and Nyssa sighed at the temptation. Sara walked over to the desk and looked over Nyssa’s shoulder, “Do you have everything planned?”

Nyssa held back a groan as Sara began to work out the knots in her shoulders, “I do. And before you distract me further, I am going to shower while you study the blueprints to the building and floor we are infiltrating tonight.”

Sara let go as Nyssa stood from the chair, giving Sara one last appreciative look before disappearing into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

Sara tossed her towel into the growing pile of laundry before throwing on a t-shirt and sweatpants to lounge in until it was time to get ready for this evening. After grabbing a quick bite to eat and making Nyssa a sandwich, Sara carefully studied the building layout, floorplan and schematics that were loaded on the laptop.

Nyssa re-entered the bedroom freshly showered and changed, thanking Sara for the food before asking, “Do you have everything I pulled up committed to memory?”

Sara leaned back in the chair and stretched her arms above her head, “I do. How are we getting from Nanda Parbat to Dubai?”

Nyssa smirked, placing her empty plate aside and replied, “I am flying us there.”

Sara’s eyes grew wide as she exclaimed, “I didn’t know you could fly!”

Nyssa laughed, “There are still a few things you do not know about me, Sara.”

Sara scoffed playfully, “Apparently.”

Nyssa sat down on the bed and continued, “Once we land at the airstrip in Dubai, a pilot, Aarav, who owes the league a debt, will be there to take us up in another plane that is ready, fueled and waiting at the airfield. We will be infiltrating from the roof of the building. The only way to reach it is to parachute down to it.”

Sara started to laugh before she realized Nyssa was serious, “What?!”

Before Sara could panic, Nyssa interrupted, “You will be fine. Anyway, a league member by the name of Vihaan will meet us at the airstrip before we take off with Aarav. We will link up communications, pick up the gear we require and then he will head to a designated area outside the building where he can hack into the network and clear any alarms, security cameras and monitor for any activity outside of our own.”

Sara’s thoughts were running a million miles a minute as her stomach knotted with worry, “I can’t believe you think it’s a good idea to have me jump from a plane to a roof with absolutely zero training!”

Nyssa rested her elbows on her knees as she looked at Sara intently, ignoring her comment as she continued, “Once we reach the roof, we’ll discard our chutes and rappel over the side of the building and gain access to our target floor through the window.”

Sara laughed as she shook her head, “I must be crazy to follow you into this. Rappelling down buildings…. jumping out of planes. Completely insane.”

Nyssa put her hand out, indicating she wanted Sara to join her on the bed. Sara got up from the desk and crossed the small distance between them, grabbing Nyssa’s outstretched hand when she could.

Nyssa pulled Sara to her, causing her to lose her balance and stumble into Nyssa’s waiting embrace. Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck as she looked down into beautiful brown eyes, her breath hitching at what she saw there. The woman holding her had nothing but adoration shining in her eyes and Sara smiled knowing it was a look reserved just for her.

Nyssa pulled Sara closer and rested her head against her chest, reveling in the beat of Sara’s heart as the sound grounded her. Let her know it was all real and the woman in her arms was safe by her side.

Sara pulled back, pushing against Nyssa’s shoulder until her back hit the bed and she climbed up to straddled her hips. Sara pulled off her shirt as she leaned down to kiss Nyssa. It was short but full of need and promise. Sara kissed along Nyssa’s jawline until she reached just below her ear and whispered, “Show me the things I see in your eyes when you look at me.”

**XXXXX**

Nyssa could feel eyes on her and she glanced over at Sara to see the woman staring at her, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sara glared playfully as she replied, “I can stare if I want to. I think it’s sexy that you know how to fly a plane.”

Nyssa quirked an eyebrow at the statement and responded, “Sexy? What about practical?”

Sara laughed as she shook her head, “Nope. I’m goin with sexy.”

Nyssa shook her head but couldn’t fight the smile that finally touched her features, “Come over here.”

Sara was skeptical but she unfastened her seatbelt and knelt next to Nyssa. Nyssa reached out and grabbed one of Sara’s hands and placed it on the control column before saying, “Put your other hand here.”

Sara did as she was told and Nyssa let go, smiling as she said, “Now you are flying.”

Sara rolled her eyes with a smirk as she gestured for Nyssa to take over once again before moving back to her own seat, “I wasn’t flying, Nyssa. I was holding on while the plane flew itself. You’re sweet though.”

Nyssa shrugged, “I can teach you when we have free time if you really want to learn.”

Sara brightened at the idea, “I’d love that. Now we just need to actually have free time. Between missions and training, shit gets busy.”

Nyssa nodded in agreement, “It will get better, Sara.”

Sara hummed and nodded absently before she turned her body to face Nyssa completely and asked, “Why do you call me Sara in private? I thought that part of me no longer existed.”

Nyssa was silent for a moment before she answered the question with a question, “Do you want me to use your Arabic name exclusively?”

Sara shook her head and waved her hand in Nyssa’s direction, “No, no. I was just asking. I love that you call me Sara.”

Nyssa nodded and replied thoughtfully, nervous how her words would be construed, “Ta-er al-Sahfer belongs to the league but Sara is mine. Though I do not mean for that to sound so possessive.”

Sara laughed, “I get it and it’s sweet. Anyway, Miss Raatko, I think I ‘m going to make it my mission to get you to not speak so properly. I mean come on Nyssa, would it hurt for you to use a few contractions here and there? Like can’t or won’t or shouldn’t’ve. It just flows so much easier than cannot or will not or should not have.”

Nyssa laughed as she smacked Sara lightly on the arm, “What is wrong with the way I speak? Running words together is lazy.”

Sara hit Nyssa back as she exclaimed, “I ‘run my words together’. Are you saying I’m lazy?”

Nyssa peered over at Sara and smirked, “Well……”

Sara scoffed, folding her arms over her chest as she glared playfully at the woman sitting beside her, “I swear Nyssa, if you weren’t flying a damn tiny airplane I would kick your ass.”

Nyssa grinned evilly as she continued to provoke Sara, “If it were anyone else I might actually feel threatened by that.”

Sara gaped at Nyssa in surprise at her comment before breaking out into laughter. Nyssa couldn’t help but laugh along with her. She loved the sound and wanted to be the one who always brought Sara such joy.

Sara finally calmed enough to catch her breath. As she did, she regarded Nyssa for a moment before she said, “I love this side of you. You’re so relaxed just joking around. Smiling and laughing like you don’t have a care in the world. It’s nice to see. It’s nice to be a part of.”

Nyssa blushed at Sara’s declaration before issuing a quiet, “Thank you.”

Nyssa thought about Sara’s words and knew without a doubt that this lighter side of herself was due to the blonde. Sara brought it out of her and she loved it. She wanted more times like this where they just chatted about nothing in particular. She wondered what it would be like if they didn’t have their oath to the league and they could relax without having to worry about looming threats or missions. She never cared nor wanted something like that in her life in the past. Now she wondered how she could have more of it in her life for the future.

  **XXXXX**

“Are you sure this is the only way to reach the roof of the building?” Sara inquired, watching Nyssa warily from outside the plane.

Nyssa tossed Sara a parachute and stated bluntly, “Yes, we are jumping. Now get in. We do not have time to waste.”

Sara looked up at Nyssa from the object in her hands in utter disbelief, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! I can’t do this.”

Nyssa sighed as she leaned out the side door and grabbed Sara’s arm to haul her up into the plane, replying distractedly, “I am not. This is the best option I could come up with having such a small window for preparation.”

Sara scoffed and shook her head as she mimicked Nyssa’s actions carefully, strapping on her own parachute while Nyssa did her own, “I get that, but I’m not from some military special ops unit. I can’t just do these things.”

Nyssa stopped working on her chute to look at Sara as she replied in what seemed to be the obvious reality of the situation, “You are an assassin for the league. Of course you can do this.”

Sara couldn’t stop the genuine laugh that escaped her at Nyssa’s answer. She shook her head in exasperation as she countered, “You do realize that becoming a member of the league does not mean I suddenly possess skills I didn’t have before.”

Nyssa’s eyes lit up with amusement, “How do you know until you try? Do not tell me the fearless Ta-er al-Sahfer is scared of a little skydiving.”

Sara scoffed at the implication, “I’m not scared to skydive. I’m fucking scared I will over shoot the target and fall off the roof!”

Nyssa laughed before she got up from her seat and leaned into the cockpit, “We are ready, Aarav.  Take us up. Once we jump, you are free of your obligation to the league. We will make our own way from there.”

Nyssa sat back down across from Sara once the twin engines of the small plane started to whine as they began to spin the propellers.

It was not long before they were airborne and Sara glanced over at Nyssa from her view through the small window, “Tell me you’ve done this before….and that I have my chute on right because I just followed how you put yours on. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Without thought, Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand before answering, “I have. Several times. You will be fine. Just follow my lead. I will not let anything happen to you and your parachute is perfect. I would not let you jump if you had put it on incorrectly.”

Sara let out a sigh as she leaned back further against her seat, enjoying the rare moment of comfort from Nyssa that she usually didn’t display while on mission.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, both women thinking of what they would be facing once they reached their destination. Sara was quickly learning that well laid plans rarely worked out at intended. Nyssa had an unshakable feeling that something terrible was going to happen and she would be helpless to stop it.

Once they started to approach their jump, Nyssa and Sara got up from their seats and huddled near the small side door of the plane. Nyssa opened the door and Sara was instantly hit with warm dry air blowing harshly into the plane.  

Once they received the green light from Aarav, Nyssa sent one last reassuring smile to Sara before jumping from the plane. Sara let out a sigh as she shook her head and followed behind Nyssa. It was dark and Sara could barely see Nyssa below her as they freefell through the air.

She watched Nyssa as best she could and once she saw Nyssa deploy her chute, Sara did the same.

The jolt of the chute stopping her rapid descent was jarring and Sara was not expecting such a change in force. She kept her eyes on Nyssa and did nothing but watch as they slowly got closer to the roof of the building.

Nyssa landed easily on their target destination and immediately turned to watch for Sara. She was only a few second behind and Sara stuck her landing with ease, requiring no help from Nyssa to keep her balance.

As they unstrapped their parachutes and discarded them to the ground, Nyssa commented, “That was not so bad, was it?”

Sara rolled her eyes but could not hold back the small smile that threatened to appear, “No, it was fine but you couldn’t have known that until after we had already done it.”

Nyssa smirked as she pulled two sets of rappelling gear from the bag she had shouldered and said, “Apparently, I have more faith in your skills than you do.”

Sara quirked her eyebrow at the comment as she grabbed the rope Nyssa held out for her, “Apparently.”

They tied off their ropes, ensuring everything was secure before they walked to the edge of the north side of the building.

“I still can’t believe you want to rappel down the side of this damn building. Yet another thing I’ve never done and don’t know how to do.” Sara commented as she peeked over the edge before taking a step back.

Nyssa replied, “Well, I guess this mission is full of firsts for you. Consider yourself fortunate to be learning this stuff in the field. Nothing beats practical experience.”

Before Sara could reply, Nyssa turned and went over the edge of the roof. Sara made sure her gloves were secure before she gripped her rope and followed suit.

Nyssa had waited for Sara and they slowly walked down the side of the building together until they reached the fiftieth floor.

Nyssa swung over to Sara and leaned in close enough for her to hear over the wind, “This floor is where we need to be. The area we are entering is our best starting point.”

Sara nodded and watched as Nyssa pulled out a sonic device that emitted a wave that would break the glass. She attached it to the window and signaled for Sara to back away.

Once Sara had moved some distance from the window, Nyssa flipped the switched and watched as the shatterproof glass splintered into a thousand pieces but remained in place. Nyssa quickly grabbed the device and placed it back in her bag before she pushed off the building with her legs, swinging back far enough to come back down and hit the window with enough force to break it completely.

Nyssa landed on the floor just past the window and turned to wait for Sara to do the same. Once they were both inside, they untied their harnesses before Nyssa flipped on her communications device and signaled for Sara to do the same.

 _{Vihaan, do you read? We are inside the building on the target floor.}_ Nyssa asked in an authoritative tone as she took a few steps away from the window.

A voice crackled over their comms, _{I am parked at the designated area. The alarms and security cams were already down. There may be someone already inside ahead of you. I am waiting for your orders.}_

 _{Standby. We need to locate the vault and then we can assess what we need from there.}_ Nyssa replied before turning to Sara.

“You heard Vihaan. Someone may have already infiltrated. It is probably Talia or a member of The Hidden. According to the schematics the vault should be in the master bedroom. Ready?” Nyssa stated as she scanned the room for any hidden threats.

Sara nodded as she did the same, “Let’s get this done.”

They fanned out as they slowly made their way across the private residence. They had not found anything out of the ordinary as they ventured through the suite and Nyssa started to relax enough to let go of the nagging feeling she had since they were airborne.

Both women had studied the blueprints for their current target and had no problems locating the master bedroom.

When they entered, Nyssa froze and Sara side stepped her to see what had caused the woman to pause.

Sara’s eyes went wide when she saw the safe room doors already open. It was confirmation they were not alone and Sara instantly pulled out a flat throwing blade she had tucked against her thigh. Neither Nyssa or Sara had brought their traditional weapons, the items being too much to carry with their parachutes and rappelling gear.

The foreboding feeling Nyssa had felt came roaring back as she unsheathed the dagger she had brought with her. She signaled for Sara to move to the opposite side of the door from her as Nyssa placed her back against the wall.

She held up her hand for a moment, indicating she wanted Sara to hold. After receiving a nod that she understood, Nyssa looked around the corner into the vault and dreaded the sight before her.

Nyssa glanced at Sara before she moved away from the wall and stepped through the open doors. She refused to hide in the dark when Talia already had the jewel in hand. Nyssa still felt the fire running through her veins at the fact that her sister had held her beloved hostage. It was an action she could not forgive and begged to repay with an awful vengeance.

Talia slowly turned around when she sensed another presence in the room, a leather pouch clutched in her hand. She sneered when her eyes landed on Nyssa, “I was wondering if I would see you here.”

Nyssa ignored her comment and stated emphatically, “I cannot let you leave here with that.”

Talia laughed sardonically, “You waste your words, Nyssa. What a pitiful statement, even if it is accurate from your point of view.”

Nyssa took a small step forward, bringing her closer to Talia, her voice just above a whisper, “I do not see you with any reinforcements. I should kill you now and finally be rid of you. Your pathetic group of mercenaries would never know it was a league member that brought you death. There would be no worry of retaliation.”

Talia’s eyes flashed with anger before she asked in a calm, level voice, “I do not seem to be the only one who is alone. Where is that beautiful lover of yours?”

Nyssa glared at Talia’s statement as Sara walked calmly into the room. She stayed a few steps behind Nyssa, her body tense and ready for any type of threat.

Talia smiled smugly, “Of course you are here as well.”

Without any further exchange, Talia grabbed something unseen from inside her sleeve and flicked her wrist in Nyssa’s direction. Before she could fully react to the sudden movement, Nyssa felt a needle prick her neck and she immediately reached up and removed a tranquillizer dart.

She felt her body grow heavy as her vision began to blur. She knew she removed the dart before its contents could take full effect but her body had absorbed enough for it to take its toll.

Sara watched as Nyssa started to sway on her feet. She reached forward and grabbed the woman by her waist before turning swiftly and pushing Nyssa out of the room. She did not want Talia to take advantage of Nyssa’s weakened state.

Sara turned once again so she was facing Talia and found that the woman had advanced on her position, now much closer than before, “Don’t move any closer, Talia. I won’t hesitate to kill you. I don’t care if The Hidden retaliates for it. I don’t care if Ra’s or Nyssa hate me for it.”

Talia laughed mockingly as she casually continued to walk towards the doors where Sara stood, “You cannot kill me. You are a novice in the face of mastery. This bold front you are taking is very different from the Sara Lance from Lian Yu.”

Sara froze as a sickening feeling threatened to overtake her. She snapped out of it and responded without showing just how shaken up she was at the statement, “What do you know about Lian Yu? There’s no possible way you could know anything about it. You throw out these cryptic statements and hope to gain some advantage in all the subterfuge.”

Talia smirked, her voice light and teasing as she replied, “You have come a long way from the little college girl who ran away with her sister’s boyfriend and wrecked on an island that was far from deserted. Learning to kill to survive and defend. The league has taken from you what was a necessity and turned it into their asset, to be used as they please.”

Sara wanted to argue with the last part of what Talia had said but a small piece of her agreed with the woman’s words. She didn’t understand how Talia knew the things she did and could only assume the woman had done her research.

Talia was amused and pushed Sara further as she taunted, “No argument? It seems I struck a nerve.”

Sara forwent any further discussion and charged at Talia with skilled speed and agility. She closed the distance between them quickly, bringing her blade up with her right hand. She struck Talia in the side but the blow did little damage as the woman had deflected it with ease. Sara lost her grip on the blade as Talia drove a fist into her stomach before flipping Sara onto her back. Sara looked up at Talia in a daze from her position on the ground but shook it off as she saw Talia start to make her escape for the doors. Sara was on her feet in an instant, rushing forward and using her momentum to slam her body into Talia’s back. Sara drove them forward until they hit the wall, Sara pinning Talia against it. Sara could feel Talia struggling and knew if the woman got free, she would not be able to stop her before she left the safe room.

Sara glanced out the door and saw Nyssa slowly starting to get to her feet. It was obvious that she was not in any shape to be able to handle Talia if Sara could not contain her in the vault. As their eyes met, Sara gave Nyssa a sad smile before pulling the handle to set off the fire suppression system. The safe room doors slammed shut and the ventilation system began sucking all the air from the room.

Nyssa panicked as she watched the vault doors close with Sara still inside. She knew Sara purposely locked herself and Talia in the safe room to keep her sister from escaping with the jewel. Sara had seen that she was in no shape to fight the woman and ensured it never became an issue.

Nyssa slammed her fists against the doors and tried to pry them open without success. In the back of her mind, logic whispered that it would not be possible, the desperation in her told her she had to try anyway.

She could only hope that Vihaan could get into the system remotely and disable it.

_{Vihaan, the vault has a fire suppression system that was tripped and locked Ta-er al-Sahfer inside. I need you to access it remotely and get the doors open! Did the system contact any authorities?}_

Nyssa received a calm response almost immediately, _{Custom built vault with state of the art security that was disabled prior to your arrival. I saw no need to mess with any fire prevention measures. It did not contact any authorities. All of that was offline already. I will see what I can do. Standby.}_

Nyssa didn’t reply, she just stood in front of the doors and stared as if she could see inside. Her thoughts were jumbled and running so quickly she could barely grab on to one before another took its place. She never told Sara she loved her. She never took her on what Sara would consider a proper date. She never really expressed how happy Sara actually made her. She never told Sara how much she had changed her life. She never told her how she thought those changes were frightening but exciting at same time. That Sara was the only one that ever made her feel that way and how grateful she was for it.

Nyssa let out a shaky breath as she waited, wondering what was happening on the other side of the door.

Sara moved away from Talia now that the woman was trapped inside the safe room with her. There was no need to keep her pinned to the wall. It wouldn’t take long before all the air was gone from the room and they both suffocated.

“Why did you do that?!” Talia screamed at Sara, all composure gone as her anger took over.

Sara leaned heavily against the wall before she slid down to the floor into a sitting position, the thinning air starting to make her dizzy.

“You know why.” Sara huffed out as her vision began to blur.

She saw Talia move, reaching for something just out of her line of sight but Sara no longer cared as darkness started to take her over and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard Talia’s voice hiss in her ear, the noise keeping Sara from slipping completely into unconsciousness, “I am acquainted with someone who was hoping for a little reunion with you but I think I am just going to have to rob him of it.”

Talia leaned back from Sara’s body before plunging Sara’s blade into her stomach just below her ribs, twisting it before pulling it out once again. Talia let the dagger drop to the floor as the hazy blackness finally took her.

Sara let out a strangled noise as white-hot pain shot through her chest and flashed through her body. The last thing she remembered before the black void took her over was the taste of copper in her mouth.

Finally losing her patience, Nyssa yelled over the comms link to Vihaan, not caring if the burst of emotion portrayed her as weak, that the heir to the Demon was anything but calm and in control, _{Vihaan, what is taking so long!? Talia is dangerous when cornered and Ta-er al-Sahfer will not be able to defeat her! Regardless, there is not much time before she suffocates.}_

 _{Everything is on a different network. I was not prepared for this. One moment.}_ Vihaan responded, not seeming to be bothered that the heir was upset. He knew it was not directed at him even if he was the one to endure it.

Nyssa had tried to reach Sara over the comms but it seemed the signal would not transmit through whatever material was used to construct the vault. The feeling that had plagued her since they started this mission had unfolded into this nightmare. Nyssa could see it clearly now and she cursed herself for not listening to her instincts.

Nyssa was startled when Vihaan’s voice crackled to life in her ear, _{The doors will open in five seconds.}_

Nyssa didn’t respond, she counted down mentally, realizing only now just how long five seconds could truly feel.

When the doors swished open, Nyssa could only see Talia passed out on the floor from where she was standing outside the vault.

She rushed into the room, frantic to find Sara and stopped in her tracks when she saw her limp and bleeding body on the ground to her left.

Nyssa hurried over and knelt beside Sara, pressing her hands down hard against Sara’s wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. “No, no, no, no, no.” Nyssa whispered to herself as she felt Sara’s life literally slipping through her fingers.

Nyssa turned away from Sara and moved over to Talia, picking up the leather pouch that contained the jewel and shoved it into her bag. Nyssa knew Talia was still alive as she could see her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Nyssa had an overwhelming urge to kill her sister where she lay but refrained from acting on such impulse. There was no time to act on her vengeful dreams and her thoughts were still clear enough to comprehend the consequences of such an action. Nyssa pulled a tranquillizer dart from the cuff buckled around Talia’s wrist, sticking it in her neck. She wanted to ensure Talia did not regain consciousness while she got Sara out of the building.

Nyssa turned quickly when she heard Sara’s raspy weak voice calling her name, “Nyssa.”

She was back at Sara’s side in an instant, pressing her hands down on Sara’s wound once again as she tried to give Sara a reassuring smile.

“We need to get you out of here. I am going to pick you up and carry you.” Nyssa said as she started to prepare herself to lift Sara into her arms.

She stopped when she felt Sara’s hand weakly grasp her wrist, “I’m sorry, Nyssa.”

Nyssa let out a desperate laugh to hold back her sob, “There is nothing to be sorry for, Sara.”

Sara was adamant as she tried to put her thoughts into words, “I let my guard down and Talia got the best of me. I’m sorry for locking you out but I had to keep her in here. I couldn’t let her get away or hurt you when you were still so weak.”

Nyssa shook her head, leaning down to kiss Sara on the cheek, “I know why you did it.”

Sara smiled up at her before a blood tainted cough escaped her lips. Sara wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before she spoke again, “I can taste blood and I know that’s not good. I’m cold and so tired, Nyssa. I’m not going to make it—“

Nyssa interrupted Sara’s admission, her voice adamant and filled with anger, “Do not say that! I will get you out of here and to someone who can help you. Just hold on.”

Sara smiled sadly as she shook her head, “It’s too late, Nyssa. Just…. promise me that you won’t go back to the woman you were before we met. The woman I know you really don’t want to be. All business, never smiling, never laughing, never joking, never loving. I cherish every part of you and love the woman you’ve become since we met….so promise me…please.”

Nyssa wiped furiously at her escaping tears, “I promise.”

Sara closed her eyes as she whispered, “Thank you.”

Nyssa felt something snap inside as she let out a gut wrenching scream that held all her sorrow. She took a deep breath and composed herself before re-activating her comms, speaking to Vihaan in a voice that lacked any emotion, _{How did Talia get in here? How did she infiltrate?}_

 _{From what I can see analyzing network access and security footage; she simply took the elevator up before taking everything offline.}_ Vihaan replied distractedly as he continued his analysis.

 _{Ta-er al-Sahfer did not make it. I am bringing her down and exfiltrating the same way Talia came in. Can you make that work and ensure there is no record? I will require you to drive us back to the airstrip.}_ Nyssa stated mechanically as she lifted Sara’s lifeless body from the floor and cradled her in her arms.

Vihaan was quite for moment before he stumbled over his next words, _{Uh…. yes, yes. Just head to the elevator and I will take care of the rest. I will get you back to the plane.}_

 _{Good. I am taking Ta-er al-Sahfer home to Nanda Parbat.}_ Nyssa replied coolly before she finally shut down her comms.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa stood at attention in her father’s private chambers, Sara’s body laid out on the bed as Ra’s gave her a blank stare, “You are sure this is what you want?”

Nyssa gave a quick nod, “It is.”

Ra’s sighed as his gaze softened, “It is selfish, Nyssa. I have used the Lazarus Pit for hundreds of years and it takes its toll on the soul but to use the waters to bring someone back to life is not without consequences. Consequences that Ta-er al-Sahfer will have to pay.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw at his words, knowing he was speaking the truth and was sincerely concerned.

“I will help her. She will not go through it alone.” Nyssa replied, loss and sorrow filling her chest and pushing her decision. The ache so deep it hurt her physically.

Ra’s shook his head as he made his way to the bed, “It is not something she will ever get over. There is no cure. She will live with the bloodlust from the pit for the rest of her life. Was she even aware of its existence? Was this something you talked to her about? Something she wished you to do if she ever faced death?”

Nyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering, “No. You were correct when you said this was purely a selfish request. Please do not lecture me on how love has made me rash and weak. I cannot hear it now. Bring her back, Ra’s al Ghul.”

Ra’s lifted Sara from the bed and walked her body to the pit as he said, “Very well. May what is to come be a lesson to you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Sara will not die multiple times in this story unlike the show. I wanted to write the struggle Sara will face now after having her life restored through the pit. I think it will be fun to write and equate into the story as it moves forward.


	11. Chapter 11 - Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara returns from the void and Talia is relentless in her pursuit of the jewel

The darkness washed away like a wave receding back into the ocean, disappearing from existence as if it had never been. The feeling of contentment immersed in a sense of finality was ripped away before it could be grasped, to be kept as something that belonged, to be cherished and to be held.

Sara gasped for breath as she emerged from the water, vision blurry as her eyes stung from the small amount of light that danced from the flames that burned on the torches lining the walls.

Sara wiped the water from her eyes, clearing her sight as she took in her surroundings with confusion.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa had watched as her father submerged Sara’s body into the waters of the Lazarus Pit. She clenched her hands into fists at her side, holding her breath as she waited. Clashing feelings of guilt and relief warring through her at the decision she had made. Sara was her weakness and she had finally accepted that fact without remorse. It wasn’t a difficult thing to reconcile. Nyssa knew while she may be vulnerable, Sara was also her greatest strength. Her beloved had made her see what it really meant to be human. That realization and newfound understanding gave her a different kind of purpose. It gave her a reserve within herself to pull from when nothing else was left.

Nyssa closed her eyes, sighing in relief when she saw Sara break through the surface of the water. Opening her eyes once again, she could see that Sara looked disoriented and Nyssa rushed towards her to help in any way she could.

**XXXXX**

Hollow. Disjointed. Two feelings that completely consumed Sara’s entire being. In a rush that almost made her dizzy, memories returned to her in flashes. From her peripheral vision, she saw Nyssa move towards her and it was then she remembered the dagger that had been plunged into her chest.

Her hands flew up to where the wound should have been but there was nothing. No blood, no scar, no damage where there should have been. Only a hole where the dagger tore the cloth and stains of red.

She looked up at Nyssa and questioned, “How?”

Nyssa shook her head, dismissing the question for the moment and held out her hands to help Sara out of the Pit.

Sara allowed Nyssa to guide her out of the water and when she was on solid ground, Nyssa pulled her into her arms.

Sara was taken aback for a moment at the sudden embrace that was so uncharacteristic of Nyssa. It only took her a second before she wrapped her arms around the woman to return the hug.

It was then that Sara noticed Ra’s standing away from them, almost tucked away in the shadows watching everything with a scrutinizing stare that made her uncomfortable.

She pushed out of Nyssa’s arms and questioned once again with more force, “How? I remember Talia stabbing me in the chest and then there was nothing. I don’t know where I was but I had this feeling of tranquility and then suddenly it was ripped away from me and I was here. Where is here anyway?”

Nyssa glanced down at her now damp clothes, silently bracing herself for the reaction she was so afraid to receive with her answer, “You are in Ra’s al Ghul’s private chambers and you died, Sara. You died in the vault back in Dubai and I brought you here to Nanda Parbat. It is here in this place that we had the ability to bring you back.”

Sara gave Nyssa a disbelieving look, pacing away from her as she tried to grasp what Nyssa was telling her. She shook her head, staring at the ground as she repeated her original question with frustration seeping into her voice, “How?”

Nyssa was about to answer but Ra’s interrupted, walking closer to the two women as to not raise his voice as he spoke, “The water you emerged from has special properties. Its power known only by a few. I have lived for centuries, Ta-er al-Sahfer, because of these waters. As the Demon Head, I am the only one to have access to what has been named over time as the Lazarus Pit. The very thing that brought you back to life is what has given me the ability to prolong my life beyond that which is possible for any other human.”

Sara turned her gaze from the ground back to Nyssa and Ra’s. She rubbed her hands together, chilled from the air in her wet clothes. She frowned, brow furrowed as she expressed her thoughts, “There’s nothing in this world that’s free. I don’t believe life can be given back to the dead without a price being paid. What did I pay? I know it was something because I feel different. Something is different inside me and I need to know what. I feel like a piece of me is missing.”

Nyssa watched the different emotions cross over Sara’s features as she spoke. She could see sadness and pain. Fear and confusion. Her heart ached for what her beloved was struggling to accept. Nyssa put her hand up to stop her father from continuing with his explanation. She closed the distance between herself and Sara once again and took Sara’s hands in her own as she tilted her head down to ensure eye contact, “You are the first we have brought back to this world from the void. There have been those before us who have done so and there are warning against such a thing. I ignored it all because I could not be without you. The world would suffer from your absence.”

Sara squeezed Nyssa’s hands, giving her an exasperated look as she started to feel that Nyssa was stalling in her answer. She pulled free from Nyssa’s grip and tugged on her shirt as her clothes started to become uncomfortable as they dried. “What were the warnings, Nyssa? I was at peace, I can’t even describe it and then it was taken from me…. pulled away in a sudden rush and I just feel hollow now. What am I missing?”

Nyssa looked away upon hearing Sara’s words and Ra’s answered what his daughter could not, “You are correct. There is a price. The void returned your soul but it is no longer whole and it never will be again. The void keeps a part of you in order to maintain a balance. It has been said that those who return from the dead by the waters will suffer from an uncontrollable desire to kill. For the rest of your days you will have to endure a bloodlust that will consume you if you let it.”

Sara suddenly felt confined and had an overpowering urge to get out of the room. The walls felt as if they were closing in on her and she needed to find the freedom of the outdoors as fast as possible. Sara turned to face Ra’s fully, gesturing to herself as she asked, “I’m cold and I need to change. May I be dismissed?”

Ra’s nodded his consent but held up his hand, stopping Sara from leaving, “I trust that you will not speak of what has happened here tonight with anyone outside of myself and Nyssa.”

Sara nodded, knowing it was an order disguised as a statement and was about to turn to leave when Ra’s stopped her again, “You will need Nyssa’s guidance in the coming days. The bloodlust, should the warnings be true, does not have to define you. It was because of you, Ta-er al-Sahfer, that the Khushu jewel did not end up with The Hidden and by extension, Damian Darhk. You have done well.”

“Thanks.” Sara replied, forgoing any formality in her answer. She was anxious to get outside where she could breathe. A slow simmering rage was building in her gut at being held back. She did her best to control her breathing and focus when every fiber of her being wanted to unleash her ire on the people in the room. She knew it was the bloodlust Ra’s spoke of. She could feel it coursing through her veins. She was cold inside, a vital part of her left behind in death.

She made to leave again and this time Ra’s allowed her to go. She had never been to Ra’s al Ghul’s private sanctuary inside the main structure and it took a few moments to gain her bearings. When she finally made it outside, the cool air hit her skin but she did not feel it. Despite her still damp hair and clothes, the heat that rose inside her so quickly just minutes ago, kept the chill at bay.

She walked in no direction in particular, stopping only when the compulsion to draw blood subsided. It laid dormant now, patiently waiting to be unleashed. Sara leaned her back against a tree and sank down into a sitting position. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down before closing her eyes, blocking the world out around her.

She could not deny that a part of her was grateful for the second chance at life. She was reborn, further broken inside than before but she refused to relinquish control. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Ra’s al Ghul was hundreds of years old, maintaining his vitality through a pool of water with mysterious properties that extended life and brought back the dead. It was surreal and Sara felt disconnected from reality.

Her thoughts drifted to Nyssa, bringing unwanted tears to her eyes. She held them back, refusing to allow them to fall. She was stronger than that and would not show otherwise. Her lover’s confession staggered her and she couldn’t focus on any one feeling. She had died to complete the mission and keep Nyssa safe and she could not accept her choice. Sara didn’t think she could accept Nyssa’s death if there was a way to bring her back if the roles had been reversed. Regardless, there were consequences to what had been done and now Sara had to carry that burden. She did not know how to feel about that. She could see the love in the act but selfishness accompanied it, tainting the gesture. She couldn’t even begin to ruminate about the serenity that had surrounded her in the quiet darkness. The surety of forever in the peace it brought her. To have such a gift and lose it without her consent was crushing. She was incomplete now in more ways than one.

**XXXXX**

After Sara left his chambers, Ra’s turned his attention to his daughter, “You should go after her. She will need your help, the sooner the better. She will also require constant supervision until she is able to control her bloodlust.”

Nyssa sighed and shook her head in defeat, “Will she ever forgive me?”

Ra’s shrugged, “Time will tell. You may have to prepare yourself for an outcome you do not favor. That may be a result of your choice.”

Nyssa scowled, angry at her father for always trying to teach a lesson in regard to her decisions, “I am well aware of my choice and what it has brought. I know that my beloved may never forgive me for taking her away from a place she described as peaceful. For the fact that she did not come back whole and the knowledge that I was aware it would happen.”

Ra’s walked over to one of his many bookshelves and replied over this shoulder as he browsed for a specific selection, “I will see if I can find any definitive information on this.”

The tension Nyssa held relaxed somewhat at her father’s offer. He never ceased to surprise her with his rare acts of kindness behind his backhanded comments and cold demeanor. “Her eyes. They lost the light that lived there. The light that was unique to her. It held youth, joy, passion, kindness. It held so much more than that. Her gaze was dull…. blank. It was empty.”

Ra’s hummed his acknowledgement as he pulled an old leather-bound book into his hands from the shelf, “You need to prepare yourself. She may never again be the person you knew. This journal has some old accounts in it that may be helpful. I will look through it and apprise you of anything I learn. It has been a very long time since I last studied these writings.”

Nyssa took her leave, anxious to hear what her father may learn and worried about Sara’s state of mind. She hurried outside, deciding to go back to the cottage as she had no idea where else Sara may be. Mind preoccupied, Nyssa walked along the old footpath as she had done so many times before. She quickly concluded that she would make the same choice if time turned back and she was presented with the decision again. Sara was stronger than any curse the Pit may bestow on her and Nyssa had faith in that.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the tolling of bells rang out of over the peaceful quiet of Nanda Parbat. She cursed under her breath as she pulled her bow into her hands. They were under siege and Nyssa knew of only one person….one group that would be bold enough to attack them directly.

Nyssa took off in a run towards their fortifications, thoughts of Sara in the back of her mind. She did not know where her lover was and it worried her. When Nyssa reached their main defenses, she was not surprised to see that Talia and The Hidden had already breached. Talia would know her way around any of their barricades as she had spent her early days there. The league had bolstered and changed its configuration but Talia’s knowledge of the area was too intimate to deter this kind of attack.

As Nyssa stopped to assess the scene around her, she caught a glimpse of Sara in the middle of the carnage. Still in the clothes from their mission in Dubai, Nyssa knew Sara had not gone back to the cottage when she left his chambers. Now she stood rooted to the spot as Sara ripped through the enemy.

**XXXXX**

Sara had never heard the bells ring out in this place but she knew exactly what it meant when the sound pierced the air. Standing quickly from the ground, Sara took off in a run with her feet bare towards the sounds of clashing metal. It was only when she arrived at the location of the attack did she realize she was unarmed. Looking down, she picked up a sword that lay on the ground next to the dead. She did not have her bo but in this moment, her current weapon suited her in her purpose.

She knew from the clothing and the sheer boldness of the attack that it was The Hidden that was on their land. She knew it was Talia coming for the jewel. Anger overtook reasoning and control. It stole logic and mercy. It blinded her to everything but death. It was punishment she would rain down on the enemy until there was nothing left and she was sated.

The world became a blur as she went on the offensive, her hands slick with blood as she tore her weapon through the bodies of her enemies. She felt whole as she became lost in the moment, moving on instinct, a rush of elation taking over as she struck down anyone who stood in her path.

She was floating in a haze, too far gone to care about anything but bringing death.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa took off after Sara, worried she would slip so far into her savagery that she would no longer be able to distinguish a league assassin with the adversary. As Nyssa ran, she struck down those that stood directly in her path but made no effort to join the battle. She needed to reach Sara and she needed to find Talia. She could not allow her sister to escape with the jewel and she wished now that she had claimed her life in Dubai.

Nyssa knew Talia would not be here in the midst of this chaos. This was the distraction. The way to destroy the obstacle to her goal. Talia would be at the vault where the league protected the things Ra’s al Ghul deemed too dangerous to be free in the world. The place where the jewel for the Khushu Idol now resided.

“Sara!” Nyssa shouted once she was close enough to be heard.

Sara stopped and turned to her causing Nyssa to falter in her steps. Her beloved was almost unrecognizable. Eyes distant and clarity absent. She was bloody, breathing hard, eyes cold and detached and unrestrained. 

Nyssa stepped forward slowly, bow lowered by her side, clutched in her left hand as she reached out with her right. Sara stared, muscles taut, body ridged as she followed Nyssa’s movements warily.

Nyssa slowly stepped forward until she was close enough to speak without having to raise her voice. She dropped her right hand back to her side, deciding that a touch may not be best. “Sara, I need you to stop and come back to me.”

Not getting a response, Nyssa continued, “You are stronger than this. Do not let the need that is rushing through you take over. Do not let it win. Hear my voice and fight it.”

**XXXXX**

A familiar sound gave her pause. She stopped at the feeling it gave her and the recognition of her name being called. It was a voice that she would recognize instantly, no matter the circumstance. She turned, her gaze landing on the woman she cared for more than her own life. She wanted to turn away again, to keep moving forward with the almost uncontrollable desire that coursed through her but the words spoken to her gave her pause.

She could hear the undeniable confidence beneath the barely restrained desperation when Nyssa pleaded with her. Nyssa’s words touched her and she struggled to push down the urge that now lived inside her.

She dropped her weapon, the blade making a dull thud as it hit the ground. Sara looked down at her hands, the blood that covered them starting to dry.

Sara looked up at Nyssa as she dropped her hands limply by her sides, the swiftness at which she dispatched her enemies haunting her, “I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t. I didn’t just kill them, Nyssa, I enjoyed it and I tore them apart. What’s wrong with me?”

Nyssa shook her head, grabbing Sara’s arm to nudge her along as she started to lead them to the vault, “Nothing that cannot be helped if it is wanted. I did this to you, Sara. I will not rest until I make it right. First, we need to stop Talia from taking the jewel.”

Sara pulled her arm away from Nyssa’s grasp as she worked to clean her hands on the front of her shirt, “Talia knows where it is? I don’t even know where it is.”

“Talia is Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter. She knows everything about Nanda Parbat and the league. My father and I are the only ones that know where the league stores items collected on missions, other than Talia and Saracon.” Nyssa said as she hurried them along.

Sara nodded, keeping her eyes forward, shame stopping her from looking at Nyssa, “Thank you…. for stopping me, I mean. If you hadn’t, I don’t know what I would’ve done. It was almost like being blackout drunk. I remember bits and pieces but everything is pretty much blank.”

“Of course.” Nyssa replied, a feeling of awkwardness falling over her at her lack of response. She didn’t know what to say that would comfort Sara, her words coming up short when they were really needed. She knew Sara felt shame and guilt with what had happened. She did not conceal it well. Nyssa lacked the experience required in this moment to really give Sara what she needed.

As they entered the main sanctuary from an entrance Sara was not familiar with, she asked curiously, “If the league is collecting and storing such powerful stuff, why wouldn’t you guys move it when Talia and your brother left here? I mean, it would’ve stopped them from coming here now, right? If they didn’t know where everything was.”

Nyssa sighed as they walked hastily down a corridor that was leading them gradually underground, “It is protected by runes that were put in place centuries ago. You must know the proper phrases to deactivate the runes and gain entrance safely. We could not move them as we did not know how such a thing was devised. That information was lost over the ages.”

Sara chuckled softly, attempting to lighten the mood despite the seriousness of the situation, “Magic runes. That’s the last thing I thought I’d hear you say. Then again, you did just raise me from the dead so I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I swear, the longer I hang out with you, the crazier things seem to get.”

Nyssa didn’t have time to reply as they came upon two dead league members in the passageway where they had been posted to watch the entrance to the vault.

Nyssa clenched her jaw, Talia was already here. She looked over at Sara and it finally registered that she was unarmed. Nyssa pointed at a sword on the ground that belonged to one of the dead assassins and Sara nodded before swooping down to pick it up.

Nyssa had her bow at the ready before she whispered something in a language Sara did not understand. The blue glowing shield that covered the mouth to a vast cavern disappeared, and Sara knew that was the barrier from the runes Nyssa had mentioned.

They entered cautiously as Nyssa led them through the mouth of the underground natural cave that served as a safe haven for the secrets hidden from the world.

Sara’s eyes grew wide as she looked around at the sheer number of items stored on old wooden shelves for as far as she could see. She shouldn’t have been surprised considering how long the league had been operating, but she couldn’t help but be impressed and a little curious by the collection.

Sara swept the area visually as she whispered, “How’re we supposed to find her in here?”

Nyssa didn’t answer as she continued walking silently towards a section of shelves that Sara could only assume held the jewel for the idol.

Before they could reach the area, Talia stepped into view from between two shelves and stood with arrow nocked to bow, smirk firmly in place.

“Is this not interesting? You had a fatal wound delivered by my hand…. but here you are. It seems my dear sister is playing with things she does not fully understand.” Talia said, eyeing both woman with caution.

Nyssa had her bow raised as well, arrow at the ready as she responded, “What does it matter to you?”

Talia chuckled, “Your beloved here is now forever cursed. I am going to assume she did not agree to have her soul ripped from beyond and forced back into her body. I have a feeling you did this on your own, Nyssa, damning the consequences it would bring to her.”

Nyssa stepped further into Talia’s path, blocking her from making any kind of clean escape as she spat out, “You know nothing!”

Nyssa, in a fit of anger, pain and utter hatred for the woman that took her love away, let her arrow fly. Talia easily leaned back and dodged it completely before letting go of her own which Nyssa knocked away with a simple swing of her bow.

Sara watched as both women traded a few more shots, none hitting their intended target. She slowly stepped away and then closed in on Talia’s left flank, sword at the ready.

Talia glanced the movement to her left and launched an arrow in Sara’s direction. It was easy for Sara to maneuver around it and the shot never came close to piercing her body. As Talia was distracted, Nyssa nocked another arrow and released it, the projectile hitting Talia in the right side just under her ribs.

Talia cried out, at look of surprise on her face as she saw she had been hit. She dropped her bow, both hands flying up to tend to the wound as she dropped to her knees. Her breath came out short and fast, shallow and strained, indicating a possible punctured lung.

Before Nyssa could do anything more, Sara closed the distance to Talia, sword pulled back before she plunged it into Talia’s body, the weapon running all the way through her. Sara withdrew the sword as she knelt and placed it on the ground as she wrapped her arms around Talia and gently laid her down.

“Where is the jewel?” Sara demanded as Talia looked up at her in amusement.

Nyssa placed her bow around her shoulder before crouching down to begin searching Talia for the coveted item. Talia looked at Sara with glassy eyes, “I do not have it. You see, I was also the distraction. The jewel is gone. It is now in the possession of The Hidden as I kept the two of you occupied.”

Nyssa cursed under her breath as Sara inquired, “Who has it?!”

Talia coughed, her skin damp with sweat as blood continued to flow from her body, “The league will never get to it in time. We won. It does not matter who has it. Once the idol and jewel are reunited, hell will come down on the league.”

Sara could feel the now familiar rage starting to rise inside her as she looked to Nyssa for answers, “What do we do now? We need a name or something! Help me.”

Nyssa sighed, she knew Talia would never give them the information they sought. Her wounds were fatal, leaving them no time to interrogate her properly. She could see Sara’s lust for blood rising to the surface as Talia taunted them with her last moments in life.

Nyssa turned her attention to Talia and reached out, snapping her sister’s neck, ending any further antagonistic remarks she would try to inflict on them.

Sara let go of Talia’s limp lifeless body as she stood up slowly, her eyes full of confusion as she looked at Nyssa, “Why did you do that?”

Nyssa stood up as well, “She was never going to tell us, Sara, not in the time she had left. She was provoking you and I would not have it.”

Sara scoffed, shaking her head, “What gave you the right to decide that for me?”

Nyssa reached out for Sara but she stepped out of reach. Nyssa pushed down the hurt the rejection caused and answered, “Nothing, Sara, not under normal circumstances, but it is different now. Now you have a bloodlust that can be easily brought to the surface. I did not want to see Talia push you to that point.”

Sara looked down, her hands stained once again with blood. The sight was becoming all too familiar to her. She cleaned them on her already soiled shirt as best she could before changing the subject, “I guess we should check and make sure the jewel really was stolen.”

Nyssa nodded before she led them through a small maze of shelves. When they arrived at the place the jewel was supposed to be stored, the vacant space they both stared at was all the answer they needed.

They left the vault in silence, Nyssa reactivating the runes before they continued up the corridor. Once they arrived at the entrance they used earlier, Nyssa said, “I need to brief Ra’s al Ghul on what has happened with Talia and the jewel and get an idea of what we lost during the battle outside.”

Sara sighed, fatigue catching up with her quickly, “I’m going home.”

As Sara started to turn away, Nyssa reached out stopping her as she blurted, “I am sorry.”

Sara tilted her head to the side in confusion, “For what exactly?”

“Everything.” Nyssa replied quietly, letting her hand drop away from Sara’s arm.

“Vague much, Nyssa?” Sara replied, as she leaned against the tall solid wood door.

Nyssa winced at the verbal exchange, the awkwardness between them uncomfortable, “May we talk when I return to the cottage?”

Sara looked down at her bare feet, grimacing at how they bled from running on uneven ground, “Sure.”

Nyssa wanted to say more but was at a loss for words. She just stepped back, a wordless indication that their conversation was over.

**XXXXX**

Sara laid her head against the back of the couch, the emotional and physical exhaustion from recent events catching up with her. Without looking, she placed her empty cup of tea on the side table before tucking her arm back against her body.

She hated the tea they used for healing but she knew it was the only way to quickly heal the wounds on her aching feet.

She cracked her eyes open when the door to the cottage opened, Nyssa returning from speaking with her father.

“How’d it go?” Sara asked as Nyssa carefully removed and stored her quiver and bow.

“He was not upset about Talia’s death. Not as a father or as a leader. He was not worried about retaliation considering The Hidden had already attacked us openly. He is angry the jewel was taken from us. He considers it an embarrassment and he is worried about the consequences.” Nyssa replied as she slowly lowered herself down on the couch next to Sara.

“How can he not care about her death? She’s his daughter!” Sara exclaimed, amazed at the reaction Nyssa described.

“She stopped being his daughter when she fled from here with my brother. My father’s personal attachments are almost non-existent.” Nyssa stated candidly as she watched Sara carefully.

“What’s the next step?” Sara asked, ignoring Nyssa scrutinizing gaze.

“He is sending scouts to The Hidden to assess the situation. He will decide what the best course of action will be when they return with their report.” Nyssa said as she got up from the couch and started to undress.

Sara shook her head and chuckled humorlessly, “You know it’s too late, right? The idol and jewel will’ve already been brought together by the time his scouts return. We’re behind and are forever playing catch up.”

Nyssa was aware of the truth in Sara’s words, “I know, but we still need to try. I am going to clean up. I will be right back.”

Sara nodded as she closed her eyes once again, Nyssa’s soft steps barely audible as she left the room. Sara didn’t realize she had dozed off until the dip in the couch woke her up. She opened her sleepy eyes to see Nyssa sitting next to her.

“I did not mean to wake you up.” Nyssa said as she turned to face Sara fully.

Sara shook her head and sat up on the couch in an effort to shake off her fatigue, “It’s fine. You wanted to talk anyway.”

Nyssa clenched her hands into fists, an attempt to stop fidgeting. She was nervous, a feeling she was not accustom to. She was a leader, someone people feared and respected. Here with Sara, she was just a vulnerable woman with fears, hopes and thoughts of the future. Nyssa could see the toll the last forty-eight hours had taken on her beloved and decided to be blunt, “Are you angry with me for what I did?”

Sara was silent for a long moment, biting her bottom lip in contemplation before replying, “I’m confused, Nyssa, not angry. I can’t say I’m not grateful for this second chance but it feels like I came back broken. More so than I was before.”

Nyssa let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding before asking, “What is confusing you?”

“Everything! Where was I and what am I now? My soul is fractured…broken. Ra’s said the void kept a part of me. I’m a monster now. I have no control. You’ve seen it! Why did you bring me back knowing what I would become? I was in a place of peace but now I should be locked away for everyone’s safety, Nyssa. Who knows what could set me off. I’m not safe to be around.” Sara said, her voice rising with agitation as she spoke.

Nyssa looked at the wall behind Sara, unable to meet her gaze directly, “I do not know where you were or what you felt but I do not believe you are broken. Nothing could break you, Sara. You may have come back changed, but you are not a monster and I will never lock you away. My father is trying to find more definitive answers but until then, I can only tell you what I know to be true in my heart. I love you. That is why I brought you back. It was selfish and I thought only of myself…. that I could not be without you.”

Sara moved until she was able to make eye contact with the woman next to her, “I love you too, Nyssa, and that’s why I think I would’ve done the same thing. It’s why I’m not angry. How could I be if I would take the same action? I just feel different, like something is missing and it scares me. What I did today to our enemy was beyond anything I ever thought I was capable of. If Ra’s can shed some light on this, it would make me feel better to have some answers.”

Nyssa tentatively reached out and took Sara’s hand and when she didn’t pull away, Nyssa felt encouraged, “I will help you, Sara. We are off any league business until we understand what happened when you came back. You will learn to control the bloodlust inside you. Do not be scared. I have no doubt you can resist the urge that now rises in you given enough time.”

“It was selfish, Nyssa. You were right about that. It was also dangerous. You had no guarantee what would happen. I won’t lie, you ripped away the peace I was granted in death and I’m having a hard time dealing with that. I’m not angry though, Nyssa. I’m not. If our roles were reversed and I knew about the Lazarus Pit, I would’ve brought you back. I couldn’t imagine this world without you in it. I couldn’t imagine my life. It would be empty and that would compel me into the same decision. I just need time.” Sara said as she squeezed Nyssa’s hand in reassurance.

Nyssa thought about Sara’s words and finally relaxed for the first time since Dubai, “I will give you all the time you need. Anything you require is yours, you just have to ask. We can even leave Nanda Parbat if you want to get away from here. We can stay at one of the monasteries. If my father learns anything new or anything happens, he would alert us by messenger. We would not be any further than a day’s travel.”

Sara smiled softly at the suggestion, “I think I would like that. Can I think about it?”

Nyssa nodded as she got up from the couch and pulled Sara up with her, “Of course.”

They started to walk to their bedroom before Sara hesitated, her reluctance stopping Nyssa in her tracks. She turned to Sara, concern etching her features, “What is it, beloved?”

“I killed your sister, Nyssa. That has to bother you on some level.” Sara said as she stared at their entwined fingers.

Nyssa leaned in and kissed her cheek before pulling Sara into her arms. She whispered softly in her ear, “She killed you first. I had no love for her and I dealt the final blow, not you. Do not let that worry you. She stopped being my sister long ago. Now let’s go to bed.”

As they broke apart and entered the bedroom, Sara asked, “How many did we lose in the attack?”

Nyssa smiled at Sara’s concern and acceptance of the league as she replied, “We lost ten. The Hidden lost three times that amount.”

Sara nodded as she slipped into bed, “Now we worry about Damien Darhk and what he wants with the idol. Shit, what he can do with the idol!”

Nyssa laid on her back as Sara turned into her, resting her head on Nyssa’s chest, “No, we do not worry about Damien. Ra’s will worry about him. We will focus on you. Tomorrow and the days after until you feel whole again and the light that lived in your eyes returns once again.”

 


	12. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara works on controlling her bloodlust. Sara gains a new skill. Nyssa discovers some things about her priorities. Ra's sees a benefit to Nyssa and Sara's relationship. More plot setup and our assassins will be heading to Russia next chapter.

Sara gasped as she woke with a start, another nightmare pulling her from fitful sleep. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart as she took in her surroundings. She was startled when Nyssa’s soft voice filled the tiny room, “Was it another dream?”

Sara raised herself up on her elbows before leaning over to light the lantern that sat on the little table beside her as she answered, “Yes.”

“Which one was it this time?” Nyssa inquired, pulling herself up into a sitting position on the bed.

Sara ran a hand down her face trying to clear the vivid images from her mind and shake the last of the fatigue that still lingered behind. She sat up and leaned against the headboard before looking over at Nyssa, “The blonde-haired man in the snow who possesses this incredible mystic like power.”

Nyssa nodded but said nothing. Sara studied her a moment before she reached out and touched Nyssa’s cheek, “You’re still not sleeping. Why?”

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and held it in her own as she brought it down to her lap, “I am fine, habibti.”

Sara shook her head, not accepting the answer Nyssa gave her, “Hey, talk to me. I worry about you. I can see the dark circles under your eyes, and don’t think I haven’t notice how you get lost in thought when we hike through the mountains or stargaze at night.”

Nyssa looked down, running her fingers over the back of Sara’s hand, “You died, Sara. I failed to protect you. It settles me to stay awake at night and watch over you. I will not ever fail you again.”

Sara squeezed Nyssa’s hand in an attempt to comfort her, “Nyssa, you didn’t fail me. Why didn’t you tell me how you felt? I’ve been asking and you’ve been dodging an honest answer. Why?”

“It is not your burden to bear.” Nyssa replied intently, the conviction evident in her voice.

Sara rolled her eyes as she crawled over to Nyssa and situated herself in her lap, “We’re in this together, Nyssa. Don’t hide things from me. What else is bothering you?”

Nyssa frowned for a moment before she schooled her features once again, “Guilt. I cannot rid myself of the feeling that I cursed you when I brought you back. I was selfish in my actions and you suffer because of it.”

Sara sighed, shaking her head as she pulled herself further into Nyssa’s arms. Sara replied, her voice just above a whisper, “You need to let that go. I mean it, Nyssa. I had no idea you have been carrying that around with you all this time. I’m a little hurt you felt you couldn’t share that with me.  I haven’t lost myself to the bloodlust in almost two months. Our training and meditation exercises have done wonders for my control. My skills have improved and I have loved every minute here with you.”

Nyssa smiled, laying back on the bed and bringing Sara down with her, “It has been nice spending the last three months here with you. You have done a remarkable job. You have excelled in weapons training, hand to hand combat, and our meditations seem to have calmed your soul.”

Sara curled into Nyssa’s side, resting her head on her chest. She laid her hand over Nyssa’s heart, finding comfort in its rhythm, “Promise me you’ll talk to me about what’s going on in your head. It’s not weakness to lean on me. Do you think I’m weak? I lean on you, Nyssa, so much.”

Nyssa ran her fingers gently through Sara’s hair in a repetitive motion, “No, I could never think you weak! I promise, beloved, I will not close myself off from you. I am not used to talking about my feelings.”

Sara smirked and Nyssa could hear it in her voice, “I know, but it’s okay. I’ll just keep harassing you until you are. Now, I have a request.”

Nyssa smiled, “What is it you wish, beloved? You know I cannot deny you anything.”

Sara grinned knowing Nyssa’s words to be true. She turned her head up and kissed her neck, reveling in the affect it had on the usually stoic woman. “I want to know what’s been going on in Nanda Parbat, and if Ra’s has found anything more about the effects from the Lazarus Pit.”

Nyssa grimaced, not wanting to burden Sara with league business and her father’s obsession with power, “I thought you did not want to know these things while we were here.”

“I didn’t at first, but it’s been three months and I’m curious.” Sara replied.

Nyssa would not deny Sara the information she sought, mindful that she had a right to know if she wished it, “Is there anything specific you want to know?”

Sara shifted so she now shared the pillow with Nyssa, “Has Ra’s looked further into the coup attempt? He really needs to do that. I have this gut feeling that something isn’t right or that there is more to it.”

Nyssa sighed as she turned on her side to face Sara, their bodies now mirroring each other, “Despite my protests, he has not. He questioned those involved that were still alive and then publicly executed them when we went to Dubai to retrieve the jewel.”

Sara reached out and wrapped her arm around Nyssa’s waist as she moved closer to the other woman, “There was someone else pulling the strings. I can’t explain it but it’s something I know to be true. I’ve been getting these feelings since I was brought back and it’s a little disconcerting. The coup was planned by someone outside the league. The traitors were willing to die before giving up that name. You know that means the threat is still out there.”

Nyssa nodded but said nothing as Sara asked her next question, her voice holding a hint of hesitation, “Has he found anything more about the Lazarus Pit? I mean… if I’m going to experience anything other than this bloodlust?”

Nyssa closed her eyes as she bit her lower lip and sighed. She took a deep breath to center herself before opening her eyes to a concerned Sara staring at her closely, “He has. He found notations indicating people came back with a complete loss of memory, insanity, primal or animalistic tendencies, bloodlust. From his readings, it does not appear you will develop any of the other affects. It seems those things occurred at the onset of revival.”

Sara smiled, kissing Nyssa as the news brought her an immense amount of relief. As she pulled away, her smile faded, “What is it, Nyssa?”

“My father believes you came back with the gift of foresight.” Nyssa said, dread evident in her voice.

Sara turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling as she asked, “What do you mean? Why does he think that?”

“Your dream about my brother taking over The Hidden and vowing revenge for Talia’s death has been confirmed to be true. Your dream about the mud slide devastating a village further down the mountain from Nanda Parbat was also confirmed true. He thinks your dreams about Slade Wilson in Star City will eventually come true and he believes the man you see in the snow that possesses great power is Damien Darhk. He believes your dreams are actually visions.” Nyssa explained, reaching out and placing her hand on Sara’s forearm to maintain physical contact, a way for Nyssa to let Sara know she was there.

Sara looked over at Nyssa and asked quietly, “What do you think?”

Nyssa gave Sara a sad smile as she answered, “I think he is right.”

Upon hearing the answer, Sara sat up in bed and cursed under breath before turning to Nyssa who sat up as well.

“If this is true, then that means Slade isn’t dead and he’s going to tear Star City apart.” Sara exclaimed as she ran her hands through her hair in shock of what she just learned.

Nyssa remained quiet as Sara continued to vent her frustration and fear, “If Ra’s is right and I’m dreaming about Darhk, we’re in trouble, Nyssa. His powers are strong and extremely deadly. I have no idea how to fight against that. I don’t know what Darhk looks like, but if he is the man I’m seeing in these visions as you call them then we have quite the enemy.”

Nyssa cupped Sara’s face in her hands and gently urged Sara to look at her, “We will face the threat when it presents itself. Do not allow your fear to take over.”

Sara nodded weakly, placing her hands over Nyssa’s and pulling them down to hold between them, “I know. This is just so much to take in. I don’t want to dream about things that may or may not come true, Nyssa.”

“I know, habibti, but I am here with you. Do not forget that.” Nyssa said reassuringly as she tried to calm Sara’s fear.

Sara nodded her understanding as she searched Nyssa’s eyes. She let out a breath and braced herself as she asked, “What else aren’t you telling me? I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes always betray your silence and stoic façade. There’s more isn’t there?”

Nyssa sighed, “Yes, there is more. My father wants us to marry as soon as we return to Nanda Parbat--”

Sara laughed in disbelief as she pulled her hands from Nyssa’s grasp and stood from the bed. She began to pace the length of the small room they shared at the monastery. “Marry? Are you serious? Why?! He believes I’m your weakness and now he wants us to wed. What the fuck, Nyssa? Seriously, what in the hell? It makes no sense.”

Nyssa watched as Sara threw her arms up in exasperation as she continued to pace the room. Nyssa replied, “He is intrigued by your new gift. He believes it could be quite powerful if you learn to hone it. I am the heir and he believes your gift would benefit me when I take my rightful place with you at my side. Your gift is an asset he wants to use to benefit the league and strengthen my position within it.”

Sara stopped mid step and turned to face Nyssa, “What do you think?”

Nyssa stood from the bed and closed the space between them. She took Sara in her arms and admitted what was in her heart, “We would be wed only in the eyes of the league. It would not be legally binding to the rest of the world so to speak. It would be an honor to marry you, Sara. This is a special ceremony, a tradition that I believed in growing up and still do. What my father said is true, but that is not the reason I would ever consider this with you. I would only agree to such a thing if it was what we both wanted for the right reasons.”

Sara grasped at the hem of Nyssa’s shirt, contemplating what her love had shared. Marriage was never anything she considered growing up. She remembered her jealousy when Laurel had mentioned she was going to move in with Oliver and eventually marry. That was before everything changed. Laurel’s dream life with Oliver was already tainted by her affair with him. That was a lifetime ago. It was right before she boarded the Queen’s Gambit and her life altered course.

She knew now that what she felt for Oliver was nothing but infatuation. Getting involved with him may have even been out of some rivalry she indulged with her older sister. Her time with Nyssa taught her the difference. The involvement with another person was not a selfish thing. It was not something to take from and never give back.

“You’re everything to me, Nyssa. You know that, right?” Sara asked, her emotions raw due to the earlier nightmare and everything Nyssa had shared with her.

Nyssa gave her a small smile, “I know what you feel for me, beloved. You gave your life for me. I do not doubt your feelings. I know that having those feelings does not mean you want to marry.”

Sara pulled on Nyssa’s shirt, bringing her closer as she tried to articulate what she wanted to say, “No, that’s not it. To be honest, I’m scared. What if I’m not enough? I mean, do you want to marry now? What do you want, Nyssa?”

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hands and removed them from her shirt, chuckling at how she had stretched the fabric. Nyssa walked them back to bed to sit before she began, “I fell in love with your carefree spirit, melodious laugh, and beautiful smile. You are fiercely loyal and fight for those you love even if you cannot be with them. You see goodness in this world despite all the bad we face, despite the darkness you see in yourself. You are a protector, Sara Lance. Yes, I would marry you now if that is what you wanted as well.”

Sara smiled at Nyssa’s words but it soon fell away with her reply, “I could see it, Nyssa. A ceremony in Nanda Parbat in front of the league. It’s just not something I want right now. I’m still learning to control this insatiable rage that’s inside me now me and now I might be dreaming of future events? There’s just too much to deal with right now. Please tell me you understand.”

“I understand. This is something I would never have brought up but I was not going to lie to you when you asked for news from Nanda Parbat. My father will push for us to wed when you decide you are ready to go back. I want you to be prepared for that.” Nyssa replied before she moved to lay back on the bed once again.

Sara quickly joined her, curling up against Nyssa’s side as protective arms enveloped her. She tucked her hand underneath Nyssa’s shirt, loving her warm bare skin underneath her fingertips.

“Let’s get some sleep. It is still a few hours before dawn.” Nyssa sighed out, relishing the feeling of Sara lying beside her. The last three months had been grueling but the time had not been without its benefits. Having this time with Sara without having to rush off on assignment or participate in the daily training regimen had been amazing. They still trained everyday but it was different here, working together one on one without prying eyes or demanding schedules. It was during their time here at the monastery that Nyssa, for the first time in her life, wondered what it would be like to leave the league and live in the simplicity of the day with her beloved.

**XXXXX**

The moon hung low in the night sky. The city lights drowned out the stars and there was nothing but a dark empty expanse hanging above them. The dead lay strewn across city streets, inside cars and along the water of the Star City harbor. Dozens of men in masks carrying various weapons marched across the city. Super human strength and healing abilities making it almost impossible to stop the carnage they left in their wake. Slade stepped into the street from the shadows of an alleyway, a laugh escaping his lips as his gaze landed on Sara and Oliver.

A sword in each hand, hanging by his side, telltale orange and black mask set firmly in place, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

Sara jerked awake, the force of her movement pulling her from Nyssa’s arms. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head down, the memory of the nightmare lingering at the forefront.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her back, relaxing when she realized it was Nyssa.

Nyssa sat up with her, but before she could speak, Sara turned her head to look at the woman sitting beside her, “I can’t do this anymore.”

It tore at Nyssa’s heart to see such resignation shining in Sara’s eyes, “What did you dream?”

Sara groaned as she turned her head away to rest on her knees once again, “Slade. Fuck! These cannot be fucking premonitions!”

Nyssa ran her hand up and down Sara’s back in a comforting manner, “What can I do to help you?”

Sara sighed and shook her head, “Make these dreams go away. Tell me they aren’t really some strange visions of the future. Help me control it maybe?”

Nyssa stood from the bed and grabbed a set of clean clothes, “Our meditations thus far have been focusing on finding a place within yourself where you can control and purge your anger, find an inner peace and embrace acceptance. We have not focused on tapping into these dreams you are having.”

Sara looked up at Nyssa as she changed for the day, “That’s just it, I can’t control them. I don’t see these things while I’m awake. It’s the same stupid dreams on repeat night after night.”

Nyssa threw a fresh pair of clothes at Sara and said, “Stop pouting and get dressed. We start meditation after we eat. We will shift focus from controlling your bloodlust to taking control of these things you are seeing. Maybe we can free your resting mind if you can reach what you dream in a meditative state.”

Sara nodded, letting out a breath as she dragged herself out of bed and changed into the clothes Nyssa had given her. She quickly made her way to their usual breakfast table outside and waited for Nyssa to bring out their morning meal.

They ate in comfortable silence and once done, Sara cleared the table and washed the dishes before joining Nyssa in the little courtyard in the middle of the monastery.

Sara took her usual seat on the ground as Nyssa followed suit. Once they were situated, Nyssa said, “Follow your process as you always do, but instead of focusing on maintaining control, I want you to clear your mind and open yourself to the images you see in your nightmares.”

Sara closed her eyes, mumbling, “Easier said than done.”

About an hour later, Sara slammed her fists to the ground as she declared, “This isn’t working!”

Nyssa slowly opened her eyes and said, “Do not give up. This is a process. You cannot expect to grasp and master what is happening to you during the first day of your first try of the first hour of meditation.”

“I’m done with this. I want to train instead.” Sara growled out as she stood and dusted herself off.

Nyssa cocked an eyebrow at Sara and stared at her without saying a word. Sara knew the look well and paced away from Nyssa for a moment before coming back and stating calmly, “I’m sorry. I asked for your help and I acted like a petulant child.”

Nyssa fought off a smile as she stood and said, “Do not worry, habibti. I know it is frustrating. I know you are scared. I know you are tired. Let us train and come back to this in the evening.”

**XXXXX**

Nyssa stood quietly in the courtyard as she watched Sara intently. They had continued to work night and day over the last two months on the prophetic dreams Sara had been receiving since her resurrection.

Sara opened her eyes but did not move as she said, “I still can’t figure out when Slade will be in Star City but he’s definitely alive and taken refuge with The Hidden. Darhk is currently in Russia with the idol doing business with the Bratva, but I don’t know what that business is. Darhk is definitely the man in the snow I have been seeing. He and Slade share a connection or some sort of common goal. It formed after Slade took up with The Hidden but I can’t figure that out either.”

Nyssa smiled despite the gravity of the new information Sara shared, “Very good, Sara. You have done so much in such a short time. I am proud of you.”

Nyssa closed the distance between them and held out her hands to help Sara to her feet. Once Sara was no longer seated, she wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck and gave her a chaste kiss, “Thank you. I don’t know if two months is a short time, but I know I couldn’t’ve done it without you.”

Nyssa rested her hands on Sara’s hips, smiling at her enthusiasm, “You are welcome. I am happy to see that special light return to your eyes. I missed it. What would you like to do now, habibti?”

Sara’s expression turned serious and Nyssa grew concerned, “What is it, Sara?”

“I think we should head back to Nanda Parbat. I think I’m ready. Besides, Darhk is using some type of mystical power and we have a current location on him. We need to go after him while we know where he is. We can’t wait any longer.” Sara said, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for Nyssa’s response.

Nyssa gave her a small nod, “If that is what you wish, we will travel back to Nanda Parbat tomorrow morning. As far as going to Russia to pursue Damien Darhk, that will be the decision of Ra’s al Ghul.”

Sara spoke with more confidence, “It is what I want. We’ve been gone five months. It’s time to go back. I know you’ve been meeting Ra’s once a week for supplies and to keep the information flowing but I’m ready to resume my duties to the league.”

Sara released Nyssa and they started to walk back to their room together. Sara broke the silence that had fallen between them, “Oh hey, I never did ask you. What did Ra’s say when you told him Darhk was the one behind the attempted coup?”

Nyssa sighed as she remembered the conversation, “He was not surprised but he was upset you could not give him more details.”

Sara scoffed, hands clenching into fists, “Are you serious? I can’t travel through time and space and just gather intel on a whim. Things come in flashes of visions or conversations. It’s fucking chaotic. I don’t know how or why he was able to turn the league members he did, but I know without a doubt he was the one behind it. If Ra’s hadn’t executed every single one of the traitors, he might’ve been able to get intel from them!”

“That is true, but he needed to set an example for the rest of the league. No mercy for those who betray their oath.” Nyssa said, her voice clipped and hard as she thought back on that day.

Sara relented, letting her anger go as she said, “I know. I understand. I really do. I just wish I could get the whole picture but it isn’t there.”

Nyssa frowned, her tone softening as she replied, “Do not put so much pressure on yourself. Maybe more will come with time or maybe not. It does not matter. We have our spies and ways to gather intel. This is not all on you. Do not let his fit of anger bother you.”

Sara pushed the door open to their room and flopped down on the bed to take off her shoes, “I won’t. All I wanna think about right now is a nice hot bath. Do you mind heating the stones for the water? I hate messing with those stupid rocks.”

Nyssa smirked, “I am well aware, beloved. I have been heating your water for five months. Get yourself comfortable. I will be back.”

As Nyssa started to walk back outside, Sara shouted after her, “It’s not my fault that one rock decided to jump out of the fire and burn me!”

Sara smiled when she heard Nyssa’s laugher trail behind her as she left the room. It was a beautiful sound Sara would never tire of hearing. Nyssa laughed more in the last five months than she had since Sara had known her. She liked to think it had something to do with being away from Nanda Parbat and the time they were spending together.

Sara sighed as she stood from the bed, stripping out of her clothes before throwing them in a pile in the corner. She slipped on a robe and entered the bathhouse to wait for Nyssa. They would arrive in Nanda Parbat by tomorrow evening if they left first thing in the morning. For her own selfish reasons, Sara didn’t want to leave their little home away from home. Unfortunately, she couldn’t bring herself to ignore the outside world any longer. She hadn’t had any issues with her bloodlust in over three months. Her skills in areas of stealth, hand to hand combat, bo staff, bow, and sword had improved greatly due to daily training with Nyssa. Her ability to tap into her visions through meditation had rid her of the recurring nightmares that had been haunting her sleep for months.

Sara jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Nyssa staring at her with a worried expression, “I called your name three times, Sara. You did not respond. Is there something wrong?”

Sara smiled and waved off her concern, “No, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

Nyssa nodded and let her hand drop away, “I poured some water for you. You can get in if you would like.”

Sara nodded and undid her robe, laying it on top of the old wooden bench before settling into the bath.  She let out a contented sigh as Nyssa informed, “I will be back with the rest of the water.”

“Thank you.” Sara replied with a lazy smile as she closed her eyes.

Once Nyssa returned and filled the bath with the rest of the heated water, Sara opened her eyes and grabbed Nyssa’s hand before she could turn away, “Will you join me?”

Nyssa nodded her agreement, removing her clothing before joining Sara. Once settled, she asked, “What were you thinking about that you did not hear me come in or call your name? It is not like you to be caught off guard.”

Sara shifted around so she could lean back against Nyssa, savoring the feeling of being wrapped up in her arms when she did so, “I was thinking about you.”

Nyssa was amused and Sara heard in it in her voice when she spoke, “Why were you thinking about me?”

Sara laid her head back to rest on Nyssa chest, “Why wouldn’t I think about you?”

Nyssa let a short laugh, pulling Sara’s body closer against her, and replied, “Do not answer my question with a question, beloved.”

Sara sunk further down into the water as she enjoyed the feel of Nyssa’s bare skin, “Sorry, I know you hate it when I do that. I was thinking that you seem happier here. It’s like this weight was lifted and you’re lighter. You laugh more, sleep more soundly, and you just appear carefree. I don’t want you to lose that when we go back.”

Nyssa was quiet as she processed what Sara shared with her. She was correct in her assessment. Nyssa had felt differently during her time at the monastery and it led her to act in a way she would not dare allow in front of any other person. She felt like a woman in love and nothing more. The responsibilities of being the heir and fighting in the shadows to keep the world safe fell away to allow a different side of her to be set free.

“I have responsibilities. I am the heir and with that comes certain expectations. Life in the league is all I have ever known. While it would be nice to spend my days with you as we are now, I cannot turn my back on my birthright.” Nyssa explained, her answer tasting bitter in her mouth, feeling hollow and rehearsed.

Sara smiled, her love was so serious in her contemplation. She placed feather light kisses along Nyssa’s jawline before whispering, “It was just an observation and a wistful dream. Nothing more. I know what the league is to you, Nyssa. I have an oath to follow too.”

“We should not talk of things that will never be.” Nyssa replied, hoping to change the subject.

Sara took the hint, moving away from Nyssa and turning her body to face her, “Then how about we not talk at all?”

Sara stood, candlelight shining off the water that still clung to her skin, holding out her hand to Nyssa in a silent invitation.

Nyssa took the offered hand and allowed Sara to help her up and out of the bath. They soon became wrapped up in each other, everything else in the world long forgotten.

**XXXXX**

It was late evening when Nyssa and Sara arrived in Nanda Parbat, tired from their travels down the mountain from the monastery.

Nyssa knew their return was noted by the standing guards and word of their arrival would reach Ra’s al Ghul’s ear in the matter of minutes.

She wanted nothing more than to go back to her cottage with Sara and sleep the night away. She wanted one more night to neglect her duties. She knew what she wanted did not matter, her father would summon them both.

They had just enough time to put their bags down by the front door before they received word that Ra’s wanted to speak to them both in his study.

They quickly left the cottage and passed by several other homes before they reached the path that led them to the main building that was so eloquently carved into the mountainside. Pushing through the large twenty-foot wooden doors, Sara and Nyssa wasted no time in their effort to meet with Ra’s.

When they reached the study, the door was open and Nyssa knocked on the door, never presuming she could walk in without explicit permission. Ra’s al Ghul looked up from his desk and stood when he saw his daughter and her betrothed.

“Come in.” He said, gesturing for them to enter as he walked around the desk to meet them in the middle of the room.

“Welcome back.” He said with what seemed to be a smile.

“Thank you.” Nyssa and Sara replied as they waited for Ra’s to share his reason for summoning them.

He looked at them both for a long moment before he addressed Sara, “Ta-er al-Sahfer, I understand and support your reasons for going into seclusion and distancing yourself from the league. You would not have been of any use to us if you could not control your bloodlust.”

Sara bowed her head out of respect before replying, “I now have a better understanding of the effects the Lazarus Pit had on me. I have better control. Nyssa was instrumental in helping me achieve these things.”

Ra’s nodded tersely as he clasped his hands behind his back, “That is the reason I wanted to speak with you both. Nyssa shared your progress with me during our weekly meetings and I am impressed, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Your ability to show restraint when angered is admirable since returning from the void and your gift of foresight is beneficial to the league. Now that you have some semblance of control over what you see, it is quite powerful.”

“I am still a work in progress.” Sara stated as she wondered about this man’s intentions. He was usually very direct and Sara felt he was purposely drawing out this conversation. Because of Nyssa, she was aware of the power Ra’s thought she possessed and wanted to use for the league’s advantage.

“Nyssa told me that Damien Darhk is in Russia doing business with the Bratva.” Ra’s stated, speaking in facts with no discernable questions.

Sara was earnest in her reply, unsure of what he wanted, “If what I see is to be believed, he is in Moscow. I’ve seen him use the powers he’s gained from the idol, if these visions or whatever they are, are accurate. He’s dangerous and we need to dispatch to Russia immediately to stop him.”

Ra’s seemed amused at Sara’s urgency, “Ta-er al-Sahfer, I am sending you to Russia to surveil Darhk. He may lead you back to the idol and I would like you to find out why he is involved with the Bratva. Do not engage him. This is a shadow mission only. Nyssa, I want you to track Saracon and The Hidden and obtain their new location. I want eyes on them. Saracon is unpredictable and will seek action against us for Talia’s death. Scouts have reported back that The Hidden vacated the mountains but could not track them from there. That was five months ago. They currently have the advantage and I cannot allow it.”

Nyssa struggled to remain calm and objective as she interjected, “I do not believe it is wise to separate me from Ta-er al-Sahfer. This would be her first mission since she was revived. I would like to be there in case something goes wrong and she needs assistance. Damien Darhk is dangerous and if the mission goes wrong, it is best if someone is with her.”

Ra’s paced away from them as he thought about Nyssa’s words. He leaned back against his desk as he finally asked, “Are you asking for this favor as a woman in love or as the heir, considering what is best for the mission strategically?”

Nyssa was prepared for the question and answered without hesitation, “I ask as the heir.  It is my duty to ensure success.”

Ra’s stared at them both intently before he responded, “I believe you are asking as both, and for the time being I will allow it. You may go to Russia with Ta-er al-Sahfer. From there, I would like you both to track The Hidden. Together you make a powerful team. I will not separate you.”

Nyssa sighed, the tension in her body ebbing away slowly. She didn’t want her father to push certain topics on their first night back and decided to announce, “We will leave at first light. We need to prepare.”

Ra’s raised his hand to halt Nyssa as he shook his head, “We have other matters to discuss. I have allowed you to attend every mission Ta-er al-Sahfer has been assigned since she took her oath, as well as allowing her to move into your living quarters. I have done this to indulge the relationship that has formed between you. I did not stand in your way when you claimed her as your beloved. I thought it a weakness as you know, but I can now see a strategic value in your pairing--”

Nyssa interrupted her father, knowing where his words were leading, “Father, I spoke to Ta-er al-Sahfer about the union you wish us to enter and why you no longer object to our relationship. We have decided there is too much happening now to consider a marriage between us. You are not stepping down as the Demon Head, why rush a marriage when it would not yet benefit the league?”

Ra’s pushed off his desk and quickly closed the distance between them, “I do not care how you feel or what you want.  Becoming the next Ra’s al Ghul is your birthright but it can always be challenged. My time as the Demon Head may end more swiftly than you are aware. With Ta-er al-Sahfer’s gift and your position, your union would instill loyalty, respect and power that would not be disputed. Ta-er al-Sahfer is an outsider, bringing you together now will provide the time to show your strength to those that may oppose of such a union.”

Nyssa lifted her chin in defiance, clenching her jaw as she emphatically stated, “We will not marry! Does everything have to have an angle and suit the league?”

Ra’s glared at his daughter, speaking calmly when he said, “There was a time when everything you did was for the league, Nyssa. Now you seem to act in a manner that best suits your heart. That is a weakness, Nyssa. I will turn it into a strength.”

Nyssa did not flinch at his words, standing her ground as she pushed back, “I still act for the league. I have only enriched my life falling in love with Ta-er al-Sahfer. There is no shortcoming in this.”

Ra’s shook his head as he walked to the door, “You forget, child, I can see lies, I can hear lies, even if they are made unwittingly or without conscious thought.”

Before Nyssa could reply, Ra’s tapped on the door and two of his personal guards entered the study. He gestured to Nyssa and ordered, “Take her down to the lower cells. She is not to be released without my order. She is to have no visitors. Take her now.”

Nyssa was stunned as the two men grabbed each arm and pulled her from the study.

Sara took a step towards Nyssa but was stopped by Ra’s, unable to follow her. When Nyssa was gone from the room, Sara turned on Ra’s and shouted, “You’re going to lock her up until you get what you want? What is wrong with you? She is your daughter! She is dedicated to you and this league.”

Ra’s pulled a blade and held it to Sara’s throat as his anger boiled over, “Who are you to question me? I am not here; the league is not here to cater to your wishes and needs you insolent child!”

Sara felt the cut of the blade as its edge broke her skin. She did not back away when she replied softly, “I will do as you ask. Marry us as soon as possible.”

Ra’s slowly pulled the blade away, “Wise decision, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Nyssa will take my place one day. The best way you can serve her is to master the gift the Pit has bestowed upon you. You may go see her but I will not release her until morning. A night in a cell may benefit her.”

Sara started to back away towards the door when she asked, “When is all this going to be done? We shouldn’t wait to go to Russia.”

“Tomorrow morning, I will perform the ceremony before all who wish to witness the occasion. Then I want you both on a plane to Russia while tracking leads on The Hidden.” Ra’s answered dismissively, his back to her as he walked back to his desk.

Sara nodded even though he could not see her, before she stepped out of the study, she asked, “How can I see her when you ordered no visitors?”

Ra’s glanced over his shoulder before answering, “Tell them I allow it. They will let you through.”

**XXXXX**

Nyssa sat on the cold dirty floor, her meditations taking her far from this place. She struggled with her father’s words. It was only yesterday she told Sara the league was the only life she knew. That she would not leave it to pursue a supposed normal life if Sara ever asked it of her. Today, her father accused her of putting love over duty; Sara over the league. She knew he was right. In the end, if the situation ever required it, she would choose her beloved over the league and her loyalty to Ra’s al Ghul. It was a stunning revelation. One that she had been pushing to the back of her mind hoping it would stay hidden from curious observant eyes. A place she could ignore it and hope it stayed in the dark to be left unexamined.

She couldn’t have been more mistaken. She denied her father’s wishes to see her wed because Sara did not want it. Just like that, her love for Sara won out over everything else. She deferred to Sara’s wishes over that of the league’s best interest. With Sara’s ability to see past and future events, despite the fact she had yet to completely harness the skill, a marriage to the heir was a logical step. The only problem was, she could not do it without Sara’s consent. That was why she now sat in a prison cell.

She felt Sara’s presence before she heard her approach. Nyssa stayed in her meditative stance until a small voice called her name, “Nyssa?”

She opened her eyes to see Sara standing just outside of her cell. She left almost no room, as if she was trying to pass through the bars to get to her.

Nyssa stood and Sara reached out to grab her hand, “I agreed.”

Nyssa ignored the comment and asked, “How did you get here? My father ordered no visitors.”

Sara pulled on Nyssa’s hand as if trying to break the iron barrier between them, “He allowed it because I agreed.”

Nyssa ignored the words as her eyes flashed with anger. She gently reached her other hand through the bars and stroked Sara’s neck, “You are hurt.”

Sara shivered at the light touch, “I pissed off Ra’s but it doesn’t matter. I agreed. He won’t let you out of here until morning though.”

Nyssa shook her head absently as she continued to stare at the cut on Sara’s neck. She answered distractedly, “He is trying to teach me a lesson. I would not expect him to let me out regardless of what you told him.”

Nyssa looked up into Sara’s eyes and continued, “I know this is not what you want. Why agree to something you are not ready for?”

Sara almost laughed. She did not understand how Nyssa could possibly think she would allow her to sit in a cell when she had the ability to do something about it.

“Lover, girlfriend, wife, soulmate, friend…. whatever.  They’re just labels, Nyssa. It doesn’t matter how the world sees us. It only matters how we see each other. Fuck labels.” Sara said with a small smile.

Nyssa stifled a laugh, “Only you could say something so uniquely Sara that would hold such beautiful declarations with curse words to drive the point home.”

Sara shrugged, “It’s true. Anyway, Ra’s will do the ceremony tomorrow morning and then we are off to Russia.”

Nyssa cupped Sara’s face, watching as the blonde leaned into her touch. She waited until Sara made eye contact before she asked, “Are you sure about this? I can handle my father’s punishment.”

Sara nodded as Nyssa withdrew her hands, “I’m sure. It’s not like anything’s going to really change. We live together, train together, sleep together, go on missions together. We are what we are. If this will help you, help the league, then I will do it. I’m more worried about you. You chose to honor what I said I wanted over what was ordered of you by Ra’s. What you both think is good for your position as heir. Are you okay?”

Nyssa sighed, shaking her head, “I will be. That was what I was meditating about when you arrived. I think it has been that way for quite some time. I just did not want to admit it. I can only try to make you happy and if that conflicts with the needs of the league or orders from my father, I will do my best to accomplish both. If I cannot, I will do what I think is best for the situation. In the end I chose you, Sara.”

Sara nodded, “I’ll try to never put you in that kind of situation, Nyssa. I don’t ever want you to have to choose. I respect your beliefs, commitments, values, and oath. It tears me up to see you in here. That I caused this.”

Nyssa gave her a reassuring smile, “This is not your fault but thank you. Now go home, habibti. Get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow.”

**XXXXX**

Nyssa and Sara stood before Ra’s al Ghul as members of the league lined up on either side of them. The large hall was overflowing with those that wanted to see the heir wed her beloved. A marriage blessed by Ra’s al Ghul himself. They both wore traditional Tibetan wedding dresses. Nyssa’s made of red and gold silk while Sara’s was royal blue and silver of the same material.

Ra’s, dressed in his finest, began the rite, “There is no vow more sacred. No covenant more holy than the one between these two women today. With this ceremony, your souls are bound together. Forever joined. You will never be free. You will always be held captive by your love for each other. For this shared life, we offer blessings. Bara-kat.”

He waited, watched as they joined hands before declaring, “The union is sealed.”

Nyssa squeezed Sara’s hand and let out a relieved sigh when Sara returned the gesture. They bowed before turning and exiting the hall.

They walked the short distance back to the cottage hand in hand to change and pack what they would need for Russia.

Once they were done and heading back out the door, Sara asked, “How are we getting there?”

Nyssa shifted her bag to her other hand as she answered, “Private jet under falsified documentation and papers.”

Sara laughed, “Of course the League of Assassins can come up with a flight and false documents in less than a day.”

Nyssa smiled, “You doubt us? How could you after we got married in beautiful gowns that fit us perfectly in less than one day?”

Sara rolled her eyes, “No shit. I’ll never figure it out. I mean how in the hell did Ra’s pull that off?”

Nyssa’s smile fell, “Honestly, I believe he had it planned while we were still at the monastery. He was only waiting on the day we decided to come back to announce it and make it official.”

Sara nodded, brow furrowed, “That makes sense.”

“Are you ready for this?” Nyssa asked, placing a reassuring hand at the small of Sara’s back as they continued their walk to the location where their car was waiting.

“Yeah, all we need do is surveil an asshole, undetected, who’s hopped up on mystical powers and find the source of said power, steal it and then destroy it. No problem.” Sara said sarcastically with her usual smirk firmly in place.

“You always know how to keep a debrief short.” Nyssa chuckled.

“Oh, well, I’m not done. We need to find out what Darhk is doing with the Bratva and then find your crazy brother and his merry band of thieves. Bonus points if we can find out why Damien orchestrated a coup and how Slade is connected to all this.” Sara said, glancing over at Nyssa.

“We will get it done.” Nyssa replied, not allowing the list of daunting tasks to shake her confidence.

They walked in silence for several minutes until Sara suddenly asked with a mischievous grin, “Do you want to join the mile-high club? Consummate our marriage?”

Nyssa looked over at Sara, her voice full of confusion, “What is the mile-high club?”

Sara threw her head back and laughed, answering only when her laughter died down, “I’ll show you.”

 


	13. Magic verses Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Sara face off against Damien Darhk in Russia. Sara finds an old friend unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. We get quite a bit of plot insight in this chapter. I hope to not disappoint. I'm planning on starting a new story as well. I don't think their are enough Nyssa/Sara centric stories. It will be off canon where Sara joins the LoA at age six (how she gets there will remain under wraps) and then all the adventure that could come from that plus a little love on the side for our two favorite assassins. Let me know if anyone is interested and I'll push to get it posted sooner rather than later. I'll drop a note on a future chapter when it is ready

“Ughh! It’s so cold out here. I hate the snow.” Sara grumbled as she watched the bar across the street through a set of military grade binoculars.

Nyssa looked at Sara skeptically, “You spent five months in the snow at the monastery up in the Tibetan mountains.”

Sara glanced at Nyssa before passing the binoculars to her and exclaiming, “That’s different! This is Russian snow.”

Nyssa stifled a laugh as she adjusted the binoculars and asked, “And how is that different, habibti?”

Sara rolled her eyes, exasperated as she repeated, “What I just said! It’s Russian snow.”

Nyssa watched for their target intently, waiting for any sighting of Darhk and did not reply to Sara’s comment.

“Why did we have to set up on the roof of this building to watch the stupid bar anyway? It would’ve been much warmer to surveil from downstairs, you know, inside where it’s warm. Where we can watch from the windows and not in the snow?” Sara commented as she rubbed her hands together in an effort to keep warm.

“You know why, Sara. This is the best vantage point. We can see all entrances from up here.” Nyssa replied, shifting uncomfortably as the snow started to bother her as well.

Sara smirked at the movement, “Ha! You’re just as cold as I am. I knew it.”

Nyssa shook her head minutely, her voice laced with amusement, “Pay attention, beloved. When Darhk leaves, I will follow him and you will speak with your contact. We cannot afford to make mistakes here. This is much too important.”

Sara’s demeanor changed when she commented, “At least one good thing came out of my time on the island.”

Nyssa heard the sullen tone in Sara’s voice at the mention of Lian Yu and tried to lighten the mood, “That is not the only good thing. We met because of that island.”

Sara nudged Nyssa’s shoulder, a smile playing on her lips, “So true. You’re such a romantic, I swear. If it wasn’t for the island, I wouldn’t have fallen in love, gotten married, and joined a secret organization that goes by the most conspicuous of names…. not in that order of course.”

Nyssa shook her head, happy Sara pulled out of her reverie of Lian Yu. She hated that Sara still had nightmares about that place, leaving Nyssa feeling helpless when Sara would wake in the night not knowing where she was. Nyssa would hold Sara in her arms and sing to her softly in Arabic. It seemed to always calm Sara enough to lull her back to sleep. Nyssa would also do this same thing to tame the rage that now lived inside her love.

“Surveillance has never been the same since I started going on missions with you.” Nyssa teased as she continued to watch for any sign of their target.

Sara scoffed playfully and remarked, “Then you weren’t doing it right.”

Nyssa looked away from the binoculars and raised an eyebrow at Sara’s comment, “Really, habibti?”

Sara stifled a laugh as Nyssa returned her focus on the bar, “Oh Nyssa, not like that! I bet you and your people would just sit in silence for hours at a time, all serious and disciplined. What fun is there in that? This is just like a stakeout in the movies or TV. We can accomplish the same thing but enjoy ourselves at the same time.”

“I do not watch movies or TV so I cannot comment on that. But yes, we would remain silent while shadowing our target.” Nyssa replied.

“That’s not true. You watch movies and TV with me. Anyway, I can shut up if that’s what you prefer.” Sara said, her voice betraying her words.

Nyssa shook her head, “Correction, you watch TV and movies. I watch you. I do not want you to be quiet, habibti. I love these moments alone with you…. as long as we do not give our position away.”

Sara leaned into Nyssa’s side, a mischievous grin on her face, “See? You’re a sappy romantic. Who would’ve guessed? Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. Can’t let the rest of the league know what a softie you really are, Nyssa. Besides, I would never give our position away. What kind of assassin do you think I am anyway?”

Nyssa ignored Sara’s banter as she saw Darhk step into the night through the side entrance of the bar. They stood from their spot on the roof, ensuring they remained in the shadows as Sara watched Nyssa gather her things, “Darhk is on the move. Once I am out of sight, go meet Mr. Knyazev and see what you can find out. My tracker is on and I can see yours is already active. If I am not back at the safehouse by morning, come find me. I will do the same. Be safe.”

Sara nodded as she watched Nyssa gracefully jump to the next rooftop that was parallel to Darhk’s path.

Once they were clear of her line of sight, Sara took the fire escape down to ground level from the roof and quickly made her way to the bar.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa stuck to the shadows of the rooftops as she silently trailed behind Darhk down a deserted alleyway. She was grateful he remained on foot and she did not have to drop to ground level and steal a vehicle to follow him. The buildings were incredibly close together in this area, making it easy to stay at her vantage point on higher ground.

Before Nyssa was aware of what was happening, she was lifted off the current rooftop by an unseen force and pulled down to the ground. Her body exploded in pain as she hit the pavement, drawing in a deep breath to push past the ache that leeched through her.

She rolled over onto her back and tried to pull herself up only to find she was being held down by something she could not see.

Her attention snapped up when she heard a sinister laugh and a vile voice, “Did you really think you could follow me unnoticed? I will admit you are better than most but I would expect nothing less from the spawn of the Demon’s Head.”

Nyssa gritted her teeth, making a statement she already knew to be true, “You know who I am.”

Damien laughed again, obviously amused, “I make it a point to know who my enemies are. Now that I have the Khushu Idol, it was only a matter of time before Ra’s al Ghul sent someone after me.”

“I am going to kill you.” Nyssa vowed as she struggled to free herself from the hold Darhk seemed to have on her.

“I sincerely doubt that. Don’t bother trying to move. I have complete control over you.” Damien said as he watched Nyssa fight against his power.

“How are you doing this?” Nyssa asked as she stopped struggling, hoping Damien would reveal something vital that could be used against him when the time presented itself.

“Telekinesis. I can grab, lift, catch, restrain, push, pull, crush, and launch anything I desire. That is just one of many rewards from the idol I now possess. Let me demonstrate.” Damien sneered as he lifted his arm to raise Nyssa off the ground before extending it, causing her to fly back down the alleyway.

Nyssa had no way to stop her backwards motion once Darhk pitched her into the air. She could not see what was behind her and could only brace for the impact. She landed hard against a pile of old wooden crates and metal rebar, one piece piercing the upper left side of her back and exiting just below her shoulder.

White hot pain flashed through her body, her wound already bleeding extensively. She tried to pull herself off the rebar but stopped when she saw Darhk approach her again.

“You cannot beat me. That is just a fraction of what I can do. As much as I would like to end your life, I want you tell Ra’s al Ghul that I am coming for him. It should have been me! I will settle that score before I move onto my other endeavors.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw, pushing the pain to the back of her mind as she asked, “Why did you use such subterfuge to try and take the league?”

Damien smirked before his expression morphed into one of anger, “I didn’t have the idol at that time and I wanted what was supposed to be mine! Ra’s al Ghul has disgraced the League of Assassins. He relies on technology and assets that are not a part of the order. The league should be restored to the old ways. Follow the traditions it was founded in and bask in the glory it once was.”

Nyssa laid her head back in an attempt to ease the pressure on the wound before replying, “The league still follows many of its founding traditions, but it is a ridiculous notion to not evolve with the world around us. We must adapt or our purpose would be lost. What is your end game?”

Damien shook his head, “You flounder in the dark searching for answers that will not come to you until it is too late. I expected more from the heir but I know about your weakness. That Ra’s al Ghul would allow yet another outsider to join the ranks of the league and allow the heir to share a bed with her is outrageous. Restoring her life with the essence of the Pit only shows me how misguided Ra’s al Ghul has become.”

“How did you know about that?” Nyssa asked, wincing in pain as she shifted on the cold hard ground.

Damien laughed, “I know more than you think. Talia bragged that she ended the life of your beloved but Saracon reported she was alive when The Hidden raided Nanda Parbat. He described her as being almost feral. I know the stories of those that have come back from death. She is now filled with the bloodlust that the hole in her soul cries out for. I have a business associate that was most pleased to hear that your beloved lives again.”

Nyssa spat out the name in disgust, “Slade Wilson.”

Damien was surprised but did not allow it to show, “So you are familiar with the man. It will not come as such a shock to you when he rips Ms. Lance in two. In time, of course.”

Damien turned to walk away when Nyssa called out, “Al Sa-Her was an outsider.”

Damien turned back to face Nyssa once again, “Yes, he was. That choice was the first stage of failure for Ra’s al Ghul. It is what put my plans in motion.”

Nyssa gasped out a breath as she became dizzy from blood loss, “Slade Wilson is far from someone who belongs amongst all this, yet your work with him. How does that make you any better than Ra’s al Ghul?”

Damien called over his shoulder as he walked away, “Mr. Wilson is a means to an end. That is all.”

**XXXXX**

Sara walked into the bar, dressed in civilian clothing with weapons concealed as precaution. She ignored the looks she received from other patrons and walked up to the bar.

It didn’t take long for the bartender to approach her. Before he could say anything, Sara asked, “Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Anatoly Knyazev.”

He laughed and Sara had to swallow her annoyance, “Your Russian is terrible. I speak English. What do you want?”

Sara made a mental note to add Russian to her list of languages to learn before restating her request in English, “I am here to see Anatoly Knyazev.”

The man looked at Sara with skepticism and asked with a heavy Russian accent, “What does a little American girl want with a member of the Bratva?”

Sara clenched her fists, doing her best not to roll her eyes or allow her anger to surface, “Tell him Sara Lance is here to see him. He knows who I am.”

He shook his head putting away a glass he had been drying, “Why do you approach me for this?”

“Anatoly told if I ever found myself in Russia, to come find him here. All I had to do was ask at the bar. So, are you going to tell him I’m here or do I need to tear this bar apart looking for him myself?” Sara answered, her hand slipping down to touch one half of the bo staff Nyssa had given her that she had hidden under her coat.

The man saw the subtle movement and eyed Sara for a moment before relenting, “I will tell him you are here.”

Sara gave a curt nod and released her bo, “Good call.”

Sara scanned the room as she waited but found no obvious threats. She noted each exit point and the number of men that guarded the bar as they worked to look nondescript.

Sara turned when she heard the familiar voice behind her, “Follow me.”

Sara did as she was told and moved around the bar and through a door into the back area of the establishment. She followed the bartender down a hallway and stopped when they reached an office door at the end of the corridor.

“You may go in. He is expecting you.” The man said before walking back in the direction they came.

Sara let herself in and could not help but smile at the warm reception she received. Anatoly got up from his seat behind his desk and met her halfway, taking her hand into a light handshake and flashed her a huge smile.

“Welcome, Sara. Come sit. What brings you here? I must admit I am surprise to see you. I didn’t know what happened to you.” Anatoly asked as he led her to a chair in front of his desk before retaking his seat.

“Well, I made it off the island.” Sara said awkwardly, not prepared to answer such questions.

Anatoly laughed as he pulled two glasses out of his desk drawer along with a bottle of Stolichnaya Elit vodka.

He poured two glasses and set one in front of Sara, “Yes, yes I can see that. You were not with the rest of us when we were rescued.”

Sara lifted her glass as Anatoly said, “Nostrovia.”

They both finished their drink is one sip, Sara relishing the burn and realizing this was her first taste of alcohol since the night the Queen’s Gambit went down.

She set the glass on the desk and elaborated on her earlier answer, “I was rescued by the group of people that questioned the rest of you on the beach.”

Anatoly set his glass aside and nodded, “The League of Assassins.”

Sara was stunned, she opened her mouth to speak but no words formed. Anatoly went on to say, “I am aware of who they are. The Bratva has done business with them in the past. We have also fought against one another when there have been disagreements. I would say difference of opinions. I assume you are one of them now.”

Sara snapped out of silent surprise and answered, “I am. I’m actually here chasing down a lead on something sensitive.”

Anatoly nodded, leaning forward in his chair as he rested his elbows on the desk, “What can the Bratva do for the league?”

“Damien Darhk.” Sara replied as she watched Anatoly’s expression carefully, seeing nothing but disgust on his face at the mention of the name.

“Bad man. My associates and I do not do business with him but there are some of my brothers that are working with him.” Anatoly said with a sigh.

Sara’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I don’t understand, Anatoly. How is that possible?”

He shifted in his seat, pulling out a cigar before cutting off the end, “There is a bit of a power struggle within the Bratva. We are divided. Disagreements on how business should be run. There are certain brothers that stand against me and they are the ones who are dealing with Darhk.”

Sara watched as Anatoly lit is cigar, “Do you know specifics?”

“He has helped expand our illegal weapons trade. Has made himself quite a bit of money that he funnels to an offshore bank account but I do not have any more information. I can see what I can find though. I have also heard him talk about The Athánatos Zoe I think it was called. I do not know what it is but he is looking for it.” Anatoly replied as he set his cigar in the ashtray.

“What the fuck?” Sara mumbled, dragging a hand down her face in frustration.

Anatoly chucked, “It is good to see some things have not changed. You still curse like a Russian sailor. If Damien Darhk is looking for this item, it cannot be good. You may want to find it before he does.”

Sara nodded as she got up, “I plan on it. Thank you for the help, Anatoly.”

He stood and waved his hand dismissively, debating whether to tell her Oliver was in Russia, “Of course, anything I can do to help. Be careful, Sara.”

“I will.” She said, before turning to walk to the door, wondering what he was keeping from her.

As she pulled the door open, Anatoly called out, “Oliver is here…. in Russia.”

She turned back to him, the information he shared was the last thing she expected to hear, “He’s here? Why? Doing what?”

Anatoly sighed, walking over to her by the door, “He sought me out after leaving Hong Kong. He was working with ARGUS. They picked him up off Lian Yu after we had already been rescued. He cut ties with them after an incident in Hong Kong and is now seeking refuge with the Bratva.”

Sara shook her head in disbelief, “Did he tell you anything about Hong Kong?”

Anatoly hummed as he nodded, “Yes, some, but it is not my place to share. Let me get you his address.”

Anatoly went back to his desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper before bringing it back to Sara and handing it over, “He may like to see another friendly face. Visit him if you can.”

Sara stared at the writing on the paper but didn’t register the words as her mind raced. She looked up at her friend and said, “I don’t know how friendly we are anymore. I was in Hong Kong when Oliver was there. The league clashed with ARGUS and things didn’t end well. I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for this, Anatoly.”

Sara shoved the piece of paper into her pocket before leaving the office and making her way outside the bar. The harsh cold air whipped around her but she didn’t notice as her mind was trying to process everything Anatoly had shared. She started the walk back to the safe house when a sudden sharp pain hit her chest and she gripped it with her hand before leaning against the side of a building to keep her balance.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath when images started to flash through her mind.

Darhk in Russia, exhibiting the great power he gained from the idol. It was her nightmare, the visions she had been having for months. She didn’t understand why she was seeing this now and why it hit her with such force. The flashes changed, or to be more accurate, continued further and it surprised her.

Nyssa.

Sara could feel it. See it. Darhk’s display of magic was directed at her. She was injured, bleeding and in pain.

Sara pushed herself off the wall and started walking in the direction Nyssa had taken earlier in the night.

**XXXXX**

Darhk disappeared down the alley as Nyssa laid helpless on the ground. She wanted to go after him but was in no shape to do so. She braced herself and with all the energy she could muster, she pulled herself free from the rebar that had pierced her body.

She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes to keep from screaming out in pain. She was no stranger to it, trained for years to ignore it and embrace it, but the initial jolt still racked her body.

She pressed her right hand over the wound to try and slow the bleeding but was only marginally successful. She checked her tracker and found that it was damaged. Sara would not be able to locate her and she knew she needed to abandon her search for Darhk and head back to the safe house. She pulled her GPS locator from her pocket and saw that Sara had left the bar and was headed in her direction.

Her body felt heavy and she started to feel incredibly tired and light headed. She knew it was because of the blood loss but at the moment, she didn’t care. She could see Sara coming for her and she decided to wait for her instead of walking in her condition. The thought of trying to get back to the safe house on her own was no longer appealing. She sat down on the ground, leaning her back against a brick wall for support and watched as her blood tainted the pure white snow.

**XXXXX**

Sara didn’t know if her feeling of dread was another side effect of the Pit or if it was due to what she saw in her vision. She had only ever seen Darhk in that moment. Dreaming of it repeatedly. Nyssa being a part of it had never been revealed to her before tonight. She had meditated often to try and gain more insight but it never came until now. She briefly wondered why that was. She began to think she would never really know.

She could feel herself wanting to panic but her training wouldn’t allow it. She focused on the task at hand and did not allow her feelings to cloud her objective. She was to locate Nyssa and get her to safety. Nothing would stand in the way of completing these tasks.

Sara slowed when she turned a corner into a narrow alleyway and saw a form crumpled on the ground and huddled in the snow. She knew by the distinct black and red leather league gear that it was Nyssa. She rushed over to her and as Sara approached, she saw the blood from what looked to be a very nasty wound.

Sara knelt and brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in Nyssa’s face. She shook her softly and Nyssa roused from her unconscious state.

“Darhk….” Nyssa began but Sara shushed her.

“I know. I saw. I’m going to help you up. Do you think you can walk if I support you?” Sara asked as she wrapped her arm around Nyssa’s body, careful not to jostle her.

“Yes.” Nyssa said in a whisper.

Sara nodded and slowly lifted Nyssa to her feet. Once they were stable, they began the slow trek back to the safe house. Sara’s mind rushing over all the things she needed to do to keep Nyssa from death.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa slowly opened her eyes, the dull throbbing ache in her chest making her slightly uncomfortable. She squinted, the sun shining in through the blinds on the window making it hard to see.

She looked around and realized she was in bed at the safe house but couldn’t remember how she got there. She was alone and she wondered why Sara was not with her. She heard movement to her left and turned her head to find the source.

Sara was sleeping in a chair, legs curled under her, body bundled up in a blanket. Nyssa called her name but it came out rough and hoarse. It didn’t matter, Sara woke almost immediately and when she saw that Nyssa was awake, she was out of the chair and on her feet.

“How are you feeling?” Sara asked as she laid a hand on Nyssa’s forehead to check for fever. Nyssa only now realizing she was hooked up to an IV drip.

“Why are you sleeping in a chair and not with me?” Nyssa asked, voice just above a whisper, not caring that she sounded needy.

Sara smiled at the question and answered, “I didn’t want to hurt you in my sleep.”

At the confused look Sara received, she clarified, “Your wound. I didn’t want to risk it.”

Nyssa nodded and hummed her understanding and Sara asked, “What do you remember?”

Nyssa was quiet as she thought about the previous night’s events. She began to recount her steps, “I saw Darhk leave the bar and I followed him on the rooftops while you went to speak with your contact.”

Nyssa fell silent again before her eyes lit up with recollection, “He knew I was following him. He was able to pull me down to the ground with some unseen force and hold me there. He lifted me up in the air with a mere gesture before throwing me back into a pile of discarded pallets and rebar. I was powerless against it.”

Sara sat carefully on the bed, running her hand through Nyssa’s hair absentmindedly, “That sums it up. You know I’ve had dreams and visions of him for months. It was so incomplete. Just him here in Russia, in the snow, using powers he received from the idol. When I left the bar, I was hit with that same vision but it was more complete. I saw you, what happened, and that you were hurt.”

“How did you find me? I remember checking my tracker and it was damaged.” Nyssa asked as she gestured to the water on the nightstand.

Sara grabbed the bottle and helped Nyssa sip it slowly before she put it down and answered, “I just knew where you were. I can’t really explain it. I had a feeling and I felt a pull that led me to you.”

Nyssa looked at her questioningly, “What are you not telling me?”

Sara sighed before running her fingers along Nyssa’s cheek, down her neck, grabbing her good hand and lacing their fingers together, “I felt physical pain. The pain you must have felt when you were injured right before the flashes began.”

Nyssa furrowed her brow in concern, “That has never happened before.”

Sara shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it, “No, but I don’t know if it’s some new effect from the Pit or if it was just the vison and my connection to you. Honestly, I don’t want to worry about it right now.”

Nyssa didn’t want to drop it but respected Sara’s wishes and let the subject go for the moment. She watched as Sara ran her thumb in lazy circles along the back of her hand, her mind a million miles away. The silence was comfortable, Nyssa watching Sara as her beloved worked to organize her thoughts.

Sara finally spoke, her voice quiet when she commented, “I’ve never been so grateful that the League of Assassins stocks their safe houses better than a damn hospital.”

Nyssa squeezed Sara’s hand to draw her attention back to her, “Why do you say that, habibti?”

Sara blinked a few times to push back her fatigue before looking at Nyssa and answering, “You were in bad shape, Nyssa. I thought I was going to lose you… there was so much blood loss. You were so cold, I stripped off your gear and piled blankets on top of you trying to get you warmed up. I cleaned your wound and stitched it up as best I could. Hooked you up to IV antibiotics and fuck, thank god I’m O negative and was able to give you a transfusion. They don’t stock blood in the safe house, not that it matters. I don’t know your blood type but I’m a universal donor so we got lucky.  I was able to put together what was needed to give you blood with the supplies we had here. It’s something Slade taught me back on the island actually. Go figure.”

“I’m A positive.” Nyssa replied, upset that Damien had wounded her so badly that Sara had to go to such lengths to help her.

Sara gave her a half smile, “Good to know.”

Nyssa sighed and gently pulled Sara down to lay next to her. Sara cuddled into her side, face buried in her neck.

“Thank you, Sara, for everything you did.” Nyssa said, her appreciation echoing in her voice.

“No need to thank me. I would do anything for you. You make me stronger and give me something more to fight for.” Sara replied sleepily before placing a kiss on Nyssa’s shoulder.

Nyssa’s first reaction was to tell Sara that she should give her devotion to the league and Ra’a al Ghul. The league was where her loyalty should lie and what gave her purpose. Those thoughts raced through her mind but the words did not follow. Nyssa knew she felt the exact same way. She had changed. Sara had changed her. She didn’t want to think of her life before Sara became a part of it.

Nyssa tightened her hold on Sara and asked, “What did you learn from your contact?”

Sara nipped at Nyssa’s neck causing her to gasp, “That’s what you get for ruining the moment.”

Nyssa’s chuckle turned into a groan as the movement jarred her bad shoulder. Sara propped herself up on her elbow and laid her free hand on Nyssa’s chest, “Be careful.”

Nyssa glared at her playfully, “Do not make me laugh and I will be fine.”

Sara smirked at that but then turned serious as she addressed Nyssa’s question, “Anatoly said Darhk has expanded the Bratva’s illegal weapons trade. He’s made a large profit from it. That money is funneled into an offshore account but he didn’t have any information on it. He said he would try to dig into it. He said Darhk was looking for something called The Athánatos Zoe. Do you know what that is because I sure as hell don’t?”

Nyssa sighed, nodding her head, “Yes, it is Greek for The Immortal Life. A book that was nothing but a myth, but if Darhk is looking for it; it may not be.”

Sara let out an exasperated breath, “Everything you’ve seen during your time in the league and you still think half this shit is a myth? I’m going to tell you now, it’s not a myth. It’s all real. Trust me on that one. If I can come back from death by a pool of water, then a stupid book is certainly real.”

Nyssa raised her eyebrows at Sara’s outburst but couldn’t argue with the logic behind it. She found it rather amusing as she responded, “You make a valid point. The very real book is rumored to have been lost by the gods after the fall of Olympus. It supposedly details how a mortal can harness the power of the gods. Essentially how a human can become immortal.”

Sara shook her head, rolling her eyes with a smile, “Oh, you’ve got jokes. Well, we can’t let Darhk get his hands on it. Does the league have any idea where this very real book might be?”

“Rumored last to be in Greece but no one has ever seen it.” Nyssa said, shifting uncomfortably as the pain in her shoulder started to increase.

Sara sat up and moved off the bed, “I will make you more of that rat piss tea and change your bandages.”

Nyssa’s lips twitched up into a ghost of a smile, “Habibti, it does not taste that bad. Those herbs are the very best of Nanda Parbat.”

Sara called back from the small kitchen, “I can tolerate it now but I’ll never like it. Worse taste ever.”

Sara came back into the room and set the tea on the side table before helping Nyssa sit up. Sara removed the bandages carefully and threw them away before inspecting the wound, “I don’t see any signs of infection.”

As Sara started to apply fresh dressing to Nyssa’s shoulder, she asked, “Anything else to report?”

Sara avoided eye contact as she finished wrapping the wound and handed Nyssa the tea, “Anatoly told me that Oliver is here in Russia.”

Nyssa watched Sara, her expression impassive, “What is Mr. Queen up to?”

Sara sighed, shaking her head as she sat down in the chair by the bed, “He left ARGUS but I don’t know why. He’s under the protection of the Bratva. Anatoly gave me a way to contact him.”

Nyssa finished her tea and set the cup aside, “Why would you want to contact him?”

Sara stood and started to pace the room, “We still have a mission here that needs to be completed. You are hurt, Nyssa. You won’t be field ready for a while. I want to recruit Oliver’s help in pursuing Darhk.”

Nyssa spoke with an air of finality, “You are not pursuing Darhk. It is too dangerous.”

Sara stopped her pacing and turned to face Nyssa, “I’m a member of the League of Assassins. Everything we do is dangerous. You don’t think I’m capable of finishing our mission? This is important.”

Nyssa steeled her resolve, “I know it is important and I do not doubt your capabilities. We lost our element of surprise when Darhk discovered me last night. He will be expecting others. I cannot be there to protect you.”

Sara scoffed, “I don’t need protection! Either you trust me to do what is required or you don’t. I can reach out to Oliver for backup.”

Nyssa almost flinched at the idea, “I do not trust him to watch out for you. He is not trained.”

Sara shook her head as she crossed her arms, “You seriously must think I’m helpless! And no, Oliver isn’t trained to league standards but he is capable. We both learned a lot from Shado, Slade and Yao Fei while we were stuck on Lian Yu.”

Nyssa’s stoic façade finally broke, her voice full of turmoil as she admitted, “I lost you, Sara. I cannot lose you again.”

Sara’s expression softened but she was still insistent, “I know, Nyssa. I do. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you, but this is the nature of the work we do. You can’t shield me from all the bad things we’ll encounter while on assignment. Darhk needs to be stopped. I’m going to go see Oliver. I’ll be back later.”

As Sara made her way to the door, Nyssa demanded, “As my wife, I forbid you to do this.”

Sara turned around, her voice full of anger and amusement, “Nyssa, hell no. That might work in Nanda Parbat or how marriages operate between other members of the league, but that is certainly not going to work with me. I don’t care if you’re the heir or that we’re married now. We’re equals!”

Before Nyssa could respond, Sara opened the door and walked out, slamming it shut behind her. Nyssa laid her head back and curse her current predicament. She knew Sara was right when she spoke of the risk members faced when they joined the league. She had complete faith in Sara’s abilities. She had come a long way since Nyssa first found her on the island. She couldn’t shake the deep seeded fear of losing Sara once again and it caused her to act irrationally. She didn’t like the idea of Oliver running backup. If she were being honest, she wasn’t sure if it was because she doubted his abilities or because she was jealous. It was a feeling utterly foreign to her and she didn’t know how to react to it.

**XXXXX**

Sara double checked the address before knocking on the door. She heard shuffling from inside the rundown house before the door opened to reveal a disheveled Oliver Queen.

She immediately noticed the gun in his hand and asked, “Is that for me or do you greet all your guests armed?”

He looked at her with disdain, “Can’t be too careful. What do you want?”

Sara ignored the question and asked one of her own, “Is all this hostility because of what happened in Hong Kong?”

“You’re an assassin, Sara, and you took a deadly agent and gave it to the League of Assassins! It should’ve gone to ARGUS where it would be out of enemy hands and destroyed.”

Sara felt her patience slip, “Don’t be so naïve, Oliver! Do you really think ARGUS would destroy something as effective as the Alpha Omega virus? They would have used it for their own means. The league has stored it away where it cannot harm innocent lives or used by any government.”

Oliver gripped the doorframe to try and temper his anger, “You can’t possibly know what the league will do with it. You think you’re apart of some noble cause but all you’ve done is join a bunch of killers. You are a killer on command.”

Sara felt the rage start to boil in her veins and closed her eyes a moment to clear her mind before replying, “The league kills if required. We do what is needed to save lives and we do it from the shadows. Don’t act like you don’t have blood on your hands, Oliver. We lost that innocence on the island. You cannot tell me ARGUS didn’t have you doing morally ambiguous things.”

Oliver looked at her for a long moment before pulling the door open wider and stepping aside to allow her to enter.

After Oliver shut the door, he gestured for her to sit at the kitchen table and took a seat across from her, “Anatoly tell you where to find me?”

“He did. What are you doing in Russia, Oliver?” Sara asked, moving her chair so her back wasn’t facing the door.

“I had a little falling out with ARGUS after I failed to bring them the weapon. The Triad tracked us down at Maseo’s home, surprised us, and Akio paid the price for it.” Oliver said, his voice quiet and his eyes distant.

“Akio?” Sara asked.

“Maseo’s son. He was caught in the crossfire. I left Hong Kong after that and came to Russia. I’m working for the Bratva now.  It’s my way to pay for anonymity. I can’t carry around a bow and quiver without attracting attention.” Oliver explained, finally laying his gun down on the table.

Sara was doubtful, “There is no way ARGUS doesn’t know where you are, Oliver.”

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, “I don’t care. I’m good as long as they keep their distance. They failed to protect us in Hong Kong. Anatoly has done so much for me and I owe him. I do the work he asks and the world leaves me alone.”

“Why don’t you just go home? It’s better than working for the Russian mob and wasting away in Russia.” Sara inquired, taking in his appearance once again.

Oliver shook his head, “Why don’t you go home, Sara? It’s better than working for the League of Assassins.”

Sara smirked, “Touché. Fine, let’s not talk about our reasons for avoiding Star City. I need your help with something.”

Oliver laughed bitterly, “I needed your help in Hong Kong and you turned your back on me.”

Sara’s eyes widened slightly at his animosity, “I was completing a mission. I know you were too. I’m sorry for what happened as a result.”

Oliver stared at her and she was surprised at the emptiness in his eyes. He ran his hand through his greasy hair and asked, “Are you here for the league?”

Sara nodded, “We’re tracking a man named Damien Darhk. He’s doing business with the Bratva so you might be familiar with him, though Anatoly told me about the problems within the organization. Anyway, Darhk got his hands on something that makes him a very dangerous man. I plan to take it from him.”

Oliver sat for a few minutes, appearing to be lost in thought. He finally took in a deep breath and stood from the table, “I can’t help you.”

Sara stood as well, taking a step closer to him, “I need you as backup.”

He shook his head, “I can’t.”

Sara was losing patience, “Put our differences aside for a moment. I swear to you Darhk is bad for everyone. This isn’t just for the league. He is dangerous, and a lot of innocent people will get caught in the middle.”

“Fine. Meet me at the bar in thirty.”

**XXXXX**

“The account belongs to Slade?” Oliver asked in disbelief as he leaned his weight into his hands that gripped the edge of the desk.

Anatoly nodded grimly from where he sat, “Darhk is funneling the money he earns from our weapon sales to that account. I was sure he was dead but then nothing can really surprise me anymore.”

Oliver nodded mutely as Sara chimed in, “No, he is very much alive but I don’t know how he managed that yet.”

Oliver shot her a glare as he pushed off the desk to stand up straight, “You knew he was alive and didn’t tell me?”

Sara stepped into Oliver’s personal space and pushed him hard against the shoulder, her bloodlust crying out to be sated in her aggravation, “I only found out recently, Oliver. How the fuck was I supposed to tell you when I had no idea where you were?”

Oliver put his hands up in surrender and backed off, “Fine.”

Sara turned from Oliver, pacing away from the two men before she spoke to the room, “Slade isn’t our concern at the moment. Darhk is. Anatoly, any idea where he may be?”

Anatoly shrugged, “I do not know his personal accommodations. He may be at the waterfront if he is conducting business. Oliver knows where.”

Sara started to walk to the door, Oliver right behind her when she called out, “Thanks, Anatoly.”

XXXXX

They were crouched just inside an open warehouse, the view covering the area of the waterfront that was under Bratva control. Damien was supervising as crates were being loaded into a freight container.

Sara glanced at Oliver, “You remember what I told you?”

Oliver nodded, “I got it.”

“Okay, I will approach from the front and you the rear. We may have a better chance flanking him. I don’t think stealth is a viable option now. Regardless, he is too smart to lead us to the idol, though it must be near for him to retain his powers. He knew Nyssa was following him from the bar from the start. He knows the league is here. We might as well take advantage of it.” Sara reiterated, pulling out a throwing blade and concealing it in her hand.

Oliver took off out the opposite end of the warehouse to circle around to Damien’s rear. Sara stood and with all the confidence she could muster, approached her target head on.

“Damien!” She called out once she dropped down to the lower section of the harbor.

Damien turned and smirked once he saw her, “Well, if it isn’t the infamous Sara Lance.”

Sara stopped midstride, surprised by his words but did not allow it to show, “You know who I am?”

“I would know you anywhere. You and Mr. Queen. Mr. Wilson has had much to say about the two of you.” Damien taunted.

Sara kept her eyes on Damien but could see Oliver slowly moving closer to their target, “Slade is a sick man. Lost his mind to the Mirakuru. Why you would work with the Bratva to funnel money to Slade is a mystery. One I am going to solve.”

Damien laughed, “I can see the Bratva infighting does not allow my business to remain discreet. It is of no matter. I do supply Mr. Wilson with all the funds he could need. He is an investment so to speak. I fund his need for revenge and learn the secrets of the Mirakuru at the same time. Something that will benefit me in the future.”

“What more could you need with the idol in your possession?” Sara asked, hoping for any information she could learn from Damien’s overconfidence.

“The idol has its limitations. As a member of the League of Assassins, I am sure you know this already. There is so much power to be discovered! I need the numbers to go after what I want. Let Mr. Wilson build an army of Mirakuru induced mercenaries. I will learn from his shortcomings and perfect the process.” Damien stated, a smug smile in place.

Sara remained cautious at Damien’s willingness to divulge such information, “What was the real reason you attempted to take the title of Ra’s al Ghul? I don’t believe it was only to return the league to more traditional ways.”

Damien became angry and stepped closer to Sara causing Oliver to move forward from his position, “Talia would not allow Mr. Wilson to experiment on her people. I wanted to take the league, restore it to its former glory and turn all its members into the enhanced assassins I knew they could be. It doesn’t matter now. Talia’s death actually worked in my favor. Saracon is much more open to the idea of reverse engineering the Mirakuru for The Hidden than Talia ever was.”

Sara scrutinized Damien, curious why he would divulge so much information, “Why are you so willing to tell me all of this? Don’t you know we’re going to stop you?”

Damien laughed, “I invite you to try. You and your league do not stand a chance of stopping me. I find it amusing to watch. So, you are privy to my motives and ideas. It just makes it all the more interesting.”

Sara took another step closer, “Your hubris will be your downfall. I think you’d surprised what the league can do. Now that you have further educated us on your plans, we will be coming after you in force.”

Damien smiled, it was humorless and full of contempt, “Like I said, I invite you to try.”

Sara glanced at Oliver and nodded her head imperceptibly. Oliver stood from his crouched position behind a stack of crate and aimed for a kill shot on Darhk.

Before Oliver could pull the trigger, Damien turned and raised his hand, immobilizing Oliver on the spot.

“Nice try but far from the mark.” Damien spat out as he held Oliver in place.

Sara tried to take advantage of the distraction and threw the dagger she had been concealing. It hit Damien but did no damage, only falling to the ground as if an invisible barrier surrounded the man.

Damien turned his attention back to Sara and leered at her, “You are going to have to do so much better than that.”

With lightning speed, Damien pulled Oliver to him before slamming him to the ground. Sara moved forward to try and engage Damien but was stopped much as Oliver had been.

“It’s too bad I can’t kill the two of you. That honor is reserved for Mr. Wilson. It doesn’t mean I can’t get you out of my way.” Damien stated before flicking his wrist and sending Sara into the bay.

She hit the freezing cold water and was swept beneath the surface in seconds. Flashes of being pulled under the water on the Queen’s Gambit filled Sara’s mind. She felt panic start to set in but remembered her training, meditations, and she calmed almost immediately. She swam back to the surface and pulled in a deep breath, her body screaming in pain from the frigid temperatures. She swam over to a metal ladder that hung over the edge and hoisted herself up.

Any trace of Damien was gone but she saw Oliver sitting in a huddled position on the ground. She let out a sigh of relief that he appeared to be unharmed and made her way over to him. She picked up her blade and put it away before grabbing Oliver’s gun.

She knelt in front of him, “Are you okay?”

He looked up at her and nodded as he took his gun from her, “I’ve never seen anything like that. You won’t be able to beat him with a head on assault.”

Sara stood and held her hand out to help Oliver up from the ground, “I know. I thought we could end this here in Russia but fuck…. that isn’t going to happen. Gonna have to rethink the entire approach.”

Oliver nodded, “We need to get you some place warm so you can dry off before you get sick.”

**XXXXX**

Sara rushed into the safe house and saw Nyssa was awake and blurted out, “I’m so sorry. I left you with nothing to eat. You must be starving.”

Nyssa watched Sara with concern in her eyes, “I am. What happened?”

Sara waved her off and went into the kitchen to make a couple of sandwiches. Nyssa was the master chef, Sara didn’t have much luck cooking anything more than microwave dinners.

She grabbed more water and came back into the bedroom, handing Nyssa her plate and placing the waters on the nightstand.

“Once you’re done, I’ll change your bandages and take you off the IV.” Sara said as she picked at her food.

Nyssa didn’t push, she ate in silence and handed Sara her empty plate once she was finished.

Sara took everything to the kitchen before coming back and carefully unhooking the IV. She then proceeded to change Nyssa’s bandages, commenting that no infection had set in.

As Sara started to step away from the bed, Nyssa grabbed her wrist with her good arm, “What happened?”

Sara sighed as she carefully sat on the bed, “I failed. He kicked our ass. When Oliver distracted him, I threw a dagger and it hit him. It hit him and then fell to the ground like he had some invisible barrier around him. It didn’t even cut his coat.”

Nyssa stared up at the ceiling as she finally commented, “The idol protects him. It gives him powers and provides protection against attack.”

Sara rested her head in her hands, voice soft and tinged with defeat, “He seems invincible. We failed completely in this mission.”

Nyssa rested her hand on Sara’s cheek and gently guided her until they made eye contact, “Not completely. We know what business he was conducting with the Bratva. Did your contact have any more on what Darhk was doing with the money?”

Sara gave her a ghost of a smile, “Oh, I know who the money is for. Darhk also revealed a lot more about his plans as he bragged about his inevitable victory.”

Nyssa pulled her hand away from Sara and smiled encouragingly, “Tell me what you learned.”

**XXXXX**

It had been two months since the failed mission in Russia. Nyssa was back to training, trying to work out the stiff muscles where her wound had been. Ra’s al Ghul had not considered the mission a failure no matter how much Sara complained that it was.

Ra’s had educated them further on the extent of Khushu Idol’s powers. Damien was essentially invincible but could be stopped if the idol was broken or the jewel was removed from the stone. The idol had to be somewhere near Darhk for him to retain its powers. Damien most likely performed blood sacrifices to keep the idol’s influence from driving him into insanity.

Ra’s had a bulk of his legion searching for Saracon, Damien Darhk, and The Athánatos Zoe after Sara shared what she had learned at the waterfront. He was especially interested in Darhk’s remark that he would come after him yet again out of revenge for taking the title Ra’s al Ghul.

Sara walked into the training room and leaned against the wall as she watched Nyssa work with a short sword. She knew Nyssa had been restless since she was taken off active duty to allow her shoulder to heal. Sara had been on countless missions since Russia. Her premonitions giving her locations for their enemy only to show up hours after they had already vacated the premises. It frustrated Sara to no end. If she was bestowed these visions from the Pit, she wanted them to bring the league an edge and so far, that had not happened.

Sensing her beloved in the room, Nyssa turned and flashed Sara a small smile before she put the practice sword away.

Sara stayed where she was as she admired Nyssa from afar. She threw herself into Nyssa’s arms once the woman had walked over to her.

“I missed you.” Sara whispered as she held her love close to her.

“I missed you as well.” Nyssa returned.

“How was Taiwan?” Nyssa asked as she pulled out of Sara’s arms and grabbed her towel.

Sara picked up her bag, answering as they started the walk back to their cottage, “Another miss but they were there. The evidence of attempts to mass produce Mirakuru was everywhere. I am so frustrated. I feel so useless.”

Nyssa shook her head in disagreement though she understood the feeling, “We will get them. Do not worry.”

Sara was not pacified, “Darhk wants to kill Ra’s for some bullshit revenge. If he’s successful then he can challenge you for the right to become the next Ra’s al Ghul. Slade is planning to mass produce Mirakuru and build super soldiers out of members of The Hidden and come after me and Oliver. Darhk wants to steal that idea and do the same before he goes off and searches for a book that could make him truly immortal. We seriously need a win, Nyssa.”

Nyssa sighed, her voice soft but full of conviction, “The League of Assassins is the greatest force on earth. We will find them and we will stop them. Putting this pressure on yourself is not healthy.”

Sara didn’t reply as she opened the door to their home. Sara went back to their bedroom and began to unpack her things from the last mission while Nyssa went to shower.

Once they were settle on the couch, Sara asked, “Have you been cleared?”

Nyssa smiled down at Sara, her head resting in Nyssa’s lap as she ran her fingers through her hair, “I have. I will be joining you on the next mission.”

Sara closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of Nyssa’s ministrations, “I think we might be going to Greece. I started to see some crazy things in my dreams.”

“What have you seen?” Nyssa asked with curiosity.

“Maseo and Oliver in Greece pinned down by The Hidden. They had a book in their possession, maybe The Athánatos Zoe. That’s all I’ve gotten so far.” Sara said, frustration returning to her voice.

Nyssa tried to soothe her, “Hush now. Relax and sleep. We will worry about tomorrow when it comes. I will be right here when you wake up.”

 


	14. Without a trace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa face off against Damien Darhk once again with catastrophic results. Maseo and Oliver disagree with Sara on how to protect the book. The Crescent Order makes an appearance and Sara learns of the Lotus. Hell will be raised next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter compared to previous posts but it helped set up the next part of the story in the coming chapter. Things are about to get a little crazy. I hope you all enjoy!

Nyssa sat in silence as she watched Sara stare out the window of the private jet. Her beloved was lost in thought, struggling under an invisible weight. Nyssa was out of her element, never one to console others or delve into feelings.

This had changed somewhat since she met Sara, but Nyssa still felt awkward and wholly unprepared when approaching such subjects.

Nyssa leaned forward in her seat, touching Sara’s knee to draw her attention, “What bothers you?”

Sara gave her a placating smile and responded, “How’s your shoulder? Are you sure you’re ready?”

Nyssa ignored the deflection and answered, “It is still a bit sore. The muscles are stiff but I am ready. It will not hinder my capabilities.”

“I could never doubt your capabilities, but being impaled by rebar is not something you just bounce back from. I worry is all. I don’t want you straining it and making it worse if it’s not fully healed.” Sara replied, letting her head fall back against the seat.

Nyssa squeezed Sara’s knee, not letting go as she gave Sara an amused look, “Do not think I did not notice your effort to avoid my question.”

Sara sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she closed her eyes, “I’m just tired.”

Nyssa gave her a questioning look, “Why do you not rest now?”

Sara opened her eyes and gave Nyssa a genuine half smile, “No, Nyssa, it’s not something sleep will cure.”

Nyssa removed her hand from Sara’s knee and looked at her intently, “Then what is it?”

“The constant failed missions over the last two months has worn me down. It’s just nonstop disappointment and it’s discouraging. We’re no closer to finding The Hidden or Slade or Darhk. Ra’s seems to be losing patience with me because I can’t get more than a few flashes on some things while getting nothing at all on other stuff he wants me to see. Then sometimes I get detailed visions like the one for Greece. It makes no sense.” Sara said, breaking eye contact to look out the window.

“My father is not losing patience with you. I know he documents the affects the Pit has had on you for future reference as those before him have done. He has used those waters for many years. It is why he has lived such a long life and is able to detect lies when they are told.  I believe he too gets visions as well, though not to the same degree. I think this is the reason he pushed us into sealing our commitment to each other. I have little doubt he has glimpsed something that spurred this action. I have asked him about it but he remains silent on the matter.” Nyssa explained, watching for Sara’s reaction to her words.

“Do you think his use of the Lazarus Pit has taken bits of his soul like it did mine?” Sara asked, looking back over at Nyssa expectantly.

“I do not know for sure, though nothing comes without a price. He cannot use it regenerative powers without consequence. What that is, I do not know.” Nyssa replied, curious as to what Sara was avoiding, why she seemed so upset.

Sara leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she clasped her hands together, squeezing her eyes shut to keep traitorous tears from spilling over. She asked in a soft wavering voice, “I am less than human now. My humanity’s gone and it’s been replaced by something dark. What part of me was taken, Nyssa, because under the surface, I’m nothing but a monster now.”

For the first time since Nyssa asked her father to bring her beloved back, she truly regretted her choice. She had no idea Sara wrestled with such doubt, questioning the existence of the very things Nyssa fell in love with.

“A darkness lives in you, Sara, but it was born on the island, created so you could survive. The light in you, the light I see in your eyes, the light I fell in love with shines so brightly that it overcomes whatever else may linger inside you. You are not a monster, far from it. Why did you not tell me you felt this way?” Nyssa stated emphatically, willing her words to be enough and desperate to understand her beloved’s pain.

Sara took a deep breath and opened her eyes, the sincerity in Nyssa’s voice calming her, “I didn’t want you to feel responsible for what I’m struggling with. I know you, Nyssa, you feel compelled to carry the burden for everything. I wrestle with this thing that lives inside me now. It’s waiting to get out if I lose control. I can feel it just under the surface. How can you not think I’m broken?”

“You are not broken. Quite the opposite. You are the strongest person I know. You have come so far in the last two years. You do not give yourself enough credit, Sara. You do not have to face this alone but I cannot help you if you keep things from me. Let me help you, Sara.” Nyssa pleaded, glancing towards the front of the jet to ensure the rest of the team were still engaged with the tasks they would be responsible for once they landed in Greece.

Nyssa returned her attention to Sara, “Are you struggling now?”

Sara shook her head, “No, not right now. It’s hard to explain. I guess when I’m upset or angry…. that’s when I feel it. When Oliver was being an ass in Russia, I wanted to just let go and tear him apart. Same thing when I found you injured. I wanted to find Darhk and kill him in the most painful way imaginable. When I confronted him at the waterfront, I had to remind myself to stay in control. Who knows, maybe if I’d just let go then, I could’ve hurt him somehow and this gift from the Pit would be good for something.”

Nyssa nodded, thinking about Sara’s words before she responded, “Three instances where you felt that need and not once did you let it consume you. You are strong, Sara. Do you not see that in yourself?”

Sara sighed, leaning back in her seat before slouching down and replying in a defeated tone, “I guess I do, yeah. I know I was able to fight it off, suppress it, contain it or whatever, but it’s exhausting, Nyssa. I’m tired and there’s nothing we can do to fix it. This is my life. The rest of my life.”

The only outward sign that Sara’s words affected Nyssa was the slight clenching of her fist. She watched as Sara effectively shut down the conversation by turning her body away from her to stare blankly out the window.

Nyssa understood the dismissal and stood from her seat across from Sara and whispered an apology before walking back to the front of the jet to join the rest of the team. She didn’t know if Sara heard her. She made no indication that she had but it didn’t matter to Nyssa. She had never seen such defeat in her lover’s eyes, not even when she rescued her from Lian Yu on the verge of death. Nyssa was now seeing the full repercussions from her decision to bring Sara back.

It was a purely selfish act and she knew it. She was aware of then and she was seeing it clearly now. Nyssa could finally admit to herself that Sara was everything. She was more than her oath, more than her duties as the heir, more than her own life. Nyssa refused to let her go and her wish was granted. Now she was damned to watch her beloved suffer.

**XXXXX**

After landing at the private airstrip, the group of four quickly loaded into the SUV Amal had arranged for transport to the docks.

Sara sat in the back with Nyssa, her demeanor much the same from their earlier interaction.

Nyssa hated to question it but her duty required it of her, “I need to know that you are present for this mission.”

Sara turned her attention to Nyssa, “I am. I was thinking about these visions and how some are so different than others.”

“What do you mean?” Nyssa asked.

Sara shifted so she was facing Nyssa, leaning in closer to keep their conversation private, “I still don’t have a clear timeframe on when Slade attacks Star City, no matter how hard I try. I can’t see that, but I was able to see the time, date, and location of Oliver and Maseo here in Greece with the book, and The Hidden attacking them in the Milos catacombs. What do you think that means? Why are some visions more detailed than others?”

Nyssa furrowed her brow in thought before responding, “I do not know. We may never know, but it is certainly interesting. What made you think of this now?”

Sara shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s crossed my mind before and then we were talking about it earlier. Honestly, I’ve never really put much thought into it until now. I guess I’m just curious more than anything. This thing I have is such a mystery. I want to understand it.”

“I will do whatever I can to help you find the answers you seek once this is over.” Nyssa replied, the conviction in her statement reassuring Sara.

Sara seemed to relax at Nyssa’s words and changed the subject, “I never asked, what did you tell the others about this mission? The intel….”

“My father and I are the only ones that know what you can do. It is information we do not want to share with the rest of the league at this time. I informed Amal and Shabh that this lead came from league sources in the region.” Nyssa said, making a mental note to reach out to her contact John Constantine once they were back in Nanda Parbat. Nyssa decided to keep this potential source to herself for the time being, not wanting to get Sara’s hopes up only to disappoint her if Constantine was not able to assist them.

Sara glanced at Amal and Shabh before bringing her attention back to Nyssa, “People must suspect something. I was so out of control the day The Hidden attacked Nanda Parbat. Someone must have seen what I had done to our enemies. Maybe they’ve questioned why we took a five-month retreat to the monastery right after the attack.”

Nyssa sighed, she hated that Sara was so concerned even if she understood it. She wished her beloved to be free from such worry. “My father, as well as myself, have eyes and ears all over Nanda Parbat. We have heard no talk from that day regarding your actions. It has been seven months since the attack. I believe it is safe to say that you did not raise any suspicion. It was chaos during the battle. I do not think any member of our league took notice. It is also of no one’s concern where the heir to the Demon takes her beloved.”

Sara gave Nyssa a small smile, “Thank you.”

Nyssa looked at Sara in confusion, “What is the reason for your gratitude?”

Sara looked away, the action displaying shyness in Sara Nyssa had never seen, “For always taking care of me.”

Nyssa scowled, speaking before she thought about her words, “If I took care of you, you would not be suffering as you are now.”

Sara drew in a deep breath, her body tensing at Nyssa’s statement, “I knew you would blame yourself. We talked about this, Nyssa!”

Nyssa shook her head at Sara’s admonishment, her voice just above a whisper, “I blame myself because it is my fault. I could not keep you safe and instead of letting you go, I messed with the natural order of things. I did so for my own desires. I do not understand why you love me still.”

Sara shifted in her seat, pulling closer to Nyssa, “We keep each other safe but sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. I learned that lesson several times over since the shipwreck. We are pulling up to the docks but we’re not done with this conversation, Nyssa. We’ll pick this up again later.”

The look in Sara’s eyes told Nyssa they were far from finished. She nodded once before turning and opening the door to exit the SUV. It was time.

**XXXXX**

The decommissioned military skiff that Shabh had acquired for their transit from Santorini to Milos was better than expected. They arrived at their port destination in less than an hour. The team was dressed in civilian clothing as it was early morning hours and fishing vessels were departing from the dock for a day’s catch.  

They loaded up in a Jeep Renegade that Amal had acquired for the second leg of their trip and headed off towards Trypiti. The whole area was full of interconnecting caves cut into volcanic rock making it the ideal place for a confrontation with The Hidden.

As Amal drove them to the geo coordinates Nyssa had provided, he asked, “Why are we attempting to retrieve this book now when we know another faction is here for it? This may bring us into a conflict with them as well as The Hidden. Why did we not come sooner and steal it before its location was discovered by others? We could have avoided both groups altogether.”

Sara was wondering when these questions would be raised. She knew their approach to this was not strategically or tactically sound. She looked to Nyssa to address the concern, “Our local source did not know the location of the book itself, only that other individuals were searching for it. We alerted league members in this area two months ago to try and retrieve it before it fell into other hands but we were not successful. We must find these men and steal it from them. Now that we know of its existence, the Athánatos Zoe is too dangerous to be out in the world. We must keep it away from our enemies.”

Sara gave Nyssa a grateful look, impressed by the fabrication she had concocted. In reality, they did not have a local source in the region. Sara had been receiving visions for the last two months of Oliver and Maseo in possession of the coveted book on this day at exactly fifteen minutes after eight in the morning local time. They were trapped in the catacombs by Darhk and a small group of The Hidden. Since learning that Oliver would obtain the The Athánatos Zoe, Ra’s sent his best to Greece to scour the Milos catacombs but had come up empty. Sara was curious how Oliver found the book when the league had failed. She also wondered why he was no longer is Russia but instead working with Maseo in Greece.

Once they arrived on location, the four assassins changed into their traditional clothing before arming themselves and setting off into the caves. They kept a slow steady pace as they traversed through the many tunnels that snaked around the island.

About two miles in, they heard commotion and Nyssa signaled for them to slow their pace further as they approached the target area.

Sara felt the familiar urge for blood bubble beneath her skin when she heard Darhk’s voice echo off the walls, “This is something you can’t win, gentlemen. Hand over the book and I will let you live.”

With effort, Sara suppressed her bloodlust, sidling up to Oliver behind a large column as Maseo fired several arrows from his position opposite Oliver towards Darhk and The Hidden further down the large corridor. As shots volleyed back and forth, Nyssa switched to Arabic and issued commands to Amal and Shabh, “Return fire. Kill our enemies and do not allow them to advance.”

Amal and Shabh immediately readied their bows and began assisting Maseo as Nyssa joined Sara.

As Nyssa pressed behind cover, she heard Sara speaking to Oliver, “There isn’t any time to explain how we knew you were here. Darhk wants that book and you know what he’s capable of. Give it to me and I’ll ensure the league protects it. He doesn’t know we’re here yet. We can take the book and slip out undetected.”

Oliver tightened his grip on the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder, “I don’t trust the league, you know that Sara. Why would I help you when you abandoned us in Hong Kong?”

Sara grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed his back against the pillar, only calming when she felt Nyssa’s hand on her shoulder, “That was nothing personal and you know it. I thought we were past that! You don’t have to trust the league, trust me, Oliver. Fuck, we don’t have time for this. I could easily take the bag from you but I don’t want this to go down that way.”

Maseo heard the threat and stopped his assault to address them, “You will not take it. My wife belongs to the Crescent Order. They were charged with keeping the book safe. Oliver and I will take it to her for safekeeping.”

Nyssa was surprised by this news but countered, “We outnumber you. It is a fight you will lose.”

Maseo quickly released another arrow before leaving his cover to join them behind the pillar. He voice was low and menacing when he replied, “Tatsu and others are here with us at our fallback position. They will not allow the book to leave their control.”

Before further arguments could be made, Damien’s voice boomed throughout the caves, “You leave me no choice!”

The ground started to shake violently, knocking everyone off their feet before the ceiling caved in. The rocks and debris that rained down separated Amal and Shabh from the rest and sealed the opening where Darhk and The Hidden had taken refuge.

Oliver was the first on his feet, pulling Maseo up with him before turning and retreating down a side passage among the intricate tunnel system.

Sara picked herself up as Nyssa got to her feet as well. In the distance, Sara could hear rocks shifting and crashing against the side of the cave walls.

She turned in the direction of the noise, “Darhk must be using his powers to clear the path to us. If Amal and Shabh weren’t crushed, he will reach them first. He will kill them. We need to get to them.”

Nyssa pointed down the passage Oliver and Maseo had taken, “Go after them. I will try to reach Amal and Shabh.”

Sara was dumbfounded, “Hell no! If you encounter Darhk, he will kill you. There’s no way he’ll spare you a second time.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw in frustration at the situation, hearing the truth in Sara’s words. She hated her next action but knew it as necessary. Pulling rank, Nyssa switched to Arabic once again and ordered, “Go after Mr. Queen and Maseo. Do not allow that book to get into the hands of the Crescent Order. I will assist Amal and Shahb.”

Sara wanted to argue but knew it would do nothing but waste time. She nodded once before taking off down the passageway, leaving Nyssa to face Darhk once again.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa set to work and started to remove the debris and rock that had fallen due to Damien’s show of power. She could hear him getting closer, knowing he had an advantage using his telekinesis to clear the path.

It wasn’t long before her hands were bleeding, cuts along her knuckles and palms from her hurried work with the rocks. Ignoring the pain, she continued until she finally broke through into a small clearing and found both Shahb and Amal injured but alive.

She could see the relief on their faces when they saw she was unharmed and Nyssa spoke quickly in Arabic as they helped each other stand, “We must hurry. We need to leave before Darhk reaches us.”

Amal and Shahb acknowledged her order but froze when they saw a section of fallen rock lifted into the air and thrown haphazardly to the side opposite from where Nyssa had cleared the debris.

“None of you are going anywhere.”  Damien said coolly as he stepped into the clearing he had just created.

Amal and Shahb both nocked arrows and trained them on Damien but did not release them. They stood obedient and ready, waiting for the order from the heir.

“If it isn’t the heir to the Demon once again. I would think you would have learned your lesson in Russia but maybe I gave you too much credit. You are the offspring of Ra’s al Ghul after all. I could see how you would be lacking.” Damien spat, his anger evident in his voice.

Nyssa remained silent as Damien continued, “I do not like having weapons pointed at me.”

As soon as he was done speaking, Damien raised both arms from his side causing Amal and Shahb to drop their weapons. Damien smiled wickedly before clenching both his fists, snapping the necks of both men he now had under his control. Damien then lowered his arms and effectively allowed their bodies to drop to the ground.

Nyssa gave no outward sign that what she just witnessed had any effect on her. She lifted her chin defiantly and asked calmly, “Am I next?”

Damien ignored the question and asked his own, “Where is the book?”

“I do not know what you speak of.” Nyssa said, knowing he would not believe her.

“Do not play coy. It is not very becoming. Where is my book!?” He asked again, voice raised as he stepped forward to close the distance between them.

Nyssa did not move, standing her ground as Damien drew closer, “I do not know.”

“And I do not believe you!” He roared, grabbing her by the neck and forcing her back against the fallen rock behind her.

She was about to pull a dagger hidden at her waist but was stopped when Damien slammed her head against the debris, knocking her unconscious.

He picked her up and started to leave, talking to himself as he went, “I trained with your father. Pulling a knife on me will not be that easy. You will tell me where the book is, even if I have to torture it out of you.”

**XXXXX**

Sara ran through the winding tunnels, following the two sets of footprints in the dirt. They left a wonderful trail for her to track their movements.

She could tell she was drawing closer to the outside, the light was changing and the air was growing warmer.

Sara picked up her pace, pushing herself harder when she heard voices at the end of the corridor she was currently traversing.

She finally reached the end of the tunnel, bursting outside in time to see Oliver handing his bag over to a Japanese woman.

They turned when they heard her approach and Oliver said, “What are you doing here, Sara?”

“I’m taking what we came here for.” She answered, pulling the two ends of her bo from her back and taking a step forward.

Maseo readied an arrow as Oliver pulled out a gun. Sara knew she could deflect the arrow if necessary but she could not stop a bullet. She honestly didn’t know if Oliver was capable of shooting her. They had both changed so much and things were different now.

Ignoring Maseo, Sara looked to Oliver, “You would shoot me?”

He nodded slowly, “You would attack me and my friends to take the book?”

Sara lowered her weapon and changed direction, “What are you doing here, Oliver? Two months ago, you were rotting away in Russia and now you’re here.”

Oliver slowly lowered the gun, “I saw what Damien Darhk was capable of. I couldn’t hide anymore. I went back to Hong Kong, met up with Maseo and Tatsu. They started training me like we did with Shado and Yeo Fe on the island.”

Sara shook her head, “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I told Tatsu about Darhk and she knew he was looking for the book. The Crescent Order had been tracking his inquires. She knew of its location. The Order was charged to keep it safe. We waited until Darhk learned of it too and we tried to stop him here while protecting the book as well.” Oliver explained, his eyes pleading with her to stand down and let them go without incident.

 “I can’t let you go with the book. Please don’t make me fight you for it.” Sara said, eyes scanning her three opponents, dreading what she was about to do while part of her screamed to lose control and take what she needed.

Oliver raised his gun but Sara was faster, knocking it out of his hand before smashing him in the knee with her bo, taking him down to the ground.

Maseo swung his bow but Sara was able to dodge the hit before she jabbed him in the stomach causing him to double over. She grabbed the back of his head bringing her knee up and slamming it into his nose, breaking it. He cried out in pain, clutching his face while backing away as blood poured through his fingers.

Sara was taken off guard when Tatsu grabbed her from behind and turned her around. She quickly placed her thumbs on two pressure points along Sara’s neck before looking her in the eyes and saying, “You have been touched by the Lazarus Pit. I can see it has taken you over. I pity what you must suffer now. My Order used to protect the Lotus, an elixir that could counter the effects of the Pit but it has been lost.”

Without warning, Tatsu pressed down, applying enough pressure with her thumbs to cause Sara to black out in seconds.

**XXXXX**

 

Sara was disoriented when she woke, looking around to try and get her bearings as she wondered why she was laying on the ground. Her head throbbed as she slowly sat up, the chill in the air causing her to shiver.

She quickly scrambled to her feet when she remembered the events from earlier in the day. She knew something was terribly wrong if Nyssa, Amal or Shahb had not come to find her.

Ignoring the pounding in her head, Sara ran back into the catacombs, retracing her steps back to where she had left Nyssa to chase after the book.

When she finally reached the wreckage that Damien Darhk had caused, Sara took a deep breath to center herself.

She saw the opening that Nyssa must have created digging through the debris and approached with caution. If Darhk was here, she wanted to try and maintain the element of surprise.

The area was dark, torches lining the walls the only source of light. She glanced around the corner and froze at the sight before her. Amal and Shahb laid dead on the ground, their necks broken and turned at an odd angle.

She rushed forward, crouching to check for a pulse even though she knew by sight that they were dead. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when she realized Nyssa was not among them. She stood from her position and looked around carefully. She did not see any signs of struggle as the dirt was barely disturbed, several sets of footprints the only evidence anyone had been there. The dirt displaced from the rocks that had caved in from the ceiling but nothing more.

Sara slowly ran her hands along the rocks and stopped when she saw dried blood and several strands of black hair mixed into the debris. She knew it was from Nyssa and her blood ran cold.

Sara turned away from the sight, stomach in knots as she began following the wreckage filled path to where Darhk and The Hidden had been taking cover that morning. She clenched her fists in frustration and fear when she found nothing but dead mercenaries that Maseo, Amal, and Shahb had been fighting.

She continued forward, hoping she would find something that would lead her to Nyssa, Darhk or both. She followed a trail of footsteps in the dirt that she assumed belonged to Darhk. They matched the same pattern where Nyssa had been and where The Hidden had staged their assault.

After some time, Sara finally emerged from the catacombs to find nothing but a small dock along the waterfront. She made her way down to the pier and in the dim light of the overhead lamp, she discovered small traces of blood splattered on the old dried out wooden planks. Sara concluded it must have belonged to Nyssa and it was then that she finally allowed her worst fear to rush to the surface. Darhk had kidnapped her beloved.

Sara allowed her instincts to take over as she started back to the skiff on the other side of the island. She needed to get to a league safe house in Santorini and contact Ra’s al Ghul to send reinforcements and debrief on the events of the day. Amal and Shahb needed to be recovered and sent home while Ra’s put the full force of the league into finding Nyssa. She would then head back to the private airstrip and fly back to Nanda Parbat unless Ra’s ordered otherwise. Sara knew the longer Nyssa was missing the harder it would be to locate her. She silently begged for a vision to come. She needed it to. She felt hollow inside, numb as the reality of the situation continued to wash over her. She also felt a simmering rage in the pit of her stomach, her vision pulsing red as her bloodlust begged to be released.

Nyssa had ordered their pilot to stay behind and for that, Sara was immensely grateful. Otherwise, she would have been stranded until another league pilot was sent to her location or she opted to travel commercially.

As Sara untied the skiff from the dock and started the engine, she prayed Ra’s would stop at nothing to find his heir. Sara would level the earth to find her wife, with or without the League of Assassins.


	15. Chapter 15 - Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New discoveries that lead to more questions as Ra's and Sara attempt to rescue Nyssa from Damien Darhk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KTM250, took you long enough to post a new chapter! Six months and some days?? Way too long! 
> 
> Sorry everyone. This story is near and dear to my heart and I will not abandon it unfinished. I can't say when chapter 16 will be posted but it will not be another six months. If anyone is still following this, thank you for the patience. The time I devote to writing is very limited now but the story will continue.

As consciousness returned, Nyssa kept her eyes closed as she took stock of her injuries. Her wrists ached from being bound together but she made no move to test the restraints. She stifled a groan as her body protested the cold from the concrete floor she laid upon. The dull throbbing in her head increased exponentially as the events that led to her capture came rushing to the forefront. An unbidden sigh of relief escaped as she realized Sara was not there with her. Nyssa sensed it to be true and knew without needing to see, her beloved had escaped this madman. Finding solace in that fact, Nyssa slipped back into unconsciousness despite her desperate fight against it.

**XXXXX**

Sara ran her hands through her hair in frustration once more as she paced the floors of Ra’s al Ghul’s private chambers. It had been two days since Nyssa was taken and they were no closer to obtaining her location. She was beginning to think the legendary League of Assassins was not as elite as she had once thought when she first encountered them after her rescue from the island. If they could not even locate the daughter of the great Ra’s al Ghul, their competence and skill were questionable in Sara’s mind.

She immediately shook off that line of thinking, knowing full well the blame rested only with herself. That was the haunting reality that kept creeping in no matter how much she tried to stave it off. She was the one who left Nyssa’s side to chase after the book Oliver had taken, even if it was Nyssa’s order. Her absence left Nyssa unprotected, even when logical thought told her Nyssa’s skills were superior to her own and she was far from helpless. Regardless of rational sound reasoning, Sara could not help but feel responsible for her lover’s current predicament. Endless assaulting thoughts plagued her, whispering in her ear without mercy. Had Sara done things differently, the mission would not have failed, she would not have failed, and Nyssa would be there with her and not in the hands of a man who could command magic at will.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to gain her bearings. She silently cursed herself for succumbing to sleep. She blinked a few times to clear her vision as her head exploded in a fresh wave of pain. She knew a concussion was likely when nausea accompanied the throbbing ache in her head. She had no idea how much time had passed since the altercation in Greece, but she knew without a doubt that she needed to focus on an exit strategy before Sara and her father came for her. After a cursory glance around the room, Nyssa guessed she was in an abandoned warehouse or factory. The lack of windows and the cool hint of moisture in the air felt as if she was located on a sublevel below ground. The only light afforded her came from a flood lamp powered from a far corner of the room. With what she could see, there was only one way in or out and that was via a set of steel stairs to her left.

Confident that cuts and bruises were the extent of her injuries, Nyssa tentatively rolled onto her back and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. With only one entry point, any rescue or escape attempt became much more difficult. Putting that problem out of mind for the moment, she lifted her arms just enough to see her bruised and bleeding wrists, skin chaffed away due to the coarseness of the ropes used to hold her. Before she could make any move to flee her impromptu prison, Nyssa needed her full range of motion. She needed to break her restraints.

**XXXXX**

“Ta-er al-Sahfer, you are allowing your emotions to control you.” Ra’s al Ghul observed coolly as he watched Sara’s frustration boil over into anger.

Biting back her initial retort, she let her temper subside before simply responding, “I know.”

Ra’s gave her an almost sympathetic look, “You will continue to fail if you cannot separate your love from your duty. It was what I feared my daughter would fall prey to if I allowed your relationship to continue. I have yet to see my fears proven true. Do not make it so now.”

Sara let out a quick breath before sitting down at a small wooden table, a nice break from her constant pacing. She let her head fall back as she closed her eyes and asked tiredly, “Why didn’t you outright forbid our relationship when you first learned about it? Nyssa would’ve listened to you if you had but you didn’t say anything. You bonded us together in a league ceremony as if it was something you needed to do. It was more than you just wanting to secure a good asset for the league. I’ve wondered about that since the day it happened, what your true motives really were. You forced something me and Nyssa may have come to on our own one day.”

Sara opened her eyes when she heard Ra’s approach and watched cautiously as he joined her across the table. They sat in silence for a moment before he answered, “No one has ever questioned me as much as you, Ta-er al-Sahfer. I told Nyssa I would not stand in her way if she chose to pursue you, though I made the consequences clear if her priorities became a detriment to the league.  If I had spoken up against your relationship when I first found out about it as you say, I know she would have gone along with my wishes and ended your affair. When I finally did object, it was too late, she made her choice. I turned a weakness into a strength.”

Sara scoffed and shook her head, “None of that answers my question.”

Ra’s was troubled for a moment, a debate raging internally before he finally acquiesced, “I have used the Lazarus Pit to extend my life since I was chosen as Ra’s al Ghul as you well know. It has not left me untouched. Not to the same degree it changed you, but I have felt its affects.”

Sara started to interrupt but stopped short as Ra’s raised his hand to silence her, “I am affected by the same bloodlust you now struggle with. It was only time and the gradual way it overtook me that allowed me to understand and control it. Over the centuries I had also been touched with the gift of foresight, though it is nothing like the ability you have inherited from your return from death.”

Sara gaped at him, astonished by what she was hearing before responding, “Why didn’t you ever say anything!? You said you didn’t know how the Pit would affect me! You wanted to research your archives to find the answers, but you had them this entire time!”

Ra’s seemed to bite back his anger before countering, “Research was required, Ta-er al-Sahfer, though it yielded little results. Your soul was restored after death, mine was not as I never lost it, and I could not fully offer you the answers you required. Resurrection from the Pit was something I had never witnessed, and I did not know the extent in which you would be changed but we digress.”

Sara quietly studied him before determining his words to be true. It was something she sensed and wondered briefly if it was due to their shared link to the Pit.

Ra’s took her silence as an invitation to continue, “I have seen my death, Ta-er al-Sahfer. It came to me while you and Nyssa were at the monastery. When it comes, Nyssa will become Ra’s al Ghul. I bound you together because you have a power that will benefit the league when I am gone, and Nyssa takes her rightful place. Your foresight is powerful though still unpredictable and out of control, time will help with both. It is something Nyssa can use to give both herself and the League of Assassins an edge that even I could not provide in my centuries as Ra’s al Ghul.”

Sara stood slowly and returned to her pacing in a less frantic manner than before. Sorting through what she had learned from Ra’s, Sara concluded, “So I am a tool to be used after all.”

“Yes, you are.” Ra’s supplied matter-of-factly, uncaring if he raised her ire.

Sara nodded absentmindedly before continuing to voice her thoughts, “It doesn’t even really matter. Nyssa already has my unconditional support. If I can help her and the league, now and when she becomes Ra’s al Ghul, maybe all this happened for a reason. You forced us to marry but I love her anyway so there’s no point being pissed off at your reasons behind it now. But the fact that you pushed this ceremony on us makes me think you believe your death will be sometime soon. Is that true? What happens? Does Nyssa know?”

Ra’s smiled almost imperceptibly, “No, Nyssa is not aware of this information. Knowledge of the events that lead to my demise may have unforeseeable consequences. The future cannot be changed. You can only see what is to come and prepare. Do not push me on this, Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Sara’s shoulders slumped from exhaustion, too tired to outwardly argue with Ra’s al Ghul’s logic on this matter. That didn’t stop the torrent of thoughts that bombarded her as she processed the new information. Sara could not understand why he would not do everything in his power to change what he had seen, but instead accept it as an inevitable event. She briefly wondered if Nyssa would change under the weight of being the Demons Head and how her father’s death would affect her but shook the unwelcomed thoughts from her mind.

Ra’s voice interrupted her racing mind and she startled as he spoke, “I can sense your fatigue. I have matters to attend to, but you may rest here in my chambers as to remain undisturbed. The answers we seek may come to you in rest.”

Sara waited until Ra’s was gone before she slumped down in a pile of furs that laid before a raging fireplace. Guilt consumed her at the thought of sleep. She did not deserve rest while Nyssa was at the mercy for Damien Darhk. She didn’t want to succumb to the weariness when a vision of Nyssa’s location eluded her. She knew the answer could come to her in the form of a dream as Ra’s had hinted, but the thought of taking any comfort almost felt like a betrayal. Sara stared at the flames as they danced in the hearth, willing whatever power existed in the universe to show her the way. Before further frustration could drive her back to her feet, Sara’s eyes fell closed and slumber overtook her.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa grit her teeth as she worked to loosen the ropes that bound her wrists. Her efforts tore at her skin and caused her wounds to bleed more freely. She didn’t relent in her work despite the pain she was causing. Her years of training made such sensations bearable and she was grateful for it. She mused at Damien’s misstep of not caging her and chaining her to the wall. That he thought mere rope would hold her was laughable. Then she realized he didn’t worry because he did not need to. He wielded the power of the idol and that was a force she could not fight. At least for the time being.

The sound of a door opening caused Nyssa to stop her struggle. She sat on the ground with her legs crossed and her back against the wall.

As soon as Damien saw her he smirked and said, “Nice to finally see you up.”

Nyssa knew better than to allow him to bait her. She replied evenly, “Why am I here?”

Damien laughed humorlessly, stopping far enough away from Nyssa that she could not lash out at him before responding, “I want the book and you know where it is.”

Nyssa was aware she could not admit she lacked the knowledge of the books location, or he would kill her before she had the chance to escape. She knew if he thought she had no value he would not hesitate to dispose of her and find an alternative to what he wanted to know, “I have seen the book.”

Damien’s eyes lit up with a gleam that was almost wild, but he did not fall for her play on words, “You’ve seen it but where is it now?”

“It was handed off to allies of the league. Where are we?” Nyssa misled as she tried to redirect the conversation.

“The league doesn’t have allies and you’re stalling. This will go much easier for you if you just tell me what I want to know!!!” He yelled, his voice booming off the empty surfaces of the room as the anger rolled off him in waves.

When Nyssa didn’t respond, Damien shifted tactics, “We’re in Star City,” he watched her a moment, awaiting a reaction before continuing, “Your beloved’s family lives here. I thought it an appropriate place in case you needed an incentive to tell me what I want to know. I am aware how much your dear Sara cares for her family and I wonder if you would be cold hearted enough to allow them to die just to keep the books location a secret. If harm came to them you know she would never forgive you.”

Nyssa pushed down the uneasy feeling that began to churn in her stomach. She would not, could not, allow herself to be manipulated by this man. The book was sacred and needed to be kept safe at all costs. She hoped Sara would understand that. She answered, allowing no emotion to escape into her voice, “Ta-er al-Sahfer is a loyal member of the League of Assassins. She took an oath to serve us and willingly shed her previous life as Sara Lance. Her family has no bearing in this.”

A slow sardonic smile graced Damien’s features as he stepped closer to Nyssa and knelt to her eye level, “I have it on good authority just how much Miss Lance wants to be reunited with her family.”

Nyssa maintained her stoic façade despite the agitation that coursed through her veins. She wanted to tear this man apart but could only bide her time, “Situations change Mr. Darhk, and your good authority is mistaken. I wonder who told you such things?”

“Slade Wilson, of course. You cannot be that naïve and ignorant. He told me stories of the island and how your precious Sara whined incessantly about coming home. I do not believe the league has rid her of that wish. I think her loyalty lies with you and that is what keeps her in Nanda Parbat. There is a duality to Miss Lance that will eventually come to the surface. I’m curious which part of herself she will choose to grasp onto and which part she will allow to fall away.”

Nyssa wanted to reject his claim, rally against his words, but a part of her knew he was right. As much as she didn’t want to see it, she knew Sara wasn’t wholly committed to the league. That a part of her still longed for what was lost. Nyssa feared Sara would indeed one day turn her back on her oath to return to what she lost. Despite the grain of truth in his words, Nyssa refused to allow him to rile her, “You assert a lot of things for someone who does not know the woman in which you speak of.”

Damien stood once again before saying, “I’ve lived long enough to see what is so plainly obvious,” as he walked back up the stairs he called back, “If you don’t tell me what I want to know, I will have my agents kill her family.”

“You severely underestimate her family!” Nyssa called out to him as the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut as he exited. Once again alone, she cursed herself for letting her temper rise and giving Damien Darhk exactly what he wanted.

**XXXXX**

Sara stared out the window of Ra’s al Ghul’s private jet as she tried to contain the rage that idled just beneath the surface. Ra’s had been correct when he said answers may come to her if she only allowed herself to rest. It was as if a floodgate had been opened and she saw more than she ever had before. It was overwhelming and a bit disconcerting but provided precious valuable intel.

She saw Nyssa in Star City in an old shutdown factory in the Glades. She was bound and bleeding in a room with no windows. Damien Darhk was hounding her for the location of the Athánatos Zoe. Damien had agents surveilling her sister and father, most likely to leverage Nyssa into giving up the location of the book. Slade was with The Hidden in a temple on Lian Yu using members of the organization as test subjects to synthesize Mirakuru. Slade wanted to build an army and tear down Star City in a fit of revenge against Oliver and herself. Saracon was more than happy to allow Slade’s experiments unlike Talia, who objected to using her warriors in such a way. Saracon wanted to avenge his sister’s death and combine the league and The Hidden into one unit. Damien funded Slade’s efforts so he could benefit from the end results and build his own army when he turned himself immortal.

Sara shared it all with Ra’s ah Ghul when he had returned to his chambers. He was impressed with her gift and immediately dispatched league members to Lian Yu to observe and track Slade and The Hidden while they flew to Star City to retrieve Nyssa and dispatch Damien Darhk. They had Tashi and Tenzin with them as well, both were recruits at the same time Sara was and were more than happy to join the mission to rescue the heir.  

Not doing well sitting idle, Sara got up from her seat and approached Ra’s who sat at the front of the plane. She glanced at Tashi and Tenzin and found them both sound asleep. She figured this would be the best time to try and get some answers to questions that had been nagging her since Greece. She waited until Ra’s acknowledged her before sitting in the leather seat across from him as directed.

“What is it, Ta-er al-Sahfer?” Ra’s asked distractedly as he worked through paperwork in front of him.

Seeing no point in being indirect, Sara asked plainly, “In Greece I encountered a woman with the Crescent Order. Before she knocked me out she seemed to recognize the changes in me from the Pit and she said something about a lotus. Does that mean anything to you?”

Ra’s seemed to forget his work as he turned his full attention to Sara, “The lotus is said to remove the effects of the Lazarus Pit, guarded by the Crescent Order and rumored to be lost long ago.”

Sara could feel the stirrings of hope as she asked, “May I pursue this once Nyssa is back with us safely?”

“No, you may not. I bound you to Nyssa because of your gift of foresight. I will not have you removing it if you could even locate the lotus. Your gift is too valuable. Do you not see that it is this very gift that has set us on the path to finding Nyssa? That has allowed us to locate Slade Wilson and The Hidden?” Ra’s hissed as he looked at her with disdain.

“Yeah, the visions have been beneficial. I’m not arguing that. It’s this goddamn rage and need for blood that consumes me. That is not a gift and I don’t think I can struggle with controlling it for the rest of my life. I want it gone. Can’t you understand that?” Sara bit back, not caring about her lack of respect to Ra’s al Ghul.

“Just today you pledged to use your gifts to help Nyssa. Was that a lie? I do not think it was. You are conflicted, but the league has no place for it. Time will help you understand and control all aspects of what the Pit bestowed to you. You are being impatient and insolent. I thought these past years with the league would have rid you of such qualities, but I see I was incorrect in that assessment.” Ra’s declared as he turned back to the papers on the table in front of him.

Sara was shocked at his appraisal of her, realizing there was truth in what he said. She could somehow feel the certainty in his words. She followed Oliver blindly and selfishly when she boarded the Queen’s Gambit and she swore to never make the same mistake again. She realized now that her unspoken vow conflicted with what the league expected of her.

Distressed, she tried to repair the damage her temper had inflicted, “My apologies, Ra’s al Ghul. I do as you command. I only seek to rid myself of the adverse effects of the Pit.”

Ra’s set his work down once again and faced her, “What I gained gradually was thrust upon you suddenly. I can understand the difficulty in that. I only counsel time and patience. Your bloodlust, once controlled, could be an asset of protection to the league, the heir, and yourself.”

**XXXXX**

Nyssa was able to break her restraints before Damien came back to question her. She would have laid in wait for him, but she could not defeat him with the power he possessed. She knew her only option was to try and escape the premises stealthily. She was also at a disadvantage not having any idea what the floorplan was to this building. She would be walking around blind.

As she quickly made her way up the stairs to the door, it swung open before she could reach the top landing. Not having anything to lose, she charged at Damien in an attempt to catch him by surprise. He smirked as he raised his arm and halted her forward momentum and laughed as he forced her back down the stairs, her back hitting the wall before she slumped to the ground.

“Did you really think I didn’t have you under surveillance?” Damien asked incredulously.

Nyssa tried to sit up, but Damien forced her back down. He slowly descended the steps, confining her telekinetically as he approached.

With all the strength she could muster, Nyssa replied, “I had to try.”

Damien looked thoughtful as he said, “I suppose you did.”

Despite evidence that struggling was futile, Nyssa tried anyway. She couldn’t and wouldn’t ever give up against this or any other enemy.

Damien shook his head, “I’m not quite sure if it is admirable that you continue to fight or if it is just pathetic.”

Nyssa glared at him as he ordered one of his agents to bind her wrists again before he explained, “I don’t have the means to lock you up more securely and moving you now would be a mistake. I have it on good authority that Ra’s al Ghul himself has landed in Star City. This place will not remain unknown for long so I’m running out of time.”

“You have provoked the wrath of the league and Ra’s al Ghul.” Nyssa stated with certainty despite knowing her words were useless.

Once Nyssa’s arms were secure once again, Damien started his incessant questioning, “Where is the book?”

Nyssa ignored him, allowing herself to slip into an almost meditative state. She wanted to escape this place before her father or Sara came for her. She didn’t want them facing off against Damien. Her only option now was to wait patiently while Damien tired of her.

Damien quickly grew impatient and backhanded Nyssa across the face, splitting her lip in the process. Nyssa gave no indication that the blow affected her.

Sensing his growing agitation, Nyssa knew Damien was growing weary of her. His time was running out and he was no closer to his goal than when he took her from Greece.

“I’m not against torturing you for answers.” Damien growled as he stared at her intently.

Nyssa finally allowed herself to look at him, her tone calm and cold, “I am the Heir to the Demon. Torture means nothing to me, but you are getting desperate, Mr. Darhk.”

He sneered at her, his voice full of venom, “You should know physical pain isn’t the only way to get results. Let’s see how Miss Lance fairs with the death of her sister and father when you could have prevented it.”

The only outward sign that his words affected Nyssa was the clenching of her jaw. It was that subtle movement that told Damien he had hit his mark.

Nyssa sat helplessly as Damien made a phone call to his agents and ordered them to kill her beloved’s sister and father. When his call was finished, Damien stared at her with a smug smile firmly in place as he asked once again where to find the book.

**XXXXX**

There was no time to waste once Ra’s al Ghul’s private jet landed at one of Star City’s exclusive airfields. Even with cover of darkness and the security provided by a private landing strip, Sara had no doubt that Damien knew they had arrived.

With some difficulty, Sara was given permission to pursue Damien’s agent assigned to her sister while Tashi would take care of the one tailing her father.

Ra’s had argued it was a risk for Sara to intervene, that she may be recognized despite being in full league attire. He also reminded her that she took an oath and her old life, by her choice, was something she could not revisit. He concluded that seeing her sister may well be tempting fate.

She was relieved that he did not consider her family as collateral damage in their war with Damien Darhk. The league tried to avoid innocent casualties but sometimes it was unavoidable. They worked to make the world a safer place and she was glad Ra’s didn’t order her family expendable.

Sara was now standing on a rooftop across the street from her sister’s apartment. The address obtained through league resources. Sara could easily see inside the spacious loft from her vantage point but had yet to locate the agent she knew Damien had dispatched to follow Laurel. Only through the vision she had in Nanda Parbat did she know what he looked like.

Sara tried to keep her attention on the streets and surrounding area, but her focus kept drifting to the two people under her current surveillance. Laurel was sitting on the couch, curled up with Tommy Merlyn, watching a movie while eating popcorn and sipping wine. She looked happy, content, and settled into her life. It produced conflicting emotions in Sara that she tried to push down. She was happy her sister found love again, that she was living her life, but Sara ached for the bond that used to exist between them. She didn’t realize just how much she missed her family until she stood there staring at her sister.  

Burying those thoughts once again, Sara redirected her focus to her objective. She decided that her current vantage point was too far from her target and scaled down the building’s fire escape to street level. She needed to move closer in case Damien’s man breached the front door or entered through an alternate window of the apartment. She quickly crossed the street, trying to stay inconspicuous out in the open, and climbed up the fire escape for Laurel’s building and crouched low, using shadows to conceal her position.

Unsure of how much time passed, Sara waited as she fought the urge to reveal herself to Laurel. She fought the compulsion to let her rage take over and hunt the Glades until she found Nyssa and killed Darhk. It was an internal struggle that felt almost physical. The gnawing pain, frustration and worry that churned inside and threatened to consume her. Seeing Laurel again and losing Nyssa was quickly pushing Sara to her breaking point. Something needed to change in her current predicament or her bloodlust would take over her actions.

As if the universe understood her battle, she glimpsed Damien’s agent moving from the back bedroom towards the living room where Tommy and Laurel resided. Sara quickly stood up and pulled out her bo before breaking the living room window and entering the premises. She registered Tommy and Laurel jumping to their feet, startled at her abrupt and messy entrance.

They made no move to approach her and she ignored them, turning her full attention to the man that had just entered the room. Seeing her, he quickly lifted his firearm, but Sara was prepared for the action. She swung her bo around and struck his wrist, causing him to lose his grip on the weapon. His surprise turned to desperation as he scrambled to retrieve the gun from the floor.

Sara had used firearms on Lian Yu, relying on them more than she did archery or brandishing a bo that Yao Fei, Slade and Shado had taught her during her time there. Now, she preferred such methods over pulling a trigger. The league shunned firearms, Nyssa slowly teaching her to love the simplicity of her bo and how wielding such weapons could be even more deadly than a bullet.

The agent made a fatal mistake when he tried to recover his weapon. He turned his back on his enemy. Sara quickly rushed forward as she stowed her bo, grabbing him from behind. He struggled but Sara had the advantage. She unsheathed a blade at her waist before pushing the man’s head forward until his chin hit his chest. Without another thought, tuning out the panic from Laurel and Tommy, Sara slit the man’s throat from his right ear down to the bottom of his throat. She let his body drop unceremoniously to the floor before wiping the blood from her blade and sheathing it once again.

Sara felt a sense of calm come over her as her bloodlust was sated. She didn’t allow the haunting thoughts to take hold, she had protected Tommy and Laurel while concealing her identity. She couldn’t think of a better reason to take a life than in protection of another.

Sara quickly walked back to the shattered window she had entered before quickly looking back to see both relief and fear pass over Laurel’s face.

Their eyes met briefly, and it was as if time stood still. Sara longed to go to her sister and pull her into her arms. To hug her and tell her everything she never did before she snuck away on the Queen’s Gambit. Before temptation could win out over reason, Sara broke the gaze and exited back through the window. She leapt over the railing of the fire escape, using a long thick silk cloth to allow her to gracefully tumble to the ground safely. A skill Nyssa spent endless hours teaching Sara. She hurried down the side ally towards the league safehouse, ready to see if Ra’s al Ghul had finally found Nyssa’s location.

Up in the loft above, Laurel stared unmoving at the now empty space where the figure had disappeared.

Tommy laid a hand on her forearm lightly and said softly, “We need to call your father and report this…. whatever this was exactly. Get the police over here as soon as possible.”

As if in a daze, Laurel slowly turned her attention to Tommy and whispered, “They had Sara’s eyes.”

Tommy let out a long sigh, fully aware of the impact Sara’s death had on the Lance family, “What are you saying, Laurel?”

Laurel shook her head as if trying to wake from a dream, “Nothing…. just…I could never forget my sister’s eyes.”

Tommy didn’t push further as he picked up the phone from the coffee table to call Quentin.

**XXXXX**

Sara was the last to arrive at the safehouse, reporting her mark was successfully eliminated before asking for an update on Nyssa’s location.

Ra’s pointed to the food on the table before responding, “Eat.”

Sara scowled but did what she was told as he continued, “Assets on the ground have focused their attention in and around the Glades, providing us with a location for Damien Darhk. Our scouts do not see any surveillance outside the warehouse, so it would seem that Darhk is expecting us. Nyssa is the priority. We leave at midnight.”

Sara quickly finished her food, grateful for it since she had not eaten since early morning. She had not realized how hungry she was due to the anxiousness that never seemed to leave her since Nyssa was taken. Sara did her best not to let it consume her but the ache in her chest at the loss of her love never wavered.

She left Tashi and Tenzin to clean up and prepare as she made her way to Ra’s room within the safehouse.

Before she could knock on the partially opened door, Ra’s called out, “Come in, Ta-er al-Sahfer.”

Sara entered and shut the door before leaning her shoulder against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest and questioned, “Is it wise to take only four on this mission?”

Ra’s turned to face her, his features cold, “Do not presume to question me about tactics and strategic planning.”

Sara sighed, biting back her initial retort before calmly replying, “I’ve faced Darhk more than once since he got his hands on the idol. He’s a force that can literally rip us apart.”

Sara could see Ra’s relax before he stated, “I am aware. I will engage Darhk if the situation requires it.”

Sara shook her head in protest, “Oh, he’ll definitely be looking for a fight and you can’t be sure it will work out that way. That you’ll be the one to encounter him.”

He waved off Sara’s concern, “Nyssa is your primary concern. I will worry about Darhk.”

Sara dropped her arms to her sides as she pushed off the wall and stepped closer to Ra’s, her annoyance at his vague answers bubbling over, “What aren’t you telling me? Cause it seems like you know something the rest of us don’t and now isn’t the time for secrets.”

Sara saw the tension return to Ra’s as she openly questioned him, demanding answers to things she sensed were incomplete, “Your insubordination is boundless. I am Ra’s al Ghul, I have endless secrets, but I do not play with the life of my heir.”

Sara could feel the lie, as if it was crawling under her skin and it made her wonder. She changed tactics and approached Ra’s regarding something that had been bothering her for some time, “I know you can sense lies or you know when someone isn’t telling the truth. You got it from your long exposure to the Pit. What does it feel like?”

Ra’s observed her for a long moment before answering, “I can feel it. It is a physical thing. I see it as well, as the speaker lies, their words spew forth in darkness. You are starting to experience this?”

Sara nodded, knowing it was more a statement than a question, “Yeah, I don’t really know when it started. It was just a gradual thing I guess. What else is going to happen to me?”

Ra’s grunted quietly, his eyes far away before he brought his focus back to Sara, “I do not know. You may have access to my private library in Nanda Parbat to try and seek your answers if you wish. I have been unsuccessful, but you may not be.”

Sara was slightly taken aback by Ra’s generosity but couldn’t help but wonder what may lie behind his offer. Before she could question it, he spoke again, “It is time.”

**XXXXX**

They surveyed the dilapidated warehouse from across the street. It was all Sara could do not to rush the building and find Nyssa. Her hands trembled slightly from adrenaline, her muscles taut in her need to strike.

Tashi noticed the tension that gripped Sara’s body and said, “There is no electronic surveillance or any sentries. The initial report from the scouts looks to be accurate. We can approach undetected, but I am sure they are prepared to face us inside.”

“We will enter on the east side. The lighting there is minimal, and it is shielded from the street.” Ra’s commanded before he started towards the structure.

They entered silently but the open layout of the building did not allow for stealth. Tashi quickly nocked multiple arrows and took out two sentries along a walkway above them. Tenzin rolled to her left and ran her sword through center mass of another sentry, but he managed to get a shot off, the bullet striking Tenzin in the throat.

Sara ran to her side and dropped to her knees, placing her hands over the wound in a feeble attempt to stave the bleeding.

Tenzin placed her hand on Sara’s forearm, smearing blood on her sleeve, “Let me go.”

Sara almost growled at the words, replying hoarsely, “You were one of the few who was nice to me when I first arrived in Nanda Parbat as a recruit. You can’t die. I fucking won’t let you.”

“Let me go.” Tenzin repeated as she tried to push Sara’s hands from her throat.

Before Sara could do anything further, she felt herself being lifted to her feet. She turned quickly and saw Ra’s al Ghul standing behind her, holding her by the arm.

He looked at Tashi, “Clear the upper levels,” he then directed his attention to Sara, “you cannot let your emotions take over. You cannot allow yourself to care. You need to let go of that part of yourself or it will be your undoing. Now, we will take the lower level.”

Sara clenched her jaw to hold back her anger and her sadness. She understood what Ra’s had told her, but she feared ever letting go of the piece that still made her human, that carried her soul.

She nodded and followed Ra’s to the door that led to the lower level of the warehouse. She did not spare a glance back at Tenzin as they crossed the threshold, finding themselves at the top of a flight of stairs.

Sara saw Damien Darhk below, standing in front of Nyssa, who was bound, gagged and bleeding. Before she could react to the sight of her lover, Damien lifted his arm to unleash his incredible magic. Sara was forced off her feet, her back slamming into the railing of the stairs before she hit the concrete wall behind her and dropped fifteen feet to the floor.

Ra’s felt the invisible wave of power hit him, causing him to stumble on his feet but the magic Damien possessed had no other affect. Ra’s smirked at the look of surprise on Damien’s face as he unsheathed his sword and rushed forward.

Sara winced as she stood, grimacing at the pain in her back. She would have a terrible bruise and Sara was sure she had cracked a few ribs. She saw Ra’s and Damien engaged in battle, where Damien got a sword, she did not know. Her eyes landed on Nyssa once again who was watching Sara with concern in her eyes.  

Sara could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. Rage running through her veins. The bloodlust, now a primal instinct, made her blood sing. She pulled a dagger and launched herself at Damien as Ra’s was knocked to his knees. Damien sensed her presence and turned to her, a smirk on his lips. He tried to use his telekinetic power once again, but Sara instinctively fought against it. She felt her body slow and her movements stutter, but she maintained control. Her soul was not intact, a price she paid to the Pit for her life. The gaping hole that was left behind, that tormented her relentlessly, filled with something foreign that Sara did not understand. The only thing she could comprehend at the moment was the force inside her seemed to counteract the idol’s magic on some level.

Caught off guard by the change in events, Damien swung his sword at Sara in an attempt to cut her throat. She ducked beneath the blade before plunging her dagger into the lower right side of his torso, twisting it to ensure the wound stayed open. She then spun around and sunk her weapon into his lower back, twisting the blade once again.

Ra’s recovered to his feet and re-engaged Damien, allowing Sara to finally reach Nyssa. She carefully removed the gag and began working on the ropes around her wrists before she whispered, “Are you ok? How bad is it?”

Nyssa shook her head, “I am fine. How did you resist Darhk’s magic?”

Sara finished cutting the ropes away and helped Nyssa to her feet, “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter right now. We need to get out of here.”

“I am not leaving my father behind to face Darhk alone.” Nyssa insisted before the ground started to shake and they both lost their footing.

Even in Damien’s wounded state, he managed to summon an immense amount of power from the idol. He was halfway up the stairs with Ra’s al Ghul a few steps below him. Damien needed to end this and escape, he could feel the life slowly draining from his body through the wounds he sustained. Ra’s al Ghul was relentless in his pursuit and Damien feared he would perish here. He mustered all the power he could, and it was enough. He knocked Ra’s al Ghul off balance and he took the opportunity to strike. Damien ran Ra’s through with his sword before pulling it back and running the blade across Ra’s throat.

Ra’s stumbled back and landed hard on his side as he fell down the stairs. Damien turned away from the scene and climbed the remaining steps when Tashi barreled through the door. Damien did not hesitate to grab Tash by the throat, twisting violently causing his neck to snap. Damien dropped Tashi’s body to the ground without regard and fled into the main level of the warehouse.

Nyssa and Sara rushed to where Ra’s lay, turning him onto his back to better asses his injuries. Nyssa snapped at Sara, “Go after him!”

Sara nodded before rushing after Damien in pursuit.

**XXXXX**

Sara saw red. As she passed Tashi’s limp body, she forced herself not to grieve her friend. Like Tenzen, Tashi was one of the only recruits that was kind to her when she arrived in Nanda Parbat. Sara looked around, but it was easy to see that Damien was no longer in the warehouse. She heard an engine turn over outside and made her way to the exit closest to the sound. She could also see drops of blood on the ground which only confirmed Damien’s location.

She burst through the door, not wanting to lose Darhk once again. She ran towards the town car as it started to move from its spot when the driver’s side window lowered, and gunshots rang out.

Sara dove behind a large metal industrial dumpster to avoid the line of fire. She could hear the bullets spanking off the concrete of the warehouse and pinging off the metal of the dumpster. Tiny bits of concrete rained down on her as bullets impacted the wall. She leaned her back against the dumpster and groaned at the pain that shot through body from her earlier injury.

She sat for a moment as the gunfire ceased and the car sped off into the night.

**XXXXX**

It was not Nyssa’s intention to snap at her beloved. She was scared, and it was a difficult thing to reconcile. As Sara left, Nyssa did her best to put pressure on her father’s wounds. She knew it was futile, but it did not keep her from trying. She knew his wounds were fatal.

Ra’s looked at his heir, his daughter, and spoke in a hoarse, harsh whisper, “You will take my place as Ra’s al Ghul. Your beloved is powerful, do not hesitate to use her to strengthen your position and better the league. She has already told me she will support you in any way possible. I do fear though, that she wants to find the lotus, despite her claims that she will freely use her gifts to aid you.”

Nyssa replied incredulously, “This is not your end. You will not die here. Just hold on and we will get you to the Pit and then we can strategize our next steps. We can speak with Ta-er al-Sahfer about her gifts. I just need you to hold on.”

Ra’s grimaced as he shook his head, “I have seen my death, and this is it. I have known this time would come for several months. It is why I forced you to bond with Ta-er al-Sahfer. When her powers manifested, I knew she was the one to lead by your side.”

“Why did you not ever tell me any of this?” Nyssa demanded as she watched her father slowly slip away.

“This is how it was always meant to be. You can not change the future but use knowledge of it to your advantage. Ta-er al-Sahfer can give you that and much more.” Ra’s replied as he coughed, blood escaping past his lips.

Nyssa vaguely heard the door open behind her but knew she was in no danger. Her mind was consumed in thought and all the implications of what her father had shared.

Nyssa heard footsteps descending the stairs and leaned closer to Ra’s, whispering in his ear, “I will have Damien Darhk’s blood for this, but I will never use Ta-er al-Sahfer in such a way.”

Ra’s gave her a knowing look before he expelled his last breath. Nyssa wondered what such a look could mean. If her father had somehow foreseen her using Sara to gain advantage in their pursuits. She supposed they had already done such a thing but never had it been a Nyssa’s request. She knew Sara ultimately wanted to be rid of what the Pit bestowed to her. Nyssa wanted to give Sara everything she wanted and more. She wondered if becoming Ra’s al Ghul would change her perspective in that desire. She wondered what Sara had told her father regarding her gifts, which implied to Nyssa that Sara had known what was going to happen here.

She felt Sara place a hand on her shoulder as the woman knelt beside her. Nyssa turned to her, placing a soft kiss on her lips before saying, “We need to get my father’s body back to Nanda Parbat. I am now Ra’s al Ghul and I must cement my position before we finish what we started.”

Sara nodded as she stood, help Nyssa along with her. Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and asked, “Did you know this was going to happen?”

Sara let out a long sigh, biting her bottom lip before answering, “I did. He told me on the way here.”

Nyssa clenched her jaw in irritation that her father had not shared this knowledge with them earlier. She pushed further, determined to have no secrets, “What did you tell him about your abilities?”

Sara was surprised to hear this question but responded regardless, “I told him that you already had my unconditional support. If I could help you and the league, even when you became Ra’s al Ghul, maybe all this happened for a reason.”

Nyssa felt her love for this woman grow as she listened to her pledge her utter devotion. Nyssa continued to question, “What of the lotus? Do you not wish to find it and be free of what torments you?”

For the first time since Nyssa began her inquiry, Sara broke eye contact. She shut her eyes a moment before opening them again and meeting Nyssa’s gaze, answering truthfully “I don’t know.”

Satisfied for the moment, Nyssa dropped the subject and instead replied, “We have work to do.”

  

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara returns to Lian Yu at Nyssa's bidding and then returns to Nanda Parbat only to make a possible life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of suicidal thoughts and intentions.
> 
> Sorry it takes so long to post. I hope I have found a way to fix that and the next chapter will be up in about six weeks. Thank you to anyone still reading for your amazing patience!

Sara looked up from her reading when she heard the door open and watched as Nyssa entered their chambers after another long day. It had been a month since Ra’s al Ghul’s death and Nyssa had yet to slow down since stepping into her new role. Members of the league had come to Nanda Parbat from all over the world to pay their respects to the fallen leader and pledge their oath of loyalty to Nyssa. Sara stood by her side through the entirety, watching and listening for any insincere utterances given to the new Demon Head. While Sara never caught an outright lie, there had been plenty of skepticism lingering within the duty-bound assassins.  

When asked to speak, Nyssa did so graciously, promising to keep with the traditions of the league while allowing growth into the technological advancements of the world they functioned in. She spoke against Damien’s attempted coup, supporting her father’s vision, stating the league would dwindle to dust if it did not adapt to the changes that were inherently inevitable in the world. It had been a thinly veiled threat to embrace change, but Nyssa’s words were well received for the most part and Sara sensed no real malcontent with the message Nyssa was trying to convey.

Nyssa quickly changed clothes before joining Sara in front of a fire she had built hours ago to chase away the chill. “I have yet to feel comfortable here. I know these rooms are rightfully mine, but I only think of my father when I come here to retire for the evening.”

Sara laid the parchment of paper she had been reading on the small table beside her to give Nyssa her full attention. “Yeah, I loved our old cottage. We’d made it ours and we weren’t so disconnected from everything. I didn’t feel so separated from the others. It’s a little weird calling this our home now.”

Nyssa’s eyes filled with concern as she asked, “Do you want to move back?”

Sara shook her head, a small smile firmly in place. She could hear the hesitance in Nyssa’s question. She knew the importance of taking up their new living quarters and would acquiesce to the change.

Seeing the argument already forming, Sara quickly changed the subject, directing Nyssa as she handed her the parchment from the table, “Read this.”

Nyssa did as she was told and skimmed the section Sara had indicated. Once done, Nyssa turned her gaze to Sara, disbelief emanating from her dark brown eyes, “This is why you were able to fight through Damien’s power in Star City.”

Sara bit her bottom lip as she nodded, grabbing the scroll back from Nyssa and setting it aside once again, “Looks like the Lazarus Pit has a benefit after all. I couldn’t understand why I was able to push through his influence, but it seems with enough concentration, anyone brought back by the Pit is immune to the idol’s power. I wish I’d known that before now.”

Nyssa’s tired eyes lit up at the prospects of this new discovery, “We have another way to defeat him. My original plan was to target the idol and destroy it, effectively eliminating the source of his powers but we now have other options.”

Sara nodded warily, “He also knows what I can do now. We don’t have the element of surprise.”

“Let us take the win while we can. We will worry about the rest when the time comes. This is good news.” Nyssa replied as she leaned back and sighed as her muscles finally relaxed after the long day.

Sara started to get up when Nyssa placed a hand on her forearm to stop her. Sara gave her questioning glance before settling back down again.

“I have something I need to discuss with you.” Nyssa informed, her voice tight and controlled as she worked to keep any emotions at bay.

Sara noticed the change in demeanor and turned her body to face Nyssa fully. She nodded once letting Nyssa know she should continue.

“I want to eradicate Slade Wilson and what is left of The Hidden before they can follow through on any plans they may have.” Nyssa began, watching Sara closely as she spoke. “You will return to Lian Yu to lead a select group to assassinate Slade Wilson and his followers and capture my brother to bring him back to Nanda Parbat. I want to make an example out of him.”

It took only a moment for the words to register with Sara before she began her protest, “You want me to lead? There are so many others that’d be better at leading this mission than me. You know, senior members with more experience? I don’t get it. Don’t send me back to that hellhole, Nyssa.”

Nyssa hummed in agreement, “Yes, but you are the wife of Ra’s al Ghul and this is about perception. You are second only to me and that must be how we present ourselves. I will not allow anyone to undermine us. We must show everyone that you are my most trusted warrior.”

Sara scoffed, standing suddenly to pace as Nyssa let out a small sigh, readying herself for the inevitable argument.

“So,” Sara began, “I was right, but it doesn’t matter because you what? Care what others think?”

Nyssa bit back a sigh, her brow furrowing in frustration as her restraint slipped, “You are being petulant, and I do not like it. You will follow my orders because that is the oath you took. As I said, this is about perception. You seem to forget time and again, Sara, this is the life you chose. I have watched you walk two paths long enough and it needs to stop.”

Sara knew she was being difficult but the prospect of returning to Lian Yu terrified her. The thought that Nyssa would not be with her was almost devastating. She stopped her pacing to face Nyssa fully, confused over her last statement. She crossed her arms over her chest as she pulled in a deep breath, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nyssa stood and approached Sara, placing her hands on Sara’s hips hoping her touch would assuage Sara’s anger, “You are torn. I see it almost every day. You are split between your life now and the one you left behind. You will never be happy or balanced if you continue to hold onto both. You must know this to be true?”

Sara uncrossed her arms and reached out for Nyssa to return her touch. She bit her lower lip and stared past Nyssa’s shoulder to avoid looking her in the eye, “I know. You’re right and I’m working on it…but that isn’t what this is about. Not for the most part anyway.”

Nyssa cocked her head to the side to catch Sara’s gaze before asking gently, “What is it then?”

Sara grew restless, but the warmth from Nyssa’s fingers calmed her enough to keep her still. “I don’t wanna go back there. Please don’t order me to do this. I don’t think I could stand stepping back on that island without you and even then, I’m not sure.”

Nyssa’s heart broke at the desperate plea her beloved was voicing to her now. She understood Sara’s fear, but she remained resolute. The responsibility laid at her feet upon her father’s death required her to make decisions that could not come from her heart. This was one of those times. She could not leave Nanda Parbat but the death of Slade Wilson and the capture of Saracon had to be done by her wife. Nyssa could not appear weak in any aspect and Sara’s success on this mission would solidify that.

“You are leading this team, Sara. I must show this league that our involvement does not make me weak. That you are not weak as someone who came to us from the outside.” Nyssa explained.

She easily saw the hurt in Sara’s eyes and could only watch as it morphed into resignation. Sara pulled away from her and walked to one of the bookshelves in the corner. Sara pulled her old journal from its place on the shelf and tossed it to Nyssa who caught it easily.

“You said you wouldn’t read it again until I gave you permission. I hadn’t thought about that in ages but there you go. I give you permission. Read it and see just how desperate I was on that damn island and how far I almost went to be rid of it. If the League of Assassins has a problem with me or with us together, I’d think that would’ve been made clear long before now.” Sara moved with purpose to the door as Nyssa stared at the worn and dirty object in her hands.

“Not necessarily. What actions they could accept from me as the heir may not remain so now that I am Ra’s al Ghul.” Nyssa muttered without raising her eyes from the journal when she sensed Sara’s movement.

Sara grabbed the handle but did not pull the door open as she tossed over her shoulder, “Point taken. I guess I can understand why you’d send me. What statement it makes to the league. I just can’t reconcile that as something the woman who claims to love me would do.”

Nyssa didn’t reply, flinching when the door slammed shut signaling Sara’s exit. Nyssa knew she would not see her the rest of the night. Sara would find refuge in their old cottage as it had not yet been occupied since they moved into their new chambers.

Nyssa slowly sunk back down on the furs until she was sitting once again, the fire doing nothing to break through the chill that now settled over her. She was hopeless in her effort not to feel the sting of Sara’s words.  She had only been in this position for a month and it was already causing strife in her most intimate relationship. She didn’t want to think what time could possibly do to them. She didn’t want to remember the hurt and resignation that filled her beloved’s eyes.

Nyssa opened the journal for the first time since she made her promise to Sara years ago. There was something written in here that Sara wanted her to read, but she could only fathom what it could be. Instead of randomly selecting pages as she had done before, Nyssa started at the beginning. She was confident she would know the passage once she came upon it.

It had taken Nyssa longer than expected to get through the journal. The pages were dirty and worn, the handwriting at times almost illegible. The final entry was the one Nyssa knew Sara had been referencing when she mentioned how far her desperation ran when faced with such unknowns. 

_I don’t think we’ll ever get out of here. I can’t spend the rest of my life here, but I doubt I’ll live very long anyway. I’m so tired and I miss my family so much it hurts. Just thinking of spending another day here scares the hell out of me. I’ve been thinking about it for days. My way to escape. I guess some people would think I’m a coward, but I just think I’m speeding up the inevitable. I stare at my gun and it makes my finger twitch. I wouldn’t do it that way cause the sound would attract way too much attention. I’ve been sharpening a blade at night and I think running it down my wrists would be the quietest but not the quickest. Ollie still has hope, but I don’t. I just can’t tell him. He’d give me some speech and watch my every move. I’m rambling on paper, but my head is too full to stop. I also feel this kind of peace too that I don’t understand. Maybe it’s because I don’t plan to wait around to die. I’m choosing my way out of here and its comforting cause I can see an end to this hell._

Nyssa closed the journal and set it aside. She never knew Sara had considered such a thing. Nyssa vividly remembered when she found Sara on Lian Yu. Even when she was losing blood, half dead from starvation and dehydration, Nyssa saw the fight in her eyes. It was initially what drew Nyssa to her. It was what compelled her to rescue the mysterious woman and nurse her back to health. 

Nyssa was beginning to realize just how little she knew of Sara’s time on the island until now. When Sara was strong enough after her rescue she had talked of some of her time there. Since then Nyssa realized, Sara kept the finer details to herself.

Despite the overwhelming exhaustion that had only grown worse over the past month, Nyssa pushed herself up from where she sat and exited her chambers. She had an almost uncontrollable need to find Sara and fix the rift between them. She wasn’t sure how she could repair the damage caused but Nyssa couldn’t shake the feeling she had let Sara down in a fundamental way. The mere thought of it caused her breath to catch. She needed Sara on this mission but failed to recognize just how distressing this task really was for her. Nyssa saw the pain so evident in Sara’s expressive eyes but chose to ignore it in favor of making a point.

Walking as fast as she could without drawing undue attention to herself, Nyssa reached their old cottage and found no light shining through the windows from the interior. Nyssa walked in quietly, assuming Sara was already asleep. She felt excitement shoot through her at the idea of crawling into bed and showing Sara how much she loved her when her words had failed her just hours ago. Nyssa needed Sara to know she was still the woman she had fallen in love with, despite the new role she had to carry. She need to prove, maybe more to herself than Sara, that she could do both. She could be both.

Once she entered the bedroom, Nyssa saw the bed still made and Sara was nowhere to be found. She exited the cottage and turned towards her personal guard, “Find Ta-er al-Sahfer and report back to me. I will be in my chambers.” Without waiting for a response, Nyssa turned quickly to head back to her rooms, her demeanor showing nothing of the turmoil churning within.

In the precious solitude of her chambers Nyssa paced, anxiety filling her with dread that Sara, in her anger, did something impulsive. It was here she was able to let her guard down and allow her emotions to take some precedence. It wasn’t long before Nyssa heard a knock at the door and she knew Alshshahid had returned with news. Nyssa called for her to enter and waited for Alshshahid to speak, “Ta-er al-Sahfer has already left for Lian Yu with Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya.”

Nyssa let out an audible breath as she clenched her fists behind her back to stave off her displeasure, “They were not to leave until the morning.” Nyssa knew it was a pointless and obvious statement but her disbelief that Sara would leave without a word to her was vexing, if not a little hurtful.

Nyssa dismissed Alshshahid before changing out of her formal clothing to lie down to sleep. With Sara gone, she could do nothing more but wait.

**XXXXX**

Sara knew it was a bit childish to leave for Lian Yu eight hours before schedule, but she wanted nothing more than to get this assignment completed so she could put the island behind her once again where it belonged. She also knew it was a bit spiteful to depart Nanda Parbat without saying goodbye to her wife. She knew once Nyssa read that last entry in her journal, she would come searching for her. Nyssa would check the cottage and not finding her there, would search her out until she was told Sara was already gone.

She truly understood why Nyssa wanted her to be a part of this assignment. Why she needed Sara to lead the team that captured the de facto leader of The Hidden and eliminate Wilson. It was a show of strength and trust between Ra’s al Ghul and her beloved. The logic behind the decision was sound but when Nyssa delivered the news, Sara couldn’t see past the onslaught of tortured memories and emotions of her time on the island. She needed Nyssa in that moment, not Ra’s al Ghul and Sara had to resign herself to the fact that Nyssa couldn’t distinguish between the two, at least not in that moment.

Sara sighed as she rested her head against the jet window. She stared aimlessly at the passing clouds reflecting on the comment Nyssa made about her issues with acceptance. They both knew it was true, but Sara had thought she was doing a better job at hiding her wayward thoughts of home. Sara closed her eyes a moment at the word. Star City wasn’t her home anymore and that was something she had a hard time accepting on occasion. Despite how far Sara had come in her new life, Nyssa was correct in her observation. She could not think of both Nanda Parbat and Star City as home. It split her in two, dividing her attention and her loyalties. It had become easier to think of the League of Assassins as the place she truly belonged now, especially with Nyssa by her side. It was the choice she freely gave when it all started and the choice she would honor going forward.  She betrayed her sister years ago and would forever despise herself for it. She would not make the same mistake again, not to the woman she loved and the life they were building together.

**XXXXX**

It had taken days of travel via jet, freighter and skiff but Sara, Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya finally arrived on the shores of Lian Yu. They disembarked on the north side of the island as opposed to the south where the alcove was located. It was rougher terrain north of the island and it would take them longer to reach their destination, but Sara did not want to land on the beach at the easiest access point. She had no doubt Saracon and Slade would have men posted there. She wanted to remain undetected for as long as possible to minimize the possibility for escape or confrontation.

As they carefully trekked through the woods towards The Hidden stronghold, Sara fought against the memories that flashed continuously through her mind. She remembered the screams of the prisoners on the Amazo as Ivo experimented on them. She saw the blood seep from Shado’s throat after Slade cut into her while in the mist of his delusions. She could hear the explosions from the mortar fire Ivo rained down on the island. It was a barrage of images that Sara was unable to resist. She felt her heartrate increase as the memories tried to swallow her whole.

They were able to traverse the island unobstructed for several miles before they came upon their first combatant. Sara could feel the bloodlust bubbling just under the surface of her skin, begging to be released. She didn’t have the strength to fight it. Her mind too crowded to resist, she let the urge consume her.

Without a sound, Sara approached the man whose back was currently turned to them. She quickly pulled a dagger and slammed it into the right side of his throat, twisting it once before removing it from his neck. She pushed him forward causing him to drop to his knees before plunging the dagger into his chest and letting his lifeless body fall to the ground.

Sara glanced at Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya before growling out, “Let’s go!”

They continued towards the structure that sat like a beacon in the middle of the island. Her visions giving her the knowledge that it was the place to go. Sara remembered when she suggested to Slade, Ollie and Shado when they first washed up here that they should take refuge there. Her idea was struck down almost immediately as the others didn’t want to be so far inland in case a search and rescue attempt was made. She never argued with them, letting the thought go but never voicing her concern that no one was coming for them.

The three assassins were easily able to dispatch the patrols and guards they came upon as they drew closer to the temple. Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya were quick in their kills while Sara was a bit more savage. She knew her companions noticed the change in her but they opted to remain quiet.

They had yet to encounter any enemies enhanced with Mirakuru and Sara idly wondered if Slade had yet to be successful in synthesizing and distributing it without killing the recipient. Sara wanted to shudder at the thought. If an arrow through the eye didn’t kill Slade, how were they going to defeat a small army of Mirakuru enhanced soldiers? Sara knew from her visions that Slade would eventually be successful in the reproduction of the serum. She wished she could decipher when that would happen. She wished her visions came stamped with a time and date.

They finally reached the temple undetected but Sara was not familiar with the layout of the building. She had checked through league sources before leaving Nanda Parbat but there was nothing documented on this design.

As they slowly walked through various rooms and long corridors, it unnerved Sara that they didn’t meet any resistance. Despite the lack of security within the building itself, they maintained a slow and watchful pace. Sara led Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya as she tried to orient herself and get them to the center of the temple. She had a nagging feeling that was where they would find their targets.

After reaching the end of another long hallway, Sara stopped and put her hand up to signal the others. She could hear voices on the other side of the heavy wooden door and she recognized that one of them was Slade.

She turned to Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya and whispered, “I’ll take Wilson. I know him and he’s enhanced with Mirakuru which I’ve dealt with before. I want you both to focus on Saracon. He’s the primary target. We need him alive and delivered back to Nanda Parbat. Questions?”

Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya shook their heads and that was all Sara needed before she drew two short swords and moved to open the door. She had brought her bo but decided against it, wanting a weapon that could inflict devastating damage with little effort.

When Sara slowly cracked the door open to peer into the room, she saw Slade speaking to a man she did not know. Looking questioningly at Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya, Ghyr Maeruf whispered, “The man on the right is Saracon.”

Sara nodded her understanding, pushed the door all the way open and stepped into the room. The disturbance alerted both men to their presence causing Slade to smile and Saracon to step back towards the opposite side of the room where another door stood ajar. He knew they were there for him at Nyssa’s order. If he were in his sister’s position he would have done the same. He could have stayed with Slade and fought, but he didn’t trust the man enough to keep his best interests in mind. Since Saracon gave Slade the men he needed for his experiments, he was disposable. Saracon realized Talia may have been right in her decision not to sacrifice their men.

Sara glanced at her companions, silently urging them to pursue Saracon. They gave chase and quickly disappeared down a narrow passage leading back towards the edge of the temple.

Sara regarded Slade for a moment, taking note of the patch over the eye Oliver struck with an arrow on the Amazo. Sara spoke with a tone that portrayed a calm that she did not feel, “I’m going to kill you.”

Slade smirked, making no move to gather his weapons that sat against the wall, “You’re too weak to kill me and too late to stop me now.”

Sara felt the tension in her muscles grow at the implications of his statement. She felt the telltale signs of her bloodlust rushing to the surface as she faced this remnant of her past. She didn’t want to control it anymore. She was too tired to fight it. She couldn’t understand why she didn’t just let it take over. It was what was demanded of her; to fill the empty hole left in her soul. It was her nature and she so badly wanted to give in to it.

Slade laughed as they began circling each other, both set in a fighting stance, “When I’m done creating my army, Star City will be the first on my list. I will make you and Oliver suffer for taking Shado away from me.”

Sara clenched her jaw in frustration as she realized Slade still lived in his delusions. She knew there would be no reasoning with him and if she were honest, she was glad his mind was lost. The darkness inside her demanded his blood and his current state allowed her to justify taking it from him without guilt.

“You slit her throat!! You did it! You!” She shouted, exasperation painting her words as exhaustion seeped into her bones. The very sight of Slade made the memories of Lian Yu that she worked so hard to bury rise to the surface like a sickness and she finally gave into the battle that constantly waged within.    

Slade lost his mocking smile and lunged for her as Sara ducked beneath his reach. As the momentum drove him past her, Sara struck the inside of his right thigh with her short sword, almost cutting down to the bone. Slade grunted at the flash of pain but turned around to face her again unfazed.

Sara hid her surprise as she readied herself for another attack. Slade slid forward, slamming his palm into her chest. The blow forced her back until she hit the wall, ducking as Slade tried to land a punch. Sara moved to the side as bits of pulverized stone rained down on her. Slade tried to orient himself as he pulled his hand away from the wall leaving Sara an opening to land another strike.

Sara, with precision, ran both short swords through Slade’s torso. He looked stunned but before she could pull her weapons back and attack again, he grabbed her hands and forced her arms back, effectively removing the weapons from his body.

His grip was painful, causing her to drop both swords on the ground and before she could counter his movement, Slade grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. He was bleeding heavily but the injuries he sustained didn’t seem to deter him. He smirked at Sara before literally throwing her across the room. She hit the wall once again before landing face down on the ground.

Sara blinked rapidly, trying to clear the black haze that clouded her vision. Her head and back throbbed from the succession of hits she had taken in such a short amount of time.

She saw that Slade had grabbed his weapons and was running the same way Saracon had escaped a few minutes earlier. She felt her anger rise at his cowardice and her lack of success in killing him. Sara quickly drug herself to her feet and picked up her bloodied swords from the ground. She half jogged towards the exit still trying to gain her bearings as she swayed a bit on her feet. As she reached the door, multiple rapid small explosions went off in front of her, knocking her backwards yet again. 

As Sara struggled back to her feet, she saw that the hallway was sealed off by debris, blocking her ability to directly pursue her target. She backtracked through the temple exiting the same way they had entered previously. She barely noticed the pain that radiated through her body from her fight with Slade and the explosions that almost tore through her. She was intent on reaching her prey, her bloodlust unsated as she ran in the direction he had disappeared. She forwent searching the temple for evidence of his experiments in favor of possibly catching him as he fled.

It didn’t take long for Sara to pick up the trail of blood Slade was leaving behind from his wounds as he fled. She followed it through the dense brush and trees that made up the majority of the island. It wasn’t hard to navigate as she was familiar with the terrain as Slade was.

Sara slowed her pursuit when she heard the distinct sounds of fighting in the distance. She could make out yelling and clashing of metal as weapons were wielded against each other. The chaotic noise of battle was off course to the blood trail she was following and she paused a moment with indecision.

She pulled in a deep breath before closing her eyes a moment, making the choice to forgo her chase for Slade to investigate the skirmish that seemed to be growing more intense with each passing second. She was worried about her team and would not abandon them for the satisfaction of capturing Slade. Sara already knew it was a pointless endeavor. She had her vision of Slade in Star City and that was the only proof she needed that he would elude capture on this day.

Sara changed direction and veered to the left allowing the sound of fighting to wash over her. It was the beacon that lit the way for her to find what she was looking for and the scene unfolding before her was a desperate one.

Saracon was lying on the ground unconscious while Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya fought men that seemed enhanced with Mirakuru. It became apparent that Slade had perfected a serum he could use to build an army and Sara felt a flash of helplessness wash over her. The thought of dozens of Mirakuru soldiers at Slade’s command was devastating. It was that thought that stirred the now familiar lust for blood that always simmered just below the surface. As Sara ran towards the fighting she allowed that instinct to take over once again.

She leapt into the air coming down behind one of the men as she landed her sword against his neck following through until she removed his head completely. Sara had no idea how to stop the men infected with Mirakuru but she knew decapitation would erase them from the equation. She would focus on finding some sort of cure when they returned to Nanda Parbat. Now was not the time to worry about sparing life.

The air smelt of coppery metal as blood flowed from the enemy. It drove Sara forward as she dispatched the men with finality. She reveled in the feel of their warm blood on her hands as she ended their lives one at a time as they attacked her. She could see Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya out of the corner of her eye and they looked at her in what appeared to be a combination of fear and admiration. They were watching over Saracon as Sara singlehandedly slaughtered the seven men her team encountered when they chased after him from the temple.

When Sara finally did away with the last of Slade’s men, she took a moment to look at the destruction she had rained down upon them. As her bloodlust ebbed away, exhaustion started to slowly take its place. She knew it was the emptiness that lived inside her that allowed her to kill the men so effectively. Some part of her soul was gone and Sara wondered why she put so much energy into fighting that fact anymore. Her resistance was certainly a point of contention between herself and Nyssa. Nyssa’s decision to bring her back brought about guilt at what she preserved to be a selfish act. Nyssa, in her attempt to reconcile her actions, hoped to utilize her special skills for the benefit of the league. It was Nyssa’s way of making the best out of what Sara considered negative consequences. Sara couldn’t seem to completely convince Nyssa that she did not hold her actions against her. She was aware that her own distaste for what she had become fed Nyssa’s insecurity about her sincerity.

Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya hauled Saracon up from the ground causing Sara to snap out of her thoughts. Ghyr Maeruf surveyed the carnage once again before asking, “Mirakuru?”

Sara could sense the unspoken question but ignored it as she nodded, turning her back to avoid looking at what she’d done. “Let’s get back to Nanda Parbat. Ra’s al Ghul is waiting for us.”

It was a long trek back to the water’s edge where they had left their skiff. Ghyr Maeruf and Alnnihaya push a now conscious Saracon into the boat before boarding. Sara hauled the skiff into water after washing the blood from her hands and jumped in as Alnnihaya started the engine and headed back to the freighter that awaited them offshore.

**XXXXX**

Nyssa had been impatiently awaiting the return of the team from Lian Yu. The mission specs would have them returning to Nanda Parbat today or early tomorrow. When one of the sentries came to her and kneeled as he reported their arrival, Nyssa almost did away with decorum to run and greet them as they came through the gates. Only years under her father’s scrutiny and endless lessons in behavior allowed her to maintain the composure that was expected of Ra’s al Ghul.

She dismissed the sentry as she left her study and made her way outside to welcome her people home and learn of their success on Lian Yu. As she stepped out of the great doors of the league’s main sanctuary, she saw Sara, Alnnihaya, and Ghyr Maeruf dragging a struggling Saracon up the path. A crowd already started to form as they stopped their training to watch the scene unfold. Nyssa let their slip in discipline pass as it was a day of celebration. Talia had been previously removed from power and Saracon, the de facto leader of The Hidden, was now captured by the League of Assassins. It was an accomplishment that her father either could not or chose not to do when he was alive. Nyssa saw this as another way to solidify her rightful place as the Demon’s Head and would use it to squash any remaining doubts among the league.

Nyssa saw that Saracon was bound and gagged and was grateful she did not have to listen of his rantings as she finally reached them. His eyes were wild as they bore into her and she motioned for two guards to join her as she ordered, “Take him to a cell. We will hold his execution at dusk and celebrate the end of our enemy.”

She could hear the excited murmurs from the people gathered but ignored it as Saracon was taken away. She focused on Sara, Alnnihaya, and Ghyr Maeruf, eager to be debriefed on the situation.

She waved at the gathered group to disperse before turning back the way she came, “We will debrief in my study. I see Slade Wilson is not with you. I want to know what happened and what was found on Lian Yu regarding their operations.”

As they walked back to Nyssa’s study, she couldn’t help but steal glances at Sara along the way. Much to her relief she couldn’t detect any signs of injury but her heart clenched at the distance between them. Sara was physically present but it was obvious to Nyssa that her mind was elsewhere. Her love had yet to acknowledge her outside of the proper protocol required when addressed by Ra’s al Ghul and Nyssa hated the chasm between them. She couldn’t help the guilt that twisted inside her at the part she played in it and wondered how badly Sara was affected by her return to Lian Yu.

As they entered her study, Nyssa took the seat behind her desk as she addressed the group, “Ta-er al-Sahfer, I want details regarding what occurred on Lian Yu.”

Pain and exhaustion apparent in her sluggish movements, Sara nodded once, her voice hollow as she recounted the events on the island. Nyssa took notes as Sara spoke and did the same as Alnnihaya and Ghyr Maeruf shared their experience as well.

Once Nyssa was satisfied she had a complete picture of what unfolded on the island, she dismissed Alnnihaya and Ghyr Maeruf while asking Sara to remain.

Once alone, Nyssa softened her features and spoke with a tenderness in her voice that was not present before, “What really happened when you encountered those Mirakuru soldiers?”

Sara scrubbed her hands down her face in an attempt to wipe away her weariness, “What does it matter?”

Nyssa ignored the bitterness in Sara’s tone and lightly pushed further, “It matters to me. Do you not know that?”

Sara ignored the second question in favor of answering the first, “You know what happened, Nyssa. I didn’t keep it out of the debrief. I decapitated every single one of them. I didn’t know any other way to take them down. We need a cure, Nyssa, or more blood will be spilled.”

“They are our enemies; members of The Hidden. We are not wrong to spill their blood.” Nyssa replied, not understanding the need for a cure to the Mirakuru infection.

Sara sighed in exasperation, “I know that! But what if Slade doesn’t stop with The Hidden? What if he starts to capture innocent civilians and experiment on them? Do you want to spill their blood? I don’t think looking for a cure is that unreasonable. Damnit Nyssa, I didn’t take the time to look at his operation on the island. I was too obsessed with catching him even though my visions have shown me he will appear in Star City. I chased him anyway. I should’ve stayed behind and searched for answers.”

Nyssa conceded the point, “Yes, that is a possibility. I will have our healers look for a way to counteract Mirakuru once it is in the bloodstream. I also believe you did the right thing chasing after Slade. If you had not, Alnnihaya and Ghyr Maeruf may have been killed. What I was asking before, Sara, was regarding your bloodlust. I know you could not mention it in your debrief as no one knows you were returned to us from the Pit. I am aware of your struggles and I merely wanted to inquire about it.”

Sara scoffed, shaking her head as she laid her hands flat on the desk to lean closer to Nyssa, “I let it take me over on the island, more than once. I didn’t want to go there but it doesn’t really matter now. It’s how I was able to kill those men and survive. I’m not blind to the benefits, Nyssa, but I worry about the cost. I know you want me to accept everything the Pit gave me and use it to help you and the league. I want to be that source of strength for you. I want to be the woman you rely on when needed.”

Nyssa tentatively reached out and laid her hand over Sara’s, “I sense there is more.”

Sara stared at their hands a moment before answering, “I want to be what you need, but I worry about what’s left of my soul. If any bit of it will survive if I keep killing.  You were right. I am torn. I’m torn about these so-called gifts. I’m torn between who I was and who I am now. I’m torn about my decision to join the league. I’m torn between my love and support for you and my need to be normal. I’m sorry if this hurts you. It’s not my intention. I’m just trying to be honest since you brought it up before I left.”

Nyssa bit the inside of her cheek to control her reaction to Sara’s words. She kept her facial features neutral despite the immense pain in her heart. Nyssa pulled her hand away and stood, her first instinct was to protect herself from further pain, “Get out and go clean yourself up. It will be dusk soon and I expect you by my side at the execution.”

Sara started to argue, aware that her words did damage but Nyssa cut her off, “I am not asking, Ta-er al-Sahfer. Go! Now! There is nothing left to discuss. I need to speak with my brother before the evening begins.”

**XXXXX**

As Nyssa made her way to the cells below, her mind drifted to her beloved’s confession. Nyssa never realized the extent to which Sara apparently suffered. She didn’t know if that was of her own failing. She sucked in a breath, shaking her head of the thoughts. She was aware of how easy it could be to get lost in doubt. She briefly wondered if her father was right about Sara in the beginning. If Nyssa made a huge mistake following this woman so blindly. She allowed love to enter her life where only duty should have been. She had wanted to talk to Sara about what she had read in her journal and why she would leave without bidding her a goodbye but both issues were moot points now. Sara was so conflicted that Nyssa didn’t know how to fix it.

She watched Saracon smirk as she approached. All she wanted to do was wipe the expression from his face. He taunted Nyssa as she reached his cell, “You look as if someone broke your heart, sister.”

Nyssa did not allow herself to be baited, “Is there anything you wish to say before the evening begins?”

Saracon laughed, “What difference would it make? You killed your own sister without a second thought. You will soon take the life of your brother. I can see that father taught you well.”

Nyssa refused to raise her voice despite the anger his word invoked, “Indeed he did. I cannot seem to find regret in killing two people who lead an organization full of rapists, thieves and murders. The Hidden did nothing but bring pain and misery across world as you and Talia led your people to do things for personal gain and nothing more. There is no honor in that and I feel no guilt in bringing it to an end.”

Nyssa turned and walked away. She could hear her brother screaming insults at her back. She didn’t know what talking to him would accomplish but she wanted the chance with him that she did not get with Talia.

**XXXXX**

There were firepits lit all over the open grounds just inside the gate of the League of Assassin compound. Every member of the league that was present in Nanda Parbat was in attendance. They dined on the best meats and wine as they waited for Ra’s al Ghul to speak to them.

Nyssa was dressed in her ceremonial armor and robes, the epitome of leadership and grace. Sara was dressed similarly by her side as they stood on a raised platform before the crowd. As Saracon was brought up from his cell and forced to his knees in front of Nyssa, the people present to witness the execution quieted down to listen to her words.

“Tonight, I bring you the leader of The Hidden. The League of Assassins removed Talia from power and now we bring Saracon down as well. With their leadership gone, the members of The Hidden are without guidance and their organization will end. The League of Assassins adapts and grows. We strive to protect the people of this world from the shadows. The Hidden fought us at every step but no longer. We now avenge those we have lost to this rogue group as I claim this life. Let this be a lessen to all our enemies inside and out.”

Nyssa removed her sword from its sheath and brought it down swiftly, the blade cutting through skin and bone. Nyssa beheaded her brother without mercy before her people, solidifying her rule. She managed to hold back her smile as league members roared in appreciation, missing the haunted look of horror on Sara’s face.

As soon as Nyssa finished the swing of her sword, Sara’s mind flashed back to Lian Yu. She remembered the smell of blood in the air as she slaughtered Slade’s men. She could still feel their blood coating her hands, face and neck. She could still feel the freedom as she made no attempt to hold back. Her stomach turned as she listened to league members cheer for Saracon’s death. She couldn’t stand there any longer. With only the light of the firepits illuminating the large outdoor area, Sara easily slipped away. She knew Nyssa would not be able to pursue right away.

She drew in deep breaths to calm her racing heart as she walked cautiously back to their chambers. As Sara threw clothes into a bag, she considered how her words hurt Nyssa earlier in the day. She wanted to be honest with the woman she loved but realized how disjointed her explanation had been. She didn’t express how this was her home and she wanted to fix the things they both knew were broken. It was evident Nyssa was angry and Sara couldn’t blame her for it. She had been walking two paths since the day Nyssa rescued her from the island. It needed to stop or Sara would continue to hurt the woman that meant the world to her. She would also never find the peace that eluded since she betrayed her sister.

She changed into civilian clothing before sitting down at the desk with her bag at her feet. She pulled out a fresh piece of paper and began to write. It seemed running away was something not so easily quashed. She could only hope Nyssa would understand and Sara would find the answers she needed to become the woman they both knew she could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 will be Sara and Nyssa's journey and growth separately as they seek each other out again. Chapter 18 will then find our awesome ladies in Star City to face their first big obstacle in the form of Slade Wilson and more characters will be brought into the story.


End file.
